PEACOCK
by darrechri
Summary: Blaine Anderson was a well-known playboy. One day he called an outcall escort service out of a mere curiosity. An escort who showed up in front of him was a beautiful boy who had a snow-white skin with peacock blue eyes. As they got to know each other, he slowly changed Blaine. Klaine AU. PlayBoy!Blaine and Escort!Kurt *Student Klaine, Bottom Kurt ONLY*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I'm here again. :) But this time, it's not for my own fic. This is a translation of a Japanese Klaine fic which was posted on a Japanese fanfic site. It's called PEACOCK, written by Toma. (The link to the original story:**

 ** ** **www . pixiv novel / show . php ? id = 789057**** You can see all her amazing drawings of Klaine there too! The link to her drawings : **

****www . pixiv member _ illust . php ? type = illust & id = 3635057** )**

 **This is one of my favorite Klaine stories that I recently fell in love instantly. So I asked Toma for a permission to translate it into English to introduce here!**

 **And my Beta is Tianay! Thank you SO much sis. I'm excited about working with you again!**

 **This is a Klaine AU. VERY AU. In this world, you will notice some things unrealistic. But please note that this is very much fiction; put common knowledge aside and just enjoy the story!**

 **I own nothing. Not even this story! :P**

* * *

 **PEACOCK**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Peacock Blue**

***Blaine's POV***

The appointment was at 9 PM.

I was waiting in my apartment, feeling unsettled.

After looking at the flyer Sebastian gave me over and over, I put it on the kitchen counter.

… … …

Sebastian handed me a flyer with excitement in study hall at school this afternoon.

" _This place, is awesome," Sebastian said._

" _What's this?" I asked._

" _An outcall escort service for men. Don't you know, Blaine?"_

 _I looked at the hand-sized pink flyer and shoved it back to him. "Not interested."_

" _Why not? Your apartment is perfect for it."_

" _My apartment isn't a no-tell motel."_

" _The escorts here are so cute and they try to meet your requests if you have any," Sebastian looked up and seemed to be ecstatic._

 _I could tell he'd had a great night. But, "I don't need it."_

" _You don't have to go to a gay bar for a hookup. Those escorts are all gorgeous."_

" _I'm not going to gay bars only for a hookup. But I don't turn down an offer if someone asks me."_

" _You're such a playboy," Nick said with his hand on his chin, looking at me, stunned._

" _It's fun. It's true that the space behind the bathroom is totally for fucking though."_

" _Do you have sex there too?" Nick asked._

" _Yeah." As I said matter-of-factly, Nick rolled his eyes._

" _If you're sleazing like that and school finds out about it, you'll get into a big trouble. Do your parents know what you're doing?"_

" _I'm not the oldest, so they leave me alone."_

" _You should have a steady partner."_

" _I'm not looking for one."_

 _Nick stared at me and said "I wonder where the guy who will change you is."_

 _I just glanced at him and bit a pen. Sebastian held out the flyer again. He was so persistent._

" _Just take this anyway. They're offering a campaign for introducing new customers."_

 _Was he a plant of the service or something?_

" _You too, Sebastian. Why don't you stop calling these services to your house?" Nick told Sebastian._

" _Oh, I'm fine. I tell my parents they're my friends," Sebastian said. "But Blaine, you're a playboy, but not adventurous."_

 _I didn't want to have sex at my apartment. I didn't want to invite anyone there to mess around. What if they followed me around after that? And that was the trouble. Have sex wherever we met, then have a clean good-bye. That was my style._

 _I didn't want love at all._

… … …

When I came back to my apartment, I looked at the flyer Sebastian shoved into my pocket.

" _We'll provide a perfect boy for you on a lonely night. Tell us your type when at the reservation and we can make it work. If not satisfied, you can change in no time. Feel free to call us. -Outcall Escort Service for Men, Bad Romance"_

Bad Romance? Lady Gaga!?

I laughed wryly at the sense of its name. What was this really?

I didn't usually do such things. If I felt lonely, I went to the same bar to look for a one-night stand. But I gave into temptation. The next thing I knew, I was dialing the number.

" _Outcall Escort Service for Men, Bad Romance,"_ a man answered after one call. _"Thank you for calling. Please let us know your type if you have one."_

"Well…," I didn't have preferences. Wait, there was one. "I like someone who has beautiful eyes."

" _Absolutely. Is this your first time using our service?"_

"Uh, yes."

" _Okay. Let me explain our system."_ He explained about the price, policies and rules if I wanted to change the escort. " _That's everything. Okay, Mr. Blaine Anderson. Our escort will be at your place at nine."_

"Thank you."

Was it a careless thing to tell them my real name?

While I was thinking about various things, it was almost nine.

I was feeling nervous. I should've gone out, should I!?

While I was in my train of thought, suddenly I felt something about the front door, so I walked towards it.

It was before nine. The escort wouldn't be here this early. Feeling uneasy, I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Oh…" A guy in front of the door let out his voice. I didn't expect anyone standing there and I was so surprised. But when I took a look at him, I realized he was there _for me_. He was holding a small black-and-white paper bag with a logo "Bad Romance."

I then took a better look at him. He was tall, little taller than me. His hair was perfectly coiffed, his bangs were lifted up. His clothes were very fashionable and they matched well with his gender-neutral face.

He was white, but his skin was snow-white and he had rose-pink cheeks and lips. His almond shaped eyes were peacock blue and had light colored long lashes.

I remembered Sebastian said that they tried to meet your requests if you had any.

He was right. A guy in front of me was the one who had beautiful eyes, just like I requested. I was impressed.

Since I was just staring at him instead of letting him inside, he seemed as if he was becoming uncomfortable.

"Well… If you don't like me, you can call and change. Would you like to do that?"

I was also impressed by his soft voice as I heard it for the first time.

He was cute.

 _Wait. What? Cute? What am I saying?_

I voluntarily coughed and stood straight. "I'm not gonna change. Come in."

I held his shoulder and brought him inside of the apartment.

As his scent invaded my nostrils, I couldn't help but nuzzle his neck. The guy jumped in surprise.

"Oh… Sorry," The mixture of the cologne and the scent of himself was tempting. I could also smell soap. "You smell good."

"T-Thank you," he flushed and smiled bashfully.

This was fresh, and that made me smile.

"Okay, so, I guess the staff told you that this is an advanced payment."

"Sure."

As I placed the money into his hand, he pulled out a paper for me to fill in.

"This is what we ask of the new customers," he said.

"Okay, but this is personal information. Don't you get complaints because people have to do this before going to bed?"

"I was told that because of this, the company can provide good after-sales service and we can quickly deal with complaints. That's why we earn high customer satisfaction."

"Right." I wasn't expecting this paper work at the dining table first but to go to bed right away.

While I was filling out the paper, the guy said "Mr. Anderson, this birth date means you're a high school student," he pointed out with his finger.

"Oh…" I totally forgot about lying about my age and I wrote my real one. "This isn't good, is it?"

"I have a spare paper that you can use."

"Is a college student okay?"

"Yes," he looked at me with a soft smile.

I had a strange feeling. What was this?

Then I realized the guy in front of me looked like around the same age as me. "How old are you?" His mouth opened and I hoped I could hear an answer.

"I… The rule says I can't talk about my personal information!" He fended.

"I think we're not so much different in age…" I said, and he was looked everywhere but me.

I filled in the paper and handed it over to him. He took out a card from his bag. "This is your membership card. Could you answer an online survey about our service after you use? You can find it on our website."

"So, am I supposed to say how the sex was?"

"I guess so."

"Whatever."

Now there was only one thing to do. Have sex. When I stood up from the chair, the guy winced, his eyes fluttered.

"Come on."

… … …

When we entered the bedroom, the guy's eyes changed. It looked like he was surprised by the glass shower stool behind the bed.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" I asked him.

"I… I already took it."

"I thought so 'cause I smelled soap from you earlier," I said and he smiled shyly again. His smile was adorable. He must've been popular. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Kurt."

"Okay, Kurt…"

It seemed that the realization came to him. "I mean, Snow! My name is Snow!" He said in desperation.

I laughed out loud at him. "Is Kurt your real name? Snow is just a professional name, isn't it? I can tell from your appearance."

Kurt didn't say anything but seemed upset, clutching his head in his hands.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone. But can I call you Kurt?" I wrapped my arm around his waist to pull him closer to me and we attached our foreheads together. Kurt startled and his face went red.

"Kurt…" I whispered his name. I stared into his eyes, but he quickly looked away.

 _What?_

No one removed their eyes from me like this. I was slightly shocked. Because guys usually moonily stared back at me when I stared into their eyes at this point-blank range.

As I cupped his head and tried to kiss, he pushed me back. "What the hell?"

"I-I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean 'I'm sorry'? Does your company have a no-kiss rule or something?"

"No, they don't…"

"You're the first person who refused my kiss!" I wasn't amused and pulled away from Kurt. But he grabbed the hem of my shirt. "What? If you don't wanna do it, just go home. I don't need my money back."

"I… I haven't done it before. Today is my first day of this job, and..."

"What are you talking about?"

"The kiss… I've never kissed someone," Kurt confessed.

"That's why you don't wanna kiss?"

"No. I mean… I'm nervous," Kurt lowered his eyes with flushed cheeks, his hand still holding the hem. I narrowed my eyes. A feeling that I wanted to tease him was emerging.

I nibbled Kurt's earlobe and sucked his neck. He moaned. Ha… He was sensitive. "Anyways, let's have sex."

Kurt shut his mouth. Yeah, I knew that was coming.

"If you haven't kissed yet, you haven't had sex before, have you? I'll be gentle, so c'mere," I held out my hand.

Kurt took it and sat down on the bed.

… … …

I got him on all fours and wet his pink hole on his pale skin. It was twitching, and I put my tongue inside and licked around.

"Oh God…" Kurt moaned. My saliva went down Kurt's perineum and wet around his balls. His body was beautiful and his skin felt moist, soft and nice. As I licked his hole, I also sucked his ass cheeks and inner thighs. Before I knew it, I had left many marks on his skin.

"It's quite crazy that you're losing your V-card doing a job like this, you know," I damped my thumb with lots of saliva and put it into the hole.

"I… really need money…" Kurt whimpered because it was his first time and probably he didn't know how to relax.

"That's so typical," adding one more finger and kept moving them in and out. His hole emitted vulgar noise. "You're cute. You're gonna be popular."

"Am I cute?"

"Yeah," I nibbled Kurt's ass cheek again, making him moan. "That's it. Relax just like that," I put my hand around his cock and pumped it, while I put the fingers deeper and kept stirring inside of him. Kurt's cock was wet from the pre-cum, meaning he was feeling good by being rimmed. "Lie on your back."

Kurt did slowly what I told him and looked me up with the feverish, glazed eyes. That was it. Guys who had sex with me would look at me with those eyes.

I was aware that I was popular among boys. That was why I was shocked when Kurt refused my kiss. He impressed me in that way.

I kept inserting my fingers as I caressed Kurt's neck and ears, thoroughly licking his whole body to ease the tension. Kurt's moan was weak at first, but it changed to a muffled one which came from deep sighs. Without even noticing, Kurt's arms were around my back, he looked like he wanted some more.

 _Interesting_.

I looked at his _look_ and our eyes were met. Kurt attached his lips on mine hungrily. When our lips were apart, he cupped my head, smashed our lips again and tasted it.

"This is not your first time, is it?" I asked him.

"It is!" Kurt answered. I opened the wrapper of a condom with my teeth and glanced at him with my eyebrow raised.

Once his eyes caught the condom, his face changed and his body was trembling.

"Are you scared?" I asked him.

"Yes… Actually, I wanna go home."

 _Go home?_ Nobody said that to me before.

"You… Are you really gonna put that big thing in me? That's impossible… Ah!"

Having got annoyed by the word 'impossible,' I pushed myself inside of him without warning. His words got on my nerves. I liked the part where he complimented my size though.

"It hurts…" Kurt winced.

"Of course, because this is not a finger. Fuck, you're so tight."

"You said you would be gentle! You liar!" Kurt punched my chest with his fist.

I moved my hips forward and started thrusting.

"Ow!" Kurt shouted. He squeezed tight inside from the pain and I groaned for its pressure. His eyes were getting wet and soon, a tear left a streak on the cheek.

I stared at Kurt's crying face, even forgetting moving my hips. He closed his eyes, probably trying to bear up under the pain. The tears were now flowing down from both of his eyes. His wet long eyelashes were bundled and shining.

Kurt realized I wasn't moving and lifted his eyelids up a little. The peacock blue eyes caught my eyes.

"Why aren't you moving?" Kurt asked.

"You're in pain, aren't you? You're crying…" I wiped his tears with my finger and kissed his eye. When I kissed his lips next, he didn't refuse but closed his eyes and welcomed it. I felt his sweet sigh and as I put my tongue into his mouth, he sometimes sucked it, emitting the voice that sounded like crying.

I was the one who had been having sex just to get off, but now I was simply kissing Kurt, not moving inside of him. I sucked his tongue, traced the row of teeth, licked the upper jaw and inserted my tongue deeply into his mouth as much as it could go. We kissed for a long time until Kurt's mouth was filled with our saliva and spilled over. Kurt's tongue was sweet. His everything was sweet. His rose-pink lips slightly reddened and glistened with the saliva.

I pecked on his lips and finally pulled away. Kurt wasn't crying anymore but his face was flushed. Did I suffocate him? His eyes carried a confusion, so I stared at him, but he looked away. Again.

When I was about to let out a sigh, Kurt set his eyes on mine feverishly this time. _What's going on?_

Kurt cupped my cheeks with both hands and leaned in. A kiss from him. I thought he got annoyed by my kisses, but now he wanted it? It didn't make any sense.

"You can move," Kurt whispered.

"If it hurts that much, I can stop."

"I'm giving you a go. You can move."

"If it's okay, I will, but if you cry again, I'm stopping." My words might have bothered him. He made sad eyes. I pressed my lips on his eye again, trying to soothe him. His eyes were widened and he stared at me. "What?"

"Do you do these things to other people?"

"I don't know. I've never been aware of it."

"You're a playboy."

"It's natural for me to be sweet to cute boys."

Kurt was flushed.

"You flush a lot," I murmured, slowly rubbing his cheek. Kurt squirmed. No, it was more like he was feeling ecstasy. He moaned. Then suddenly, I felt warmth around my stomach. Kurt came under me, even though I wasn't moving. "Did you just come?"

"Because you touched me like that!"

I didn't know why I was being screamed at.

"Did you really come?"

"I can't believe this… You just rubbed my cheek and I felt good. This is so embarrassing and I wanna die..."

I didn't know what to say.

"Forget it! Just, move!" Kurt snapped. He was a terrible escort. But he gave me a permission to move, so I did. Since it didn't move smoothly like it used to, I scooped Kurt's jizz and spread it around his hole. Kurt's face had changed and he breathed out, furrowing his eyebrows.

I started moving my hips with a slow pace at first, seeing how Kurt was doing. He was looking at me, licking his half-opened lips over and over. He then closed his eyes, feeling my thrusts and started to vocalize. The bed rocked, making a squeak and Kurt's body underneath me was shaking. His voice was high, so his moan was quite adorable.

I sucked his neck which was right there, pounding into him more. I reached his cock and stroked it. Every time my hand was sliding his shaft, it made a lewd, wet sound.

"Oh fuck, Blaine…!"

All of a sudden, Kurt cried my name and I came.

"I… I'm gonna come…" Kurt reached an intense orgasm and shot his load one after another, his cum pooling around his belly button. The volume of his cum was a lot, as if he hadn't touched himself for a while. White jizz spattered all over Kurt's body, making my hand, which was holding his cock, messy.

Kurt was breathing heavily while I was confused. I'd had sex countless times, but coming miserably this fast never happened before.

He called my name one time and I came. It was embarrassing and I wanted to die, just like Kurt came only by my touch of his cheek.

I withdrew myself from Kurt's ass and sat with my back to him. I couldn't take in what just happened.

I pulled out a cigarette from the nightstand and lighted it. I couldn't hide my agitation against catastrophic disaster which I'd never experienced.

Kurt crawled towards me, the springs of the bed creaked. "Hey… What's wrong?"

His words irritated me and I gave him a death glare. But then I saw Kurt was there with his own cum all over him. It looked so erotic that I erected in split seconds. Why was all of this happening!? I had no idea what was going on.

I inhaled smoke a few times and breathed out all at once. Great, now I was choking.

"Are you okay?" Kurt touched my shoulder. It felt wet.

"Your hand is covered with cum," I said, looking over him.

"Oh… Sorry."

I sighed and was about to put my hands on my head.

"Your hands, too!" Kurt shouted and I stopped right before my hands reached to the head. I smoked with that hand instead.

"You smoke." Kurt stated.

"Only when I got frustrated," I continued to smoke.

"Is it me?"

"It's me."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna tell you."

We both went quiet.

As the cigarette was getting short, I pulled an ash tray out from the nightstand and put it out. My erected cock calmed down. I took off the condom and tied it closed.

Kurt snuggled up to me. "Do you wanna do it again?" He pressed himself against my back. I felt the cum on his body on my back.

"Kurt, you did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"Cause you don't look at me."

"You're a trouble."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Why you don't tell me?" Kurt tightened his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. He sometimes even kissed on my shoulder tip.

 _What is this? This is almost like…_

I felt uncomfortable at this sweet atmosphere. Kurt was acting distant at first but I've noticed he was now talking to me, a customer, as equals. He must have relaxed after his first job.

I took Kurt's hand and went into the shower stool. The hot water sprayed my body and washed off the mess. Kurt was looking at me from a tad distance.

"Come over here. You can't take a shower from there," I told him.

Kurt came over, and I poured some body wash onto my hand. Rubbing my hands together, making the foam and put it on Kurt's body. "By the way, you came a lot. You haven't jerked off yourself recently?"

"I-I usually don't do that much."

"Really? I can't believe it."

Kurt's cum reached up to his chin. I circled there with my finger to wash it off. Kurt's body twitched every time I touched him. "Does this feel good?"

"Yeah…"

Kurt's nipples were taut without being touched. He closed his eyes, enjoying the stimulation caused by my touch.

"You look hot," I rolled his nipples with my fingers, making him moan. "You have an instinct for this. I think you're gonna be a success in your company."

Kurt still trembled when I touched him but he didn't say anything about what I said.

"Will you ask me again next time?" Kurt then blurted out and I widened my eyes.

"No."

Kurt stopped my hand which was washing his body.

"Was it boring because it was my first time? I'm not good enough?" He gave me an up-from-under look, even though he was slightly taller than me. He had an imploring look in his eyes with so much passion, that I wanted to look away.

"It's not that. I called the service out of curiosity. I used this for the first and the last time," I explained to him.

"It wasn't fun to have sex with me?"

"It wasn't," I said clearly. Kurt's face twisted for a moment.

"Maybe you're right, because it was my first time…"

"We're done."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? I'm a customer and you gave me the service, right?"

"I guess so… But can we see personally then?"

"No we can't. It's a hassle."

Kurt peeped at me from beneath of his lashes again. He had a tearful look on his face.

"What? Do you have feelings for me now?" I asked him.

He lowered his eyes. "Is it a bad thing to have a special feeling for you?"

"It's just because I'm your first, you're only confused."

"I'm not!"

His imploring eyes made me uncomfortable. Stop looking at me like that!

"You're gonna say the same thing to anyone who you have sex with and take money, aren't you!?" As I said in disgust, a slapping sound echoed and Kurt stormed out of the shower stool. He put his clothes on, not caring about his still wet body, and he left the apartment without looking back.

My cheek Kurt hit was throbbing. "Ouch…"

When I returned to the bedroom, I saw something on the floor. I picked it up and it was a nice-feeling skull-patterned scarf. This is not my taste. I instantly knew who this belonged to.

"You can't leave something here." Kurt's scent tickled my nose. I nuzzled against the scarf and inhale the scent. My cock reacted. I got confused and threw the scarf on the bed.

It was Kurt's smell that I remember.

Once I remembered, my cock was getting harder and harder, making my head spinning.

We spent a mere one hour and a bit and had sex.

He called my name just one time. His soft, high-pitched voice called my name when he reached his orgasm.

" _Blaine…!"_

"Kurt…" I hauled in the scarf and breathed the scent in. My cock hardened again. "This can't be happening…"

Remembering Kurt, I gripped my cock with the same strength as the tightness of the inside of Kurt's ass. And I indulged in masturbation. Because it was my first time doing it while thinking about a specific person, my mind was swirling in confusion.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! The author of this original story, Toma and I are SO grateful that there are still Klainers here to read this story! Thank you SO much for reading, following, faving and reviewing!**

 **And thank you SO much, our beta Tianay! She always does a great job. We know we can count on you, sis!**

 **Also I hate to say this but the link to the original story and all the amazing drawings Toma made can not be shown correctly on this site. If you'd like to see them, you need to google "pixiv (a Japanese online community for stories and drawings)" and search for "PEACOCK1." If you have any problems with searching them, don't hesitate to DM me. I'll happily assist you. :)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the second chapter! Please leave a review too! xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Amber**

***Kurt's POV***

When I signed up to be an escort, I had to lie about my age and say I was in college, instead of high school. The same night I signed up, I got my first job.

"This is our new customer," Jeremiah, the assistant manager, told me. "I know you're nervous, but get the work done with pride."

I went to the address of the customer's apartment. It was a 5-story-brick apartment building and his apartment was 401.

When I got to the entrance, a resident of the apartment was going inside. I followed him, going through the automatic locking door. I took the elevator up to the fourth floor and followed the numbers until I reached a door in the corner of the hall that said 401.

As I was standing in front of the door, I started to regret choosing this job. Using my chastity for money might've been such a shallow idea. I'm sorry, Dad...

While I was hesitating to press the door bell, the door suddenly opened.

"Oh…" I blurted out in surprise.

The customer who opened the door looked very young. He looked around the same age as me. He had characteristic thick eyebrows and his big amber-colored eyes were shining. When he batted his long eyelashes, it was as if they made a sound. His curly hair was cut short and tidy and he was a little smaller than me.

I drunk in his beautiful eyes.

Although the company put me under the label of "a boy with beautiful eyes," his round adorable eyes were far more attractive.

I was staring at him, but he was staring at me longer. I didn't know what to do. He was probably getting my measure. I didn't like it.

I thought he would change the escort, but he didn't. I somehow passed his criteria.

When he sniffed my neck, I missed a beat big time. I was worried if I smelled bad even though I took a shower. Oh, he said I smelled good. I was relieved.

The apartment was huge and it surprised me. There was no way a boy my age could afford an apartment like this.

I fought back a feeling of being nosy, and sat down across from him at the table and started telling him about the rules of the system for this service. When he wrote down his birthday, I realized he was in the same grade as me. He was a high school student.

How could a high school student afford an escort service? Was he rich?

As I needed money, I felt only jealousy, but he had nothing to do with it.

Since he was looking down at the paper to fill out, I took that as the chance to stare at his eyelashes. Wow, they were surprisingly long. How would they look like if I put some mascara on them? Every time he batted them, they fluttered and they were so beautiful.

His fingers that were holding the pen were slim and long. His hands were beautiful and his nails were too. I liked boys who had beautiful hands. Since I had a fetish for hands, my heart skipped a beat just from watching his hands.

Blaine Anderson. That was his name.

 _Blaine… I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel. I was a boy who often stayed at home until recently._

Blaine suddenly stood up. He told me to follow him and the situation felt so real all at once. I lost my calm. Even though this was a well-paid job, I was about to sell myself. I was getting cold feet.

What surprised me when I entered the bedroom was a glass shower stool behind the bed. What was this apartment!?

Oh, he asked my name. I introduced myself already in my head. My name was… "Kurt."

"Okay, Kurt…"

He repeated my name and I realized something. Oh my God. I had a professional name here! I corrected my name, but it was too late. Blaine was laughing out loud. I was careless. Even though he was laughing at me, seeing him smile hard made me feel happy. I was weird.

He asked me if he could call me Kurt. Sure. I was thrilled if you called my name with your sweet and low voice.

 _Wow, dude! You're so close!_ I had never been looked at from this close range by anyone and when he stared at me, my heart beat loudly.

 _STOP RIGHT THERE! Don't come closer than that! If you kiss me, I swear I'm gonna faint!_

Was I the first person who refused his kiss?

I felt like Blaine was quite confident in himself. He had a way with boys too. Was he a playboy?

It was my very first time having sex.

I was scared, but Blaine tried not to hurt me. Well, only at first. The insert wasn't gentle at all! I screamed out my honest opinion and complained. It hurt so much that I cried. Then Blaine abruptly became all kind and sweet to me. I was confused.

Blaine rubbed my cheek with his hand, which I thought was beautiful. I felt good and came just by the touch of his hand on my face. I had a fetish for hands and I approved of his hands. Me coming by being rubbed with _that_ hand made me sound like I was a real perv. I was too embarrassed to snap at him.

I got so into the sex after that. No, I was drowning in Blaine.

I came, calling his name, and Blaine came too. Was it just because the timing was right? Or, was it because I called his name?

I wanted to see him again and asked him when was the next appointment, but he said no.

He said he used the escort service out of curiosity. I kind of got that. Because there were plenty of boys he could be with if he wanted to. All he had to do was staring at them. He didn't need an escort service. He was just curious about who would come and what they would give him.

He told me that he didn't have fun having sex with me. I almost cried from shock. Of course he didn't have fun. He called the service and here I was, the one who hadn't done anything at all before. He must've expected an experienced escort who could fulfill your needs to show up at his door.

He said seeing me in private was a hassle. A hassle? He was such an insensitive person. How could he be like that after the sex was over? Was it a bad thing that I said I wanted to see him?

When he asked me if I had feelings for him, I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to admit it. Because if I said I fell in love at first sight, it would sound cheap and would be such a laugh.

But I couldn't laugh. I couldn't smile.

Was it because he was my first? Why was he talking to me like that? Was it wrong if something happened from sex?

 _Don't you dare decide that I'm confused! I'm not confused about my feelings towards you!_

I was hurt by the last word Blaine said to me. I slapped him.

It was unacceptable. My feelings moved me first and I completely forgot about the relationship between him and me: a customer and an escort. It was not only that I didn't do my job properly but also I hit a customer. I panicked and left his apartment, afraid Blaine would immediately contact the office.

… … …

I stopped by the office to drop off the paper Blaine filled out.

I was ready for a lecture from Jeremiah but all he said was, "We received a survey from Mr. Anderson and he gave you the best mark! Great Job!"

I couldn't help but be puzzled. Why did he say that?

"Anything else? Did he say anything else?" I asked Jeremiah.

"He wants you to come again tomorrow," Jeremiah answered.

"What?"

"What do you want to do? If you go, I'll book you for tomorrow now. But you can say no too. If you see new customers, it'll be a good opportunity for you to promote yourself."

Having sex with someone that was not Blaine?

"I… I'll go again tomorrow," I told him. But he didn't miss how my facial expression had changed.

"Kurt. Don't go for wool and come home shorn," Jeremiah spoke. "Your job is to make the customers mad about you. Not the other way around. So if that happens, you need to quit this job. You're an escort, Kurt. You can't be attached to one customer."

Right.

Blaine happened to choose me tomorrow again. But I'm an escort. If he didn't, I would go to the other customers who needed me. Someone, who wasn't Blaine.

If my first job wasn't with Blaine but my second one was, would I be feeling the same way?

 _Blaine._

 _Blaine._

Even thinking his name, I felt wistful. That was why I was scared to think about him.

… … …

At 6 PM the next day, I stood in front of the same door I had run out just 24 hours ago. I was assigned a lot earlier than yesterday. Although I was standing in front of Blaine's apartment door, I couldn't bring myself to press the doorbell, so I just stood there.

I was scared of seeing him because I had no idea why he asked me to come again.

I waited for a long time but Blaine didn't suddenly open the door like he had last night. It was past 6, and I couldn't go forward as if the door was a higher wall than any mountains.

But I had to do this. I left my scarf here last night after all. I pressed the doorbell with my shaking finger.

Footsteps approached from a distance and I heard the door unlock. The door slowly opened and I could see Blaine between the gap in the door. But my eyes were fixed at his feet.

Blaine grabbed my hand and pulled me inside of the apartment. The door closed and I heard him lock the door. The next thing I knew, I was in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said with a hoarse voice.

I didn't see that coming. I was the one who should've apologized. Why did he?

I wanted to say something, but tears started running down uncontrollably. Blaine pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"You must be hungry," Blaine said in a calm tone.

Now that he mentioned it, I had been smelling something that stimulated my appetite a lot since I was inside.

"I don't know if you like it or not," Blaine said and had me sit down at the dining table. There was dinner setting on the table, surprising me. "Chinese take-out. I can't cook, so I just put it on the plate."

Blaine gave me a bitter laugh but I couldn't stop my tears. I was so happy that he called me here.

"Don't cry," Blaine said softly.

"Okay…" I kept crying.

"Kurt…"

As if something was wrong with my tear glands, tears streamed down endlessly, creating lots of tear spots on my knees. Blaine looked at me with a sigh.

I looked up the ceiling to calm myself down. Blaine put a box of Kleenex in front of me. I blew my nose.

"You're crying too much," Blaine said and rubbed my cheek.

"Mm…" I moaned.

"Stop doing _that_ face!"

"I'm sorry!" It looked like I felt good when Blaine's hand touched me. No way! Why was my body so sensitive?

"Anyway, let's eat, shall we?" Blaine suggested.

"Okay." In my house, since my stepmom Carol usually cooked food, we didn't get take-out often unless she got too busy with work.

I put some food in my mouth with a fresh mind. Wow, it actually tasted good! As my face drastically changed and lit up, Blaine chuckled.

"It's much better when you eat with someone, not alone," Blaine said.

"I agree," I answered.

That was the only conversation we had at dinner. But it was not a tense silence but peaceful and calm.

After dinner, we sat on the couch next to each other, having coffee. A playlist on Blaine's iPod was playing from speakers. There was a gap the size of one person between us.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure," Blaine put down a mug on the coffee table.

"Why did you call me again?"

"You're the one who asked me."

"Yeah, but…" He was right. But his words weren't what I expected to hear. I dropped my eyes. It was not like he wanted to see me. I wanted him to say so even if it was a lie.

Because I could tell myself that I looked disappointed, I couldn't see Blaine. His every move affected me.

 _You don't notice, do you? You sway me a lot._

"Don't you wanna quit, Kurt?" Blaine suddenly asked me.

"Quit what?"

"Being an escort."

"If I quit, I can't give money back."

"Are you that tight, like are you getting aggressive debt-collectors or something?" Blaine asked me and I looked vacant.

Oh, right. When people hear someone needed money, they think there must've been a good reason to choose this job. However, my reason was completely selfish and it didn't sound good.

"I… I love fashion," but I confessed. "I check the brands' latest collection online and buy them…"

"Did you borrow money from a loan shark?"

"Well, there was this suit I really wanted," I started explaining. "It was Vivienne Westwood's. I couldn't afford it, so I used my dad's credit card. It cost about $1,900. Of course Dad found it out when he got the bill and he demanded to pay back."

"1,900 dollars…" Blaine mumbled.

"He told me not to buy any clothes until I pay off my debt. But I couldn't do that. I started to search for jobs where I can get money quickly. And here I am. I started working as an escort."

"You chose such an extreme job."

"Because they pay me really well."

"So, you're saying you exchange your chastity for clothes." Blaine sounded scandalized.

See? This wasn't a sympathetic story. I knew it! But it was a big deal to me!

"It's sure well-paid," Blaine continued. "But aren't you actually regretting this big time? You hate sleeping with someone you don't like, don't you?"

I turned to Blaine and asked. "Did you forget what I said last night?"

"What was it?" Blaine pretended he didn't know. He was annoying.

"Screw you, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Do you want me to say that? You've probably been told the same things from so many others, so you aren't impressed much, are you?"

"Every time people say they like me, it's always candy to the ears."

"You're full of yourself, idiot!"

"Stop talking to me like that."

 _I'm not one out of many others, asshole!_

I got frustrated and leaned away from him.

"Kurt," Blaine called me. But I didn't react.

"Kurt," he called me again.

" _What?_ "

"I'll put up $1,900 for you."

What did he say? "I don't understand what you're saying."

"I said, I'll lend you $1,900."

"A high school student can't afford that much money. What are you thinking?"

"My parents are wealthy. I can put that money in your bank account tomorrow. So you can buy your favorite clothes right away."

That would be nice that I could give the money back to my dad this quickly, but it was impossible to earn that much money just in a few days. If I gave it back, he would be suspicious.

"What's the condition? Just tell me," I asked Blaine. I wanted to know why he said it.

"Quit this job, and have sex with me for this amount of money," he answered. I was speechless. "You can have sex a lot with me who you like, you should be happy… Ow!"

I got irritated and pinched his cheek hard because he shamelessly boasted about me liking him. I wish I could hate him!

"It's not a bad idea, huh?" Blaine asked.

I bit my lip, looking for a word. "I don't think you can do it."

"Don't' worry about the money. It's totally fine."

"No. I mean, you won't be satisfied just with me," I said and Blaine's face changed. Yeah, I knew it.

"If I have sex only with you, you would agree to this?" Blaine asked me.

"No. I won't agree to this. I'm just asking. I know you can't do it. I doubt you've limited to one person before."

"How do you know?"

"You said it was a hassle being with me. So I just guessed you didn't stay with one person."

"I don't care who they are. I just love sex 'cause it feels good."

"I know. But I have emotions. When I like someone, a feeling that I want to connect with them overflows and then I feel like I want to have sex with them."

"You like me, so you don't have a problem, right, Kurt?"

"Right, but…" Why did I have to say this? Blaine was really an insensitive jerk!

I looked at him and told him. "If you think you don't care who you sleep with as long as you get to have sex, I can't take your offer. I can't believe your perspective about sex. I can tell that you enjoy physically only."

"Well, if you say so, you have to keep doing this job."

"I know…" I told you that you couldn't do what I wanted, your offer didn't stand!

"And starting tomorrow, you're gonna spread your legs for someone who wants you but isn't me."

I was just listening to him.

"Fuck with someone you don't like, and you'll regret to death you didn't take my offer."

"I know that!" I snapped. "I know I'll spread my legs for someone starting tomorrow, thank you!"

"Then why can't you do that for me? Last time I checked, you did it last night!"

"Yes, I fucked you for money! I hope my next customer is more gentle!"

"I was gentle too!"

"That sex wasn't gentle… You do that to everyone, don't you?"

"What are you saying?"

"Do you want me to say it again? Fine. I like you. You're special to me…" Oh no. I felt emotional and tears started spilling. "If the one I really like thinks he can sleep with anyone, I don't wanna sleep with him!"

Blaine went quiet.

"I like you," I muttered.

"Kurt…"

"How can I change you? What do I have to do for you to like me? I don't wanna be one out of many others," I nuzzled my lips against Blaine's cheek sweetly. "I'm sorry, I was only trying to act strong earlier. I'll take your offer. I want you to fuck me. When you touch me with your hand, it drives me crazy. You can have sex with others, I'll stop being selfish. Please, please like me."

I wished my feelings for him reached him. I stared into his eyes with hopeful eyes. "I like you, _Blaine_."

The moment I said his name, I saw something in his eyes.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm SO sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter!**

 **Unfortunately my dear beta Tianay can't work any longer and I had to find a new beta. And here she is! Let me introduce my new beta, Charlotte! I found her yesterday and she already edited this new chapter. Wow, isn't she amazing!? You're my hero, Charlotte! I'm SO glad you offered your help. I'm thrilled about working with you from now! xD**

 **One more thing. I added an image picture of Klaine for this story on AO3, which the author of this fic drew! It's the same picture of this story's icon, but you can see it with bigger image. Please google "AO3 PEACOCK darrechri" and you'll find the link!**

 **From this chapter, the story starts to move on. There are 13 chapters all together. :) Enjoy! Don't forget to review as well! xxxxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Gradation**

***Blaine's POV***

"It seemed like you weren't concentrating during Warblers practice today. What's going on?" Nick asked, sitting down next to me as I sat spaced-out on the couch.

"Nothing."

"Hey, Blaine!" Sebastian, the root of all evil, showed up. "Did you call that escort service I told you about?"

"Why do I have to tell you everything?"

"What? Really? You called? Who came? Tell me, tell me!" Sebastian was joyfully asking questions. He was really annoying.

"What call?" Trent flopped his well-rounded body down on the couch.

"We wanna hear all about the fun stuff." Jeff sat down next to Nick.

"So, tell me about him." Sebastian demanded.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked.

"I'm just curious. If it sounds good, I wanna pick him next time."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jeff asked, looking confused.

"A men's escort service which Sebastian is _so_ into," Nick told Jeff, shaking his head.

Jeff flushed a little, clearly still a virgin.

"Oh," Sebastian spoke, remembering something. "The escort who came to my house the other day said there was a very cute newcomer in the company. He was worried that he might lose some of his customers because of him."

I furrowed my brows.

"What was he called? … Snow, or something ..."

 _Damn_.

"But apparently he quit after two days." Sebastian continued. "My escort said Snow slept with only one customer who asked him for those two days. And this guy was the only customer who knew Snow's face. Man, I wanted to do him too, even just for one time."

"Your mind is always trained on sex." I rolled my eyes.

"You sleep with quite a few people too. You can't judge me." Sebastian furrowed his brows and retorted.

"'Quite a few people.' Right. I don't deny that."

"What was your escort's name?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't ask? Or …"

I thought I was flustered enough for people to notice. God, Sebastian, was your nose as good as a hyena's?

… … …

As Nick had mentioned wanting to go to Lima Bean together for a change after the Warblers practice, we stopped by.

The Dalton boys - Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Trent and I - entered the café.

"There's a space over there," Trent spotted an empty table and went to take it.

When I was about to sit down on one of the comfortable chairs, I noticed someone in a group at the next table and I paused. It was Kurt.

Kurt also noticed me and his eyes widened.

I changed my mind about which seat to take, sitting down in the one which was back-to-back with Kurt's instead. Our seats were close, with no gap between us, and we could hear each other's conversation. There were four people in his group, including him.

A guy was sitting next to Kurt, a plump black girl was on the other side of him, and a girl with big, bright eyes was sitting across from him.

"I'm gonna go order. What do you guys want?" I asked my friends.

"Wow, that's so thoughtful of you for a change, Blaine," Sebastian said one word too much, as usual.

I went to the counter to order. This time in the afternoon was always busy in the café, and the line to order was long.

It made me think of having a smoke. Especially when I had coffee, I had an urge to have a smoke.

I was waiting for my turn to order, looking at the long line.

Suddenly, I felt someone intertwine his fingers with mine. I turned around to find Kurt there.

"Do you go to Dalton Academy?" Kurt asked.

I faced forward quickly to avoid my friends noticing we were talking, and answered. "Yeah."

"I didn't expect that."

"What do you mean?"

"The uniform … looks good on you."

I looked back at Kurt's face, wondering what he was saying. His face was red.

"The blazer is cool," Kurt said.

"Well, yeah, the uniform itself is popular…"

"I said _you_ looked hot in this uniform. Bye." Kurt tangled our fingers again for a moment, then he went back to his seat. He clasped his hands behind his back as he went, skipping a little.

He looked happy even from behind, and that made my lips curl into a smile.

I sometimes had this sweet feeling, which I'd never had before, only since meeting Kurt. It was a new emotion, and for some reason, I felt this only toward him.

Only when I was with Kurt, the world would wrap around me like gentle air.

Would he come to my apartment tonight if I invited him?

It looked like I had some more time until my turn to order. I texted an invitation to Kurt who was still at the café.

I glanced at him and he fished his phone from his pocket to check the text right away.

Oh, he smiled.

I knew the answer already only from the look of it. I felt happy.

Kurt looked over at me for a moment. Right after that, my phone in my hand vibrated.

 _ **I'll come over.**_

The reply from him was very simple. I ordered and headed back to my table. On the way, I saw Kurt's group start to stand. They must've been leaving.

"See you in a bit." Kurt whispered as he passed me.

But then I smelled his scent.

I didn't want him to leave, so I deeply inhaled it. And all of the sudden, my cock reacted.

 _Fuck!_

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Nick was surprised as I suddenly grabbed his back of the chair.

"Nothing. I just got a head-rush."

"You surprised me. Are you okay?"

A lie popped into my head and out of my mouth, and it was good. No one seemed to notice my little 'emergency'. I sat down in the chair quickly and crossed my legs to cover it.

I actually managed not to drop everyone's coffee on the tray too.

It was impossible to have a boner here. I closed my eyes and thought of math formulas to get through the situation.

 _C'mon, calm down…_

If I had a hard-on in public, I was just a perv.

"Blaine, are you sure you're okay?" Trent looked into my face with worried eyes.

I raised my hand as an answer.

"You shouldn't have done something you usually don't do." Sebastian talked sarcastically.

 _Shut up, meerkat!_

"Oh, and by the way - after you went to order, a boy behind you stood up and he was _super_ cute!" Sebastian beamed excitedly.

"Yeah, Sebastian was really annoying. He said the boy looked cute, especially when he was near you."

I almost spat coffee out of my mouth at Nick's words.

 _Wha-what did he say?_

"It looked like you guys were just standing next to each other from here." Jeff shrugged.

"When he returned to his seat, Sebastian kept saying he was _so_ cute." Trent spoke through a mouthful of muffin.

Everyone saw it then. _Great_.

"We're straight, so we didn't get why Sebastian was so excited. But didn't you notice him? He was right next to you." Nick looked askance at Sebastian who was still carrying on about the guy.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Didn't you talk to him?" Sebastian exclaimed. He was getting my nerves. "You must be crazy not talking to him. I think he's gay for sure. I thought you would notice him looking at you and I assumed you would say something. That's why I didn't talk to him."

"People invite me for sex all the time, but I hardly do that."

"You're gross."

A guy sent me obvious seductive eyes as he passed by me.

My friends were stunned at witnessing it.

"And you already got an invitation … man, you're _really_ popular, Blaine." Nick was impressed.

"Okay, I'll excuse myself now," I said, standing up.

"What? Now? Really?" Jeff looked like he was feeling uneasy.

"Not in the bathroom here." Nick urged me.

"I know, Nick."

"God - why is it always Blaine!? It's not fair!" Sebastian bit his lip petulantly.

… … …

I was smoking outside of my car when my friends came out. They saw my unkempt uniform with loosened tie and shirt and they reacted the same as earlier.

"What?" I asked them.

"I just thought you rarely welcomed guys who came onto you," Nick gave me an amazed look.

"I love sex," I shrugged as if it were nothing.

"That's so cool …" Jeff sighed in awe.

"Be quiet, kid!" Nick scolded Jeff, making him blush.

"Hm. You look pretty sexy after a fuck." Sebastian drawled.

"I'll never do _you_ , Sebastian."

"That's harsh. I'm good at it."

I would choose to have sex with a girl rather than him.

My phone started ringing and I answered it without caring about my friends there. "Hello?"

" _Don't 'hello' me! You're not home yet! I'm already at your apartment."_ It was Kurt.

"I'm coming home now."

" _I thought you'd be here soon."_

"I'll be there right away."

" _Don't you remember that you're the one who invited me?"_

"I know."

" _Please come soon."_

"Okay." I ended the call, inhaling the smoke deeply and dropped the shortened filter on the ground to stomp out. I looked up, blowing out the smoke. Everyone had the same facial expressions as earlier again.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Blaine ... are you seeing someone right _now_?" Nick asked me in a surprised tone.

"What? What makes you think that?" I asked him, also surprised.

"Because."

"Yeah."

My friends gazed at me in disbelief.

"What? You guys are making me uncomfortable." I told them as I squirmed a little.

"You never take a hump to your apartment, right?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah, because I don't want them following me around."

"I know, right?"

"So what?"

"You really don't see what we're seeing?" Sebastian asked with a disapproving face.

"He probably doesn't," Nick shook his head.

"I can't wait to see Blaine's reaction he realizes this, but let's leave him alone for now, shall we?" Trent said, smiling knowingly.

"I hope he gets dumped so hard." Sebastien showed his jealousy again.

"You guys are annoying. I'm going home." I left them and rushed to my apartment just as soon as I was out of their sight.

… … …

"It was definitely someone he likes."

"I didn't know he looked like that. He looked so sweet."

"If he stops sleeping around, we'll know he's serious."

"He doesn't realize all this. I feel sorry for the guy."

My remaining four friends were freely saying whatever they wanted to say without me.

… … …

Kurt was sitting on the floor in front of my apartment building, holding his knees to his chest.

He had a big bag with him. He quickly raised his head once he heard my footsteps coming from the parking lot.

"You're too late!" He shouted.

"You came too early, Kurt."

"I didn't. I went home to grab things before coming here. And you _still_ weren't here." Kurt followed me with his mouth pouted.

We came out of the elevator and went to my apartment. I put the key into the lock and grabbed Kurt's bag.

"Wow, it's heavy. What's in here?"

"There's no school tomorrow, so…" Kurt stammered a bit. "I thought I would stay."

I didn't say anything and he glanced up at me, then ducked his head.

"Is it okay…?" He asked.

"Suit yourself."

 _What's this feeling?_

I felt butterflies in my stomach and kissed him even though we were still outside of the room.

I pulled away with a soft smack of my lips.

Kurt looked at me dreamily. "Can you do that again?"

"After we go inside."

Kurt smirked.

We entered my apartment and started making out right away, but when Kurt's lips traveled down to my neck, he suddenly pushed me back.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You smell different."

He had a keen sense of smell, that's for sure.

"Well, before coming home, I was kind of busy … _ow_!"

I swept Kurt's hand away as he pinched my cheek hard. "You're strong, so go on easy when you do that!"

"I can't believe you!"

"What the hell? You said it was okay."

"Your lower body has absolutely _no_ principles. You truly irritate me."

"Who was the one who said 'you can have sex with others but please like me' … ?"

"I hope someone snubs you one day!"

"What?!"

"I don't like you."

"Then go home." Throwing my keys onto the kitchen counter, I set my bag and blazer on the couch with a huff.

Kurt didn't move, standing by the front door.

"If you don't like what I do, go home." I told him and he said nothing.

I got frustrated by the silence, so I left him in the living room and went to take a shower.

When I was out of the shower, Kurt was still there, sitting on the couch. I pulled out a cold bottle of water from the fridge and drank it down quickly.

Although I didn't mean to suck up to him, I grabbed a diet coke too and gave it to Kurt.

"I'm sorry …" Kurt mumbled.

"It's fine, but are you going to keep complaining? I thought you understood what I do." I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Um … did he initiate it?" Kurt asked with slight hesitation.

"Of course. Basically I don't do that."

"You did."

"Did what?"

"You invited me here. That's why I'm here."

"So?"

"Nothing …" Kurt hung his head in defeat. "So, after they initiate it, how does it go?"

"They start things. They suck my dick and when it's hard and wet, they turn their asses towards me as a cue and I put it in them."

Kurt's face was getting flushed as he heard my words.

 _You and I did more than that though._

"Do you kiss them?"

"Yeah, to an extent."

Kurt's expression instantly clouded. I didn't understand why he wanted to ask these questions.

"When you kiss them, how are you feeling? Are you feeling the same when you kiss me?" Kurt asked again.

"I don't know. It's like a part of sex, like a way to boost the excitement."

"Is it like that when you kiss me?"

"When I kiss you …"

My heart started beating fast.

What was going on!?

Kurt was staring at me. "You're blushing."

"Nope."

"Were you thinking about the kiss with me?"

"I don't imagine kisses and blush. I'm not a virgin."

"But you're actually blushing."

"I don't know, then."

Kurt giggled and reached out his hand. "See? Your face is warm."

"Don't touch me."

Kurt then kissed me.

A kiss with lips slightly brushing together.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Kurt murmured as he sucked on my upper lip and then the lower one. "Shy you is adorable."

"Be quiet."

Kurt put his tongue in my mouth and our tongues were tangled for a few moments.

He pushed his body against mine, putting his head on my chest and closing his eyes.

Sliding his hand, he put it over my left nipple. "Whoa… Your heartbeat is really fast." He sat up in surprise, taking my hand and holding it to his own chest.

Kurt's heart was beating like an express train, just like mine. "Mine's racing pretty fast too."

"Yeah."

"Because I'm with someone I like."

I didn't say anything.

"I hope you have the same reason."

"You're optimistic." I meant to be sarcastic, but Kurt looked at me with a very happy grin.

"A heart-rate this fast isn't normal, you know."

I went quiet again.

"Come on and realize what's going on, idiot." Kurt casted longing eyes on me. "Your heart is racing when you're with me, and you don't know why?"

"It's just a coincidence. You're overreacting."

"Fact is, you like me, don't you?"

"Really? How can you shamelessly say stuff like that?"

"Do you think I interpret things in my own favor?"

"Is there any other reason?"

"Forget it." Kurt clamped his mouth shut after that.

I felt frustrated by him because he was trying to get to the things inside of me that I wanted to hide.

Even though I gave him the cold shoulder Kurt didn't leave, snuggling his body up to mine, holding my torso with both arms. As the warmth of his body was gradually spreading into me, I started feeling comfortable. I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him towards me. I could feel his fast heartbeat even more now. I could also feel the warmth of his body more directly.

"Are you sweet like this too to the boys you sleep with?" Kurt asked.

"You like these kind of questions. What do you get out of asking them?"

"I just … I'll be disappointed if you do this to other boys."

"Don't be jealous. It's dumb."

"You notice these things."

"What things?"

"I wish we were both more honest with one another ..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe I'm asking too much … it's nothing."

"You ask me questions but you don't tell me what you're deducing from them."

"I could tell you that, but if you don't feel it too, it doesn't mean anything."

I thought I knew what Kurt wanted from me.

And what I felt about him was probably the same as how he was feeling.

But a feeling that I didn't want to easily accept because it was strong and that confused me.

I'd never had a steady partner before. I was used to getting someone to show their affection for _me._ But I'd had never met anyone who moved me too.

Kurt always threw his feelings at me.

That was why I almost knew exactly what he was thinking. I was not the kid who intentionally picked on someone they liked to get their attention. However, even though I was unkind to Kurt, he didn't leave me.

I took it for granted, enjoying the fact that Kurt liked me.

At this moment too. I treated him coldly on purpose, but he was cuddling me because he didn't want to leave. When I acted like this, guys usually got mad at me or didn't take another step further. Those guys probably knew we were just in this for the fuck. They knew I was a player and wouldn't be serious about them. If I didn't treat them well for long, they would leave soon enough.

Kurt on the other hand ... he wouldn't give up.

He hit me and talked back a lot.

He laughed, cried and got angry, he always showed me his emotions. It was fun to watch it and I didn't get bored.

He sometimes said funny things too.

I actually adored his voice since the first moment we met. He was a man, but his voice was soft and comfortable to hear. I could be next to him and listen to his voice all day. I wouldn't tell him that though.

I was lost in thought about him while I was rubbing his shoulder.

Next thing I noticed, Kurt was glancing at me with darkened eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You rubbing my shoulder feels good."

"Okay."

"Hey."

"Hm?"

Kurt lifted himself a little bit and pecked on my cheek, surprising me.

"Aren't we going to bed?" He whispered into my ear.

"I didn't mean that by rubbing your shoulder." I said, making him flush. He looked adorable, but I didn't say that.

Kurt didn't say anything but stared at me. His eyes were inviting. They were beautiful.

I was staring back at him, thinking about his eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I naturally leaned my face towards him and pressed my lips against his. "Well, we can go to bed if you want to."

"Why can't you be honest and say let's go to bed?" Kurt sounded upset but his ears were scarlet red.

He grabbed my hand and led us to the bedroom.

Holding each other, we fell down on the bed and devoured each other's mouths, making the bed squeak.

… … …

Kurt was immersing himself in pleasure on top of me, shaking his head from side to side. It looked like he was overwhelmed with ecstasy, bracing his hands on my shoulders to get through it. I thrust up into Kurt over and over as he rode me, his legs open, feet flat against the mattress.

His cock was swaying at first but every time he clenched around me, it swelled and reared it's head. After his cock bounced like that for a while, Kurt shot his load, moaning.

He kept coming, and his cum slid down his cock, wetting my stomach. It spread down to where our bodies met, emphasizing that wet sound all the more.

"Shit, it's feeling good again. _Why_ …?" Kurt mumbled brokenly.

He couldn't hold his torso up and he fell down on me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Blaine …"

 _Fuck._

"Mmm, did your cock just get bigger?" Kurt blurted out.

"Don't say that," I spanked his ass cheek.

"Blaine."

 _Don't say anything with such a face._

 _I can't handle it when you call my name with that voice._

 _I don't know what to do._

I thrusted up again before he could read my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Yes, I came back this fast, thanks to my super beta Charlotte!**

 **Thank you guys SO much for reading, following and favering this story! The author of the original fic and I are SO pleased! xD**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Please review and let us know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Couple**

***Kurt's POV***

One day, after Blaine offered to pay my debt and I accepted it, Blaine told me to come to his apartment and I went over.

"You said you preferred cash. So here's $1,900." He made me sit down on a bar stool at the kitchen counter and put the money there.

"Now, how do you wanna take money?" Blaine asked.

"If you give me some money every time I work, like a job, that would be great." I requested.

"Okay. So how much for one time?"

"Well … you can decide that."

"Uh … how about $100? Wait. If it's $100 each time, that means we'll have sex nineteen times. If we do it that many times, I'll definitely get bored."

 _ **What!?**_

He said he would get bored. Bored!? Was he saying it that for real? What should I do? … I was almost losing heart.

"After I quit the escort agency, we had sex four times, right? Do they count?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Yeah, if you wanna count them, that means there are 15fifteen times left…"

"No, no, no! That's fine! I'll serve you for exactly nineteen times!"

"'Serve'? You've never properly 'served' before."

"That's because of you, Blaine. When I have sex with you, I can't focus on anything …"

"I'm paying you. You should get the job done."

He didn't react anymore when I used his name. It was fun.

"I know. But you could say it in a different way. I know you bought me, knowing that. I glanced across at Blaine who was now sitting next to me.

He was watching me with his hand on his chin. "Well, because you don't know anything about sex, it's worth training you, I guess."

How could he say such things smoothly?

My heartbeat was too loud.

As I suddenly felt embarrassed, I clenched my fists on my knees even more. My face was warm. As I was looking down, Blaine put his hand on mine and I looked up.

"Do your best not to get dumped before we get through the number of fucks for payment."

 _Jackass!_

I pinched Blaine's cheek.

"Ow! You look pretty but you're strong! _Ouch_ …"

Even though I pinched him, I didn't feel any better. 'Try not to get dumped?' It depended on you.

The suit I bought cost $1,900 for sure. This was unbeknown to Blaine, but I didn't deduct the money I earned from coming here twice as an escort. I earned $600 for those two days. That totalled $1300 that I needed to earn by to servicing Blaine. But I wouldn't say that because I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.

Blaine might've noticed that too but he didn't say anything. His kindness gave me hope for the further development of our relationship.

 _You don't hate me, do you?_

 _Your fast heartbeat from the other day … That means you like me, right?_

As he said one thing and did another, I felt anxious even though I thought he liked me. That was why I sometimes had to challenge him to check how he was feeling. Otherwise I felt like he would drift away from me and that thought scared me.

"Do you wanna go out to eat?" Blaine suddenly asked, making me raise my brows in surprise. "What?"

"I … We're not going to bed?" I asked.

"Appetite comes before lust. Is sex all you ever think about?"

 _How dare you say that!?_

We went to a diner near Blaine's apartment. Blaine seemed relaxed and was wearing black-framed glasses. I'd had never seen him in glasses before, and my heart skipped a beat. I was peeking at Blaine while we were scanning the menu.

He looked gorgeous.

I bit my lip and stared at him. I also loved those fingers that were holding the menu.

 _I can't wait for you to touch me with those long fingers._

"What are you looking at?" Blaine's voice brought me out of my trance.

"Oh, um ... your menu?"

"Yours is just the same." Blaine chuckled. "You're weird."

I was knocked out by his smile. He looked too gorgeous today.

"What are you gonna eat? Choose anything you want. I'll pay," Blaine said.

"I don't want to trouble you for money anymore. I'll pay for mine."

"It's okay. People who ask for a date usually pay, right?"

"Uh … well…" I didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay …"

 _You said it was a date. I hope I heard that right._

It was so natural that I didn't know what he was thinking. Damn it!

The food we ordered was brought to us and we were so hungry that we huddled over it like wild animals ready to devour their prey. Blaine tucked in eagerly, and I was impressed.

"Wow, you're eating so well today." I mused.

"Because I'm gonna use a lot of energy later. My fridge is empty, so even if you're hungry, there's nothing to eat at my place."

"Do you wanna stop at a supermarket then?"

"Can't be bothered."

"You live alone and you don't cook?"

"I eat out alone or with my friends, or pick up take-out. But I'm usually alone. Isn't it kinda lame to cook just for yourself?"

"If you're alone, maybe."

Blaine glanced up at me. "Do you cook, Kurt?"

"My dad got married again and my step-mom cooks. But before that, it was just me and Dad and we both cooked. I used to cook like a male servant. So yeah, I can cook."

" _Male servant_?" Blaine laughed. "Can you cook at my place next time?"

"Sure."

"Can you really cook?"

"You'll be surprised."

"Because it doesn't taste good?"

"Do you want me to hit you?"

Blaine laughed again. I was happy to see his smile and the corners of my mouth spontaneously curved upwards.

I needed to check my mom's recipe book thoroughly.

After our stomachs were satisfied, we went to a supermarket to stock up on groceries. Blaine put his favorite drinks and lots of cans of diet coke in the cart.

"Did you like diet coke?" I asked.

"These are yours. I'll keep them in the fridge."

"Oh. Thank you …" He didn't have to buy this many. I could tell he didn't usually plan his shopping trips.

"What do you eat for breakfast?" I blurted out, still distracted by the cans in the cart.

"It depends."

"How about lunch? At the school cafeteria?"

"Yup. I think that's my best meal of the day."

"That's not good for your health. You smoke and go out at night as well."

Continuing to talk, we slowly walked through the shop and gradually filled the cart. I checked the items Blaine put in and put them back right away if they were unnecessary.

"I wanted to eat that," Blaine pouted.

"You'll get fat if you eat lots of snacks."

"I'm fine. I do exercises."

 _By exercise, you meant sex._

"Don't you need plates and stuff?" Blaine asked, turning toward me.

"Whose plates? Mine?"

"Well, yeah, yours."

"There's nothing I like here. I might go shopping later …"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

My eyes must've widened because Blaine shot a questioning look at me.

"If you wanna go alone, that's fine. But I'll pay because you're gonna keep them at my apartment." Blaine insisted.

"Right. Um ... okay. I want you to come with me. That would be great."

 _Would you seriously go shopping with me?_

I couldn't help but feel so thrilled.

… … …

We headed back to Blaine's apartment. Even though I thought we'd bought a little too much, I put the things away in the fridge. When I was done, I turned around to find Blaine standing in front of me.

"You surprised me," I said. "Do you wanna see in the fridge? It's full of food, so you don't have to go grocery shopping for a while …"

Blaine's lips touched mine softly.

I didn't know why but I felt shy.

His lips came close again but I turned my face away.

Then he licked my cheek.

"Did you just lick me!?"

"I'll lick much better parts of you than that, so let's go to bed."

"N-No."

"I won't pay you."

"You keep talking about money. Don't say it like I open my legs for it."

"I thought that was what our relationship was about?"

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?_

He was right. He was competely right. Still, he definitely lacked sensitivity and tact.

Following Blaine, who had already disappeared into the bedroom, I moved, removing my clothes. He was lying on the bed, beckoning me over with his finger.

I climbed up on the mattress and crawled to him, making the springs squeak. He pulled my face down for a kiss.

Blaine wrapped his arms around me and rolled our bodies over until I was lying on my back. We kissed for a while, slowly turning ourselves on.

As the kiss got deeper, he pressed his chest flush against mine. He separated my closed-legs with his own and his knee stimulated my cock.

"You're already leaking." Blaine whispered softly.

"Blaine …"

"I don't get affected anymore by you calling my name. What a shame." Blaine's fingers were touching all over my body, making me moan. "But you love fingers, don't you Kurt?"

"Y-Yes, fingers, but … oh, Blaine, wait … I …" Just like that, I came. My body went into a spasm, arching backwards.

"Wow, that was fast."

"I can't … I don't wanna have sex anymore." I said in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about? We've just started."

I turned my back to Blaine.

 _Why does my body react like this when Blaine's hand just touches me? He must not enjoy this. If it's my hand, can I hold out a little longer?_

I touched myself and started pumping.

The cum I'd shot slicked my cock, making a lewd noise.

"What are you doing!?" Blaine pulled at my shoulder and now I was lying on my back again.

"I'm trying to see how long it will take to come if I use my own hand …"

"Let me do it."

"When you touch me, I come real quick and I feel pathetic. I'm sorry I'm a minute man!" I snapped but didn't stop the movement of my hand. I lifted my back slightly from the mattress and kept stroking my cock with a moan.

"Is this some sort of torture!?" Blaine wet his finger with lots of his saliva and the cum from my stomach and inserted it in me.

I moaned again and squeezed his finger inside of me. "If you touch me … there's no point in this …" I said breathlessly.

"If I don't touch you, how can we have sex?"

"I can't …"

"Can't what?"

"I'll give you your money back … I … I'm coming …" I came again, spilling the load from the tip of my cock.

"Kurt …"

I sat up in front of Blaine.

I probably looked like I was about to cry. He rubbed my cheek.

I suddenly felt good and spasmed some more. Clear thick, white liquid oozed out from my cock.

Blaine moved only his eyes to see it. "Whoa … I just touched your cheek …"

"Something must be wrong with me," I mumbled.

"You were fine until last time. What's wrong?"

"Actually that's _my_ question."

"You should be fine once you calm down a little bit." Blaine tried to reassure me.

"No, I won't. I'm thinking I can't have sex with you anymore."

"Don't say that. There's a money issue too."

He spoke about the money again. It hit me hard.

Blaine seemed to notice that by my hurt look. "I didn't mean that …"

"It's okay. But if you can't enjoy yourself, it's not worth money. So …"

"I'm having fun."

"I'm not."

"You don't like having sex with me?" Blaine looked disheartened, which was something I'd had never seen before.

"Are you acting now?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Because I've never seen you like this before."

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine hit me with a pillow.

"Ow!"

"You're a little quick to come - so what? Stop saying you 'can't' and 'don't want to.'"

"I come too much, and before you've come once, I'm sure I won't be able to come anymore."

Blaine laughed.

He pulled me closer and rubbed my back affectionately. "Don't worry about it. It's okay."

"I don't know why, but every time you touch me even a little, I feel really good, like 'I-can't-help-but-moan' good. I think that's a part of a reason why I come this fast."

"I figured that out, 'cause you moaned really loud a few times when I simply touched you."

Blaine stroked my neck with his fingers as if he wanted to see how I would react.

I let out a moan without a thought.

"I like it though, Kurt. I like seeing your face like this."

 _Oh my God, he said he liked it!_ I know he meant my facial expression, but still.

Blaine was staring at me.

I was wondering what he was thinking.

"You can come right away, but will you let me do what I wanna do?" Blaine asked.

"My slit will probably be wet as soon as you touch me." Around my stomach was already sticky.

Blaine put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

I sat on Blaine's legs. His face moved close and his lips made a contact with mine. We repeated the kiss, enjoying the feeling of each other's lips. Blaine slid tongue into my mouth.

I started feeling good by the kisses alone, my cock reacting. I pressed myself against him, wanting more.

The mattress made a noise and I felt the bed sheet on my back. I slapped my hands against the bed-sheets and Blaine entwined his fingers with mine. His tongue moved over my chest, neck and chin. When it ended up once again on my lips, I sucked on it as if I was Iost in it.

Blaine put his tongue into my ear. That wet sound directly reached me and I couldn't help but moan uncontrollably. Even his tongue made me ooze, wetting both my and Blaine's stomachs some more. The cum ran down my side and dripped on the sheet, making me squirm.

"It looks like you wet yourself." Blaine commented. My only response was to breathe heavily. "Lie on your stomach and put your ass in the air."

I did what I was told. As Blaine exhaled deeply, he started pushing inside of me.

I could actually _hear_ my narrow insides being stretched open.

Blaine grabbed my waist, pulling himself out a little and then pushing back deep inside.

Feeling his cock sliding upwards, I felt the urge to come again. When it happened, my body was seized with cramp and squeezed tightly around Blaine, making him groan. I felt his balls touch where our skins met as he bottomed out.

Blaine bent his torso flush against my back. He laced his fingers with mine again while I was supporting myself on my elbows.

Blaine suddenly groaned again and I asked "Are you okay?"

"It feels too good in there to last long." Blaine mumbled.

I felt happy only by his words, and once again pre-cum spilling out of me.

And I also felt a sudden affection for him, so I leaned my face closer to our tangled hands and kissed his finger.

Blaine thrusted slowly then, just once.

His cock [hit at my back of inside] [[felt like it was hitting the very back of my entrance]] and I closed my eyes.

He slightly pulled out and pushed in again, repeating at slow pace.

Every time I moaned, the bed made noise. The cum I shot earlier also made a wet sound as Blaine moved his hips.

He grabbed my chin to turn me around and kissed me, tongues tangling right away.

"Are you okay if I move more?" Blaine asked softly, worrying about me.

"Mm …" I answered shortly and moved a little bit in time with him.

Blaine sat back upright, gripping my waist and abruptly thrusting up, hard.

His fingers clutched and dug into my flesh, the sound of skin-on-skin echoing in the room.

I couldn't explain how this sound our skins were making made me feel. The noise of Blaine's balls making contact with my skin was so obscene.

"Blaine…"

"Kurt … the sheet under you is _so_ messy."

The heat was spreading into me from Blaine's hands, still holding my waist. I put my hand over one of his.

"I … can I come now …?" Before I heard an answer from Blaine, I came. My cock lifted its head, white liquid pouring out, wetting the sheet even more.

It kept coming out.

 _Stop …_

Blaine pulled out his cock.

He flipped me to lie on my back, and moved towards my face while pumping his own cock.

"Open your mouth." He ordered me in a low growl.

"What …?"

Blaine's cum landed on my parted lips and face. There was quite a bit.

He kept stroking his cock, spilling the warm cum on me, while the sound of the friction of his hand filled my senses. The semen around my mouth streamed down my chin and neck in a few streaks. I couldn't move or react to this sudden event. Blaine was still squeezing his cock.

Finally he was done and he scooped his cum from my face with his finger and put it into my mouth, then stirring it around in my mouth, rubbing it deeper inside.

He looked down at me with a joyful face, occasionally licking his lips.

"I bet you never ate someone's cum before." Blaine smirked wickedly.

"I've never had even _mine_! Idiot!" When I moved my mouth, the cum threaded between my lips.

"You look so dirty." Blaine purred approvingly.

"You're crazy!"

"Drink it or you'll make a mess."

I closed my mouth.

"Swallow it."

I didn't move.

"Or I'm gonna break up with you."

I swallowed it down.

Wait, what did he say? "Are we in a relationship?"

"It was just an excuse to get you drink my cum. Don't take it seriously."

 _YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!_

"Fine! I'm sorry for taking everything seriously!" I got irritated and quickly left Blaine alone to take a shower. Hot pulses of water sprayed on my body.

When I got out of the shower, Blaine was smoking on the bed. The bed sheet was new. He must've changed it while I was showering.

"It was me who made a mess … sorry." I apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay. Come here. Let's do it again."

I looked down.

"Were you seriously going to leave?"

I nodded without a word.

"Really? I can't pay $100 for _that_."

"Then pay me for my performance today."

"You're not gonna fix this?"

"It's not like I have some skills or I'm one of your boys who you have sex with."

"I don't expect that from you anyway."

"Right. So, just pay me for my performance." I passed Blaine and walked to the living room.

I picked up my shirt and began putting it on.

"Kurt ..." Blaine stood in front of me.

"Blaine, just give me a twenty."

"You don't have to go. It's only just past 8pm."

"I know. But I wanna go home."

"Why? Do you have any plans?"

"What? No."

"So stay."

"Why are you so desperate? If you need a fuck that much, go out."

"And If I really go out, someone usually pouts."

"If you're talking about me, I don't. You know lots of boys who can please you more than I do. Just call them." I finished buttoning the shirt and picked up my jeans.

"OKAY!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed. He threw out his arms to stop me from leaving. "I… I don't want you to leave."

"And why is that?"

"What?"

"If you don't want me to leave, you must have a good reason for it, right?" I expected to finally hear Blaine's feelings. I was a little excited.

However, the answer I got was a silence. He didn't say anything.

"When we're done having enough sex to pay off my debt, I think we're done too." I said weakly.

"Why?"

I got frustrated and bit my lip.

He didn't seem to understand unless I explained. "Is there any other reason for you to keep me?"

"Don't you wanna stay with me?"

He was outrageous.

I grabbed a cushion from the couch and hit his face really hard with it.

"Ouch!"

I couldn't stand his heartless attitude. "You always fake your feelings. Show me a little respect!"

"Well, this is me. I can't reveal every part of myself like you."

"I have some secrets too, but you don't even tell me the important things!"

Blaine went quiet.

"I want you to say that you want me to stay because you wanna spend time with me. That's all I need to hear."

"I said that."

"No you didn't! You said that I could stay if _I_ wanted to!"

"If you stay, it doesn't matter what the reason is …"

"It _does_ matter!"

 _Why you don't understand!?_

"I want you to want me!" I shouted.

"I _am_ wanting you, because we have sex."

"Not that kind of 'want' … wait, is it? Ugh, I'm confused now."

"Because you think about silly hassles and things that don't matter, you get frustrated."

"'Hassle'?! That's _it_! You always say that word! You have no idea how it discourages me to hear that!"

"Quit yapping like a small animal!"

"That was not my intention at all! Fine! I'm leaving!" I quickly pulled on my jeans, grabbed my bag and tried to leave the apartment. But Blaine came up in front of me again and blocked my path.

"Move out of my way, Blaine! I don't want to talk to you!"

He grabbed me in desperation not to leave. "How about the money, huh?"

"I won't ask you anymore. I'll find other job and I won't see you ever again!"

"Don't go."

"I hope you regret this until the day you die!" I shook his hands off and left the apartment.

"Kurt!"

I slammed the door behind me and rushed to the elevator as my footsteps echoed in the hallway.

I pressed the elevator button repeatedly to get in right away, in case Blaine tried to chase me. The elevator didn't come quickly enough and I got irritated. And a part of me secretly hoped that the door to Blaine's apartment would open.

 _Come faster, elevator._

 _Come fast._

 _Blaine?_

 _Please come._

 _Come and chase me._

 _Is it okay for you that I go home?_

The elevator arrived with that familiar bell. I turned around once again but Blaine's door never opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took a bit longer to post this chapter. But it's here!**

 **Thank you SO much, our beta Charlotte! Without your BIG help, we couldn't post this.**

 **And thank YOU SO much if you're still there to read this story! If it weren't for you guys, we wouldn't be bothered to share this story in the first place. So THANK YOU! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and review! xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Link**

***Blaine's POV***

" _Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice messaging system …"_

"Shit …"

It had been a week since I made Kurt mad and he seemed to have blocked my cell-phone number. I didn't know where he lived nor which school he went to. I only knew his name and his phone number.

Slightly hoping Kurt unblocked my number and answer my call, I kept calling him every day, too many times.

But the same announcement was lingering in my ear.

I sighed.

"Did you get dumped?" Sebastian came up behind me and smirked.

"I'll kill you."

"Please don't." Sebastian stepped back and started talking to Nick and the other boys.

I wanted to smoke.

I usually sat on the couch with pretty good posture, but today I sat there sloppily. I was utterly frustrated. Kurt hadn't called, he'd blocked my number and his diet coke had been well-chilled in the fridge for nothing. When I realized his feelings about me were only this much, it got me frustrated even more.

 _One week. I haven't heard his voice for a week._

We hadn't separated for this long since we met.

We'd had sex only five times. Wait - having sex with the same person for five times was my best record. I mean, it didn't matter. If he was there, I wanted to fall asleep, holding him tight from behind so that he couldn't escape. I wanted to smell his skin, wanted him to call my name again with that voice.

 _Are we really breaking up?_

I sighed again.

" _That_ is serious." Trent whispered.

"I said I hoped he got dumped so hard, but I'm sorry. I can't watch him like this. He doesn't look like Blaine Anderson, who's been with so many guys." Sebastian said sympathetically.

"Nick, you're his best friend. Why don't you ask him?" Trent suggested.

"I don't think so. I think we should leave him alone. Because Sebastian said unnecessary things, Blaine is irritated _that_ much." Nick replied.

"But he's sighing a lot and that bothers me." Sebastian looked at Nick.

"Who's Blaine's secret lover?" Trent wondered.

"If it's possible, I want to meet this guy - the one who made Blaine serious!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I shouted to my friends, making them shrink. I could hear everything!

The captain of The Warblers, Wes, entered the room. He had some papers in his hand. Hitting his gavel, he gathered everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, sit down anywhere. Take a look at the paper I'm about to hand out." The captain told us as he passed the papers around.

I got one too.

The title of the paper read 'Interaction with Other Schools.'

"Everyone got the copy? Okay. To put it simply, we go to schools which have a glee club but that we usually see only at a competition, and interact with them. We'll go over the schools after class for a week to show them our performances or to perform together, cheering each other on. As we rarely perform outside of the school, I talked to our club consultant about this new idea and we suggested it to the principle."

Trent raised his hand and asked. "Have you decided which schools we interact with?"

"We sent emails to some schools and decided on one which replied for an acceptance right away. The principles talked and we received a positive response, so it didn't take long to decide."

"Which school is it?" Sebastian asked.

"William McKinley High School. We'll go there for a week and promote friendship with their glee club, The New Directions."

 _McKinley? Where is that school?_

I wasn't the only one who didn't know about the school. Most of us hadn't heard of the name and they started buzzing. I didn't think we'd even met in a competition.

"Anyway, since we'll start this from next week, I'll go to McKinley for a meeting to discuss about the program …"

I was looking out the window as if it was none of my business.

"Blaine!" the captain suddenly called my name.

"What?"

"Shall we go together? Looking out the window means your mind has already gone to McKinley." the captain made a sly remark about me not concentrating on his talk. His eyes were smiling, but I thought he was irritated by me.

When I gave him a distressed look, he smiled in return.

 _Today is an evil day._

"And Sebastian, too." the captain added.

"What? Why?" Sebastian cried.

"And lastly, Nick. We should take at least one rational person."

"Um … Okay," Nick answered.

 _What a bother._

Today's club meeting was over. Now we were going to McKinley.

We decided to take Sebastian's car and mine.

A few minutes after we left Dalton, Nick broke the ice and spoke, as I hadn't attempted to talk so far.

"What's going on, Blaine? You've looked really down lately."

I didn't say anything.

"We all worry about you 'cause we've never seen you like this."

I still stayed silent.

"We're not gonna mock you about it. We really care about you. You look totally worn out and we can't watch you being like this."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything right now." I told Nick.

"Okay. Right. I'm sorry, Blaine." Nick apologized.

We drove about half an hour and the GPS told us we were near the destination.

"Isn't it that big building? Look, Sebastian is turning," Nick pointed out.

Sebastian's car which was in front of us was entering the school property on the left hand side.

Not many students had left school yet, so it was difficult to find a parking space. Luckily, we found a space close to the main entrance.

We got out of the car and headed to the entrance. As this school had no uniform, I could see their personalities in their clothes. It was interesting.

We felt uncomfortable though because we were all wearing a uniform.

Some students who passed us were looking at us.

"This is not our school and we should be respectful. Fix your uniform now." Wes said as we entered the building. "I'm talking about you, Blaine." He barked at me, as I hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I fixed my uniform as I was told.

There were students' lockers lining up both sides of the hallway.

The hallway wasn't so wide and we were standing out because of the uniform.

First, we met the teacher of the glee club.

"Welcome to McKinley. I'm Will Schuester, the teacher of The New Directions. I'm looking forward to this project." Mr. Schuester welcomed us.

"We're four members of Warblers at Dalton Academy. I'm the captain, Wes. This is Blaine, Sebastian and Nick. Our consultant couldn't make it today. I'm sorry."

"Nice to meet you."

We all shook hands and Mr. Schuester took us to the choir room.

"Okay guys! Welcome the Warblers from Dalton Academy." As we entered the room following after Mr. Schuester, he introduced us to the McKinley glee club, The New Directions, who were already sitting down.

We all lined up sideways and faced them. Three tiered rows of seats were set out at the back of the room for the club members to sit and they were sitting close each other.

I was counting in my head how many members they were, and I was surprised to see someone sitting on the right end of the top row.

 _Kurt!?_

It looked like he already noticed me when I entered the room, as he wasn't looking at me.

This was Kurt's school!

I wasn't listening to what the teacher was explaining nor Wes' greeting. as my eyes were glued to Kurt.

He didn't look at me at all but at the teacher and Wes who were talking. He was looking everywhere but at me.

When I looked around carefully, I noticed the girls sitting next to Kurt were the ones who were with him at The Lima Bean last week: the black girl and the girl with big, bright eyes.

I came back to reality as Nick elbowed me.

"Introduce yourself." Nick whispered. I didn't even know we were introducing ourselves now.

"Well, um … I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm the lead vocalist of The Warblers. It's nice to meet everyone."

The New Directions clapped their hands to show their greetings. Kurt finally looked at me then.

But I couldn't fathom what kind of expression he wore. It almost looked blank.

Just being near him made my heart beat so fast and I felt my body was getting hot.

"Okay, let us introduce ourselves now. Finn?" The teacher encouraged a big guy and he stood up.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson." he said bashfully.

He was with Kurt at The Lima Bean too.

The black girl was Mercedes Jones, the girl with bright eyes was Rachel Berry.

And then there were Artie, Quinn, Puck, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina and at last, there was Kurt.

"I'm Kurt Hummel."

Hummel. That was his last name, which I was hearing for the first time.

There were so many things about him that I didn't know. I started feeling sad.

I met him several times and I spent time with him, not knowing about his basic information.

Hearing his soft voice after so long, my heart was aching.

Kurt was right there, in front of me, yet he was so far away.

It almost felt like it was the distance between our hearts.

Because I hadn't taken my eyes off of Kurt since we entered the room, the members of The New Directions looked a little bemused.

Mercedes studied what I was looking at and her gaze reached Kurt. Then she asked me. "Didn't we met before?"

I looked at her, surprised. I didn't expect her to talk to me.

"What? Did we?" I played dumb.

" _Mercedes_!"

"What, Kurt?"

"We shouldn't talk. Mr. Schue is still talking."

"Fine."

Kurt silenced Mercedes with still no other expression on his face. He either stopped her saying something he didn't want her to say or he really thought it wasn't the time to talk - I didn't know.

After the introduction, now it was New Directions' turn to go up front, gathering around the piano to discuss about how to coordinate the program next week.

We sat down in their chairs this time and waited.

"Kurt! That was the boy we met at The Lima Bean the other day, wasn't it? Oh my God, he's so cute!" Sebastian hissed in a small, excited voice.

"That group sitting next to us at The Lima Bean was them." Nick nodded, staring at me, who was still looking at Kurt.

I noticed Nick's eyes on me and felt uncomfortable, turning my face toward him.

"Do you like Kurt too, Blaine?" Nick asked me.

"Huh?"

"You've been looking at only Kurt since we got here and your mind is somewhere else. The New Directions noticed it and looked surprised too."

I turned my eyes back on Kurt who was standing by the piano.

Oh? His ears were more red now.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Listen." Nick grabbed my shoulder.

"What?"I wanted to see Kurt. _Leave me alone!_

"Are you interested in Kurt?" Nick asked the same question again.

"Seriously? I was gonna talk to him because I didn't last time." Sebastian butted in. I could sense things were getting more complicated now.

The captain behind Sebastian was making an intimidating face.

"Well, it's not like that …" I murmured.

"Stop cruising here. You're seeing someone." When Nick warned me, a loud noise echoed around the room.

Kurt had dropped a file he was holding on the floor, making a scene.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Mr. Schuester looked worried.

"I'm fine. Sorry." Kurt moved to pick up the file and the papers which had slipped from it with his friends. Some papers were carried to my feet by the air.

I picked them up and walked towards Kurt. He was already picked everything up with a friend's help. "Here. They were over there."

"Oh, thank you …"

I wanted to touch Kurt even a little bit. So I rubbed his hand with my fingers as I handed the papers over to him.

He jumped and dropped the file and papers again.

"What are you _doing_ , Kurt?" Santana said with an astonished face.

Kurt gathered the papers quickly and put them in the file.

"Thanks for picking them up." Kurt said weakly. We were standing close to each other but he refused to look at me.

He looked pale too.

I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I couldn't do that in front of everyone.

When I returned to my chair, Sebastian was making a disconcerted face.

"If the papers came to _my_ foot, _I_ would've gotten to talk to Kurt." Sebastian grumbled.

"Don't do say such stupid things, guys. Be more respectful!" The captain glared at us.

"Sorry for the wait, Warblers. We were short-membered yesterday. We just selected some leading members of the project." Mr. Schuester announced four members. "Our leader Finn, Rachel, Artie and Santana. Please discuss the program for the next week with them."

We all shook hands.

I was disappointed because Kurt was not one of the four. I went back to my chair and looked at Kurt, who was talking with Mercedes.

He looked pale and drawn. Was he okay? He was still avoiding looking at me. Was he really done with me?

I started feeling desperate.

We moved to a cafeteria with the leading members and discussed about the next week.

I couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. However, if I kept being unfocused, the captain would be so mad, so I concentrated on the meeting.

We actively exchanged ideas, including performances for everyone together, duets, a competition among groups. The New Directions members complimented us on our acapella skills and Artie tried to convince everyone about his rap performance idea with vocal percussion. Everyone was having fun.

We decided on most of the schedule and agreed on having another meeting regarding the songs of the performances. Our homework was to pick up the songs. After about one hour, the meeting was over.

While everyone was leaving, I called Nick and Sebastian over to me.

"Sebastian, can you take Nick home?" I asked Sebastian.

"Hey - I know you're interested in Kurt, but don't you feel bad for your boyfriend?" Nick gave me a judging face. He wasn't happy about me not giving up on Kurt.

I thought it was time to tell them the truth. Seeing that some of the New Directions members were still around, I lowered my voice. " _That_ boyfriend, Nick is talking about, is actually Kurt."

" _WHAT_!? Are you serious? … _Ow_!" Sebastian's voice was so loud that Nick elbowed his side.

"Is it true?" Nick confirmed.

"Yes. We had a little problem and I hadn't seen him for a while. I want to find him and apologize. I don't know if he's still at school but…"

"Then, go."

"Thanks, Nick." As I said that, I rushed out of the cafeteria.

At that time, the New Directions members overheard our conversation about Kurt.

Rachel walked up to Nick. "Hey, what kind of relationship do Blaine and our Kurt have? Kurt's been acting weird lately."

"Uh, well … I don't know much … y-you're scaring me…" Nick managed to say it in slight terror.

The seven people in the cafeteria looked at one another.

"I'll give Blaine a lecture tomorrow." Wes, our captain mumbled.

I couldn't find him.

I was searching for him at a school I was visiting for the first time. I was losing my breath from running.

Kurt was nowhere. Because it had been over an hour since we had been dismissed from the choir room, he might've gone home. But I couldn't give up.

 _He's here._

When I thought about him being here every day, I wanted to feel the school atmosphere as much as I could. Kurt would go to that library I could see from here, and to those classrooms too. When I thought about him studying here, I was became very wistful.

Kurt had left and ignored me, and then I finally realized. God, how much time when we were together did I waste?

I climbed up the stairs, where I could see the quad, and looked outside from the landing. It seemed like Kurt wasn't there either.

I could see only few students because it was already after school.

I climbed up a few stairs and sat down.

I sighed.

I was looking around for Kurt and now I was pretty tired.

I wanted to smoke, so I put my hand in an inside pocket of the jacket. I couldn't feel the cigarette box.

 _Right._ I left it in the car earlier just in case. Good. Otherwise I would've unconsciously started to smoke here at the school.

 _Kurt might've gone home._

If I thought like that, it would be easier. I let out a small laugh. I leaned on the wall, fishing out my phone and called Kurt, even though I knew it was in vain.

" _Your call has been forwarded to …"_

It was the same announcement I'd heard million times. It was funny that even though I knew it was coming, I still hoped a bit that he would answer the call.

I was just sitting down there dumbfounded, while McKinley students were going up and down the stairs, giving me strange looks.

I didn't know how long I was there, but eventually there was no students around anymore.

Their voices and footsteps I could hear from here were very few, and they were mostly coming from downstairs.

The sky I could see through the open stairs had a gradation of the sunset and it was beautiful.

I heard footsteps.

There was still someone around and the footsteps were coming down the stairs.

I didn't look and kept staring at the sky.

Someone came down the stairs very slowly, taking time to come near me.

The footsteps stopped right behind me. He moved closer, his clothes made a noise from the friction and I smelled the familiar sweet scent. I didn't have to see who it was. Kurt extended his long legs in front of him as he sat down next to me.

"How long are you going to stay here? Go home," Kurt said, looking at the sky in front of him instead of looking at me.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

Kurt is here, next to me, wearing my favorite scent. His unique, soft presence seemed to wrap around us both.

The right side of my body, which was nestled beside Kurt, was tensed.

I glanced at him sideways. He didn't look pale anymore, but normal with pink cheeks.

Before I knew it, I touched his cheek. He didn't make any big reaction.

I felt like it proved that he didn't have feelings for me. I touched him again, feeling needy.

"You look good." Kurt opened his mouth.

"Do I look good? I've felt beaten up since you left me."

"You're lying."

"There's no point lying to you."

"I can't trust you, Blaine."

 _Blaine_.

I heard my name from his mouth and my body shook. He called my name with _that_ voice, making my heart warm.

Kurt must've wondered about my reaction and stared at me. "Blaine?"

"Your voice is nice." I told him.

"What …?"

"I like your voice."

Kurt's face instantly went scarlet red.

I only said I liked his voice but Kurt put his hand over his mouth, his eyes were watery.

"You … you still have that way of making someone feel special." He said.

I was just being honest to myself and told him what I thought. But Kurt thought I was only flirting.

He wasn't taking my words seriously and that made me sad.

But this was my own fault.

 _He wouldn't listen no matter what I said anymore?_

I got scared by this conclusion and averted my eyes from his.

Even if I said things out loud and they didn't believe them, it didn't mean anything.

Changing someone's feelings was tough.

Kurt tried so hard to move my feelings towards liking him but I pretended not to notice it and hurt him a lot.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to him.

"What for?"

"I've been hurting you. I knew I was wrong, but I couldn't be honest with myself. And we ended up breaking up."

Kurt looked shocked.

"I understand you don't believe me. It was my actions and words."

We went silent.

Students' laughter was heard from far downstairs.

The pink and blue gradation of the sky was gradually darkening. The sun had almost gone down.

"Don't you want to go home?" Kurt asked.

"You'd come with me, right?"

"You have someone who's waiting for you …"

"I'm waiting only for you."

"But Nick said earlier…"

"Oh, Nick just didn't know a guy I was dating was you ..."

"W-Wait!" Kurt cut in, panicked. "You said a similar thing earlier too, but were we dating?"

"I thought we were."

"I don't believe it!"

"I …" Now I began to sweat. But this was a crucial moment.

If I made a wrong choice again, Kurt wouldn't be back. I definitely wanted to avoid that.

"I like you." My heart was beating so strong and it hurt.

Kurt was frozen for a moment. And he was looking everywhere but me, repeatedly rubbing his hands together. His face, ears and even his neck were red.

He then covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes. He was shaking.

A tear dropped onto his knee.

His eyelashes were wet with tears and fluttering.

With my gaze fixed on Kurt, our eyes met as he slowly looked up. His face twisted, almost crying.

"Did you regret to death what you just said?" Kurt's voice was shaky.

"I _am._ "

"Was it true?"

"I like you."

"Do you really like me?"

"I like you, Kurt."

I stared into his eyes.

"I know you don't believe me. It's my fault."

Kurt was just listening quietly.

"But I want you to be close to me again …"

"That's so selfish," Kurt suddenly retorted. "You're selfish!"

"I know."

"No, you don't. Since when did we start going out? You've never told me that you liked me and you expect me to just _know it_!? It's just…"

"I'm sorry. But I think I liked you since we first met …"

"Say it earlier, idiot."

"I've never seriously liked someone before. I was confused."

"You don't think how _I_ feel … you're really self-centered." Kurt grabbed me and hugged me with tearful, messy face. "You're an idiot, Blaine." He murmured as he held me tighter.

I wrapped him up in my arms as he continued to weep uncontrollably, stroking the back of his head.

I enjoyed touching his hair and smelled that sweet scent again as I did it.

 _Kurt._

I nuzzled my nose against his hair and breathed his scent in more. "Mmm."

"You sound like a perv." Kurt said when he noticed what I did.

"I thought you were crying."

Kurt then smelled around my neck. "Mmm."

"You're a perv too, you know."

"Hahaha." He chuckled and slowly pulled away. "Can I kiss you?"

"You don't need my permission for- _mmph._ "

Kurt tugged on my tie and gave me a rough kiss.

His passion set me on fire. I pushed against his tongue and it was my turn to control the kiss, thrusting my tongue into his mouth hotly.

Kurt couldn't keep up with the kiss and hit my shoulder with his fist, pushing me away.

"Mm … you're suffocating me!"

I sucked on his neck next while reaching into his coat and pinching his nipple through his shirt.

Kurt cried out and covered his mouth with his hand, surprised. "We're not gonna do it here, are we?"

"Do what?" I shifted him to straddle my legs and started to unbutton his shirt.

"No, no! You're insane! We're at school!"

"Only a little bit. I can finally touch you." Now that I could feel him beneath my hands, I couldn't stop.

I put my hand into the now partially-open shirt to fiddle with his nipple some more.

"No, _stop_ …"

While I kept playing with his nipple, I rubbed his ass.

"Hey, Blaine - please … _stop_."

I ignored him and unbuttoned more to expose his chest. I kissed there, making his body shiver.

" _Kurt_ …" I spoke his name with a sigh.

I sucked and rolled his nipple with my tongue.

Kurt tried his best not to make any noise. I thrusted my hips once. "Ow!" Kurt pinched my cheek so hard.

"I said _no._ " He protested half-heartedly, tears in his eyes.

I didn't care and kissed him again.

" _Kurt_." I breathed heavily.

"You can't use _that_ voice …"

We were pretty close to just doing it on the stairs. We weren't paying any attention around us and if someone showed up now, we would be too excited to get away.

"I … I can't wait. Let's go to a bathroom, shall we? Let's go. The bathroom upstairs is always empty. I wanna fuck, Blaine … please?" Kurt wrapped his arms around my neck and whispered sweetly in my ear.

He sounded so desperate and so cute that I almost came in my underwear.

… … …

"Fuck, that feels good, Blaine…"

The bathroom up the stairs was surely empty but someone could come in anytime. The thrilling feeling made us all the more aroused.

We went to the very back stall and I penetrated Kurt from behind, still standing.

"Don't be so loud." I didn't want to be rough, but Kurt was too excited. So I pressed his face against the cubicle wall.

"Ow - Blaine, my head hurts!" He complained.

"You're too loud."

"Because … _ah_ …"

I pounded into him from different angles. Although Kurt tried to be quiet, the wet sound generated by my fierce thrusts was obvious proof that we were having sex. Lifting one of his legs up onto the toilet seat and thrusting up, he groaned.

"Blaine … I'm close …" Kurt pumped his cock to encourage the orgasm. "Are you close too?"

"I'm not fast like you." I moved and sat down on the toilet seat, holding him from behind and continuing to grind my hips.

"Blaine … _Blaine_ … !"

… … …

"Y'know, we were lucky people didn't come in, but you should try harder not to be so loud. You moaned too much." Once we'd left the bathroom, we were walking down the empty, dim hallway, close together. "Are you listening?"

"It was _super_ good …"

"Okay, you're not listening."

Kurt tangled his arm with mine. "I'm not the only one to be blamed for my moans! You encouraged me and did all that stuff inside me."

"Hahaha - because I like your reactions."

"You said I should've kept it down but now you say you like it when I moan?"

"It was the first sex I'd had in a week. I couldn't control myself."

Kurt stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't have sex with anyone else?"

"I don't do that anymore."

"You don't have to force yourself to do that."

"I'm not. If you're next to me, that's enough for me."

Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise at this.

"Let me say this again for the future ..." I turned to face him. "The one I like is _you,_ Kurt. Not anyone else."

"I'm sorry …"

 _What?_ I was frozen for a moment when I heard negative words from him.

"I _love_ you, Blaine." Kurt said, directly looking into my eyes. "And I know you're not there yet."

I gaped.

"So, hurry up and catch up with me."

I still couldn't think how to react.

"Understood?" Kurt asked, looking insistently at me.

"Y-Yeah." I managed to answer.

Kurt then took my arm again and started walking.

"Blaine, let's go home."

"Yeah, the sun already set."

"I don't think I can use that bathroom from tomorrow."

"Why?"

"If I remember the sex we just had and get erect at school, I'll be in trouble."

"Right. _Wow_ , we had sex at school ..."

"Yup. And you're not even a student here."

We were out of the school building and walking to the parking lot.

"Kurt ... do you wanna come to my apartment?"

Kurt turned and looked at me, his chin up. "Why?"

"I don't wanna leave you yet, so I want you to come to my apartment."

Kurt's cool face instantly changed into a smile. "Okay, then." He grabbed my finger tips. "I don't wanna leave you yet either. I'm happy you asked me."

 _Shit_. Kurt looked even more adorable now that I knew how much he meant to me.

Be prepared, Kurt.

* * *

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading, favoring and reviewing! The author and I are so happy to know that there're people waiting for the update of this fic. Thank you so much!**

 **Here's chapter 6. We can't forget to appreciate our lovely beta Charlotte for her impeccable edit! Thank you so much hun!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

 **I'm only a translator here, I own nothing. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **I Love You So Much, So I Don't Wanna Leave You**

***Kurt's POV***

When I was eating lunch in the cafeteria, Rachel and Mercedes came to me in a slight frenzy.

"We're going to have a slumber party tonight. Come over at eight," Rachel said.

"That's quite a sudden invite. I'm sorry Rach, but I have plans with…"

"Yeah, we wanna ask you a bunch of stuff about the guy who you have plans with." Mercedes cut me off.

They stood each side of me and their intimidating attitude was scary. "Really? That much?"

"We had no idea you had a boyfriend!"

I didn't mean to hide it but I didn't say it because we wasn't exactly a real couple then.

I couldn't tell them we met through an escort agency.

"I met him when …"

"Stop! We'll hear all about it at Rachel's. At eight. Don't be late." Mercedes once again cut me off.

"See you later, Kurt." Rachel said, turning [[on]] her heels in sync with Mercedes and left.

But Mercedes suddenly stopped walking and added. "You go ahead [seeing] [[and see]] him before coming over, but don't dare to look like you've _done it_."

 _Done_ what!?

I asked her by my facial expression. Rachel was looking at Mercedes with an embarrassed smile.

Oh. _That_.

Rachel had a boyfriend, Finn.

Mercedes liked Sam.

I wondered if they wanted to teach me something, taking advantage of their greater experience in love.

… … …

After school I checked my phone to find there had been no phone calls from Blaine.

Although I already unblocked his phone number, he hadn't called me since we separated for school this morning.

Was my memory up to this morning all a dream?

No. If it was, I wouldn't have such a sore ass.

As it had been a while since I called him last time, my hands were tense as they gripped the phone.

Feeling my face heat up, I moved to a less crowded hallway. He answered within three rings.

" _Who is it?"_ Blaine asked.

"What?!"

" _I'm kidding."_

"Thought you forgot my phone voice."

" _No."_

"Because you don't use my name, weren't you thinking who I was and where you hooked up?"

" _Hahaha, you imagine all that during this short conversation? Wow, Kurt."_

"I'm not Kurt."

" _What!?"_

"I'm kidding."

" _Right …"_

"Blaine?"

" _If you're coming over, can you make dinner?"_

Before I could say something, Blaine gave me a polite order. I felt happy. "Okay. I'll stop by a supermarket before coming over."

"I'll come home soon, so you won't have to wait too long."

"See you in a bit."

"You too."

After I hung up the phone, I stopped and thought.

Should I have said 'I love you' or something at the end?

Oh well. I'd stop thinking about it and just go to a supermarket …

As I shopped I chose all the things I needed to make dinner. I also grabbed some snacks that had Blaine wanted to eat last time.

"Just one bag won't hurt." I mumbled.

Actually, I wanted him to quit smoking rather than stop eating snacks.

When we kissed, it tasted bitter. Oh, I should've grabbed some Febreze as well.

In the household goods section, I was unconsciously looking for something I could use at Blaine's.

He wouldn't complain if I kept a toothbrush there, would he?

I told my dad that I went to work when I saw Blaine, and that was why my dad didn't say anything even if I came home late. Thinking about after I paid off my debt, I didn't know whether I should enjoy my life or save money for a while.

I even thought about getting a job. I really had no idea.

I also wondered what Blaine was thinking of our deal for the money.

I wanted to have sex with him, but it was not for the money anymore.

It wasn't that I had sex with him because he paid me, but I'd rather have sex feeling that he loved me. That would make me more satisfied.

While I was in my train of thought, my shopping cart hit someone in front of me.

"Ow!" Someone cried out.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"Wait … are you _Snow_?" The male asked as he stared at me.

"What ...?" I responded, surprised but then I remembered who it was. "Oh, hi Jeremiah." It was my former boss when I was working as an escort. He was still slim and as beautiful as I remembered.

"What a coincidence. You're looking cute as always," Jeremiah said in a friendly tone.

"And you're beautiful, so you're not very convincing here." I laughed it off.

"You look good. Hey, wouldn't you want to work with me again?"

"No, thank you."

"You can be the number one escort in our company."

"Still, no. I want to be loved only by my boyfriend."

"If you have a boyfriend, I don't understand why he allowed you to do that job."

I couldn't say anything.

"Wait. Is this boyfriend that new customer you were assigned? Was this the reason why you quit the job that fast?"

As I noticed Jeremiah figured out that my boyfriend was Blaine, I flushed.

"Wow, so it's true. That's a shame." he grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I said it was a shame that you narrowed down to one person when you're still so young."

I tried to understand what he meant.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye…"

When someone called me Snow, it didn't sound like it was me.

Why did he call me that name anyway?

I was back to being lost in my thoughts and someone tapped my shoulder. It was Jeremiah again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that you can come back anytime if you need money. Bye."

He finally left.

What was it about?

I went to Blaine's apartment after that, confused. I saw him standing in front of the entrance to the building.

As he walked closer, I got out of the car quickly, leaving everything inside it and hugging him. "Hi, Blaine. I'm home."

"It's not your home."

Ugh, he was cold.

But I knew he was trying to open up for me and tell me what he was feeling little by little. I was already aware of a lot of his emotions now, and I was so happy about it.

Also, I got used to his cold shoulder - I couldn't help but sometimes want him to be like that. Otherwise I would feel like something was missing. Habits were scary.

When we got to his apartment room, I put everything I bought on the kitchen counter.

"Give me the receipt. I'll pay." Blaine told me.

"Okay." I gave him the receipt which was in the pocket of my jacket.

"Hey, you dropped something." Blaine picked up a piece of paper from the floor.

It was folded into a small square. Blaine unfolded it, leaned his half body against the counter and gave it to me with his chin up. "Are you going to cheat on me or something? You have guts, I give you credit for having the courage to do that."

"What are you talking about?" I opened it right away and it had Jeremiah's name and his cell phone number. "When did he give this to me?"

"What do you mean? What is it?" Blaine asked.

 _\- "What's wrong?" I asked._

 _\- "Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that you can come back anytime if you need money. Bye."_

Oh, he slipped this paper into my pocket then. I thought it was strange.

"Kurt, quit the silence and talk to me. Who is this?"

"He's an assistant manager at the escort agency office. He categorized me as 'a boy with beautiful eyes' and assigned me to you."

"Did he?"

"He called me Snow. It surprised me."

Blaine pulled me closer and put our foreheads together. "Don't cheat on me. Okay?"

"I don't look at other guys. No need to worry about."

"You don't realize how people see you, do you Kurt?"

Blaine looked serious, with his eyelashes fluttering.

"Are you insecure?" I asked.

"Now I understand how you felt about me."

"You can pinch me like I did to you."

"I don't do those things to you."

My heart skipped a beat.

Blaine was suddenly all kind and sweet, it was kind of scary.

"I wonder if you love me more than I think you do." I blurted out.

Blaine smiled a little and kissed me. He then pulled me into his embrace.

I could lightly smell a cigarette from his shirt.

"I won't forgive you if you cheat on me." Blaine put the piece of paper in an ash tray and burned it with a lighter.

"So we should just ignore the fact that you played so hard before?"

"The past is irrelevant."

He was so selfish, but I still just had to say "I love you, Blaine." I kissed him, biting his upper lip softly and sucked it. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you an important thing!"

"What is it?"

I pulled away from Blaine and started putting things I didn't need for making dinner on the kitchen counter away in the fridge.

"I have to go to Rachel's by 8pm tonight." I said as I began cooking. "And I'll probably stay there for the night."

"You're gonna leave here early then?"

"Yeah. They insisted. I'm sorry." All of the sudden, I felt Blaine wrapping me up from behind.

He rocked our bodies, being all sweet. "Are you really going to your friend's house tonight?"

"They wanted to hear about us. They said they heard you say you were going to find me in the school cafeteria yesterday."

"Oh, right. Yeah, Nick told me that this Rachel girl scared him by interrogating him."

"You must've been driven into the corner."

"Where did you hide anyway? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I stayed behind you and followed you."

"Did you?"

"I saw you climbing up the stairs, so I went to the other side to go up to the next floor and waited there. But you never showed up and I thought you went down again, and then I found you sitting down on the floor …"

"Why were you hiding?"

"I overheard Nick say you had someone and I was shocked. But you looked like you were looking for me, so I was worried that you wanted to completely end things with me."

"That's why you looked pale."

"You noticed?"

"I was only looking at you."

I placed my hands over Blaine's and swayed our bodies together.

He kissed the nape of my neck and I giggled.

His hands climbed up to knead my pecs.

"Blaine! What are you doing!?"

"Are you really going?" He kept doing the action.

"Yeah … I promised I would go."

"Is it more important than me?"

"Friends are definitely important!" Blaine kept kissing my neck from behind and my body spontaneously reacted to it.

I could get very carried away if I didn't stop here.

"No!" I escaped from Blaine's arms and went back on cooking.

"C'mon, let me touch you for a bit."

"But you had your boner rubbing against me. I know it would've ended up more than just _a bit_."

"If I was lucky, I wanted to do it here."

"Well, maybe next time." With my face heated, I prepared dinner all by myself a long time after I'd done it last time. Blaine moved to the kitchen counter to watch, smoking.

"You look like you own the kitchen." Blaine looked impressed.

"It's been a long time since I cooked, but guess my body still remembers." Cooking for Blaine was fun, making me smile unconsciously.

I didn't notice this but Blaine looked at me lovingly.

"Wow, it looks amazing," Blaine purred at the meal with hot steam coming off it in front of him on the table.

Before I could say anything, Blaine already put some food in his mouth. I nervously waited for him to say something while he was chewing.

He then swallowed it and said "This tastes good."

"Thank goodness," I was very relieved.

Blaine stood up and kissed me. "You can cook for me every day from now on."

"Every day?"

"Yeah. Why don't you do it as a part time job?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"If you cook dinner for me, I'm happy."

"You don't have to pay for that. I want you to eat my food, so I wanna come to cook for you. But about my job. I think I should make money somewhere else."

"Why? You can work here. For me."

"I don't think it's a good idea getting money from you."

"If you work outside, I can't see you. I don't like that."

I felt overwhelmed when Blaine was showing me his feelings as if he always did so. "You wanna hire me because you miss me?"

"Isn't it a genius idea?"

Oh God. My face was on fire.

"The money is here anyway. You can take $1,900 for today."

"But …"

"Then you can give your dad the money back at the right time for you."

"I can't take that whole amount just for today …"

"You'll come here and work more than the amount's worth, so it's okay."

While I was thinking what to say, Blaine spoke again. "Can you just say yes? So that I can finally feel like we're a couple?"

 _A couple_.

It seemed Blaine knew how to please me.

 _I love him._

Suddenly I felt horny and it was hard to hide it.

… … …

After doing the dishes, it was just before seven in the evening.

It was almost time to think about leaving here for my friends. I wanted to stay though.

I saw smoke coming from Blaine who was on the couch. He always smoked after meals. I grabbed our favorite drinks from the fridge and gave Blaine his.

"I gotta go soon." I told Blaine, sitting down next to him on the couch.

The smoke billowed out from his parted lips.

"I'll come again tomorrow." I pulled up the pull-tab and sipped the coke. It had been in the fridge over a week and was really cold.

"Are you really going?" Blaine asked the same question again.

"I don't wanna leave you, but I love my friends too."

Blaine was just staring at me and his silent protest made me feel bad.

I snuggled up to him and pressed my lips against his cheek. "I'll come over as soon as the glee club finishes tomorrow. Okay?" And I put my legs over his.

"You can talk as much as you want but can't you come back here later?"

I felt like my face was burning again.

After Blaine told me about his feelings for me, he stopped hiding it and it was difficult to control my body temperature.

 _Wow, now he's holding my hand._

"Girls talk a lot and we'll end up falling asleep." I tried to convince him.

"If you told your parents you were gonna stay at your friend's house, then come back here even if it's late."

Blaine said that in this heartfelt, sweet voice.

What was this tender moment? Was he really _that_ Blaine Anderson?

I got used to getting the cold shoulder from him but not this sweet attitude. I didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong?" Blaine looked into my eyes as I was thinking how to react.

"I'm having a problem."

"What problem?"

"I left you because I couldn't deal with your coldness, but you've suddenly changed to now be so kind and sweet and I don't know what to do."

"You're selfish."

"When you're like a prince, it's creepy."

"Do you want me to punch you?"

"Yeah, you being rough, that's more like you."

"You tell me to be rough, to be honest for a change, or tell me not to be heartless … what kind of person do you want me to be?"

"I'd love if you're cold most of the time but sweet sometimes."

"I don't understand," Blaine laughed. He squeezed me, saying that I was crazy. Despite his words, his actions were intimate. Something that never changed.

Before I knew what was going on, I was pushed down to the couch. "Blaine!"

He slid his hand behind my back and lifted up my shirt.

"Wait! I'm gonna be late for the meeting with my friends!"

I tried to push him back by his shoulders but Blaine was heavy with the benefit of gravity and I couldn't move him.

"Just give up." He pressed his crotch against me, kissing me with noises to turn me on.

"N-No, Blaine …"

His hand moved from behind to the front to knead my pecs. He then sucked my nipple, parting my legs with his knee and our bodies were glued more.

I tried to resist him, knowing it was in vain.

Because I involuntarily wrapped my arms around him and groped his body, turning him on. We were getting frustrated by the clothes.

If we took our clothes off now, I couldn't make it to Rachel's by eight for sure, but I didn't want to ruin this mood.

I heard my belt taken off and Blaine slowly unbuttoned my jeans.

If I helped him by raising my hips, it meant I agreed on this. I didn't know what to do.

Blaine's lips shifted from my head, chest, and lower stomach to my side, making my body bend backwards. As I did so, I involuntarily stretched my legs, causing my hips to raise. Blaine took the chance and pulled my jeans down. He carefully pulled out my legs from them one by one, licking my shins and the back of my knees. It was _so_ arousing.

While I was busy moaning, Blaine fished my cell phone out of the jeans and put it on my chest. "Call and tell them you'll be late."

"I … can I do that later?" I asked desperately.

"We won't finish that fast."

"If you want me to call … stop moving your hands and mouth."

Blaine obeyed, raising his hands and pulling back a little. He was still close though.

I saw the time on the phone screen just before calling Rachel. It was almost seven thirty.

" _You can't say you're not coming!"_ Rachel said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"M-Maybe ..." I tried to focus on the conversation with her, controlling my disjointed breathing.

" _What do you mean by 'maybe,' huh? We want to talk to you! Now that you have a boyfriend, you change just like that?_ "

"No, no, it's not like that. I just … he finally told me about his feelings yesterday and… I… don't wanna leave him yet and …"

Blaine unbuttoned the front of my boxers and pulled out my cock. I was a little panicked.

" _So he told you he liked you yesterday?_ "

"Yeah …"

Blaine started stroking it next to his face, looking at me.

I choked and grabbed his hand but I had only one free hand and he removed it easily.

" _Where did you meet him anyway_?"

"Uh … well …"

" _Kurt?_ "

Blaine's hand didn't stop and I couldn't concentrate on talking with Rachel. My breathing was getting heavy, so I held my breath so it didn't get any worse.

" _Hey, are you having trouble breathing or something? Are you okay?"_

"I … I might've eaten too much… I have a stomach-ache."

" _Oh my God, Kurt."_

"Y-Yeah … _Ummm_ …" I couldn't help moan a little, but quickly covered it by faking being in pain.

Oh God, I didn't want to have her hear that!

" _Alright. I'm gonna hear the rest tomorrow. I'll tell Mercedes you can't come tonight."_

"I'm sorry. But thank you, Rach."

I hung up the phone and turned to Blaine to protest, but soon I felt his tongue on my cock. As he sucked it, I bent backwards again, this time moaning loudly.

Blaine's head bobbed quickly.

I was already so close that I pressed back, grabbing the cushion under my head tighter.

"You ate too much, huh?" Blaine let go off my cock and asked.

"Wh-whose fault was that!?"

He took off my underwear and licked my cock. It felt like as if I was melting, making my breathing uneven. Now he pumped it with his hand and begun licking my inner thighs and around the perineum.

My body twitched, knowing I was close to orgasm.

Furrowing my brows, I closed my eyes and waited for the time to come.

As Blaine took my cock in his mouth and sucked again, I started spilling within a few seconds.

"Blaine …!"

He made sure to suck all of the cum. He then grabbed the back of my knees and leaned forward, folding my body in two, my ass was up high in the air.

My cock in front of my face was still oozing a clear liquid. Blaine opened his mouth and poured my cum out of his mouth and over my hole. It ran down my ass cheeks and my cock, having mixed with his saliva.

Blaine collected the cum around my hole with his tongue, wetting there some more.

It was wet enough already, but he looked into my eyes and moved his tongue, showing how he licked the hole. He made those wet sounds on purpose and put his tongue inside of me every now and then.

When my legs automatically raised, causing my body unbalance, I came again and Blaine encouraged it by stroking my cock. He put a tip of his tongue out from the side of his mouth with a smile.

While he moved his hand fast and my cum spattered over my body, he took himself of out his jeans and underwear.

He breathed out deeply and had an obscene smile on his face.

"Stop smiling like that."

"I can't."

"What's so funny?"

"You think I'm smiling because it's funny?"

"Because you smile like that too often. It makes me uncomfortable."

As I said it, Blaine looked surprised. Then he pinched my cheek. "I make that face because I think I like you and you're adorable."

"Isn't it because you wanna tease me?"

"Yeah, pretty much that's it."

"So that's the main reason then!"

Blaine laughed out loud.

I loved when he laughed.

His smile made me feel at ease.

This was a cheap way to be happy, but it was true. A smile made people happy, especially when it was someone who you loved. Especially when it was _you_ who made that person smile.

Blaine suddenly grabbed my chin. There was his cock in front of my mouth. "Suck it."

I did what I was told, opened my mouth and sucked on it.

"You can suck more, can't you?" Blaine slid his finger into the side of my mouth to spread it even more.

 _Blaine! You don't know the size of your own dick! If I take the whole thing in, I'd throw up!_

I was taking it in nonetheless and Blaine was smirking again. "I love this scrunched-up face. It turns me on."

He was such a sadist!

Every time I used my tongue, Blaine breathed out heavily.

He put his hands on his hips, sometimes thrusting them in and out of my mouth.

Blaine's thick cock filled my mouth and it was getting difficult for me to breathe. When he pulled out his cock, a white string clung from it to my mouth.

He pushed my shoulders gently to lie me down on my couch.

Blaine kissed me, sucking on my tongue which had been on his cock not long ago.

I touched his body to enjoy the feeling. It was toned and his smooth skin was damp with sweat. As I wanted him now, I moved my hands from his sides to his hips and grabbed them, pulling him down to my own.

Blaine tantalized me by licking and nibbling my nipples.

I wound my legs around his waist and begged. "Blaine … _please_ …"

He grunted and knocked my entrance with his cock. He then rubbed it against the wet hole before pushing in.

Feeling the pressure inside, I let out a groan.

"You still look pained." Blaine said, and he started rocking his hips slowly, making my body shake.

While I was intoxicated by his thrusts, he whispered in my ear "Cute." making my cock react.

There were lots of kisses involved in tonight's sex. As I was addicted to the kisses with Blaine, pre-cum was oozing out of my cock.

The couch was jolted, Blaine straightened his torso a little to thrust up harder.

He rolled my body onto my side, placing my left leg on his shoulder. I moaned at the penetration from different angle. His breath was getting heavier as he fucked me hotly, one hand in front of me.

I licked his wrist and lightly bit down on it with moans every time he drove into me. He put my leg down then turned me over, fucking from behind now.

" _Oh!_ I… I'm coming …"

Blaine kept pounding into me, jerking me at the same time.

I came within no time and realized I just made a mess on the couch.

But soon my mind was replaced with the pleasure Blaine was giving me. I rocked my hips, matching my boyfriend's movement. Then I heard a mechanical noise from behind.

What the hell was that?

I hugged the cushion tightly and buried my face there to moan endlessly into it whilst Blaine's thrusts got more powerful. But he threw the cushion to the floor and my voice was echoing in the room.

I felt his cock gaining hardness inside me, knowing he would reach his orgasm soon.

"Blaine … Does it feel good?" I asked between moans.

"Yeah …" He slammed his hips against mine, his breathing was getting louder. He pulled himself out and shot his load over my ass.

After he squeezed the warm cum out, he pushed his cock in again and moved his hips a few times.

He pulled out, stroked himself and more cum spilled over.

I put my hand on his shaft and licked the rest of the cum off.

Looking at Blaine who was breathing hard, I licked the head of his cock.

He was sweating a lot. I mean, my skin was damp with sweat too, but I could see his sweat running down his body along the muscles and it was beautiful. I pushed his sweaty bangs back from his forehead with my fingers.

Blaine smiled a bit and kissed me. "Did you like that?" He pressed our forehead together, mussing my hair with his hand.

"You can tell by seeing how much of a mess I'm in right now."

"Wow, you're really wet." He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and took a picture of _me_.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I shouted at him who sat back on the couch like nothing had happened and lit up a cigarette. "Blaine, delete that picture! What are you gonna do if someone sees it?"

The tip of the cigarette caught fire as he inhaled. He breathed out the smoke and answered. "Only I'll see it."

"But …"

"I also took a video while we were doing it earlier."

"You can't be serious …"

Blaine smirked and kept smoking. "A cigarette after sex tastes the best."

I couldn't believe his ignorant attitude about how I was feeling!

"Don't worry. The video was taken from behind. Even if someone sees it, they won't know who it is."

"That's not the problem!"

"You can clearly see your ass is taking my cock though. That'll be useful."

"I won't have sex with you again!"

Blaine studied me from the top to the bottom with a manly face, his body sweat-slicked. The way he smoked was sexy as hell, making me feel dizzy. I almost begged for sex.

He tapped his cigarette in the ashtray to drop the ash, and he put it back into his mouth. My body started to react at the sight.

"If you don't want to, I can control myself." Blaine spoke.

"You can't!" My words made him laugh. "You will definitely want me!"

"We can see how long we can go without sex. It sounds fun."

"I bet you'll give up quickly. Because you love sex, right?"

"I think you'll give up before I do."

"W-What? I'm sexually cold."

Blaine was staring at me. He blew out the smoke and asked. "Do you wanna play a game of endurance?"

I chased the smoke with my eyes and answered. "Sure. What's the penalty for losing and begging for sex?"

"Let's see. I'd love to take all sorts of videos."

"You just took some!"

" _Or_ , to put a vibrator inside of you and have you keep it all day like that."

"Excuse me?"

"How about you?"

"I …" I had no idea what kind of penalty I could charge for him. What was it Blaine wouldn't like?

Oh, no. This was not good. Even if I won, I couldn't think of anything! Actually, I was feeling like I wanted him to do something to me. Wasn't I already losing this game?

"You look cute when you think."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Don't jerk off by yourself either."

"Really?"

"Oh, you said you didn't do it often."

 _Well, since we have sex regularly, I love it now._

"By the way, if you have sex with someone who has nothing to do with this game, I'll punish you more than a 'penalty.' Just remember that." Blaine told me.

"Do you think I'm a slut? I can't believe you! I rather beg you to do me."

Blaine was smiling.

"What is it?"

"I can't wait for you to beg me with that pretty voice."

- _Shit_.

"Did you just get horny?" Blaine pointed out with an amused expression on his face.

I wasn't sure if I could play this game at all.

I was horny before it even started.

"We'll start this from tomorrow. Let's go take a shower now." Blaine suggested, putting out the cigarette in the ashtray. "Because I'll go to your school from next week for the interaction program, and there'll be so many tempting occasions. I can't wait. Be careful and not cum in your underwear in front of everyone."

Blaine kissed me and dragged me into the shower cubicle.

I had no confidence now …


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I've found a new job and it keeps me quite busy.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 7. Thank you so much Charlotte for betaing! She's absolutely amazing! :)**

 **Please review and let us know what you think of this chapter!**

 **BTW, the original author of this fic is participating in #KlaineSummerChallenge2016 on Tumblr. Go check her amazing art works! Her account is 'tomaspa.' :)**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Emotions**

***Blaine's POV***

It was our second time to go to McKinley for the glee club interaction program.

I was walking down to the choir room and saw Kurt walking to the same direction.

He was wearing a black jacket and tight-fitted red pants with work boots.

My eyes fixed on his well-shaped ass, which made me want to fondle it from behind.

"Blaine, you're staring at Kurt's ass." Sebastian whispered in my ear.

"If you flirt with him, I'll punch you."

"You're scaring me …"

I then caught a guy following Kurt with his eyes.

He was big with large jowls, wearing a red and cream colored jock jacket. Avoiding people's eyes, he was staring at Kurt's back.

As Kurt went into the choir room and the guy turned his gaze to his locker, I was convinced he had been looking at Kurt. I gave him a death glare when I passed him.

\- _He's mine._ _If you touch him, you'll be sorry_.

"Blaine, stop that!" As I was still glaring at the bear-looking guy, Nick placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down and to hurry to the choir room.

… … …

When we entered the room the New Directions, who were relaxed and chatting, welcomed us warmly.

The four from Dalton, including the captain Wes, now more opened up to them and liked chatting in different groups.

Of course, I stationed myself next to Kurt, joining a conversation with Rachel and Mercedes.

"We've been waiting for you, Blaine." Rachel beckoned me with a broad smile on her face.

"Do you guys wanna ask questions?" I asked the girls.

"It's only because you didn't let Kurt go last night, we had to ask you here." Rachel said.

"I … It was my stomach …" Kurt mumbled but Rachel cut him off.

"It's okay, Kurt. I _know_." She looked at him with a knowing smile.

Why did Rachel know the reason Kurt didn't go to her house last night? Could she smell things when it came to gayness or something? Because Mercedes looked like she had no clue.

Kurt flushed and I thought it was adorable. I took his hand to entwine our fingers. Kurt was surprised a little before trying to pull them away.

"What?" I pouted.

"Don't do that in front everyone. We should do that stuff when we're alone."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, we don't mind at all. Don't worry," Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, we don't judge even if you guys are kissing now." Mercedes encouraged us.

"It's not okay! Blaine! Stop looking at me like that!" Kurt started panicking and the girls were laughing.

I could imagine Kurt was always teased like this. As I pictured it, a smile formed on my lips.

"Oh my God, Blaine. You look like a prince when you look at Kurt. You guys are making us blush!" Rachel put her hands on her cheeks and squealed with excitement.

"No, Rachel. He's not a prince. _At all_. Not even close." Kurt corrected her.

"Be quiet, Kurt!" I told him.

"Blaine is just a sadist. A mean sadist."

"And who was tamed by that sadist to have a slave mind?"

"Wh-what? What slave!?" The girls asked in horror.

"Yeah, se …"

" _NOTHING!_ " Kurt put his hand on my mouth to quiet me, his face was crimson-red.

Sweet scent from Kurt's dry hand tickled my nose and I licked it with the tip of my tongue.

"Blaine! Stop that!" Kurt cried, pulling his hand back.

"You guys seem to have really hit it off. Tell us where you two met." Mercedes asked, pulling her chair closer.

Kurt and I looked at each other, thinking how to explain.

"Well …" Kurt trailed off.

"The Lima Bean at night." I started telling a lie. "When I went to the Lima Bean at almost closing time and Kurt came in after me. I hit on him."

"Hitting on him?" Mercedes and Rachel were surprised, exchanging glances.

"Kurt's cute. It's impossible not to talk to him, right?" I kept lying, looking at Kurt with my chin up a little. "I waited for him, who got a take-out and was about to leave, and we … you know."

"We what …?" Kurt started being into my make-up story along with the girls.

 _-_ _You can't react like that._

"Do you wanna hear?" As I asked, the girls nodded, and so did Kurt.

 _\- Stop anticipating what comes next._

"Well, I guess our bodies reacted before the feelings. I don't feel that it's wrong to start like this."

"What? So you guys did it when you first met? Wow, Kurt. You give your body up pretty easily." Rachel was astonished.

"I didn't mean that …" Kurt tried to defend himself.

"He's vulnerable to pleasure." Mercedes blurted out.

"What are you talking about!?" Kurt asked in shock.

"I remember you once came to school with a visible hickey." Mercedes smirked and pointed at Kurt, swirling her finger.

"Did I!?" Kurt asked.

"Everyone was stunned at the sight of it. We didn't say anything though."

Kurt shot me a glare, his eyes were a little watery.

Oops, I didn't know that he wasn't aware of the hickey. Well, I'd forgotten too.

"We talked about how the guy who gave you that hickey would be a jealous one."

 _\- Shit_.

Stop talking, Mercedes. She was making me sweat.

I glanced at Kurt, who looked down, his flushed face went an even deeper red.

"You don't want anyone to take him, do you, Blaine?" Rachel said slyly.

I was dumbfounded at her and then Kurt pulled the hem of my jacket. "I love you, Blaine."

"Okay, get a room," the girls laughed with softening eyes.

My face was probably on fire now too. Being looked at with my flushed face by someone except Kurt was uncomfortable, feeling like they held my weak point.

Since the girls started talking to each other, I looked around to make sure everyone's attention wasn't on us and I kissed on Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine!?"

"I just returned a favor."

"You're an idiot …"

Kurt looked so adorable and that made me want to push him back on the floor right here.

Mr. Schuester entered the room and informed us that the club members except for the leading members of the interaction program were dismissed for a meeting.

Kurt stood up but I stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Go to my place." I fished a key chain with several keys out of my pants' pocket, took my home key off and handed it over him. "You don't have to give this back to me."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Kurt pressed the key to his lips and whispered "I'll cook dinner and wait for you." and left the choir room, skipping.

"I can't believe that adorable creature is yours." Sebastian squeezed me tightly from behind, staring at Kurt's back. "And will he be waiting for you, cooking dinner? Did you see his smile? It was super cute."

"If you touch him, I'll kill you."

"Wow, he said 'kill' this time. Be careful, Sebastian. He's serious." Nick told Sebastian.

"Look at that cute ass … _ow_!" I elbowed hard Sebastian's side.

"Are you okay, Sebastian?" Nick was worried for him as he fell on a knee on the floor.

"It was a joke but Blaine was too serious … _ouch_."

"You've really changed, Blaine." Nick said, shaking his head. "It was me who told you to find a steady partner and I'm glad that you found one. But it's also scary."

"Why?"

"What if he cheats on you? I don't wanna even imagine what would happen though. 'Cause you know, you're kind of extreme."

"Shut up, Nick. He won't cheat on me."

"How can you be so confident?" Nick asked.

It was not that I was confident. It was just I believed that Kurt loved me even if I gave him a cold shoulder.

But I shouldn't have gotten used to him spoiling me.

If I forgot to appreciate it and was being an idiot, and he left … I would die.

It was me who was so crazy about him. When someone cared about him or stared at him, it made me so angry and hostile.

… … …

The meeting took longer than expected and by the time it ended, the sun had already set.

The interacting program would start in full swing from next week.

As we left the choir room, I thought it would be fun if I did a duet with Kurt since there were some duets in the performances we picked for the program.

"We only had meetings and never got a chance to hear you sing before the program started, but I bet you're really good because you're the lead vocal with The Warblers after all." Rachel looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"I'm not sure about that, but I appreciate our captain's recognition of my singing ability."

"Blaine's voice is incredible. Don't be surprised next week." Wes boasted, tapping my shoulder proudly.

"Has Kurt heard you sing?" Rachel asked.

"Um, actually ... no."

"Really? Well, our Kurt's voice is quite fabulous too. It's like an angel's."

"Duets with Rachel are really good." Finn said, grabbing his girlfriend's shoulder to pull her closer.

Finn was a big guy. I saw it especially when he was next to Rachel.

"Kurt's voice range is wide: you have no idea how he can hit low notes too. But it's very unique and he would pick specific songs to fit his voice. That's his strong point though."

"Yeah, his voice … It's really irresistible." I blurted out without thinking.

Everyone froze at my words, their faces were red.

"That's … TMI, Blaine," Rachel told me.

"Oh, I didn't mean _that_."

"Okay, I can't directly look at Kurt's face when I go home now. I might remember those words." Finn said and I laughed.

But then I stopped. "Wait. What do you mean? Why Kurt is in your house?" I asked Finn in a wary tone.

"Because I live with him."

 _\- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?_

Nick and Sebastian anxiously looked at me and Finn back and forth.

"What do you mean you live with him?" I narrowed my eyes with an angry glare.

"Oh, I'm his step brother. His dad and my mom got married."

\- _'My dad got married again and my step-mom cooks. But before that, it was just me and Dad and we both cooked. I used to cook like a male servant. So yeah, I can cook.'_

Right. He mentioned about his dad's remarriage.

"Finn, Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend. Get along with him." Rachel said sweetly, hugging Finn.

"You're Kurt's step brother. I'd like to get along with you also." I nodded to Finn.

"Yeah, you too, Mr. Kurt's boyfriend. But I honestly didn't know someone like you was his type." Finn looked at me from the top to the bottom.

I felt uncomfortable, feeling as if he was evaluating me.

"He used like me a lot …"

 _\- WHAT THE FUCK!?_

Nick and Sebastian's faces paled as the other male made me quietly seethe with anger.

"He and I used be rivals for getting Finn." Rachel added like it was nothing.

"I didn't know." I just mumbled.

"All his feelings about me were gone once we became a family though." Finn gave me a boyish grin with a laugh.

"What did you think of him at that time, Finn?" I asked.

"Well, I'm straight, so I felt bad. He's quite aggressive and approached me, and I hurt him."

"He tried to entrap me too. He's quite a tactician. Although he sometimes digs his own grave." Rachel added.

"I think he wants to be loved more than anyone else. He doesn't know he _is_ loved."

I was just listening to Finn talk.

"He tells people point-blank, but on the other hand he quickly falls to the bottom and it's hard to pull him up to the surface. He once secluded himself in the house for a while."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, it was before he started high school. He … his family had a hard time back then."

"He was like a dead person last week. Did you have something to do with it?" Rachel asked.

Because Finn, Rachel and I were walking slowly with the conversation, other friends were far ahead. When I realized it, they waved at us as a goodbye. The three of us kept walking at a slow pace.

"Yeah, I did. It was my fault," I answered the question.

"He didn't tell us a thing even if we asked." Rachel continued. "He had a hickey one day but then he came to school, looked like a zombie. When he was wearing the same clothes two days in a row, we thought it was a big deal."

"I think he was crying at home too."

Hearing stories about Kurt while I couldn't see him, I could imagine it was not just me who was wrecked.

I felt really bad about hurting him, and knowing how much he was thinking about me made me want to see him already.

"I'm happy that you guys made up. When you first came to McKinley, Kurt was so upset." Rachel offered a smile.

"We kind of knew that this Warbler guy, Blaine, was with him."

"True. This Blaine was only looking at him. Kurt didn't say anything, but when you showed up, it finally made sense."

"I didn't even know this was his school. I only knew his first name, so when I saw him here, I was so surprised." I told them truthfully.

"You guys started physically at first, but now are connected emotionally too, right?" Rachel checked.

"Of course."

"Wait, started physically at first? What?" Finn looked confused by this new information he didn't know.

"Their relationship didn't start in an ordinary way." Rachel explained.

"So … Kurt and Blaine did …"

"I get that you wanna say it's not the right way, but I think I liked him at first sight." I told Finn.

Rachel was smirking, looking deep into my features. "You look blissful."

"I don't."

"You're not being honest with yourself. I know you're the possessive type. That hickey was …"

"That's enough, Rach. Blaine looks scared now." Finn whispered to her.

"Anyway, if you make him cry, you're going to pay." Rachel pointed a finger at me with a glare.

"All I can say is I'll try my best."

"Why can't you say you won't for sure?"

"I think I have a disadvantage in this."

"I don't understand what you mean."

It was because Kurt and I didn't know everything about each other.

I could make up a quick lie to Rachel, but the words just didn't come out. Although I really didn't want to make Kurt cry, I might because of my past. I never imagined that my behavior in the past with other guys would be a problem when I found someone I seriously cared about.

… … …

When I went back to my apartment and opened the front door, I could smell delicious food. Kurt welcomed me with slightly pink cheeks from the heat in the kitchen.

"Hi, Blaine."

"Hi."

Kurt wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me.

But a small feather-light kiss didn't satisfy me, so I snaked my tongue into his mouth and tasted him with a little, more heated kiss.

He was my beautiful Kurt.

Pulling away and nuzzling our noses together, I closely stared at him, who had now closed his eyes. Light colored eyelashes were fluttering and it was adorable. As I kissed an eyelid and his eyes were slowly opening, the peacock blue eyes caught me.

He looked into my eyes for a while, and then looked away.

"Don't do that."

"It's because you looked at me like _that._ " Kurt flushed up to his ears and hugged me. "I haven't gotten used to it yet."

Kurt's fast heartbeat traveled through his chest to me.

His body was warm too. "Do you have a fever?"

"It's your fault," Kurt simply said.

"Your heartbeat is fast."

"That's your fault, too."

My hands on his back also could detect Kurt's heat and I pushed them under his shirt.

"Wait, Blaine."

"What?"

"Aren't we still playing that game, not having sex?"

 _\- Right_.

I stopped my hands and Kurt's face was clouded with doubt.

"Why don't we stop playing?" He suggested. "I agreed only out of impulse."

"So ... will you wear a vibrating egg for me?"

"I have no idea what that is, but ..."

Kurt didn't know about vibrating eggs? Oh, this could be fun.

He saw something in my face and flushed even more. "Is that some sort of toy?"

"Yeah, it is a _toy_." I smiled at my boyfriend's troubled look. "It's okay. It was a joke. Don't worry."

He was thinking something.

"Do you want me to put it in?" I asked.

"No! No, no!"

"I'm sorry for disappointing you but I don't own one. Should I buy one?"

"I said _no_!" Kurt urged with a red face but I could tell he'd pictured it a lot.

As I tried to change clothes and put my jacket on the couch in a careless way, Kurt hung it up.

"You don't have to do that." I told him, who was already busy spraying Febreze over the jacket.

"You wear this every day but never care and just put it somewhere randomly. You should hang it up. And I know you smoke at school 'cause it's stinky."

"Are you a nagging wife or something!?"

"'Wife?' … I cook dinner for you too, so yeah, I'm like a wife."

He was thinking seriously and it was funny.

"No, it's more like … a mom." Kurt reconsidered.

"I don't have sex with my Mom." I retorted right away.

"Right. So, I'm a wife then."

"You don't have to do it though. You're not here to take care of me."

"You don't like these things?"

"What things?"

"What I do. I don't mean to take care of you, but …" Kurt looked down.

"I mean, don't spoil me too much."

"I want to though."

"Kurt."

"No?"

"Don't ask me with that face!" I felt my face was getting warm.

Maybe because I spent a lot of time with Kurt, I flushed easily like him these days.

"You're blushing, Blaine." He giggled.

You were too, Kurt.

I pushed him down on the couch and demanded a kiss.

I sucked his tongue from his opened mouth, stroking it with my own.

His lips were getting reddened by being sucked and licked. As he got into the kiss, his hands darted over my body and they landed on the buttons of my shirt.

"Who said you were sexually-cold? You're really enjoying it."

"Huh? Oh …" He didn't notice until I pointed it out. He came to a halt.

"Don't stop. Keep doing it." While I pressed my lips against his, devouring them, Kurt unbuttoned my shirt. He untucked the shirt from the pants and slowly took it off from my shoulders.

Next, he unbuckled my belt and started tugging the pants down, sometimes glancing up at me. I let him do whatever he wanted to do for a while.

I was wondering how far he would go.

"Can you lie on your back?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Kurt, who was underneath me with a flushed face until a short time ago, was now on top of me, looking me down.

His hand touched my cheek and gently rubbed there.

It was a bit damp, feeling nice against my skin. As I could smell his scent strongly from his wrists, I closed my eyes and inhaled it.

Then his thumb took time to trace the contour of my lips.

A different feeling other than his lips made me shiver.

"Do you feel good just by being touched like that?"

"I don't know …"

Kurt was kissing sweetly all over my face; cheeks, jaw, tip of my nose, everywhere except for my lips. When he pressed his lips against the back of my ear and licked, I writhed, my hips moving.

"Is the back of the ear your weak point?"

"Shut up."

Kurt stood on his knees, straddling my legs and took his shirt off, and then dropped it on the floor. Removing the belt, he teasingly unzipped his jeans, holding the waistband.

I thought he'd take them off, but instead he took his cock out of the underwear and started stroking it. It seemed that he already had pre-cum spilling while he was caressing me, and his cock was making sound from the friction.

Kurt kept pumping his cock in the way he felt good, looking down at me with his mouth half-opened. The speed of his hand increased, his panting and the wet sound was echoing in the room. He looked intoxicated with a rushing orgasm, throwing his head back and down.

The sight was arousing.

I had a full boner, I naturally reached it and started stroking gently, watching him jerking off.

By the look of his cock swelling with prominent veins, I could see his climax was coming. My eyes were glued on his cock, not to miss it. The grip of my hand around my own cock had tightened.

Then he came, a delicious moan escaping from his lips.

Since Kurt's load was more than average, his cum spread all over my chin, neck, chest and abdomen.

He kept pumping his cock while he was passing away the body spasms, the cum still oozing out from the tip of his cock. And I took a picture of it for fun.

"You … took a picture again!" Kurt got upset but his cum didn't stop.

His orgasm was long with a lot of cum, so once he came, it looked like he'd wet himself.

"I can imagine you use so many tissues in your room."

"Be quiet." Kurt said, putting his hands on my chest, trying to control his wild breathing.

"Was it good?" I asked.

"Uh, I guess so ...?"

"What do you mean?" I laughed.

As Kurt put his arms behind him to adjust his position, his ass made a contact with my hard-on.

"Whoa, you're really hard …" He mumbled.

"All thanks to your masturbating show. Now, get off of me."

"What? _Why_?"

"'Why'? Because you're heavy. Move."

"B – Blaine," Kurt stopped me who grabbed his waist, trying to physically move him.

"You have a boner."

"I'll think about math formulas or something."

"You mean, you're not gonna fuck me?"

"Do you wanna burn the pot?"

"Shit!" Kurt jumped off of me and ran to the kitchen.

After I showered to clean his cum off my body, I took out a cigarette and sank into the couch, lighting it.

I exhaled smoke, and then inhaled the scent of the food Kurt was making, my stomach growling.

"Can you taste this?" Kurt held a spoon out in front of me.

I opened my mouth, waited for the spoon to come but Kurt's tongue came instead.

He started kissing me.

"Hey, I thought I was going to taste the food?"

"You're unfair."

"It really _was_ the pot …" I protested but Kurt cracked my lips open and pushed his tongue inside.

"Will you fuck me after dinner?"

I didn't reply right away.

"Will you?" Kurt asked again through his lashes coyly.

"If I feel like it." I answered teasingly.

"You're killing the mood."

… … …

Kurt's simmered dish turned out really good, thanks to my concern about the pot earlier.

When I put some into my mouth, the meat melted on my tongue. "Wow, this tastes so good."

"Yeah, thanks to you." Kurt said in a monotone voice. Guess he held a grudge about not getting sex earlier. I laughed.

He didn't say anything and just looking at me eating for some time. "You look like you enjoy eating."

"It's because everything is so good. I love this salad too."

"I made the dressing from scratch."

"Yeah, it's tasty."

"I made some desserts too."

"That's awesome."

Kurt looked so proud and not cranky anymore.

"Is it okay for your parents to have dinner here two nights in a row? They don't say anything about it?" I questioned him.

"It's fine. I told them I was helping an elderly person living on his own as a part-time job. I also told them he was lonely because his family was living far away, so I stayed with him until he went to bed."

"Am I an elderly person?"

"I don't know how long they'll believe it though."

"When you pay your dad's debt off, things may not be the same."

"Yeah, I already paid the half."

"Already?"

"Yeah. Oh, that reminds me." Kurt took out an envelope from his bag and gave it to me. There were six one-hundred-dollar bills in there.

"What's this?"

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I took $1,900 from you, but I didn't deduct the $600 I earned for the escort job from the total. Because I was supposed to have sex with you for that amount of money back then, I wanted you to fuck me as many times as possible and I couldn't tell you. So I'll give this back to you."

"Did you get $600 only for two times?"

"Yeah."

"That explains why the service is so expensive."

"And it's a posh company too. I was surprised to find out a customer was a high school student."

"Sebastian told me about it and gave me a flyer. He spends money lavishly."

"I'm happy that you were the one who called."

"Yeah … It turned out well."

"I mean it, Blaine. I'm really happy."

My heart beat a bit faster at that.

"But if my dad finds out about it, he'll punch me in the face. I'll prepare for that."

"You shouldn't have picked a risky job."

"But I met you because of this job."

"Right. But If your dad punches you, I'll join you too."

"It'd be kind-of hot if we both are beaten up together."

"That's not funny, Kurt."

While we were having dessert, I remembered about a guy I saw in the hallway today at McKinley. "Hey, do you know a guy with large jowls, wearing a jock jacket?"

"Large jowls? Is that Dave?" Kurt asked, thinking who I was talking about.

"Dave?"

"David Karofsky. He's my friend."

"He was staring at you walking down the hallway."

"Was he? You're quick-eyed, Blaine."

I knew he wasn't telling me everything.

I urged him with my gaze to talk more.

"When I wasn't seeing you, I was feeling blue and he cheered me up. We hadn't talked before then, but he told me that he talked to me because I looked depressed."

I sensed only a bad feeling.

"He became empathetic, and …"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You won't get mad?" Kurt worried.

"I don't know. Try me."

"P - Please don't get mad."

" _Talk._ " I thought I sensed what was coming.

"He told me his feelings about me. Of course I turned him down right away. But ..."

"Did he kiss you?" I said what I thought would come next from the context.

Kurt looked down.

"Can I throw this plate?!" I snatched a plate of the main dish.

"N - No! That plate is very expensive! Maybe you don't know and just use it, but it is!"

Was he really worried about the price of the plate now? Fuck! That bear asshole! So annoying!

My dark feelings were creeping up.

I couldn't keep cool and slammed the napkin down on the table, leaving to the living room before I'd finished the food.

"Blaine!"

I plonked on the couch and lit up a cigarette.

Kurt hurried to follow me to sit down next to me. "I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything, it was so sudden."

"You should've been guarded when he told you that he liked you!"

"I didn't expect he would kiss me."

"Are you shitting me? Why are you so carefree? Because you opened yourself up, he kissed you!"

"You kissed countless boys but get mad at me because I was kissed one time?"

"You're my boyfriend, Kurt! Why is it wrong for me to get mad? I can't fucking believe this!"

I inhaled the smoke in deep drags a few times to shorten it's length. The ash almost fell and I quickly snuffed out the cigarette in the ashtray.

I knew it wasn't something Kurt wanted.

But thinking that bear asshole also tasted the feeling on the lips that only I knew made my blood boil.

Kurt kissed my cheek, pinching the hem of my shirt. "Karofsky kissed me but I found out something."

"What is it? Is it that kissing with other guys ain't so bad?"

"No. I found out that I don't feel anything if not with you, Blaine." Kurt straddled my legs and sat there.

He cupped my face with both hands, pulling me towards him for a small kiss. "I love your soft lips."

Sucking my upper lip, he licked the line of my mouth, using the tip of his tongue. He repeated the action on my lower lip.

His breathing became a bit hot. "When I kiss you, I can't. It feels so good and … I feel like I wanna do more." He kept kissing me. "I feel like this only when I'm with you, Blaine."

"You have a boner, Kurt."

"Because I'm feeling good. Of course I get hard." Kurt ground his hips down against mine. "Only you. I want only you, Blaine. If someone kisses me, it's just a skin contact."

His hips kept moving, turning me on.

"So, please forgive me … don't get mad." Kurt kissed me again, hands on the both sides of my cheeks.

It was like he was begging, slowly at first, and then fiercely tangling his tongue with mine, sometimes sucking my lips.

"Blaine didn't play with anyone all that time." he made a whimpering noise with each repetition of the kiss. "I won't do it again."

Fuck, Kurt looked so cute even when he was crying. I wanted to see him like this for a little bit longer, wondering what else he had to say.

His nose was red, eyelashes were wet. And he still looked adorable.

As he took my silence as anger, he was kissing me desperately, until he found me smirking. Oops.

"Blaine … You're smirking. You aren't mad anymore?"

"No. I was just enjoying the situation, looking at you like that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too that I got frustrated. I can't play it cool when it comes to you."

Kurt held me tight and I wrapped my arms around his back and held him back just as tight, nuzzling my nose into the crook of his neck.

A new feeling rushed through my body. And I said -

"I love you."

Kurt tightened his arms around me. "You said you loved me … Oh my God, I can die now."

"Don't. We've just started dating."

"Kissing with Karofsky wasn't too bad after all."

"Hey! You said kissing with other guys wasn't good!"

"It resulted in your 'I love you.' Oh my _God_ , you said 'I love you'! I really can die."

That declaration seemed to make Kurt really happy and he was smiling like an idiot in my lap.

Overreacting Kurt made me think I was really loved by him.

Kurt's face abruptly changed.

"What's wrong?"

"Rachel said it too, but you look at me with a very sweet face, like a prince."

"Who refused, saying I wasn't one?"

"You might not know, but it's like you love me _so much_."

"Is it? I guess I can express my emotions on my face now."

"I'm slowly changing you." Kurt smiled.

"Nick told me I changed too much."

"You used to be harsh and not to show your feelings."

"Being apart from you taught me a lesson." As I made a snorting laugh, Kurt kissed me again.

"Blaine …"

"What?"

His eyes were getting dark and shiny with lust.

"Fuck me."

* * *

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

… **You guys still here?**

 **I'm SO sorry that it took me THIS long to update this chapter! My life and job got in the way, plus I was traveling, which didn't help at all! But here's chapter 8. Hope you guys like it! Please review what you think! :D**

 **Thank you so much our dearest beta, Charlotte! We can't appreciate your hard work enough!**

 **I promise it won't take this long to update next chapter. xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Baby**

***Kurt's POV***

It was Saturday, a few days before the school interaction program started on Monday. I woke up a bit early and called Blaine, all wrapped in a blanket.

It was not even 7am. If he was sleeping, I would wake him up, but I wanted to speak to him as soon as possible and ask his plans for today.

He didn't answer yet after 10 rings.

He might be still sleeping.

" _What do you want this early in the morning?"_

"Blaine?" He finally answered. I was relieved.

Blaine was breathing heavily on the other end of the phone.

I had a bad thought. "Are you cheating on me …?"

" _What!? I'm running right now! Three miles, every morning!"_

"I … I'm sorry. Because you're panting and I thought …"

" _You thought I was having an early fuck with someone?"_

"I'm so sorry for doubting you."

I didn't know he ran for three miles every morning. I was always impressed by his body when we had sex. He had a beautifully toned body. He said sex was exercise but in fact, he was disciplined and working out properly.

" _So, what's up?"_ Blaine asked.

"Uh, well …"

It had been only about three weeks since we first met and this weekend was our first one as a couple.

I was wondering how I should spend it.

Of course I wanted to be with Blaine, but how about him? "Are you free today?"

" _Because of something special?"_

He was blunt. I felt like I couldn't call him unless I had something in mind.

But I loved it.

"No - nothing. I thought if you were free I wanted to go out, like go see a movie or something. But if you're busy, maybe next time."

" _Wait, wait - Kurt! What am I to you?"_

"Boyfriend …" I answered.

" _And don't they put you first in everything?"_

Wow, I didn't know he thought of me like that. It made my heart melt. "So, is it okay that I stay with you? Even if I stay at your home tonight, I won't go home early tomorrow. You won't find that annoying?"

" _Nope."_ he answered without a slight hesitation, and my face was flaming up.

I wanted to see him. I wanted to see him now …

" _Come over now."_

Now? Wait, it was just past seven. Wouldn't it bother him? "Isn't it too early?"

" _Well, okay. Maybe not literally 'now,' but if you can come early, I'd be really happy."_

Blaine's words warmed me. Recently he had told me about his feelings all of a sudden.

This was the moment when I realized how much he loved me. "I think I can come over by eight."

" _Okay. Do you wanna go check out some plates?"_

"Yeah!" It was a verbal promise that we made at a supermarket after dinner once before. I couldn't believe he still remembered it.

My heart felt warmth again.

My feelings for him were growing every second.

I hung up the phone and jumped out of the bed.

After taking out clothes for two days from the closet, I took a shower.

Getting dressed and putting a heavy bag on my shoulder, I left my room. A low snoring was coming at regular intervals from the next room.

It looked like Finn was still asleep. As I headed down the stairs, Dad beckoned me.

"Can I have a minute?" Dad asked.

His voice was a little tense. When he used this tone, it was usually a lecture or something; not a good thing anyway.

So I was prepared to an extent and came down the rest of the stairs.

I sat down on the couch across from Dad. Carol looked busy, getting ready for breakfast. A morning news program had been coming from the TV but since Dad turned it off, the only sound we could hear was now the noise Carol was making in the kitchen.

After a short silence, Dad opened his mouth. "I wanna ask you something about your part time job."

I got nervous. "I'm so sorry that I always come home late. But it'll just be until I pay you back."

"You said you waited on an elderly Mr. Anderson hand-and-foot at his house. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I felt a pang of remorse when the lie I had created came from Dad.

"I didn't expect someone like you who retreated into your house to choose a job to take care of someone else, but how is it? Are you able to communicate with him well?"

"Yeah. He's really nice to me. He pays me well every day and he's happy to see me."

"For elderly people living alone, loneliness is a burden. He might derive comfort from you."

 _\- My heart hurts. I wanna tell him the truth._

 _\- I don't care even if I'm accused or hit._

 _\- I wanna tell him about Blaine._

I would never be able to tell him that I met Blaine through an escort service, but I wanted my family to know that I found someone I cared about.

So I dared to tell my dad. "Dad. Mr. Anderson is actually my boyfriend."

"Wh-what!? Are you dating with an old guy!? Stop being so horrendous, for God's sake!"

'Horrendous'? He thought I was horrendous? "No, he's not old. He… Blaine is a high school student, just like me."

As soon as I said he was a student, Dad's facial expression had changed. I was nervous, feeling uncomfortable sweat forming on my back.

"So how did you come up with the money you said you got from 'Mr. Anderson'?"

 _\- There he goes._

"He lives alone, away from his family." I started to explain. "He said he didn't cook. So I cook for him, and help a little bit around his apartment. I work for him like a housekeeper."

"A high school student hires a high school student …?" Dad clutched his head in his hands.

With a complicated look, Carol came to put a drink on the coffee table for Dad to take a break.

"You paid me a half of the debt in these two weeks. Was all of the money from him?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Doesn't it mean that you're screwing money from him?"

"I … I thought so too. I told him that I wanted to work somewhere else but he insisted that I could work for him, for making dinner and stuff. He told me that his family was wealthy and I didn't have to worry about the money."

"I'm shocked." Dad let out a deep sigh and put his lips to the mug. "You're taking advantage of your boyfriend's kindness too much. I mean, it almost sounds like he bought you with money …"

My heart was pounding at Dad's words.

There was a silence between us. The sound of the plates Carol was putting on the table was loud in my ears. Dad was looking over towards the window and seemed to be lost in thought. I kept looking over at the clock as the time I told Blaine I would be there was getting closer.

Dad sighed deeply once again before he finally opened his mouth. "Quit the job. You don't have to give the money back to me anymore."

"What? There's still half left. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Now that I know where the money comes from, I can't take it. Don't you take it from him either. I'll give you the money you gave me so far - take it to your boyfriend."

"Okay …" The money issue was probably over now but I was dissatisfied. "Dad …"

"So, what's your boyfriend like?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sometimes acted weird lately. You even moped. It made me think 'that time' had come again. You being worn out was this Blaine guy's fault?"

By 'that time,' Dad meant my past when I was struggling with an empty feeling and was a shell of myself. Dad tried everything but I shut down my mind. Although I thought I wasn't as bad as I was before, my family didn't think the same.

"It wasn't only his fault," I tried to explain to Dad. "We didn't know about each other well yet, and we couldn't be honest one another. I wanted to be beside him, but because I didn't wanna get hurt, I stayed away from him."

Resting his elbow on the armrest of the couch with his hand on his chin, Dad stared at me as I spoke about Blaine.

"Blaine is awkward expressing his feelings. He's not good at admitting when there's something he wants, pretending to be strong. When it was at it's worst, he cussed me out. Even so, recently I've been able to tell that he loves me and I wanna stay with him for a long time."

"And you lied to your parents and came home late at night? I don't think that's a good thing."

"You're right. I apologize for that. I'm sorry. But you know you can't stop the feeling that you wanna be with someone who you care about, don't you, Dad?"

Dad went quiet, and then he sighed.

"Honey, that may be enough." Carol put her hand on Dad's shoulder to calm him. "You know how Kurt feels now. Besides, he's not a girl and we don't have to worry about things so much. But Kurt, you understand you should come home earlier, right?"

I nodded.

"The curfew is at 10 pm in this house. This is the same for Finn. You know you can't be an exception."

"Yes."

"Were you going to his house? Without breakfast?" Carol asked.

"It's a weekend and I wanted to see him as soon as possible. I'm sorry. And actually, I was planning on staying over there… Is that okay?"

As I said 'staying over,' Dad sighed as if it was from the bottom of the earth, making me nervous.

"Why not? Go ahead!" Carol easily gave me permission, not seeming to care.

"I … I didn't say …" Dad mumbled but Carol shot a look his way and his facial expression was frozen.

It seemed that Carol had a positive outlook on my love life.

"It'll just be a temporary, this thing being so hot and heavy. No-one has time to shop around at the beginning of a relationship."

\- Wait. What?

"Relationships between high school students are like a kettle. They're easily warmed up but just as easily cooled down."

 _\- Hey!_

Carol was convincing Dad with dramatic gestures, like an actress.

"Enjoy the moment, Kurt! Blaine soon will be one of many others for you. You'll have lots of choices for men in the future! Yay for you, Kurt!" Carol gave me thumbs-up, trying to encourage me.

 _\- What the hell!?_

… … …

"That's what she said to me," I told Blaine about Carol's speech.

"Wow, Finn's mom sounds bold." Blaine said in an impressed tone.

Handing over a bag of sandwiches Carol had me bring to Blaine for us both, I entered his apartment, feeling dizzy. "She said relationships between high school students were easily warmed up but just as easily cooled down. It hurt. I'm not having a fleeting relationship!"

"Well, that's because what she said is probably true." Blaine said as if it was nothing.

I turned around and glared at him. "Are you saying we're like that?"

"I'm not." he looked at me with a bemused smile.

He must've been thinking I had a crazy idea again!

I put a heavy bag full of things for two days on the couch and hung my jacket on the back of it.

Blaine sat at the kitchen counter, beckoning me. "I'm not saying that. But I think that's what often happens. That means there are exceptions. So all we have to do is to prove we're one of those exceptions, right?" He cupped his chin in his hand with convincing eyes.

"If you dump me, I'll stalk you!"

As I was nagging, Blaine squeezed my hand on my knee. "I chose you after seeing a lot of guys, but you haven't known others. If we're talking about who's gonna be dumped, I think it's me at the higher risk."

"That's impossible!"

Blaine raised his eyebrow and cocked his head. "I hope so."

"Why you're saying such things when I love you so much …"

I was mumbling with a pout, Blaine pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed the top of it. "I love you. I want to be next to you forever."

I couldn't believe him, stealing my heart just like that.

Feeling my face burning up, I pulled out the sandwiches from the bag and gave some to him.

"I'll make some coffee. Give me a minute."

"Okay." Blaine couldn't cook but he could make better coffee than me.

It was nice when someone you love made coffee for you.

His strong arms and long fingers were on display thanks to the t-shirt he was wearing, making me horny. I licked my lips, staring at them.

"Someone is looking at me with predatory eyes."

Shoot. I was busted.

I inhaled the scent of coffee in front of me and put my lips on the mug. "Ow!"

"Haha, you can't handle hot drinks or food."

"Shut up."

While I chewed on a sandwich, Blaine was smirking at me, sitting back down next to me at the counter.

"You're cute."

I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"You look adorable when you eat."

"Am I?"

I kept chewing and Blaine was eating while looking at me. Why did I have to eat under someone's stare like this?

I started feeling uncomfortable.

"Your chewing is cute." he pointed out.

"Do you mean it's funny because I look like a small animal?" I joked, licking the mayonnaise off from my finger with a small sucking sound. Blaine was still staring at me again. "What?"

"Eat quickly."

As he said it with a low voice, my heart skipped a beat.

"Fine, I will." I rushed to put sandwiches into my mouth, trying to cover my heart thumping. I didn't want to eat under pressure, but I had to hide a part of me expecting something from the way he spoke.

"Hey, aren't you stuffed too much? Your cheeks look like squirrels' cheek pouches!" Blaine was laughing.

I wanted to argue but couldn't because of the food in my mouth I was struggling to swallow.

I knew it! He meant it was funny that I looked like a small animal!

I complained with my eyes but he didn't get it. So I pinched his cheek instead.

"Ow! Drink some coffee, and you might be able to swallow. It's not that hot anymore."

I took the coffee Blaine handed to me.

 _\- Ooooowwwwwww!_

Instantly, I put down the mug. The coffee was still hot!

Blaine burst out laughing. I regretted that I expected sexy things and I thought of kicking him and the chair all at once.

After slowly finishing the coffee, Blaine pulled his chair closer. "Are you done eating?"

I glared at him sideways. "Thanks to someone rushing me, I burnt my tongue!"

"Let me see it." Blaine grabbed my chin, looking into me.

I involuntarily opened my mouth and poked my tongue out.

\- Damn it! I didn't mean to provoke him!

As I thought that, he sucked on my tongue. His tongue tangled with mine, feeling numb, his fingers grabbing my chin was hot.

When we pulled away, our saliva was stringy, connecting our tongues.

" _Kurt_ …" Blaine crashed his lips against mine again.

It was not a small kiss. It was deep and I knew what this kiss meant. I could even sense from his hand on my shoulder that Blaine was horny.

"Do you wanna have sex?" I asked.

"The way you chew made me horny," Blaine pulled me to stand up and we started walking to the bedroom, kissing.

"What kind of kink is that? I don't get it."

"Eating is like a foreplay."

"I doubt it. And it's still just the morning."

"So?"

I knew this would end up a repeated arguing. It was just a waste of time to keep this conversation going.

" _Kurt_ …" He started licking my neck, holding me tight.

The wet feeling of his tongue made me moan and he went back to my lips for some more lusty kisses. "Blaine … no …"

"I'll be quick. Yeah?"

"No you won't. You always last. You say it all the time … hey! Don't unzip my pants!"

My words were ignored, Blaine's fingertips slipped inside of my underwear and traced the slit of my cock.

"It's already wet." Blaine whispered.

I always got wet just from kissing him.

Blaine sat on the bed and pulled me by my arm into an embrace.

We rolled over playfully, continuing the kiss.

He pulled away but stayed close, looking at me, his long eyelashes almost touching my face. "You're too close."

"Ha. Are you still shy about that?"

"Don't look at me …" As I said that bashfully, I practically heard Blaine gulp.

"You were born to be seductive." He put his hands on the hem of my jeans and slowly pulled down, the pre-cum pulling in a string. "Look at you."

"Stop …"

"Okay, let's take off my clothes now. Can you do that for me?"

"What? Why don't you do that yourself?"

"I took off your clothes. Now it's your turn. Besides, sex is something where two people have fun together."

I couldn't argue anymore and took off his t-shirt and jeans. As I did so, he touched my body, which responded willingly or not. "Don't … touch me yet."

"Now, take off the last piece."

Blaine's cock was stretching the underwear so much that it looked like it would be difficult to complete the mission. The sight was arousing too, and I let out a sigh.

"I know you want it." He pushed himself towards my mouth.

I felt the fabric against my lips, opened my mouth and licked it.

Stroking my hair, he rubbed his hips against me repeatedly. "Can you nibble it?"

As I was told, I nipped his cock a little bit. Blaine groaned with a small sigh. "Good. You're a fast learner, Kurt."

I kept licking and nibbling his cock until the wet stain from my saliva was spreading on his underwear.

"Do you wanna suck it?" He asked.

"Yes …"

Blaine thrust his cock against me once more. I took it as a go and pulled his underwear down slowly to reveal his cock.

I started licking it, which had a salty and bitter taste, the saliva was dripping onto the bed.

Every time I bobbed my head, his penis grew bigger, making me so horny and wanting him in my ass.

He moved his hips matching with the movement of my head. "Shit … so good, Kurt …"

I was so happy to hear his words, I sucked him deeper into my mouth.

I was feeling so good just from sucking my boyfriend.

" _Fuck_ …" Blaine thrust his hips faster a few more times before taking his cock out of my mouth. "I'll give you a reward." He straddled me, turning his back, and then he started sucking my dick.

As he sucked strongly while his hand stroked it at the same time, the urge of my load was coming like a tidal wave. "Shit, Blaine … I … I'm so close …"

I wanted to suck his cock too but he tortured me so badly that I couldn't do anything but moan.

Blaine even made a wet sound on purpose, making me feel ecstatic. When he pulled his mouth away, he licked around the head, pulling my balls into his mouth and sucking them. My lower body was covered with his saliva and my pre-cum.

The continuous stimulation caused my back to tremble. He gently kneaded my ass cheeks, slowly spreading them to insert his finger and licked my cock again.

"Did you already cum? You're so wet." he asked, spreading my ass even wider and starting to rim it.

"S-stop … you always do that …"

Blaine chucked and licked, shaking his head.

"No, Blaine …"

"Be quiet. I'm wetting here for you, so that it won't hurt."

I couldn't help but get horny as fuck when he licked there.

He must've seen it puckered from up close and been smirking.

He kept his finger in and moved it around. "One finger isn't enough anymore, is it?"

I moaned instead of answering his question.

"It softened quickly when I lick here. You're getting better at how to relax." Blaine added more fingers. "I know you want me to be inside. You're squeezing my fingers."

"Blaine …" I pulled his arm to turn around to see me.

"What's wrong?"

"Please look this way," I cupped his cheeks and pulled him down.

With his one hand pumping my cock and the other hand going after my entrance, I sucked on his lips, half crying. "Mm … fingers ... are not enough …"

"Do you want me?" Blaine whispered with a sigh and I came just from that.

Every time my body jerked, I wet my body with a lot of my cum.

"I haven't put it in yet." He said in surprise.

"Your voice … it's so sexy …" I stopped his hand which was trying to move. "Wait. I'm still coming …"

Blaine gulped and grunted, looking down at me. The load was splashed over my upper body, leaving some big white spots.

"There's a _lot_." he wiped them off with some tissue, giggling.

"I can't help it."

"Are you okay?" My boyfriend looked at me in concern and ran his hand through my mussed hair.

I felt like my back was numb. My knees were about to give way. "Blaine …"

He knew I wanted a kiss just by calling his name, and he kissed me.

I moved my arms around his back. "Please do me."

And I whispered against his lips. "I love you."

"Spread your legs." When I obeyed, he didn't put his penis in but rubbed it against my hole.

It drove me crazy and I wanted him to put it in me right away. I was frustrated, tangling my legs around his back to beg. "C'mon, I can't wait …" My voice was almost a whimper and I was embarrassed but I wanted him to do something about my urge.

Finally I couldn't handle his teasing, I grabbed his cock and positioned it against my hole. "Thrust your hips. Now, please." But he only smirked. "Why are you smirking?"

"I'm waiting to hear how else you're gonna beg."

"What?"

"Beg me." he said, tapping the entrance. I expected he was gonna insert it but I was betrayed.

"Why are you teasing?" My voice sounded like a whimper again. I didn't mean to though.

"I'm not."

I pulled his head closer and whispered into his ear. "I wanna do it."

But all he did was plant a chaste kiss on my neck and giggled. I decided to do something by myself.

"I don't like that." I pushed Blaine over. The bed made a noise and he looked up with a grin.

I straddled his body and then slowly moved to all fours.

Rubbing his penis behind my ass, I was getting aroused. "You got this hard-on and how can you hold back? Is your switch to control yourself broken or something?"

"If your switch is on, you don't have one to stop."

As he sounded like he was calling me a slut, I was going to say something back, but he pinched my nipples. His thumbs pushed them up and rolled them. When he sometimes pinched them hard, I cried out.

Blaine lifted his head to suck my nipples, rolling them on his tongue and nibbling them.

I rubbed my ass against his cock. While I was moving my hips a few times, I couldn't wait any longer and I supported his cock to lower myself onto it.

Finally the sensation I'd been waiting came, making my cock full erect.

Once I bottomed out, I lost my breath for a moment from the strong pressure.

Blaine clasped his hands behind his head, licking his lips and looking at me as I put his cock in by myself.

I placed my legs in front of me and started to ride him.

Although I did that and I could control how to move to hit my favorite spot, the force wasn't enough and it was taking time to get closer.

That was when I stroked my cock along with my movement.

Why didn't he do anything!?

"Blaine … thrust up …" As I saw him with my tearful eyes, he looked pleased, looking at a mess of me. "Please, Blaine … thrust up. I can't reach, it's not enough …"

"Alright …" His hands briefly rubbed my ass before he started thrusting violently, blowing my mind.

The bed was shaken and every time he thrust into me from below, my cock bounced between our bodies hitting his abdomen, the pre-cum leaking.

"Oh, fuck! This feels so good …" I lifted my hips up a little bit to make a small gap between us and Blaine kept fucking me furiously, using the gap. His cock reached where I couldn't and I felt like my brain short-circuited.

His hard and soft movements pushed me towards the edge really quickly. I placed my hand on his which was holding my waist.

"I … I'm coming …!" Then I came, a load of nearly the same amount as last time scattering on Blaine's torso.

He slid his hand along my penis, squeezing to get the rest of the cum out. It shot and landed on his collarbone. "Wow, how much are you gonna cum?" Since he pumped me with my cum around it, the obscene wet noise was increased.

"Mmm, Blaine, did you come?"

"Not yet."

"That wasn't good enough? Maybe I'm not good enough."

"Are you kidding me? I'm just holding back."

Once I couldn't come anymore, my body went limp and I fell down on Blaine. He gently caught me, his hands which were rubbing my back felt sweet.

"It's still early morning and it was intense." While I was saying lazily, he held me and turned me over on my back.

Blaine looked me down. "Can I try something out?"

"What?"

He took something from a drawer of the nightstand. "What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea."

It was a pink, oval shape and when it turned it on, it vibrated.

Blaine smirked and mumbled against my ear. "If you have this in your ass, it feels good."

I sharply sucked the air.

"It's a vibrator, Kurt."

"Didn't you say you didn't have one?"

When I touched it, the vibration was quite strong which I didn't imagine would come from such a small thing.

"I asked Sebastian to get me an unused one. Only he could have every naughty thing." Blaine said.

I removed my finger from the vibrator and pushed it back to him. "No. I don't wanna use it."

"If I put at the tip of your cock, I think you'll come right now." Blaine said with the low voice.

"No ..."

"You might feel good."

"Still no."

"Why?"

"Because it's not you."

Blaine looked stunned.

"Maybe it makes me feel good too, but it's not you. So, no." I averted the eye contact with him a little as a protest. "I want you."

"You accept only me to touch you?" I felt Blaine's forehead against mine.

"Yes."

"What do you wanna do with this?" He looked the vibrator in his hand sideways.

"Give it back to Sebastian."

"It's a waste."

"Don't use it on me."

"You're selfish."

"Why don't you put it in _your_ ass and jerk off?" I suggested.

"I don't use _my_ ass."

"I wanna feel good with _you,_ Blaine. I don't wanna do it with this _toy_."

"As for me, I'd enjoy seeing you feeling pleasure."

"No. I want only you." I said stubbornly.

Next thing I knew, I felt Blaine's tongue in my ear.

"B-Blaine …"

"You really love me." He chuckled softly. "You want only me?"

"Yes …"

"Me too. I want only you, Kurt."

With his voice, I came again.

My stomach was all wet.

Blaine held my legs, inserting his cock in me. I could feel him inside.

"Stop tightening too much …" Blaine groaned.

The rhythm of the thrusts slowly became faster. He closed his eyes as he drove himself to the edge, and intensely slammed into me, biting his lip.

I loved his sexy facial expression when he pushed himself towards the climax, and my cock reacted again.

It seemed like I came fast but also recovered fast too.

"Are you hard again? Wow, that's impressive," Blaine said.

No, it was not my fault. It was him, having such a masculine face expression, smelling like a man.

His grip on my hips were getting strong, my voice was getting louder.

The thrusts was becoming even more furious, and then we both were reaching so close to the edge, arching our backs.

Blaine's body stuttered and he came inside of me. "Shit, I didn't use a condom."

The feeling of me being filled up with Blaine's cum made me come.

I stroked my cock rapidly to shoot some more.

He withdrew himself from me and grabbed my ass cheeks to spread them wide.

"What are you doing?'

"Push down into your ass."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

As I obeyed, I knew something was coming out from my bottom. "Wait! It's not something not supposed to come out, is it!?" I panicked.

"No, it's not that … Woah, it's hot."

Blaine was looking for something and it hit me. "NO PICTURE!"

He clicked his tongue.

"I always wanted to see this, like I see it on videos. Wow, it's really coming out."

Something must've been wrong with him!

"Yours is very pink," Blaine murmured.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your ana …"

"No! Don't say it!" I cut him off.

"It's reddened because I fucked a lot."

"Right ..."

"Shall I lick here for you?" He suggested.

"No, please."

"When I fuck you from behind, your ass is so round that it looks like a peach and …"

"That's enough! I wish I could sew your lips together!"

I buried my face into a pillow and Blaine smoothed my hair down with a giggle.

"You're adorable."

"Whatever. You're just a perv who devotes yourself to bringing shame on me."

"But you love a fuck with this perv to death, don't you?"

"I …"

Fuck, I was speechless for a moment and totally missed a chance for a comeback! I didn't mean to agree but just thought about it, that was all!

Blaine lay down next to me, putting his arm under my head. The scent of his skin tickled my nostrils. Pulling my head close, he repeatedly showered kisses all over my face as if in a trance.

Blaine in this 'Prince' mood would treat me so sweet. I tentatively held out my finger tip in front of his lips, he took it as if it was a precious thing and kissed there.

The calming atmosphere made me feel safe and my eyelids heavy.

"Are you getting sleepy?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"You look tired."

"The sex was so good."

"Thanks."

"Everyone had this good sex with you."

Blaine frowned at my blunt words, covered his face with a hand and sighed. "How long are you gonna keep saying stuff about my past?"

"I can't help it, 'cause this isn't something only I know about. I'm jealous."

"I have sex with you, thinking I love you."

I went quiet.

"Are you thinking like this while you moan prettily?"

"No, it just popped into my head now." I denied.

"You said you didn't want me to have sex with you like I didn't care who it was. I'm not doing that anymore."

"I'm sorry …"

"Give me a break."

Was he mad?

Was he disappointed by me saying such things?

I snuggled up to him, expressing my remorse. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"It's okay."

When I kissed him, looking into his eyes, he smiled.

It warmed my insides and I placed my head on his arm again.

Blaine stroked my hair.

A repetitive movement, inducing sleep.

 _I'm so happy._

 _I love him._

 _I hope 'us' lasts forever._

 _I don't need anyone but him._

 _I hope he continues to think I'm his only one, too._

While Blaine kissed my forehead and held me tight, I closed my eyes and let go of my consciousness.

* * *

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

***Peek from a thick wall** ***** **Hello…? Is everyone still there?**

 **I know what you think, we took forever to update this chapter… AGAIN. We are truly sorry! But there was a beta change, Charlotte was unable to continue the beta work and we had to found a new one. Let me introduce our new beta, Lana! She is also an amazing beta, thank you for doing a favor for us, Lana!**

 **So here is chapter 9. We really hope you guys enjoy this one. And please let us know what you think! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Us on Weekend**

***Blaine's POV***

I reached my hand towards the sound but found nothing.

Trying to find it my hand only grabbed the air.

I touched my phone on the nightstand and finally took it and put it against my ear.

"Who's this?" I asked.

" _Blaine? Were you sleeping? It's already past 11."_

I instantly knew who this voice belonged to. Nick or Sebastian often called me and this time, it was the latter. "Shut up. I get sleepy after sex…"

" _Oh, right… So you already invited Kurt into your bed? You get your job done real quick."_

I actually asked him to bring the vibrator while I was running this morning.

" _Did you use it? How was it?" Sebastian asked curiously._

"He said no and don't use it, take it back to you."

" _What? But everyone loves it, right, Blaine?"_

"Actually I've never used it with someone before. That's why I was looking forward to using it, but he said he didn't want to because it was not me." I was gradually waking up and pulled my arm quietly from Kurt who was sleeping, trying not to wake him.

" _Whoa, now you're bragging."_

"Anyway, I'll give you this back." I took out the vibrator from the drawer and stared at it.

" _What about a dildo?"_

"He said he didn't like toys."

" _Okay, he likes normal things."_

"Normal…"

" _What?"_

"Nothing."

I felt a something soft on the nape of my neck. Kurt had kissed me there softly. It looked like he woke up.

When our eyes were locked, I met his lips with mine. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Who are you talking to on the phone?" Kurt leaned on my back, putting his head on my shoulder, arms embracing around me from behind. I placed the phone against his ear.

"Hi. Who's this?" Kurt talked.

" _Hi, Kurt. You sound tired. I heard you enjoyed this morning, but you didn't like the vibrator?"_

"Huh? Oh…" Kurt's face flushed and he glared at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked because I didn't know what they were talking about, and Kurt bit my ear. "Ow! It hurts!"

"I hate you!"

"What!?"

"You told Sebastian that I didn't like the vibrator and… Oh God. I'll take a shower!" Kurt got off the bed and strode towards the bathroom.

Before he disappeared, he turned around and stuck his tongue out.

Was he a child?

I grabbed the phone and complained. "Don't talk so much."

" _He sounded mad. What did he do to you?"_

"He bit my ear."

" _That's hot."_

"No, he bit real hard!"

Sebastian laughed amusingly on the other side of the line. _"What's it like having a boyfriend?"_

"Huh?" I put a cigarette between my lips and lit it.

" _How's it being tied to him? As your playmate, I still can't believe you quit playing at night."_

"It's not a big deal."

" _Do you still sometimes go to gay bars or Scandals you used to go?"_

"Not really."

" _Why don't we go to Scandals?"_

"No." As I talked, I played making a circle with the smoke. Ah, I did it.

" _Just let's go!"_

"I said no."

" _Ask Kurt then. If he says yes, you can come as a couple. Yeah? Let's go tonight."_

Sebastian wouldn't give up and I sensed something was going on. "Drop it."

" _Now, ask him! If your lovely boyfriend says he wants to go, you have no choice but go."_

I was getting annoyed with Sebastian a little who wouldn't hang up the phone unless I asked Kurt about this. I went to the shower and heard the sound of water running.

I opened the door.

"Wh-what!?" As it was so sudden, he was startled with surprising voice, turning his head around.

I was naked because I straight came from the bed and it made him more guarded. He was washing off the soap. But when his eyes caught me still holding the phone, his face expression softened.

"Sebastian's asking…"

Kurt's face and his body were pink from the heat of the shower and the steam from the water scattered.

My eyes worked their way up his body from top to bottom and back again. When my eyes came back to the top, he was mouthing something. I asked him with my eyes what he was trying to say.

He gave me a shy look and then mouthed again.

 _\- Shall I wash you?_

I quickly got that Kurt wanted to pay me back for me always teasing him.

Unfortunately, I wouldn't give in so easily.

So good luck with it.

As he was the one who started this, he was responsible to finish this.

I slid my body into the shower a little and spread my arm as 'go ahead,' wondering what Kurt would do. "So, Kurt. Sebastian keeps asking about tonight."

"Tonight? What about it?" He was foaming body wash with a bath sponge and began to wash my body slowly.

"He wants to go to a gay bar."

" _YES!"_ Sebastian shouted on the phone.

"Gay bar…" Kurt mumbled. "Have you been there?"

"No. But…" Kurt's hands descended from chest, stomach, side to lower body.

" _Let's go, Kurt! If you say you'll go, then Blaine will go too!"_ Sebastian cried.

"But tonight's the first night that I can spend time with Blaine…"

"You heard him," I told Sebastian.

" _No no no, let's just go! I happen not to have my car today but I have someone to meet at Scandals tonight of all nights!"_ Sebastian sounded desperate. That was why he didn't give up.

Kurt hesitantly touched my cock with foamy hands.

"Hey, this is not washing." I told him.

" _What? What are you guys doing? Isn't your voice echoing, Blaine?"_ Sebastian asked.

"I'm not talking to you, Bas. So, what do you wanna do, Kurt?"

"What about you, Blaine? What do you wanna do?" He asked my opinion through eyelashes. Shit, he looked so cute.

If I wasn't on the phone, I would've pressed him against the wall. "I wanna cum. But I prefer little more squeeze."

Kurt's eyes went wide. He looked panic and mouthed 'I didn't mean that.'

" _Seriously, what are you doing?"_ Sebastian asked again.

"Again, I'm not talking to you," I said to Sebastian dryly.

Kurt squeezed my cock and stroked it. It was more hand job than washing. "I really don't wanna go, but Sebastian is saying these annoying things that he doesn't have a car tonight but he has someone to meet…"

"Then I'm coming," Kurt said.

The sound of him pumping my cock was echoing the shower booth. I didn't think that Sebastian heard it though. Oh, it felt good.

" _Did you say you were coming?"_ Sebastian asked happily.

"I'm not that fast." I groaned.

" _What?"_

"Nothing."

Kurt held back a laugh.

"Just because Kurt said he would go, I have no choice but pick you up. But take a cab to go home."

"Oh don't worry about it. If we hit it off, we'll go to a hotel." Sebastian said smoothly.

"You're disgusting."

" _Pick me up at 8. I'll pay for everything tonight for return, you can enjoy as much as you want."_

"Kurt, it's on him. Lucky us." I said to Kurt and then my friend. "Okay, bye Sebastian. You've talked too long and it's annoying."

" _You're rude."_ Sebastian complained.

"Bye, Sebastian," Kurt said to him.

" _Wow, Kurt, hi, see you la–"_

As Sebastian sounded happy that Kurt talked to him and I got irritated, I hung up the phone. I threw it towards the laundry basket.

"How come you still have friends when your attitude is this cold to them," Kurt was impressed.

"Most of the people around me have a masochistic desire I guess, including you."

"I don't!"

I turned him around, his hips were facing me.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"There's only one thing to do in this situation."

"We… We had enough!"

"It's okay." I pressed my hips against his.

"Stop…" Kurt said weakly.

"I know you don't mean it."

Kurt's back swallowed me to the base with no time.

"You aren't using a condom again…" Kurt murmured as I bottomed out.

"Don't worry, I won't spread your ass and look. Not now." I rubbed his ass all over and thrust up a little.

To be honest, I loved his ass a lot. I might sound a perv, but I loved it. It was so important that I said it twice.

When I fucked him from behind, it looked better and its beautiful curved line was arousing. It was fantastic. It looked like a peach and I particularly loved his pale, fluffy round ass.

And his skin was extremely smooth. I slept with so many guys but there was no one like him whose skin was soft and smooth everywhere I touched.

In fact, I really loved his ass, like I could cum only from the feeling of its skin and the shape.

I raised my hand a little and spanked Kurt's soft pink skin.

His inside tightened and he was just taking it without saying anything as I expected. While I pushed him against the wall, I spanked him again and fucked him.

"Huh." My handshape was appearing on his ass cheek. "You like it?"

"N-No."

After I grabbed his ass and the sound of hitting it was heard in the shower booth, Kurt moaned and abruptly came.

"Fuck, Kurt… Your body is so responsive." It aroused me so much that Kurt came simply by a little pain from spanking. Next time I realized, I came inside him too.

I pulled out my cock from him, my cum oozing out.

I could see the pattern of my hands on both of his ass cheeks.

I didn't hit so hard that they would disappear soon, but I wanted to take a picture.

"I'll go home if you bring your phone here!"

I clicked my tongue.

"You came really fast too, Blaine. Is my ass that good?" Kurt turned his head and asked with heavy breaths. He looked so filthy.

"Shut up." I felt as if he would take everything from me unless I didn't pretend to be strong.

... … …

We had lunch together, sitting at the table across from one another.

Today was no exception and Kurt's food was wonderful.

"Okay, now I know that you're a perv." I stated.

"I'm not! It's you!"

"Hm. We fit together well when it comes to sex."

"It's not only physically!"

Pouting Kurt was too adorable.

Every time he reacted to my words, it made me happy because to me, all of Kurt's reactions were to measure his love for me. If he didn't react at all, I would be disappointed.

"Your pasta is good today as always," I told him and his lips curved upwards.

"It's Carol's recipe."

It was a calm afternoon on Saturday.

I basked in happiness that someone I loved cooked for me and we ate together.

I wouldn't express it on my face but I was very hyper because Kurt had been here all morning. Since Kurt told me that he wanted to spend this weekend with me this morning.

I told Sebastian to bring the vibrator by impulse and I was going to enjoy it tonight.

Kurt was angry because his parents teased him that our relationship was the one of the moment. And I thought he was adorable. Suddenly the way of he ate, which I usually didn't care, and his everything looked precious.

Then I got hard.

I couldn't stop myself from there.

We had unexpected sex at 9 AM.

 _\- I'm sorry, Kurt._

 _\- You've been a victim of my flooding lust. But you're so submissive that I'm worried if you react like this to everyone. I'm drowning in you._

"What are you thinking?" Kurt cut off my train of thought.

"Nothing really."

"But you were staring at me."

"So?"

"Your mind is full of me," Kurt gave me a happy smile.

I couldn't be bothered denying it, because he was right anyway, I had a bite of an orange without a word.

"I'm getting to know what you're thinking," he said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Even if I gave him a cold shoulder, he wouldn't care. "Well, why don't we get ready for going out?"

"Wait, I haven't finished eating yet!"

… … …

After we did the dishes together, Kurt went into my walk-in-closet. The jackets and shirts in there caught his attention and he started checking them.

Touching the fabric and looking at the tags, his eyes went wide. "Whoa, it sure is a closet of a wealthy man's son. I can't decide if its just as I expected or I'm jealous."

"I'm not interested in clothes, so I have no idea about them."

"Are you kidding me? This jacket costs $1,290! This Roberto Cavalli's jacket is so wrinkled. I wanna cry," he tried to smooth out the wrinkles, put it back on a hanger and hung it.

"I don't like this jacket 'cause it's beige."

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Kurt took it out again. "If only it could fit me … Oh, it did." He put the jacket on and looked down at it.

"I think the jacket itself doesn't look that good on you."

"I'll find some tops that go well with you, jacket." He hugged the jacket in his arms and reluctantly hung it back again. "Some of them make me think that my Vivienne's suit is cheap."

"You know these things well. I have no idea."

"Who buys these clothes then?"

"Usually speciality stores I always go to choose clothes and I just buy them."

"Damn you, son of a rich man. You should take me to those shops one day and buy some clothes for your precious boyfriend."

"Hahaha, are you seriously jealous?"

Kurt was too funny. How much did he love clothes?

Well, that was the reason that he chose the ridiculous part-time job.

We agreed to go to a mall first and I drove us there. My boyfriend in the passenger seat seemed so happy about going out together with his hand on my thigh, his face flushed.

"It's a nice day today," he said in the best of moods.

"Yeah, it is."

Kurt started humming next to me. He tapped on my thigh with his finger in rhythm. Because his good mood affected me, I put my hand on his and squeezed it while driving.

… … …

As we were checking everything at a tableware speciality shop, Kurt remembered something and opened his mouth. "Did you know most of your tableware at your apartment cost more than $50 each?"

"I didn't know. I just brought them from my parents' house."

"You surprisingly don't know much about around you."

"It surprises me more when someone knows about the prices of the plates.

"I love those things."

Kurt looked carefully at unique-shaped coffee cups and silver-shining cutlery. Like he was looking at my clothes earlier, he picked up one by one in his hands with his sparkly eyes, sometimes he turned them over or stared at a plate as if he was imagining when the food was served with it.

I stood where I didn't have to move to see him and enjoyed watching him. He stopped in front of something in a showcase along the wall. Compared to the other things, he spent longer staring at it.

I was curious what he was looking at and went to next to him.

"Can I get matching coffee cups?" Kurt asked.

"Sure."

"Wait, actually, your tableware is all too posh for a daily use. So can I trade down everything? Simple tableware is the best."

"Suit yourself."

"Can I look at bedding after this…?"

First tableware, and now bedding?

I brought my lips near to his ear and whispered in a playful tone. "It sounds like we're going to move in or getting married."

"Wh-what!?" Kurt seemed to be seriously surprised and that surprised me.

"I'm kidding."

"Right. Of course. You surprised me." His face was reddened.

Don't do that or I would think about it too.

"This sheet is very beautiful," Kurt said, pointing out a sheet on a shelf.

"You look for prettiness in bed sheets? I don't get it."

"I love these pillow cases. It feels nice. I wanna use them," he picked up natural designed ones with a smooth texture.

He started looking around again, the pillow cases in his hand.

"Wow, I love this color." Kurt found a set of a wine-red sheet and pillow cases.

"Your skin would look nice against that color."

"My skin …? I just thought it would be good for my bed."

"I love it too, so let's get one more set."

"You should choose absorbent or waterproof sheets. Because you'll wet them. You should get some extra to change too." I whispered in his ear while he was focusing on choosing.

As I said, his face was getting red with no time. "I know that! That's why I'm here. I'm looking at them too!"

Okay, easy.

He looked cute with his face flushed.

… … …

"This is fucking heavy! Can I smoke?" I asked after we were checked out.

"No you can't! What if you get arrested!"

"Fine. I'll wait until we get in the car."

We finished all the shopping and took a rest at a cafeteria at the mall. Carrying shopping bags in both hands made our shoulders ache. The customers on Saturdays were mainly families and couples. Couples of two guys like us were rare. Yet nobody seemed to care.

Kurt brought a spoonful chocolate sundae into his mouth, playing with his phone. "Rachel tweeted that they were gonna have a slumber party with the girls again."

"Girls like those things. I bet they're gonna talk about us."

"I agree. I'm gonna reply to her that it's a shame I can't go."

Next time he put some ice cream in his mouth, it left some chocolate sauce at the edge of his lips. I felt the urge to lick it off, but I couldn't put on the PDA. I tapped his arm to get his attention and gestured he got something there.

Kurt flushed a little, putting out his long tongue to skillfully lick the sauce off and putting it back in his mouth.

"I loved it." I smirked.

"Hey, don't look at me like that."

I took time to ogle him to tease him. I loved to see his shy face. "Well, it's almost 4. What do you wanna do? We'll pick up Sebastian at 8. Do you wanna eat dinner somewhere?"

"Even if we go for food somewhere, it's too early."

"If it's not too much for you, I'd love to have your food."

As soon as Kurt heard it, his face was lit up. "Then why don't we go back to your apartment? We can unload the tableware and everything we bought and we can relax more there."

"We should be alone together as long as we have time. Especially when we'll go out with Sebastian soon."

Kurt stared at me in a wistful face, frowning a little.

"What?" I asked.

"Just … I love you."

"Thanks…?"

He placed his forehead against the table to hide his face.

And he reached out for my hand under the table.

I looked at him, gulping down the rest of my coffee.

"I wish you would take me to the bathroom right now." Kurt mumbled.

"Wh-what are you saying?" The coffee almost got into my nose.

"Let's go home now," Kurt turned his face, staring at me, head still on the table.

"I just wanna eat your food."

"Right, right. But after you're full, maybe we can…"

"We can what?"

"You know what I mean, Blaine."

He was looking at me pleadingly. He definitely knew what these eyes would do to me, which was bad. He was a sweet devil. "I … I always have a room for you, so it's fine."

"I don't like that phrase."

"Then don't make me say that!" I felt too foolish to blush scarlet.

 _Shit. Now I flush like Kurt._

… … …

We went back to the apartment, had dinner and spent some time in bed. Lying on our stomach, we held a cushion and talked, our naked shoulders leaning on one another.

"I don't wanna go out now." I groaned.

"But poor Sebastian wants to see someone."

"I don't care."

"Blaine."

I pecked his lips. "This is our first weekend together and why do we have to do something for him?"

"But I've never been to a gay bar, so I'm excited."

I gave him a bitter smile for the little difference of our feelings about gay bars. Kurt detected it quickly and he rest his head on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"This gay bar we're going to tonight was the one I often went to. You might feel uncomfortable."

"Because many boys will come on to you?" He stared into my eyes.

"Maybe."

"Okay…" He said, lowering his eyes.

"You can be a target too. Don't go too far from me."

"Me? Nobody would come to me. Don't worry, I'll be next to you. Like right next to you." Kurt, who didn't know about his own attractiveness, said with nonchalance.

"I'm worried about you more. Don't go to the bathroom alone. You gotta take me with you. Behind the bathroom is for fucking and crowded with people who are having a one-time fuck. If you go alone, you would be fucked from behind while you're pissing."

"I… You're not serious, right?"

"Not really a lie or threatening."

"You've been there, have you? Behind the bathroom?"

"When someone asked, I did it there right away."

Kurt went quiet, staring into space.

"I don't do that now." I added.

"I said let's go without thinking, but it's such a place for you."

"Do you wanna come home after driving Sebastian there?"

"No, I wanna enjoy this chance!"

He just wanted to go after all.

… … …

We went out just after seven. The roads didn't flow smoothly on Saturdays. Cars didn't stop completely, but the taillights of the cars in front of us were lining up. As my apartment was far from Sebastian's, it was a bit of a pain to pick him up.

Kurt was in the passenger seat humming along with the song playing from the speakers. His voice sounded sweet.

"I can't wait for our interaction program next week. Have you guys already decided what to sing?" Kurt turned to me and asked.

"We chose the songs overall but we agreed to decide who's gonna do what and how on the day we perform. We probably start with showing a number to each other on the first day."

"I'm happy that I can see you at school every day. It feels like we go to the same school even it's only after school." He put his hand on mine which was holding the gearshift.

"Does the New Direction's first song have your solo part?"

"No. I sing only chorus."

"Oh."

"Is Warblers gonna be your show? You said you were the lead vocal. That means they don't change the lead vocal depend on a song but you're always be it, right?"

"I don't like the way you said it…"

Kurt laughed. "I'm really looking forward to both the performance and your voice."

"Fine. We'll sing a love song. I'll watch only you while I'm singing." I was pretty confident that he would say he fell in love with me again.

"I'd love that. But please don't. I'll be embarrassed."

"I think I might follow you with my eyes unconsciously anyway."

"If someone I love looks at me while he's singing, I'll fall in love with him again."

"Then I'll do my best."

"You're submissive for a change. It's not like you."

"Oh shut up." When I gave him a wry smile, he giggled and entwined our fingers together.

… … …

After we drove about for half an hour, we came to a quiet residential area. Kurt was watching the houses along the street, his face pressed against the car window.

"Which one's Sebastian's?" He asked, still watching the houses outside.

"That one," I pointed at a high gate at the end of the road we're driving on. We could see his house so far from the gate.

"If I'm seeing it right, I think there's a fountain lighting up." He said in bewilderment.

He was right. Sebastian's family was one of the wealthiest one around here. We passed the fancy gate and went inside of his family's property. Driving past the fountain Kurt pointed out earlier, we parked the car in front of the house.

He stood with open mouth next to me, looking up the house. "Are all the Dalton students from families like this?"

"No. Sebastian's special. Like he's in totally different class."

"Maybe it's not like this, but your house is like a mansion, isn't it? 'Cause your parents are rich?" He asked.

"If you're expecting one like this, stop thinking, 'cause you'll be disappointed when you see it."

He seemed to be surprised by my words. "I wonder if there's an opportunity to go there." He might've thought he talked to himself, but I heard it.

"My parents work abroad and come home only once a few years. Next time they do, I'll introduce you," I smiled a bit, touching his cheek. "By the time it happens, we'll probably be grown up and seeing my parents may mean differently."

"What?"

As I stared into Kurt's eyes, his eyes looked like he wanted to say something.

"Nothing. Forget it." I shook my head with a smile.

Kurt stayed quiet.

We walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Sebastian opened the door after a while. "You guys are early."

"Kurt kept nagging me we shouldn't be late," I explained.

Sebastian looked behind me to see Kurt and asked. "Kurt, you're flushed. You okay?"

When I turned around, he was looking down but he was flushed, his ears and neck too. "Are you okay? You were fine until a second ago."

"Yes, I'm fine, yes." Kurt managed to answer it but even his fingertips were red.

… … …

"Thank you so much, you saved the day, Blaine!" Sebastian excitedly said, leaning forward from the back seat.

"Your house looked amazing. I was impressed." Kurt told Sebastian.

"Oh yeah. Everyone who comes to my house for the first time says so, but it's not a big deal. By the way, come and sit in the back seat with me, Kurt? I'd like to talk to you."

"I won't let him switch seats!" I shouted.

Kurt was looking shyly at me as I showed my teeth to Sebastian.

"You're so cute, Kurt. Why don't we go out?" Sebastian suggested.

"What? Me?" Kurt turned around.

"I thought you were cute from the first time I saw you. I only found out you were already Blaine's and I was disappointed."

I didn't like Sebastian's quite serious tone. As I glared at him sideways, Kurt put his arm around mine.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I love only Blaine."

"I'm good at sex though," Sebastian pouted.

"I don't think only being good at it will satisfy me."

"What kind of sex do you have with Blaine?"

"Well…"

"Stop idiots!" When I shouted, two boys started laughing together.

I knew they were just trying to get a reaction from me!

… … …

We drove for about 40 minutes before the atmosphere of the street had drastically changed. Groups of people we saw along the street were all guys.

A couple who were kissing leaning on a street lamp were men. People gathering around a man standing by himself were all guys. This was a 'gay street,' there were many gay bars with different scale.

Kurt's facial expression had changed. "I didn't know there were so many gays in this town …"

In a corner of the street, a cold concrete building with lots of neon signs on its wall was coming to our sights.

The biggest sign said SCANDALS.

We parked in a parking lot at the back of the building and got out the car.

"Wow, people are lining up!" Kurt pointed out the crowd of people.

"Yeah, it's always like this here. Kurt, this way." Sebastian changed the direction Kurt was heading. He was grabbing his arm amid the confusion.

As I watched them with my eyebrow raised, Kurt gently unlinked his arm with Sebastian and came to me to tangle his arm with mine.

"C'mon, it doesn't mean anything," Sebastian complained.

"Shut up and let's just go inside." I retorted.

"The line is the other side though," Kurt questioned.

"That's for regular customers. We'll use the entrance exclusive for VIP. You're with me, so you don't need a membership card." Sebastian explained to Kurt.

He was listening to Sebastian with a mixture of excitement and worry on his face, and then looked at me.

"Don't worry, I'll be beside you," I reassured him. "It's crowded today, so we should go upstairs and just enjoy the atmosphere."

"If you're beside me, I don't mind where we are." Kurt kissed on my cheek.

"Stop the PDA! Let's go." Sebastian led the way.

We went through the parking and entered the inside of the building. A big black man was checking the IDs. As we passed, walked through a dim hallway and opened a flashy door, it was a space filled with loud music, which made us want to cover our ears, and men in all races.

Sebastian went to the back counter to meet a guy. Kurt and I passed through dancing men on the dance floor and climbed up the stairs, linking our hands.

"Someone touched my ass," Kurt blurted out.

"What!?"

"Also someone whispered 'let's dance together later' into my ear."

This was exactly I was talking about.

"Hey, you have a piece of paper with a phone number in your back pocket," Kurt picked the paper up from my back pocket of my jeans and threw it to the floor.

Then he moved his eyes to the men on the dance floor. There were people waving or sending some signals, they noticed Kurt was looking and were appealing to him with their own ways.

"Many are looking at you, Blaine."

When I looked down at the dance floor, some guys were obviously seducing me. I recognized some of them.

"No!" Kurt turned and shouted at me.

"What?"

"Don't look at them."

"I looked only because you were looking."

Kurt moved his eyes back to the dance floor and shot a death glare at the guys who were appealing to me.

"You had sex with people who seduced you like this?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"And you didn't refuse at all?"

"I welcomed people who came to me."

Kurt looked upset.

"Stop being angry. Let's go upstairs and sit down."

It looked like my prince now saw my past with his eyes and was not in a good mood. But actually I intimidated guys who was looking at him by glaring at them.

Kurt was thinking only about me and he didn't notice how many guys he attracted.

He didn't need to.

He didn't need to see me feeling jealousy.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**No, this story has NOT been abandoned! I promise you that I will keep translating and posting it until the end. Don't worry!**

 **I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post a new chapter again. Because we have a beta issue, again. This time, my dear friend Dorothy edited for me up to the half of the chapter (Thank you so much, Dorothy!), then I had to check the rest by myself. So I apologize in advance for the grammatical errors in the last half. Currently, I don't have a beta. If you think you can help me, please message me! I'm looking for someone who checks the grammatical errors mainly. Thank you!**

 **Anyway, there's chapter 10 of PEACOCK. Hope you enjoy it! xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Us on Weekend – Part 2**

***Kurt's POV***

A gay bar, where Blaine used to often come before meeting me, Scandals. On the dance floor, there were people dancing to the beat, in variety of races and different ages. Bar counters and tables surrounded the dance floor to enjoy the drinks, and a big screen was installed on the wall. The second floor, where we sat down had cubicles, providing the guests a little privacy, and it gave us a full view of the first floor.

It looked like only those who had special passes were allowed for this area.

I sat closely together with Blaine on a comfy couch, and we toasted with the served drinks, looking down the floor below us.

I offered driving us back, so that he could drink alcohol, but he declined because apparently he had some bad experiences with it.

Thanks to the semi-private room, we tangled out legs, enjoying the world of just two of us. I put my arm around Blaine, who was leaning against me, and felt papers in his jeans' back pocket. I picked them up with my fingers, finding pieces of paper with names and phone numbers, one after another.

"Again. Names with phone numbers. Alex, Zack, Noah …" I read the name of the papers out loud.

"Wow, since it's been a while to come here, I'm popular," Blaine said with a smirk, making me feel nervous.

\- I could've put a piece of paper with my name and phone number too!

"Don't you actually want to go down stairs? See? Even though you came upstairs, some boys are still looking at you. That boy is cute. Oh, a guy behind him is obviously looking at me."

"Don't look," Blaine said as he pulled me back, as I was leaning forward to look downstairs by my arm, and pushed me over on the couch. "Don't look at downstairs."

"Because you pushed me over, all I can see is you and the ceiling."

"Stop twisting things and just look at me," Blaine pressed his lips against mine, putting his tongue in, and we began to suck on each other's.

I wrapped my arms around Blaine's neck, as he opened my legs with his knee, leaning down.

"Hey! Don't start here."

Sebastian's voice from above made me open my eyes. A boy who Sebastian wanted to see tonight was standing next to him, staring at us kissing.

When our eyes were met, he seemed uncomfortable, not knowing how to react.

Blaine wouldn't leave my mouth at first, but he finally did after I tapped his back, and wiped his saliva-covered mouth. "What the hell, Sebastian! You killed the mood," he said, glaring at him.

"You get horny anywhere, Blaine. You haven't changed," Sebastian stated, a bit dumbfounded.

"It's not like that. When it comes to Kurt, I just can't stop."

"Wha- Blaine!?" He couldn't blame me!

"Just get up now. I wanna introduce someone to you guys," Sebastian said, referring to his date.

"Hold on a second…" Blaine went silent for a moment, before he whispered into my ear. "You have a little boner."

Shit! Of course. My body reacted when I kissed him.

Feeling my face were burning up, Blaine had me sit up, his body glued to mine, holding me.

I quickly crossed my legs to avoid an embarrassment.

As I thanked him, he kissed my cheek, and said "Give me something in return later."

I love his natural kindness. I love him!

"You're flirting again … Anyways, this is Justin. Justin, meet my friends, Blaine and Kurt," Sebastian introduced us to his boy.

"Hi, good to see you," Justin extended his hand.

Blaine and I shook hands with him in turns and greeted him. Sebastian and Justin sat down on the couch across from us. Justin had blond hair and I could see he was a bottom from his cute face. And that was what me, who was also a bottom said.

I felt like Justin was looking at us with very curious eyes.

"Kurt, you're so cute, and Blaine, you're sexy," Justin commented.

"What!? Say something nice about me," Sebastian said in disbelief.

"Aww, I already told you a lot of good things about you."

Justin and Sebastian started flirting with each other in front of us, making us embarrassed, and we just kept drinking.

"But Kurt, you're sleek and has a nice atmosphere. If you come to our company, I think you'll be popular," Justin smiled.

"Justin, stop it. He won't do that," Sebastian tried to rescue me.

"What company?" I asked.

"An escort service," Justin answered, as if it was nothing.

Blaine and I chocked on our drinks and it got into our noses.

"S-Sebastian! Your date is an escort!?" Blaine asked between coughs.

"Yeah, Justin's my favorite at this moment. I recommend him to you!" Sebastian told him proudly.

 _Stop recommending him to Blaine! Idiot Sebastian!_

"Let me give you my cards," Justin handed his cards to us. The black-and-white cards clearly said 'Bad Romance' and his stage name was Sunshine.

I didn't even know I would have my own cards like this, but I left the company so quickly after all. When I looked over Blaine, he was also looking at me with an unsure face.

"Well, even if I recruit Kurt, he needs Blaine's permission anyway, right?" Justin said in a knowing tone.

"I don't do it in the first place!" I defended myself.

"If Kurt becomes an escort, I'd call for him right away … Whoa, you look scary, Blaine! I'm only kidding!" Sebastian sat up straight at Blaine's death glare.

"Your skin is so pale, almost transparent. You'd be famous for your beautiful skin, and such a cute face between the customers. It's like snow-white." Justin's sizing-up eyes scared me a little.

Blaine probably noticed that and pulled me back by my shoulders. "Can you stop teasing him? I'll never let him work as an escort."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt. It was just because you were too attractive. I sometimes recruit escorts too. I'm sorry to you too, Blaine," Justin said sincerely.

"It's okay. I just wanted to make it clear that I don't do that," I said to him.

"I feel the fucking worst, though!" Blaine cursed Justin who just first met a short time ago.

"Alright, we're gonna enjoy ourselves now. You guys should do as much as possible too." With that, Sebastian towed Justin, going down the stairs, and disappeared into the back of the dance floor.

"What's there over there?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Bathroom," he answered simply.

"Oh, _right_ ," I said, as I remembered what he told me about the back of gay bars.

Blaine sank into the couch loosely. It looked like he liked to sit like that. "You're inevitably involved with escorts."

"Give me a break. I will never do it again."

"Justin said you would be popular. I told you so and now it's proved right. Good for you, _Snow_."

"Don't call me that."

Blaine smirked, seemed he was enjoying to see me uncomfortable with his teases. I didn't like that!

I stood up and went to the couch where Sebastian and Justin were, sitting across from the table, and sat down before facing him.

"Come back here," Blaine called me.

"Not when you call me Snow."

"That name is cute and it fits you perfectly."

Him saying 'cute' to me weakened me. But I was not an escort anymore.

As I was pouting a little, Blaine looked into my face. "C'mon, come around."

"I'm not in a bad mood."

"Kurt."

"What?"

Blaine put his arm on the back of the couch, and pointed at the space he made for me to fit. I sighed and moved next to him again, resting my head on his shoulder.

 _What is this!? This is so embarrassing!_

However, Blaine didn't seem to even care, but satisfied I sat down where I was supposed to, rubbing my hair while pressing a kiss on my forehead. I felt like my face was on fire, remaining looking down, and then my eyes landed on the thing he was holding between his right fingers on his knee. "The cigarette… It's different." His cigarette was black all the way down.

He inhaled it and exhaled towards me.

I thought it was so rude of him to do that at first and was ready to protest, but wait. It smelled sweet, like chocolate.

Why the hell did the smoke of a cigarette smell sweet!?

"It's called Black Devil, it's a chocolate flavored cigarette," he said as he showed me the package from the pocket of his jacket. It had a drawing of a devil on it and was adorable.

"A smoke with a sweet scent is intriguing." I was sniffing the chocolate scent, chasing the smoke, my lips ending up on Blaine's lips. "Oh, sorry."

"I just thought you were kissing adorably and didn't say anything."

"No, I mean, I was just smelling the scent."

"I know," Blaine chuckled before inhaling the smoke again and let it out, giving off a sweet smell. "The filter tastes too."

"Does it?"

Blaine put the cigarette he was smoking against my lips. "You don't have to inhale, but just lick it. It tastes like chocolate."

I licked it as I was told. I tasted a bit of sweetness of chocolate.

"See?"

"Yeah…"

My heart started skipping a beat.

I loved seeing him smiling with narrowed eyes, or even explaining about the cigarette, my heart was loudly thumping against my chest. We were at a gay bar, yet we had not bothered going down to the dance floor. Instead, we just chatted about everything, sitting closely together like we always did. This was quite funny.

We totally could do this at Blaine's apartment…

Despite the fact we were outside of it, his attitude didn't change. _That_ made me happy, and I looked at him in the most affectionate way I could.

He then suddenly kissed me and blew the sweet smoke into my face. "You have this face when you want me."

"What? Really?"

"Cute," Blaine whispered before started kissing me again.

"S-stop, or I'll get a boner again!" Although I was almost drowning in the kiss, I came to my senses, pushing him away from me. He was just giggling.

He dropped the long ash in the ash tray. I stared at him putting the cigarette in his mouth again.

I loved the way he smoked. It was so sexy.

Also I loved his long fingers, I have a fetish for fingers in the first place. I really loved his not calloused, smooth long fingers. I considered it a very important detail, enough for it to be said twice.

When we first met, I moaned only from being touched by those fingers. It hadn't changed much even now. I loved his fingers moved all over my body; they always moved sensually, and made me come undone in no time.

Before we met, he came here, and numerous boys seduced him. When I thought of the many bodies he touched, I felt like I lost myself in jealousy.

I felt sorry for the boys who looked up at him from the floor below us, but he was mine!

It might've had been a while since he came here last time though, he wouldn't look at anyone but me!

He loved me!

How desperate that was of them to sneak their names and numbers in his pocket!

That was enough!

I moved my eyes from the dance floor back to Blaine, to find he was looking at me amused. "Your face changes quickly and it's funny."

"Because! Look! I mean NO! Don't look! How many boys do you think there are looking at you from over there? Are you that famous here?"

"I guess?"

His nonchalant attitude irritated me a little. However, I couldn't change the fact that he'd used to be a playboy. It was me who chose him, and Blaine chose me, even leaving his previous himself.

I could sense him feeling a bit nostalgic, from the look in his eyes as he was looking down to the floor.

"…You can go downstairs and dance if you want," I offered quietly.

"Do you wanna dance with me when it's a time for slow dances?"

"What?"

"I won't leave you alone. If I go downstairs, you come with me."

Even though so many boys were looking at him earnestly, he gave priority to me as he always did, spoiling me. For him, I was special, and for me, he was special.

Suddenly, I had this idea came up in my mind. I wanted to pretend to be a boy who seduced him. I didn't know how they did, but I wanted to know how he reacted.

I went out to the aisle, pretending to go past our table. And I walked backwards and stepped in our space. "Hey, are you alone?"

Blaine was bewildered at my sudden acting, but soon realized what I was doing. Putting the cigarette on the ash tray, he changed his face. "I've never seen you here before. Come sit down."

I sat down next to him as he beckoned me with his one finger. He wound his arm around my shoulder, putting our foreheads together.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I answered after a momentary silence. "Snow."

Blaine let out a suppressed laugh. I was acting someone that was not me. I had to pretend.

"Right. Snow. And? Are you interested in me?" Blaine continued to act.

"People say that you don't refuse invitations?"

"Not really."

"Then how about me?"

Blaine pushed me back on the couch, putting his tongue in my mouth at an angle.

Oh, no…

"B-Blaine! Stop, stop!" I managed to say.

"Really? No one seduced me and stopped right then."

"It was only a simulation to see your reaction if I seduced you. We won't do it here!"

"Why not…?"

As his voice made me moan voluntarily, I slapped his head.

"Ouch!"

It was your fault that you lowered your voice and whispered sexily like that!

You almost turned me on!

"Well, I could see enough of how you would be when you were seduced," I nodded.

"It was simpler than that with other guys," Blaine corrected me.

"What do you mean?"

"'Are you alone?' 'Yeah.' 'Do you wanna go to the back?' Done."

"Are you kidding me? Just like that? Were you that easy?" I asked incredulously.

"It was difficult to win though."

I was stunned.

"If they didn't win the competition, they tried to get my attention desperately," he pointed to the cards scattered on the table. The reason why he could say such things proudly, was that he acknowledged his own attraction. "I'm not talking about only here. Even in the Lima Bean, if someone seduced me, I prioritized them over my friends. Oh, that reminds me of when it happened, and you were so mad at me after that."

I seriously didn't know what to say.

That was when the time for slow dances started, and the lights dimmed. Blaine took my hand, and we left our table. On the dance floor, people pulled their bodies together, and swayed.

The floor filled with swarms of people, went calm during this time, and the customers who were tired by excited dances, went to take their beaks at the bar.

As soon as we put our feet on the dance floor, Blaine pulled me close by my waist, and started to sway our bodies along with a slow song.

Despite of a lack of my experience, I moved my body with his, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing our foreheads together. "You seem to be comfortable dancing with slow songs."

"I've never slow-danced here before. I was often at the back during this time."

"WHATEVER!" I acted like a child and instantly regretted my actions.

Suddenly, I felt Blaine's lips on mine.

"This is my first slow dance. Don't do such a face," he smiled.

It put me on the spot, because I'd never had his 'first' before.

Even a kiss and everything, he already experienced before with me. I was complaining in my head. But then I realized I'd completely missed a basic, important thing.

I was Blaine's 'first' love.

I was Blaine's 'first' boyfriend.

He gave me the most significant position, yet I'd totally forgotten about it. I was ashamed of myself for what I was thinking and how pointless that was.

After a while, a boy talked to Blaine from behind him. "Hi, Blaine. It's been a long time since I saw you here last time. How've you been?"

Wow, he was beautiful. I was a bit taken aback.

"I've been okay," Blaine replied, boring.

"I've been watching you since you got here. Did you find him in front of the bar or something? You look like you're deeply into him," the boy gave seductive eyes to Blaine and warning look to me, desperately hitting on my boyfriend.

"Him?" Blaine asked, pointing at me. He pulled me closer, hand on my waist, his head rested on my shoulder. "Isn't he cute? He's my boyfriend, Kurt. Even if I'm here, I'm not interested in anyone else. Don't talk to me anymore. Just get lost."

"Blaine!" The way he talked to the boy made me nervous.

"A _Boyfriend_? You must be joking. You…" He looked at me, obviously wanting to make a comment.

"Did we fuck? Actually, never mind. I'm not interested."

The beautiful boy froze at Blaine's cold response. Biting his lip, he left us.

"You didn't have to act like that," I told him.

"It's unbearable if they were like they own me after fucking just once. I don't remember him at all."

While I was speechless, someone talked to him again.

"Hey, Blaine. Everyone said you were here and I was surprised. I didn't think I could see you for real." This time, the guy was a different type from the boy before. He was cool and handsome. "You'd been up there, the VIP only floor for a while, and finally you came down stairs but already found someone," he eyed me.

"Shut up. He's not ' _someone_ '. Get the fuck out," Blaine said dryly.

"Excuse me?" The boy frowned.

"Sorry, he's just been in a bad mood for a reason." Blaine was so harsh that I cut in for a help.

"It's not your business," Blaine shoot me a death glare. He was scary.

The new guy fixed his eyes on me with the corner of his mouth lifted. "Whoa, you look cute. Is it your first time to come here?"

The moment he said it, Blaine scowled menacingly at him, his fist raising.

"Blaine!" I stopped him from punching the guy. "I'm sorry, but can you not talk to him anymore? Don't come closer to him. Okay?"

"Are you serious?" The clueless man asked.

"Fuck off," Blaine said, still glaring at him. My head started hurting. The guy was bewildered and just stood there, his mouth opened.

I offered him clearly this time. "Sorry, but we're really dating. So, can you give us some space?"

He still didn't move.

I smiled and said to him again.

" _Leave. Us. Fucking. Alone_."

The guy finally understood by my deep, threatening voice, turned on his heel and left. My hands on Blaine's shoulder was damp from the sweat.

As I let out a sigh, my boyfriend who kept silent until now started laughing. " _Leave us 'fucking' alone_? Wow, you sounded like a hard-core."

"It was bad for my poor heart. I'm feeling sorry for the handsome guy, who I don't even know his name, for my words."

Blaine bit my lips playfully. "Don't be! He got what he should've gotten. He was hitting on you, who is mine."

"He was hitting on _you_ , Blaine. Not me."

"He said you were so cute. And he was ogling you. I wanna punch him in the face."

Looking at Blaine irritated with his dog's tooth shown, he looked like a guard dog.

 _I love you, my Cerberus._

I put my forehead against his again, rubbing his back. "You're too jealous."

"You're mine, aren't you?" He looked straight into my eyes, it was almost a glare.

"Yes, yours. And you're mine only," I pressed my nose into the crook of his neck and held him tight. "I wanna go home."

Blaine chuckled. "You don't wanna have a tour of the back of the bathroom?"

"Can't wait for you to love me."

Because of the music, it wasn't audible but I saw his Adam's apple bobbed.

"I wanna go back to your apartment," I said.

"Yeah… Okay."

"Hurry. I want you to love me in your bed, being wrapped around by your smell."

"Stop turning me on so much."

As we left the dance floor and made our way to the exit, I noticed some people's stare from distance. I wondered how many boys were excited to see Blaine here tonight. Even now, boys came after another to tap his shoulder or to talk to him as he was leading me, pulling my hand.

He completely astonished me by showing more of his impact on people than I thought. He just stood there, and he mesmerized guys around him.

And he was my boyfriend. When I thought how the guys who was into him were seeing me, the thought scared me a little.

I happened to look at a group standing along a wall on the way out. I remembered one of them, who was wiping his eyes many times with his shoulders hunched. It was the cute boy whom Blaine coldly treated.

He was crying.

Maybe, he really liked Blaine. He had sex with him once and might have fallen in love like I did. My heart hurt at the thought.

Blaine noticed I slowed down walking and pulled my hand. "What are you doing?"

The boy heard his voice and looked up. As his watery eyes caught mine, he glared. But soon those intense eyes lost its power and he covered his face with his hands, lowering his head again.

It was not only him. There might be more people who saw us tonight and cried.

Blaine didn't say 'no' if they asked. But tonight, he showed a different attitude. For those who knew only old Blaine, he must have not looked the same guy.

People who wanted to talk to him or touch him came closer, and then, they realized that Blaine was not the same person who they used to know and their hearts were broken.

I was standing at the top of these guys who adored him. I was the one who stood next to him as the absolute only one "boyfriend."

When I turned around while Blaine was pulling my hand, I imagined I saw a number of black hands trying to pull me down from where I was. I felt like they were trying to tear me away from Blaine, causing me stumble.

No… I'm scared…

"Kurt?" Blaine shook me because I came to a halt completely. "Are you okay?" He gently embraced my shuddering body, slowly rubbing my back, making me calm.

"Is everyone behind us watching us?" I asked him weakly in his arms.

"No one is here. It's the hallway for the VIP."

"Did you see that boy was crying?"

"What boy?"

"The first cute one who talked to you when we came downstairs for a dance. He was crying."

Blaine sighed heavily. "So what?"

"'So what?' Because you came here and people who liked you must've felt…"

"It doesn't matter and I'm not interested in them anyway," he cut me in.

"They finally met you but you didn't even smile at them."

"What the hell, Kurt? Don't sympathize with them, it's pointless."

"Don't they think you're out of my league or…" I wasn't sure if I finished the sentence, but next thing I knew, a dry, sharp sound echoed in the otherwise silent hallway. Blaine slapped my cheek.

"If they do, then what? They don't matter. Don't think of bullshit!" He shouted at me.

"There are people crying because of your cold attitude towards them, and I can't just pretend nothing is wrong!"

"What!? Then you want me to be nice to them? I know you don't like it the most!"

"He was crying. How can I smile?"

"You're my fucking boyfriend! You don't have to feel pity for them!"

"He might… He might've fallen in love with you after he had sex with you, like me. He might've been waiting for you here."

"So what!? You want me to thank them for waiting for me by kissing or having sex with them!?"

"No, I'm not saying that, but…"

"Fuck," Blaine looked up the ceiling, turning his back to me. He then let out a big sigh. "This is your first time to come to a gay bar and I made you feel like shit and uncomfortable. The shadow of my past is haunting you like a burden," he turned around, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry that my wild past I have to pay for affects you." He rubbed my reddened cheek apologetically.

"There's nothing I can do about it 'cause it's me who chose someone like you," I murmured.

Blaine looked at me with a sour face. "Are you disgusted at me now?"

"No."

He must've relieved what I said, his shoulders relaxed instantly. He pulled me into his chest softly and held me tight.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was surprised how you attracted everyone here. But it doesn't change my feelings about you." I mumbled into his embrace.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." As I replied in the same way he asked, he chuckled. I kissed his cheek and held him back tight.

"If there's something happens related to my past again, can you bear with me?" Blaine asked.

"If you're with me like this, I think I can handle it."

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's okay, I'm fine."

He then cupped my cheeks with his both hands and kissed me tenderly. "I'll never let you go."

"Yeah, that's the spirit."

"I'm serious, Kurt."

"Okay…?"

"You can't leave me now."

"That's fine with me. I don't wanna leave you anyway."

Blaine smiled broadly and took my hand, leading us to the exit.

"You sure you're okay with me?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes, I am. I'm telling you. I love you and I won't leave you!"

"Don't cheat on me."

"I won't!" Was he asking this because he doubted my feelings!? So rude!

However, it was a while later that I would know the meaning of this Blaine's gibberish.

… … …

After we got back to Blaine's apartment, we went straight to the bed room. Our clothes were stripped and strewed on the floor on the way and naked bodies crumbled onto the bed.

While we were kissing madly, wanton moans escaped from my mouth for the hot heat I'd been waiting for all night.

"Ha. You get a hard-on insanely fast as usual. Or have you had it for a while?" Blaine squeezed my cock and I involuntarily pulled my hips. His warm hand perfectly wrapped it, sending me to the edge only by that. "Blaine…, please. Lick it." I demanded, holding his head to pull down to my crotch.

"Alright." Blaine licked up my shaft and I almost came right then and there. But I tried so hard to hold back, hoping to extend the time for Blaine to love me as much as possible.

He repeatedly licked it, put it in his mouth and sucked, making me less vocal for too much pleasure.

I then came, with my body jerking. When we were driving back here, I had wanted him to do this, so it didn't take long for me to come. He swallowed everything I spilled and lifted his head.

"Blaine, please fuck me now…" I whined.

"You don't let me do anything I like?" Blaine giggled at my begging.

But I was soon drowning in him, while he gave me so many kisses, and before I knew it, it was him who was controlling the sex.

I was like his toy, but it didn't bother me at all. The more he wanted me, the more I felt real that he loved me and the more I addicted to him.

 _I can't pretend that it was nothing at all about Blaine's past and the existence of other people around it_

 _So all we need to do right now is_

 _Not to let go of each other's hands_

 _Knowing that we are everything for each other_

 _And it will never change at any cost_

* * *

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Thank you SO much for being still there and reading this story!**

 **We still have no beta, so if you don't understand some English, I apologize. Hope it's not too bad!**

 **After this, two more chapter to go, and then part two (the author calls it Season 2!) will start immediately!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Encounter**

***Blaine's POV***

The alarm of the cell phone was going off. I extended my arm from under the blanket, touched the screen randomly with my finger, and it stopped.

The time on the clock said it was five in the morning. Feeling chilly a bit and rolling over, I saw Kurt was sleeping peacefully, facing me. I moved even closer to him to press my lips against his sleeping face.

He looked precious.

Slowly I sneaked out of the bed and got a measuring tape from a drawer of the PC desk in the living room. I measured Kurt's ring finger, put the number on the phone, winded the tape back and placed it on the nightstand before going back in the bed.

Touching Kurt's unstyled, nice feeling hair, I watched my boyfriend sleep with a happy face for a while.

The tips of his long, lightly pigmented eyelashes were trembling at times. He really looked like a child when he was sleeping. His bangs which were usually styled upwards stayed on his forehead after a shower, making him look more childish. I traced down the bridge of his nose, and touched his lips which emphasized his adorableness. They were soft and moist. His hands were lightly clasped together near his mouth and his body was curled up. He looked so cute that I touched his hand and kissed there.

When I glanced down, his light-colored nipples were peeking from his bent left arm with some of the marks I planted last night around them.

I let my hand slide over his body, trying not to wake him. His body wasn't toned like mine, but still manly in his own way. As I moved my fingers down slowly from his shoulder, the smoothness of his skin always impressed me.

After taking a shower, Kurt always applied something to his body without fail. I didn't really know what it was, but he said his skin easily would go dry, so skin care was a must. Even his cheeks were fluffy too. That was why every time we had sex, I would want to touch his body. The feeling of his skin was that good.

Kurt started writhing. I might've touched him too much.

"Blaine… I can't do it… anymore…" Kurt chucked, but he was still sleeping, breathing regularly.

He was just talking in sleep. Good. His chuckle was cute by the way.

What happened at Scandals last night casted a shadow over Kurt's heart a little. It wasn't that I didn't roughly expect that going to Scandals would come with my past. I wasn't keen to go, but I didn't want to stop Kurt if he wanted to go.

Even if I called it my past, I often went there only until last month. It was too early to go back there as it was a part of my past. Because for people around me, it wasn't. If they had forgotten about me, that was fine, but it had been only a month.

What would happen if I went there had had to be predictable. But there were only two things I cared last night.

Kurt's reaction and men's eyes on him.

If I saw someone appeared to be interested in him, I intimidated every single one of them, keeping an eye on. As I was venomous, Kurt might've thought I was his guard dog or something.

I didn't want anyone to touch him who was glowing, standing next to me. On the other hand, what Kurt was anxious about was just men I might've slept with, not men's eyes on himself. He looked strong while I was looking at him, but when I wasn't, I knew he was uneasy even if we were holding hands.

 _I love you, Kurt. Please stay with me._

 _I want you to keep smiling by my side forever._

 _I'll try my best to erase your fears._

I poured out my heart in my head while watching Kurt sound asleep next to me.

My finger traced around his chin and I felt the slight stubble. It wasn't so much noticeable, but now I knew where it grew and kept rubbing it.

Unlike mine, his beard was shockingly thin, and it was lovable. Thinking of the beard growing on his beautiful face made me excited in a strange way.

I wanted to shave it after coming back from running. He probably wouldn't let me though.

And then suddenly I felt the feeling of his beard was precious, and I rubbed my cheek against his chin.

It didn't hurt so much. It might be more like Kurt who would think my beard hurt.

On days off, as I couldn't be bothered shaving, my beard was quite long now.

Like I expected, he groaned and cracked his eyes open.

Oops.

"What…?" Kurt's voice was husky and a little sexy when he just woke up. I loved the way he said 'What?'

"Oh, nothing. It's just your stubble…"

"Stubble!? What stubble!? Mine!? Are you kidding me!? Were you touching it!?" Once he heard 'stubble,' he raised his voice, falling into a panic. He pulled the blanket to hide his face. "What's with the stubble? You aren't disappointed, are you?" His voice was muffled with the blanket which he put over his head and face.

I understood he had beard because he was a man. "Why am I disappointed? I'm happy to see a rare of you. This is a privilege of a sleepover."

"I think the volume of the beard has been growing every year. I might become like a bear one day."

A bear!? If he was a bear, what would I become!?

With that thought, I laughed out loud. It was like Kurt who worried about his appearance. "Don't shave it until I come back from running, okay?"

"What? No, I wanna show you me neat."

I rubbed his head over the blanket he was still wearing. "Then let me touch it again."

"Honestly, I don't want you to touch it though…" He came out of the blanket nonetheless and lifted his chin up.

He looked too cute.

I slowly traced his jawline with my index finger. Kurt was trying to stay still with his eyes closed. I felt as if I was taming a cat. "You're like a cat… Hey, 'mew,' _Snow_."

"I'm not Snow! And I won't say 'meeewwww.' What? What's that face? I'm not a cat! Hey…"

I was aroused by cat-like-Kurt, I turned him over on his stomach.

"Say 'mew' again," I whispered into his ear, leaning on his back.

"I won't!"

"Just say it," I pushed my hard-on against his ass.

"No…"

"Come on," I knocked his entrance, I almost pushed it into his hole.

"No."

"You want milk, don't you?" I teased him with inserting the tip of my dick.

"Me… Mewww…"

… … …

"Oh my God! What happened!? I wanna cry for how weak I am for pleasure! I must be stupid saying 'mew'!"

After enjoying a course of sex, Kurt despised himself. To be honest, I almost came just by hearing him mew because it was super cute.

Oh God, just remembering it was making me erect.

The cat Kurt was the best!

"You were incredibly cute, Snow," I told him.

"I'm not Snow! Just go running, perv!"

"Do you wanna come run with me?"

"I… If I run, _it_ 'll come out, you know... I won't go," Kurt said with a pout.

"Oh, right. I gave you milk into not the upper mouth but the lower mouth…" Kurt's slap hit right my left cheek before I finished the sentence.

"So… I'll go running." Clad in the all black running wear, I sat down on the bed next to Kurt.

He might've hated how he acted like a cat and said nothing. I took the blanket off of him, looking into his face. "I'm sorry. It was that you were too cute."

Still no reaction. I felt bad how I got carried away, yet had no regrets at all. "I'll be back in an hour. Hope you'll come around by then."

As I stood up, trying to leave, Kurt's arm was extended to grab mine and got me sit back on the bed. He tugged me in his arms, naked, except for the blanket pooling around his waist. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"It's okay. I did too much."

Kurt's fingertip touched my cheek. Because I didn't feel the warmth of his finger, it might've swollen. "I'm sorry that I hit you so hard," he apologized again.

"Don't worry about it. But, if you don't like it, you don't have to do it for me."

Kurt hugged me a little tighter and snuggled with me.

Hey hey hey, was he trying to get intimate? I had to go running, but his adorableness was dangerous.

"… I don't hate it," Kurt then murmured.

"Huh?"

"Me…"

As I realized he was gonna say 'mew,' I cover his mouth with my hand. "Are you… playing with me?" I felt endangered, breathing heavily.

"You have a boner, Blaine. You should run like that."

I then realized he made me aroused on purpose. "You're so mean."

"Because you made me pretend like a cat! You know I would do anything to make you happy…"

Kurt's face was getting red while my dick was getting harder, feeling painful. When I sighed out loud, his eyes locked on my groin.

"I… I should go," I told him.

"I can tell your bulge through pants. You can't go out like this."

"I guess it'll be fine if I run without thinking anything," I looked up at him with a laugh.

Kurt pushed me back on the bed, licking his lips. Obviously someone changed his mind... "I'll put on a condom for you."

… … …

Thirty minutes after, I finally got out of the apartment.

I took a little time to stretch the whole body, put my earbuds on and started jogging. The sun was slightly higher because I left home later than usual. My cheek that Kurt had hit must've been getting better because I could feel the morning's coolness against it.

After going on my usual course for about 30 minutes, I slowed down a bit. When I was running along the road, I heard the sound of a loud burst from behind. It was a flat tire of a car and it passed me before losing the balance and driving over a curb.

The right rear tire was completely flat. The person who came out from the driver seat was a lady who looked like around similar age as my mom. Looking at the tire, she gazed up to the sky.

"It was a pretty loud noise. You might've stepped on some sharp things," I told her.

"Maybe. Great," she replied in despite of my casual tone. "I can't drive like this. I guess I have to change the tires here."

"I can help."

"Thank you! You were just passing by, but so kind!" She slapped my back, causing me almost fallen onto the road. It was close!

She took out a spare tire and the tools from the trunk.

"Shall I do that for you? I don't want you to hurt your hands," I offered as the lady grabbed a wrench.

She handed it to me and I started changing the tires.

I had worked on cars under my dad's and brother's influence since I was younger, it was easy to do for me such as changing tires. It seemed my dad was too busy to get absorbed in a hobby anymore, but I'd seen enough of him with a new car every time he came back home.

"Wow, you look comfortable doing this. My husband is a motor mechanic and I've seen these things, but you're just as good as him," the lady was impressed.

"My family love cars. I learned a lot from them."

"I love seeing men dealing with cars. It's very nice."

Putting her chin on her hand, crouching down looked funny, but she was interesting.

At that moment, my phone started ringing. It was Kurt, judging by the ring tone. "Sorry, I'm gonna take this." The lady gestured 'go ahead' and I answered the phone, placing it between my ear and shoulder while I worked with the tires. "What's up?"

" _Where are you running?"_

"Well, I'm changing the tires now, so I'll be a little late."

" _What tires?"_

"A car running past me got a flat tire and I'm helping change it."

The lady handed a tool I needed next as I keep talking.

" _Don't be arrogant, be nice. Is the driver a lady?"_

"Yup, it is."

" _Good it wasn't a handsome or cute boy."_

"Why?"

" _Because I would hate it if you help them, drooling all over."_

"You're ridiculous."

" _Nope."_

"I'll be home later."

" _Yeah. I'll cook something and wait."_

As soon as I hung up the phone, the lady asked me if it was my significant other.

"What? Why? Did I look like I was talking to one?" I questioned.

"Yes. Your face became really soft."

 _Fuck_. A total stranger could see it. I was showing my feelings on my face too much. I should've gotten on the ball more.

"What's he like?" She asked.

"I'm gay, so this is a boy. Do you still wanna hear it?"

Most of the time I said this, people would shut up.

I had acknowledged that I was gay since I was small, not have been ashamed of it, and I was open to my family and friends.

But this lady in front of me looked as if it didn't matter, waiting for my next words with a smile.

As much as I appreciated her gay-friendliness, if this was just out of curiosity, it could be a pain.

"One of my two sons is gay too. He's so cute by the way! But no, you can't have him. He has a boyfriend," the lady said.

"What are you talking about? I just told you I had one too."

"Right. But look, he's so gorgeous." She started swiping her phone screen to look for a picture to show me, even though I didn't ask her to. "Shoot, where is it? I took one just a few days ago."

"It's okay. I prefer a lug wrench."

"Here you go."

I took the tool as she handed and kept working in silence.

"So, what's your boyfriend like?" She asked again.

"You won't drop it, will you?" I laughed wryly.

"Come on. It's not fun just to watch you change the tires without talking."

"Then, how about you talk?"

"I'm just curious about a boyfriend of someone nice like you. I might be seeing my son in him."

"He's… cute," I spoke.

"And? If he's just cute, my son is cute too! It's a shame that I can't find a picture."

My hands involuntarily stopped and Kurt's smile came to my mind. "I love him so much."

"Aww, you're flushed."

I ignored her comment and kept working on the tires again. "He's so cute that I wanna be with him forever. He even accepts my twisted personality… I'm thinking I will never let him go. He's so sweet, he gets a little violent when he's mad though."

"Your left cheek is red. Did he hit you? Isn' it abuse…?"

"What? Oh, no, it's not what you think. Don't worry."

I dared not tell her the reason why he hit me.

I continued the work while talking and laughing with the lady, and before I knew it, the task was done.

"Thank you so much! What's your name?" The lady asked.

"Nah, it's a bother."

"What do you mean? You're no fun," the lady nonetheless smiled at my attitude. She climbed into the car, grabbed something and handed it to me. "These are sandwiches. I'm on my way to deliver these to my husband who's at a client's for an urgent work. I made a lot, so I'll leave you some."

"My boyfriend is cooking and waiting for me though," I smiled.

"Oh, come on! I don't know what to do with such an adorable smile, but just take this. I just want to thank you and if you refuse it, I kind of feel sad."

"Fine, okay," I took the paper bag of the sandwiches from her and smiled again.

"You're a good boy, even though you're blunt."

We laughed each other, and she gave me a worm hug, which I returned, before she left. Although I thought I would keep running, it was weird if I ran with a paper bag in my hand. I decided to go back home.

… … …

"Here," I handed the paper bag to Kurt who welcomed me at the door.

"What is it?"

"It's a thank you gift from the lady for helping change tires."

Kurt stared at the bag before coming to the kitchen, following me, slowly opened it and had a bite. He looked at me while chewing and gave me the piece he was holding. "Eat this."

When I did what I was told, I realized the taste of the sandwiches were similar to the ones he brought here yesterday.

"Blaine, you met Carol."

I was speechless.

"As soon as I saw the bag, I thought it was strange, because the masking tape on the bag was the same one we have at home."

"Are you serious?"

Kurt clasped his hands behind my neck. "I can imagine you talked to her in your usual fashion. I don't think you know how to speak properly."

"She said I was no fun and blunt… If I knew she was your stepmom, I would've used a proper manner."

"You're equipped with a proper manner? I don't think so."

"Shut up."

Kurt then started to unzip my exercise pants, trying to take them off.

"You're really greedy for sex, aren't you?"

"What? What are you talking about!? You're sweaty, so I just wanted to wash the clothes! Don't call me like a sensualist! Just go shower!"

Kurt pushed my back towards the bathroom. He was cute, his face flushed and mad.

Shower was done, shaving was done, and then in the mirror, there was me, who looked the same as usual. Kurt looked like he shaved too. I wanted to touch his stubble one more time, but oh well. I could touch it when he came for a sleepover next time.

As I went back to the dining room, Kurt's face was lit up. "You have the usual look, Blaine."

Sitting at the kitchen counter, I poured some orange juice into a glass. "And you have the usual look, too, Kurt. You don' have to style your hair while you're here. You look like a child and cute when the bangs are down on your forehead."

"That's the hair, exclusively in bed."

I almost chocked on the juice in my mouth.

He always amused me with such an interesting comment.

I finished breakfast Kurt prepared as well as the sandwiches Finn's mom made before smoking.

While I enjoyed the smoke, Kurt, who was doing the dishes in front of me, put an ash tray on the counter. Him giving me what I needed without a word seemed like something that an old married couple would do, making me smirk.

As I tapped an ash on the ashtray and put the cigarette to my lips, I noticed Kurt's eyes were on me. When our eyes were met, Kurt looked like a deer caught in the headlights and averted his eyes from me.

What was going on? "What is it?"

"Nothing. Don't smoke too much."

If it was nothing, why was his face flushed so much?

My phone started ringing. It was Sebastian. "Hey, what's up?"

" _Allo, Blaine. You guys must've left early last night. When I came back from the back, you were already gone."_

"Yeah, because things seemed to be getting crazy, we left quickly. Are you home now?"

Kurt peeked at me from the kitchen. When I mouthed 'Sebastian,' he looked relieved and came to sit down next to me at the counter, resting his head on my shoulder.

" _Yup, I just got back from the hotel. I'm calling you because there was something bothered me last night."_

"What is it?"

" _There was this guy at Scandals. I'm warning you because I felt uneasy about him."_

I went silent, being all ears.

"After you guys left, I saw someone very venomous. I asked a guy who saw everything, and apparently he didn't like the fact that you gave him a cold shoulder AND you brought a boyfriend, so he was raving at people around him."

"He was raving? That's just annoying," I snorted.

" _It's not funny, Blaine. I was worried, so I was watching him from far for a while. He looked like he was obsessed with you."_

"Some get the wrong idea after I sleep with them once."

"I apologize," Kurt said ironically at my words, biting my shoulder. _Ouch_ , I wasn't talking about him.

" _If he's obsessed with you, it might mean he has effect on people around you too."_

I went blank at that.

" _Fuck… It's my fault. I shouldn't have invited you guys," I could tell Sebastian was feeling bad about this._

"It's not your fault. But, it was too soon to go back there for sure."

" _I'm worried about you, too, but…"_

"What?"

" _I hope Kurt won't be a target."_

"What do you mean?"

" _I guess if you're with him, he'll be fine. But at the same time, because he is with you, it could be a reason for him to be an easy target… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stoke anxiety, but..."_

"This guy is not necessarily to do anything. Don't get afraid of someone who are just yelling, Sebastian."

" _You're right. I hope so too. I just worried. Still, I think you should keep an eye out for a while anyway."_

"…Okay, will do."

" _See you tomorrow then."_

"Bye." I kept the phone against my ear for a bit longer after Sebastian hung up, and then finally put it down. Kurt was probably watching me talk on the phone, he looked concerned. It was me who made him look like it. I felt so frustrated for showing my feelings on my face. Putting out the cigarette which was shortened and had no taste anymore on the ashtray, I went to the couch, pulling Kurt's hand and sat down.

He leaned on me and put his hand over mine on my knee. "What was that all about?"

"About the guy you worried at the bar last night. Apparently he was hostile and raving, so Sebastian warned me to keep an eye out."

"He cried and raved? That's like me… I can understand that feeling."

"Don't take this easy, Kurt. Sebastian told me that you might be a target and I…"

Kurt's hand grabbed my chin to come face-to-face. "And what? You think you should protect me or something? I'm a man, too, you know. Do you think I feel happy when you always protect me?" He was laughing, but glared at me with his chin lifted. He looked awfully beautiful, giving me chills down my spine.

"If something happens to you, I can't bear it," I told him the truth.

"So you want to protect me? As far as I concerned, if something happens to you, I won't forgive that guy."

Despite of his gender-neutral look, he had this manly aspect and it was so bright. However, it didn't erase my fears and my face expression was getting hard.

-Shit, no! I'd been showing my feelings too much lately!

As I was hitting my cheeks with hands to get my shit together, Kurt smiled. 'If you want a hit, I'll give you one.'

-Well, I already tasted your slap, so no thank you.

Since my head was still fuzzy, I put another cigarette into my mouth, but Kurt took it away and put it back in a box.

"I can tell you're frustrated but you're smoking too much," Kurt said quietly.

"And you're surprisingly so calm, even though you were weeping at Scandals."

"I'm not calm… Of course I'm worried, too."

I retrieved my cigarette from Kurt, but he took it again.

"Seriously, just let me have that one," I begged.

"If you wanna smoke, kiss me instead!"

"Huh?"

Kurt's face was twisted at my reaction for a moment before giving me a biting kiss.

Kurt straddled my lap, never broke the kiss, and held my head to put his tongue into my mouth from every different angle.

He sucked my tongue deep, causing me a slight pain. "Ow, Kurt, mmm…"

Next thing I knew, his tongue moved like it had its own will, sending me a shiver down to my cock.

"It's not acceptable if you… choose a cigarette over… me."

Kurt's lips nibbled mine, our tongues tangled, and a wet, louder noise was made by the saliva. His tongue trailed down my neck and he licked and sucked my ear and Adam's apple before sliding his hand into my shirt, erotically touching my skin.

Honestly, I wanted him to do whatever he wanted to do, but I couldn't hold my laugh. Kurt looked confused before glaring at me.

"What's so funny?"

I had a good laugh before gently pushing him on the couch from my lap. "I didn't laugh at you." Looking down, I undid the buttons of his shirt one by one. "I just, it hit me that when it comes to you, my feelings are written all over my face lately."

"That's true."

"Be quiet."

"Don't worry too much, Blaine. I'm fine. Besides, nothing has even happened yet. You said that to Sebastian, right?"

"Right… But after he said you might be a target, I started feeling fear and… Shit. I'm pathetic."

"It's okay, my Cerberus," Kurt dropped kisses on my hair.

"What the hell is Cerberus?"

"Google it later."

-Why didn't he just tell me?

Kurt's lips barely touched mine. From a close distance, we looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"It's fine. We'll be fine," Kurt said quietly.

He gave me another feather kiss. His light, soft kisses seemed to melt my worries, and I closed my eyes, feeling the sweet sensation from the many kisses. As I slid my arms under his body through his sides, we held tight one another and demanded more kisses. Writhing under me, Kurt embraced me. He lifted his leg to hook around my body and purred for more.

"Let's have a blowing our minds sex."

"You like that phrase, don't you?"

"Sex with you is addictive. Kisses too."

When I chuckled, he gave me challenging eyes.

"Don't relax so much, or you lose it," he said.

"If you think you can win in sex, you're wrong." I pulled away from Kurt and took off my shirt.

Kurt looked at my naked torso and licked his lip.

It was a sign that he was aroused. I undid all of the buttons of his shirt, also the belt, and peeled the jeans off.

Kurt's breath was already hitched just from that.

I enjoyed the smooth skin of his chest with my both hands. His body moved, probably because he was ticklish, and it was getting moist. Wanton sighs came from his slightly opened mouth.

We tasted each other's tongues, mouth never separated until it hurt. Kurt reacted as I pushed his small nipple with my thumb and circled it. I used my tongue next to push and suck it, He pushed his hips against me.

Licking his own lips repeatedly, he was intoxicated by the ecstasy he was given.

When I bit his nipple a little, his body jumped and Kurt cried out loud. "Fuck, it feels good…"

Kurt licked his lip again and it looked so dirty that I gulped. While we continued the deep kisses and groping each other's bodies, our hips were rubbing together.

As Kurt's cock was already half hard at the point of the first kiss, the deeper we kissed, the harder it got. The clear liquid was oozing from the tip of his cock only by the friction, wetting the underwear and creating a large spot on them.

I grabbed and pumped his penis a little, which was pleading for a release from the fabric.

He pressed his head against my shoulder and froze. His grip around my back tightened, digging his nails into my skin. While I was licking his jaw line, my hand slid his shaft up and down. The obscene wet sound was increasing.

Kurt's hips rolled to match the movement of my hand. I hooked my fingers on his underwear and pulled them down.

"I know you're close," I whispered.

He nodded violently, holding onto me. He was panting hard and I could see the tip of his tongue.

"I… Oh God… The couch will get dirty… again."

With his eyes watery and asking me for a help, he looked incredibly cute. Because I wanted him to cum quickly rather than worrying about the couch, I put more power to pump his cock.

"Ah! W-wait, I… I'm really cumming…"

"Do you want me to drink it?" I suggested.

Kurt looked fighting an inner struggle. He had no idea that his face expression only aroused me.

When my thumb played with the slit, he held with gritted teeth.

"Tell me to suck it, Kurt" I said.

He still didn't say anything.

By the look of his cock's tightness, I could tell he couldn't hold any longer. I peppered kisses on his face and murmured with a low voice. "Kurt…"

And he said it, his mouth attaching to mine.

"Suck it…"

As soon as my tongue trailed from the bottom to up the shaft before sucking, he came. The load was shot and landed on my face and a part of my front hair.

"I… I told you… that I was cumming. Sorry…"

Since his orgasm continued, I rushed to suck it up.

It didn't taste bitter that much. We'd had sex a lot since last night, it was a thin taste, thin color and watery. After I finished drinking, Kurt started wiping my face with a flushed face.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I've came on your face before too." Some jizz came down from between my eyebrows to the edge of my mouth, I took it with my tongue.

"Wow, it looks so sensual. I could understand a little why you would want to take a picture," Kurt commented.

"You can take a pic. And I'll videotape while I put my cock in you."

"…I don't like that."

As he cleaned my face with some tissue, my hand rubbed all over his body.

"Stop moving," he told me.

"My cock hurts a lot."

Kurt looked down and sighed. I saw his Adam's apple bobbed. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to suck it until I cum, but you can't wait, can you?"

"…I'll try"

"I know you already want my cock in you."

"…I said I would try."

We were in sixty-nine position on the couch, Kurt was on all four above me. His hole in front of me repeated to pucker and relax.

"You're seducing me," I told Kurt.

"What?"

"Your hole. It's telling me to hurry up."

I grabbed his soft ass, gently nipping and shaking my jaw while I sucked there, making him moan.

As I sucked hard to leave a color on his skin, Kurt's penis bounced against my chest. I licked and sucked the head before devouring his ass, which I loved, until I was satisfied. His ass was getting wet and glistened with my saliva and small marks were scattered on his white skin.

"Blaine… Stop leaving hickeys so much."

"I'm marking you."

"You don't have to do that… I'm already yours…" Kurt said, putting my cock into his mouth.

The inside of his mouth was so warm that I pressed my head into the cushion, the chin was lifted, trying to hold. He sucked my cock, hesitantly moving his tongue and I couldn't help but growled.

Kurt's shaking ass made me kneed it again. His pink puckered hole moved, as if it was asking for something.

After I put another cushion under my head to adjust its position, I licked there with the tip of my tongue.

He cried out, causing to release my cock from his mouth. I expected him not to hold and to start moaning. I mean, I preferred him to be vocal. I pinned his ass with my hands, licking around and sucking the anus, I didn't care how many times he would come.

Once my tongue was put and stirred inside, Kurt's hips jerked and the pre-come was trickling down from his cock.

Even in that situation, he was still holding my cock and stroking it. But his hips moved more than his hand, and it was so adorable.

Also his pink hole kept seducing me and… It was getting so difficult to fight down the desire for fucking him that it started feeling like it was a torture. So I spread his hole a little and inserted two index fingers there.

On the half way inside, I crooked the fingers. The tip of my fingers felt a round tissue, I gently pushed and caressed there.

He tightened the entrance, giving me an image of when I put my cock in. I wanted to fuck him already.

While I repeated to play with his prostate, Kurt started moaning sweetly. His voice almost sounded like crying.

"How do you feel around here?" I asked him.

"I… I don't know… But I'm having tears in my eyes…"

By the look of him, he seemed he didn't hate it. I kept touching there, and suddenly he let out a twangy voice. "Oh! It… It feels good…!"

With a few minutes interval, I kept the stimulation to his sweet spot.

"Right there… So good…" Kurt cried prettily.

Just like that, I gave him the sensation of the prostate. I heard that if someone reached a dry orgasm, he could feel pleasure many times without ejaculating. But hearing Kurt's luscious moans and seeing his hips rolling, it made me aroused more and more, leaving me breathe heavy.

As I pulled out my fingers and started nibbling his ass again instead, Kurt lifted his torso and turned his head around.

"Can we just go to bed now? Hurry… I can't wait…" He led us by the hand to the bed.

"See? Told you you couldn't wait."

"You can say anything. I just want you to fuck me."

My boyfriend with a little pout was just too cute.

"I changed the bed sheet to the one that we bought yesterday while you were out running," Kurt stood by the bed, pulling my waist and kissed me sexily. "You said my skin would look nice against that color."

"I don't know. I have to push you down on it and see." Placing my arm under his knees, I lifted him up and put him on the bed. His warm, white skin had a color of the cherry blossoms from all the foreplay we just had. It looked like the sheet was staining his body its color and it was amazingly beautiful. We held each other and kissed, and in the meanwhile, Kurt put a condom over my cock.

"Come on now…" He whispered.

I slid my cock inside Kurt, gluing my body firmly against him. Immediate heat I felt inside almost knocked me out and I pressed my head against Kurt's shoulder to hold back. "Fuck, you feel… amazing."

Responding to my words, his inside tightened, making me gasp.

I slowly moved my hips, sealing his lips with mine and deepening the kiss. Kurt moaned as the bed started making noise.

"Blaine…"

I lifted his knees until they almost touched his shoulders and thrusted hard. Every time my balls hit his ass, it created wet, lewd sounds.

"Blaine, I…"

I slipped my hands on his and entwined. "I love you… Kurt…"

"I… I love you too… You're the only one…" The tightness of the inside increased and Kurt furrowed his brows, pulling me closer. As he was getting near to the climax, his nails were digging into my back skin.

 _While I left marks on his soft skin, keeping them out from sight,_

 _He scratched my back until it bled._

 _Kurt rarely dug his nails into skin._

 _His subconscious anxiety might've made him act like that._

 _We would be fine._

 _As long as we hold our hands together…_

 _If we didn't,_

 _our happy life would easily slip through fingers._

* * *

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone!** **I feel like I always apologize but I'm so sorry again for taking this long! But here I am with a brand new chapter.**

 **Also, guess what? I FOUND A NEW BETA. OMG, I'm SO excited! Let me introduce my new wonderful beta, Ella! Ella, thank you SO SO much for doing me a favor! Thanks to you, I don't have to embarrass myself by my bad English anymore!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be the last one, then sequel! xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Count Down**

***Kurt's POV***

Monday

I walked up to Carol who was getting ready for breakfast in the kitchen. I brought up the subject of Sunday in a whispered voice to avoid Dad overhearing from the living room.

"Good morning, Carol. Hey, yesterday morning… I heard you had a flat tire."

My small voice startled her at first but she soon smiled like a little girl who would enjoy a secret chat. "Yeah. I was stuck, but a boy who was running helped me… Wait, how do you know about this?"

I answered her with my eyes.

"Was it him!?" She realised what I was trying to say.

"Yeah, that's him, Blaine… My boyfriend."

"Oh my gosh, really!? The one who says cocky things with a cute smile is your boyfriend? I had no idea!" Carol slapped my back with a broad smile, causing me almost topple towards the sink.

"He's exotic and so cute. He doesn't know how to speak to strangers, but I think he has a good heart. He looked like he really loves you."

My face was on fire at her words.

What did she say? What did _Blaine_ say to her!? Now I was curious.

"You should bring him here sometime. He can have dinner here and go home. So then you can spend time with him and we can spend time with you. We miss you around here, so please do this. When you have a sleepover, I won't bug you." Carol winked at me. She was really funny. "But!" She turned and pointed at my nose, her index finger touching it. "Violence isn't right! Blaine's cheek was swollen. I know you did it. Why did you slap him that hard?"

"I… It was…" The event yesterday morning started playing fast in my mind. I did it because he teased me that I pretended to be a cat and I was so embarrassed. And it was actually a punch rather than a slap. "We had a… fight…."

Since I answered miserably and awkwardly with a flushed face, Carol probably took a hint.

"Don't get carried away too much," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

Then my phone in my jeans pocket vibrated. I thought it was Blaine but it was a blocked number and it stopped right away. I wondered who it was, but I put the phone back in my pocket and forgot about it.

… … …

The interaction week with Dalton Academy, which I was looking for, started this afternoon. We gathered together in the auditorium and showed the performances to each other.

The Warblers had so many more members other than the four who came last week, so I was surprised, but they looked like they were close and I could clearly see it through their performance too.

This was the first time I saw Blaine sing. I instantly regretted making fun of it, saying it would be _his_ show. I had goosebumps while I was witnessing his overwhelming presence and powers of expressions.

Rachel was watching it with a grim look, sitting next to me, holding my sweaty hands into her also sweaty ones. "I wish he would change school to McKinley for you…"

"He wouldn't," I replied.

Although we kept our conversation, our eyes were glued to the performance. As he had told me before, he was looking at me almost all the time. The New Directions noticed his eyes and they all looked at me with a wry grin.

I had to talk to him about this later… My face felt so warm.

My phone in my jeans pocket vibrated again. After the Warblers' performance and applause, I checked it, but it was another blocked number.

It was the second time today…

But people made mistakes. They would dial the wrong number, realise it and cut off after one call. Even if it kept ringing, I wouldn't have answered anyway as it was a blocked number.

"Hey, how was our performance?" Blaine sat down next to me as if it was a natural thing to do, while every other team was sitting in groups.

"Well, your team is sitting over there, so you should go over there. It's our turn now and you'll be sat here all by yourself."

"I know that. But how was it?" Blaine asked again.

He was a bit out of breath after the performance and had sweat on his forehead.

"It was amazing. You are… so unfair," I told him.

"What? Why?"

"You have charisma which grabs hearts of people who watch you. Really… annoying."

"What do you mean annoying!?"

It meant everyone would annoyingly admire you both in good and bad ways.

It was almost our turn. Finn told me to go and we stood on the stage. Blaine went over the Warblers seats and sat down next to Nick. He was smirking and talking to Nick, pointing at me.

It was difficult… He was making this very difficult! Fuck, Blaine!

However, once the intro of the song started, I made a suddenly changed into a performer. In fact, there was no my proper solo, but a chase, so I was able to let Blaine hear my singing voice.

With a more up-tempo song than the one the Warblers chose, we ended up doing better than our practice and we hugged each other for a joy.

Finn did so well on his turns, which he said he wasn't good at. He must've practiced at home.

As I went to him and hugged him to congratulate, Blaine was giving a death glare from afar.

After our performances were finished, we took a little break. Blaine sat down next to me with an annoyed look. It seemed like he wanted to give me a piece of his mind.

"Wasn't it too much?" He asked.

"Finn's not good at dancing, but he did the turn he couldn't do during the practice! It was awesome!" I replied excitedly.

Everyone else tapped Finn's shoulders, being happy for him. Finn had a smug face and revealed that he secretly practiced in the garage.

"You were really great!" I told him again.

"You should give me some compliments too!"

"What? Oh, yeah, you did great, too, Blaine."

Because I applauded Finn a lot, Blaine looked so unamused, it was as if a child who was seeking attention for his effort. He lacked spirit and was grumpy. I found it funny and laughed silently. He was still pouting.

"I'll praise you later, so just smile," I told him.

"Praise me until I'm ecstatic."

"You're like a child!"

"Shut up, or I'll fuck you!"

"You idiot! You're thinking of yourself only! I sang a little too, how about giving me some comments on that, huh!?" With that, my fist hit Blaine's forehead so hard that its sound almost could be heard.

Everyone who saw it was bewildered.

"It looks like you guys are doing a comedy skit," Mercedes said with a laugh.

My phone vibrated.

As I startled, Blaine noticed and asked what was wrong, rubbing the forehead I hit.

"Nothing…"

"But I heard the vibration," Blaine retorted.

"It's nothing. It stopped quickly, I guess it was a wrong number."

"Right, it happens. I wanna put something in my mouth now…"

It looked like Blaine wanted to smoke. Glancing over at him, I was starting to wonder who the mysterious caller was.

… … …

After school, we went to Blaine's apartment together as usual.

I started to prepare dinner right away and Blaine's home phone rang. It was my first time I heard it ring actually. As I was oddly sensitive to the phone rings today, I realised I got a cold sweat while Blaine was turning his back to me.

"Hello? Oh, Cooper," Blaine answered.

It was Blaine's brother. I was relieved to find it someone I knew.

"What? My phone? Oh yeah, it's dead. I must've used too many apps."

Blaine was quiet after that for a while, focusing on listening to his brother.

He sighed and said with a depressing tone. "Really? Okay… I'll leave tomorrow morning. Bye." He let out another sigh after hanging up. His eyes caught mine and he forced to smile, but it looked painful.

"My grandma suddenly passed away from a heart attack. I have to leave here for three days."

I pulled him, who was sadly dropping his shoulders, in my arms and rubbed his back. "That's hard… Judging from your reaction, I assume she cared for you a lot."

"Yeah. In fact, she gave me this apartment. She favoured me over my brother, so she did it for me to celebrate my admission to Dalton."

"What!?"

Real estate to celebrate an admission to a high school? What the hell?

Blaine was quiet for a while because of his grandma's sudden passing, but by dinner time, he had regained his calm attitude. We talked mindlessly and he enjoyed eating my food as always.

"Carol said we should eat alone when we have a sleepover and for other times, we should eat at my house together," I told Blaine about Carol's idea from this morning.

"You mean I go to your house?"

"Yeah. She knows you live alone and you don't cook. I'd love that too if you like the idea."

"Because you don't want to cook for me or…?"

"It's not like that! I love cooking for you. But it's also the fact that I'm spending less time with my family. Plus it looked like Carol really liked you. So I thought it would be nice if you could get along with my dad too."

"Don't expect me to use proper language with him though."

"I'll tell him about it, but be respectful. I definitely don't want my family to hate you."

"Right… Considering the future, I should do my best not to ruin my plan…"

"What plan?"

"You don't have to know that."

"You're weird."

We cleaned the kitchen together before sitting down on the couch to relax. I had coffee Blaine made for me, while he was smoking.

The cigarette he was smoking was flavoured with coconut milk. The room was filled with the sweet smoke and we spent a bit of quality time together.

"I can't believe we can't see each other for three days starting tomorrow." Blaine sucked my neck, making me throw my head back.

"But there's nothing we can do…"

As soon as I straddled his lap, Blaine's hands flew to my ass and started to knead it. He said he loved my ass.

Gee, the way he touched it was always obscene.

"Don't cheat on me," he told me.

"What about yourself? You're the least trustworthy one here."

"That's harsh."

"You can fuck me a lot the way you like today until I feel like I don't even want to cheat."

He gave me a lip-sucking kiss and pulled away. He then said with a serious look. "Do the cat again, please?"

I was stunned with all my heart and soul.

I wouldn't do the cat again!

… … …

The sex was so intense and sensual that Blaine couldn't stop smirking after that. We took a shower together and I was reluctantly getting ready to go home.

Blaine wrapped his arms around me from behind, half naked. "Thanks for meeting my request. Cat you was so cute… Fuck, I could cum just from that."

"You… You idiot! Really. I didn't need your comment on that." I was so embarrassed that I felt like I wanted to punch him in the stomach.

Once I started to feel good during sex, I became loose and I loved to be provoked, even though that was not what I wanted… I thought my body and mind went crazy.

Blaine held me tighter in front of the front door.

As I reciprocated the action, my fingers on his back touched the finger-nail-mark I left yesterday.

"Ow," Blaine blurted out.

"I'm sorry, it's quite deep."

"Don't worry," he pressed our foreheads together and stared at me. "I'll call you… Make sure you answer it."

"I will."

"Stay home."

"You won't be here, so I'll be a good boy and stay home."

"… I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed deeply before I left Blaine's apartment.

"Don't come downstairs to see me off or I won't be able to leave… Bye."

"Alright. See you in three days."

"Yes."

We both waved a little and that was it.

Blaine looked slightly lonely. I felt the same way.

… … …

Tuesday

Blaine sent me a text in the morning.

\- I'm leaving now. Safe trip to school. Don't cheat on me. Make sure you answer my calls. Text me on your every break. I love you.

I didn't know where to start… Why every line except the first and the last ones was the imperative form?

I could tell he was possessive. He used to say that he wouldn't get attached to people when we first met.

It meant I changed him that much…

With that thought, I felt my face was on fire.

I had to reply to him. But the thing was that I didn't find this text was stupid.

\- Bye. I remember your grandma's place is quite far. Safe drive. I love you too.

I received another text from him within a minute.

\- Where are the answers for 'Don't cheat on me. Make sure to answer my calls. Text me on your every break'?

"Is he for real!?" Dumbfounded, I threw my cell at the bed, then it received another text. I was somewhat tired of it, but I read it anyway.

\- Wish the three days passed already. Bye.

It was a simple text with his selfie.

He was wearing a black knit cap, pulling it down over his eyes with elongated glasses. It looked like he took it in the car park of his apartment. He had this dorky face with his round big eyes.

I thought it was cute, his beautiful eyes were reflecting the sunlight and shining stunningly. Seeing this morning's Blaine made me happy. I should send one too. Closing my eyes, I took a picture of myself.

I checked the picture and was shocked.

What the fuck was this sticky sweet face!? Did I look like this all the time?

I debated if I should send it but sent it anyway jokingly as half harassment with a message 'Good-bye kiss.'

While I was regretting how pathetic I was after sending the message, the reply came right away.

With the message of another 'Bye' and his kissing face. It was only his nose and around his chin but his slightly opened mouth looked so seductive… my cock reacted.

What the hell were we doing from the morning!? I mean it was me!

I must've been crazy. Blaine's perversion was contagious!

My phone vibrated again. What now, Blaine? I looked at the screen with a bitter smile but it was a blocked number.

And like yesterday, it stopped soon.

Who was it…?

I came down the stairs and said hello to my family in the living room. Finn seemed like he already left for the football practice.

"I'm going to school. Blaine isn't around here for three days because of his grandma's funeral, so I'll come straight home after Glee," I told them.

"You look sad. But this is going to be our first family time in a while, I'll cook your favourite for dinner." Carol rubbed my cheek, sympathising my lonely feeling without my boyfriend, making me feel appreciated.

I lowered my voice and chatted with her. "I told him about having dinner here. I think he'll come here to eat after he comes back."

"I told your dad about it too. He looked uncomfortable but didn't reject the idea. So let's start from there. It'll be a good opportunity for them to get to know each other."

Carol and I smirked at one another and I left home.

The brightness of the blue sky hurt my eyes but it felt good. As I walked towards my car in front of the garage while looking up the sky, I noticed a familiar car was parked across the street. I started walking to the car and as I expected, Blaine came out of it.

He approached to me, wearing the same outfit from the selfie earlier.

"Did you know where I lived…?" I asked.

"I asked Finn. I wanted to surprise you. I was about to go straight to my grandma's, but… I wanted to see you."

Was it because I sent him my selfie? What would I do… I didn't expect I could see him today, so I was really happy. "Can you make it on time?"

"I'll drive up to my brother's condo, and then he'll drive the rest. A long drive is just boring."

While I was staring at him wearing the glasses, he made the same silly face as his selfie. "What? You like what you're seeing?"

"Well… Yeah. I love you wearing the glasses. The frame suits you well."

Blaine looked down, blushed. "Don't look at me like that… I can't kiss you or hold your hand here."

"Sorry…"

"To be honest, I don't wanna leave you because I worry about you."

"Like I said, it's fine. If something happens, I'll let you know."

We stared at each other a little while and smiled sweetly.

"Okay, I'm going," he declared.

"Bye."

He gave me a quick hug and a quick kiss before getting in the car, leaving me surprised. "I don't think anyone saw it. Bye."

I held back from laughing and waved at him. He peeled out in his car and he was gone. My cheek was still warm.

Bye, Blaine…

We had parted before I could tell him about multiple calls from the blocked number after all. Well, it didn't matter. I had to deal with my business by myself.

… … …

At school, I texted Blaine during every break to talk about what we were doing with pictures.

"What are you smirking, Kurt? You look creepy," Rachel came in to the choir room and teased me.

"What do you mean by creepy, Rachel!?"

"I know you and your boyfriend are exchanging selfies, that's why you're smirking, isn't it? I saw you eagerly playing with your phone earlier after a class. I know."

Mercedes joined us and they sat either side of me.

It was almost the time for the Warblers to come.

Knowing there was no Blaine there, my heart dropped suddenly.

Today's program was duets. A pair would be selected in a lottery, so I didn't know if we would be paired, but I wanted to sing with him for once.

By thinking that, I was bummed out.

The Warblers arrived and the room suddenly felt cramped. The hot air made it difficult to breathe, and a group of men made the air cloudy. I thought they would be in trouble without a lead vocal, but on the contrary, they looked fine.

Right. The lead vocal didn't matter since day two because the performers would be selected in a lottery.

Sebastian and Nick came to me.

"Well? You must be lonely," Nick asked in a joking tone.

"He stopped by at my house this morning. We text each other with selfies in every break, thank you very much," I answered.

"Oh? I'll text him too. Kurt, come closer and take a selfie together," Sebastian put his arm around my shoulder and took a picture. Wasn't his face too close to mine? "Sent it."

"Blaine will kill Sebastian," Rachel-who saw it-whispered into Mercedes' ear.

My phone vibrated. Not Sebastian's. Mine.

\- How do I look?

It was Blaine with a picture of him in a dark colored suit.

"So handsome…" I blurted out. Suit plus glasses were THE. BEST.

"He's completely ignoring Sebastian," Nick was laughing, with his shoulders shaking. " _That_ must've made him furious."

The background of the picture seemed like the preparation for the ceremony. Since Blaine's full-body was appeared in the picture, I assume his brother might've taken this one.

\- Very very dreamy! Talk to you later.

The second day of the interaction week had finished. It was a shame that I lost in a drawing for a duet. I hope I could win a solo for a group performance tomorrow.

There were few duets today and particularly the one of Sebastian and Finn was fun. They were both tall, almost the same height, but Finn's dance was rough and that was amusing.

They looked they were having a blast.

While I was walking to the parking, chatting with my friends, I felt something hit in my head, causing a pain and I touched my head.

"Kurt!" Rachel said, almost screaming.

I pulled my hand off from my head. It was a yellow liquid and a clear and sticky liquid dripping off, with crushed shells tangled with my hair. "Egg…?"

Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Nick, Sebastian and Jeff all at once looked around.

As the sun was going down and we couldn't see far so much, we couldn't identify where the egg was thrown from and who did it.

But one thing was clear. They aimed at me… Having had the calls from the blocked number since yesterday, it gave me a little shiver.

"What the hell was that!? Why did someone throw an egg at him!?" Finn was showing his anger, popping a vein between his temples.

"It's okay. It's just a raw egg. If it was a boiled egg, I might've had to go to the hospital though." I said as casually as possible.

"Don't say that!" Rachel looked seriously furious. She started to take out the shells carefully from my hair.

"We have to tell Blaine…" Nick took out his phone but I stopped him.

"Don't. I think it's the middle of his grandma's viewing. We can't call him just because of this. I'll talk to him later."

"Who did this to Kurt!?" Mercedes was also taking out the shells from my hair, quivering from anger.

"…It's my fault." Sebastian, who was standing behind us, murmured with a pale face.

"No, it's not," I told him.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked us, glaring at me and Sebastian back and forth and demanding an explanation.

Sebastian opened his mouth but I blocked it again. "Don't tell him!"

"Say it!" Finn pushed Sebastian's shoulder.

"It's not his fault and it's nothing to do with anyone here. Don't worry about it," I reassured everyone.

"Kurt! You're the victim here. If you have any ideas who did this, you should tell us!" Rachel urged me an answer.

Sebastian seemed like he didn't know what to do and looked at me worried.

"Don't say anything, Sebastian. It's okay, I'm fine. It's just a raw egg. It doesn't hurt me."

If I told everyone why I was targeted, the story about Blaine's past was inevitable.

Since the Warblers already knew about his past, they could've guessed what this was all about. As if to approve that, Nick and Jeff didn't say anything.

My friends of the New Direction didn't need to know about it. Blaine was clumsy but affectionate. He loved only me now. That was why I didn't want people to judge him just from his past.

Please don't ask me anymore…

Once I got to my car, I saw it was scratched with something sharp.

 _FAG_

The word didn't matter. I knew who I was and it wouldn't hurt me. …But my body was shaking.

How did they know this was my car?

Who was it?

Who the hell were you!?

Suddenly a crying face I saw at Scandals came across my mind.

And what Sebastian said was repeated in my head.

 _He was crying and raving._

I didn't want to think about it.

Since I went quiet, everyone's face was frozen at the situation.

I couldn't make it a bigger deal, and I managed to talk them into go home, including unconvinced Rachel.

There were Finn and Sebastian left.

"…Kurt."

"Sebastian, if you tell Blaine about this, Iwill punch you," I warned Sebastian, who had sneaked up behind me without a sound.

He still had a saddened look and it looked painful.

"I'll protect you until Blaine comes back," he announced to me.

"What? You don't have to do that. Nobody asked you that. Hey, Finn! Don't tell anything to Dad and Carol! I'll explain later!" I told Finn who was about to get in the car, frowned before turning back to Sebastian. "It's okay. It's not really your fault. Being with Blaine also means that I had to prepare for something like this."

"…Didn't they do anything besides this?"

I flinched at his words and Sebastian didn't miss it.

He sighed and said. "They did, didn't they? Tell me."

"No they didn't. I'm tired. I wanna go home now."

"Kurt! Kurt, wait!" As I tried to open the door of my car, he stopped me. "I don't want Blaine to worry about you when he's back, so please let me protect you from any other dangers!"

"Why!? I told you it was not your fault so many times!"

"I… I wanna protect you!"

"What!? I'm not so weak that you have to protect me. Don't mock me, Sebastian!"

"I'm not mocking you! I know you were shaking earlier. You say tough things, but you're actually scared inside. After seeing you like this, I can't leave you alone."

I didn't want anyone to know that I was shaking, but he knew. If I looked at his eyes, I knew he wasn't joking or teasing me as he always did. His kindness was too much. While I was trying to let people around me not worry by pretending to be brave, Sebastian was seeing what was behind it: my vulnerability.

"Blaine's coming back in two days. I'm fine. Thank you, Sebastian," I said, with calmer voice, appreciating that he was worried about me.

"I wonder if Blaine is fine…"

"He didn't say anything, so I think he's fine." I averted my eyes from his and smiled, and then Sebastian's finger touched my cheek, catching me off guard.

"I… really worry about you."

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." That made my heart beat fast. He was staring at me with such a serious face that I felt uncomfortable and I grabbed his hand to shake it off my face. "I don't think this is appropriate."

"Your cheek is soft and fluffy."

What was going on with him? Was this really Sebastian? He was a different person!

"Call me when you get home. You know my number, right? Just call me to let me know you get home safe," he demanded.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"Just do it, okay!?"

His sudden strong tone startled me. He then said awkwardly, "I mean… Please. Call me."

I felt it was annoying that he worried about me too much, but if I didn't let him do whatever he wanted to do until he felt better, he probably would worry more.

I wanted to go home now, so I agreed with him. "Fine. I'll call you. Bye, Sebastian."

"Shall I pick you up tomorrow?"

Seeing my jaded face, he said it was a joke and left.

Once I got home, I called Sebastian as I promised, and talked for about half an hour for some reason. Apparently he would call the escort service again tonight and have fun with Justin. Because he asked me if I wanted to come over, I hung up without a word.

What a nerve!

Where did the prince-esque Sebastian from earlier go?

He was once again a playboy!

I didn't understand him…

… … …

Wednesday

My phone started ringing. I pressed it against my ear and answered. "…Who is this…?"

" _Hi. …You must've been sleeping. Sorry for waking you up."_

"Blaine?"

" _Yup. By the way, it's four in the morning."_

I said nothing.

" _Don't go back to sleep! It's your boyfriend calling."_

"Well… Thanks for your effort…?"

" _Haha. Sorry, but I have time to talk only in the early morning."_

"You sound busy." If I kept lying down, my eyelids were closing, so I sat up and leant against the headboard.

" _I wanted to call you last night but couldn't spare time. If I heard your voice, I wouldn't want to hang up so quickly…"_

"That's why it's early. Did you sleep a little?"

" _Kind of."_ After a little silence, he spoke again. _"How was yesterday?"_

"I didn't win a lottery for the duet. The pair of Finn and Sebastian was funny… And it's weird not to go to your apartment."

"Why are you sounding like you're reading a list? You're weird," Blaine was laughing on the other end of the line. I felt more lonely because I couldn't be with him and he wasn't be here beside me and a tear almost dropped.

 _Don't let him know my weakness… I'm fine._

 _I'm fine… I'm fine…_

" _I told my brother about you,"_ Blaine spoke.

I felt my heart beat a little faster. "I hope you didn't say something strange."

" _What strange things? Like you love sex with a bit of pain?"_

"I-If you told him such things, I'd bite my tongue and die!"

"Hahaha, I didn't say that." After he laughed, he suddenly went quiet.

I waited for his words, tilting my head.

I worried if Cooper said something negative about our relationship.

" _He invited us for dinner sometime. Will you meet him, right?"_

I felt relieved at that, thinking it was okay to take it as a positive.

It was positive, right?

"Really? I'd love to. But I feel nervous seeing him. Does he look like you?"

" _No. He's handsome, smart and great at his job. He'll take over dad's business. His fiancé is beautiful and his future is bright. On the other hand, his brother Blaine lives a freewheeling life without parental restriction, and he is an asshole who used to sleep with anyone easily. My parents have no idea how playboy I was. I've seen them for the first time in a long time."_

"The Anderson is at full strength. It's good for you to see your parents."

"They looked busy to deal with people who came to the viewing last night and we didn't have time to talk. So after the funeral today, I'm planning on talking to them about you."

My heart skipped a beat again. Would we get an official approval from his parents? Just by imagining it, I started to feel excited. "Tell them about my good images."

" _Of course. This is my boyfriend I'll tell them about. Don't worry."_

"Can I really trust you?" I said teasingly.

" _Yeah. When I'll see them next, it will be like after three years. I tell them now, and when I can introduce you to them in person in the future, that will make a good appeal of our seriousness."_

I couldn't react at his words right away.

Three years was the near future but he was thinking of being together with me for that long and that made me so happy.

I wanted to go to him to say my feelings face to face but I couldn't. If I couldn't say something, I would snuggle up to him and hold his hand, but I couldn't do those either… nor kiss him, for now.

It was only three days but for me, it was very long.

It made me feel like this being apart from each other would become normal.

I knew he would be coming back to me…

Without Blaine being here with me, I was this vulnerable and fragile.

"Don't cheat on me and just come home," I said, looking up the ceiling to stop the tears from falling down.

" _I won't. Am I that untrustworthy?"_

"That's me just missing you. I wanna see you so bad."

" _Same. Hearing your voice isn't helping. I wanna hold you too."_

"So, are you coming home tomorrow night?"

" _I hope so."_

"Can I stay in your apartment and wait for you? If Dad says ok, that is."

" _Seriously?"_

"I might be sleeping though… I just wanna be the first one who says welcome back to you."

Blaine didn't say anything.

"I… You don't like it someone is at home when the owner of the apartment isn't?"

" _It's not that! I'm so moved. When I come home, you won't be able to sleep. I would fuck you all night. What would you do? If that's ok with you, come to the apartment."_

"That's fine. So, just come home."

Especially in this restless situation, I would need you even more than usual.

But I would hold on until I saw you.

I wanted to tell you my anxieties while you spoiled me and held me.

" _The sun is coming up…"_

"Yeah…"

" _Kurt?"_

"What?"

" _Kuurrt."_

"What is it?"

Suddenly Blaine called my name with a sweet tone.

When he did these things, I usually knew what he was thinking.

" _Do you want to do some phone sex?"_

"Hahaha, I don't."

See? I knew it was coming.

" _Let's do it"_

"No. We won't."

What was his seductive voice about?

I could easily detect your intentions.

To avoid my voice escaping from my room, I pulled the blanket over me and stroked my cock. "Mmm… Are you doing it too, Blaine?"

" _Yup."_

Jeez. He sounded cool. My cock was already quite wet.

" _You're mimicking the way I stroke you, aren't you? Rub the tip with your thumb now."_

My hips involuntarily moved, making the bed creak a lot. I was missing something inside and was dying to moan loudly.

" _Are you feeling good? You can touch your hole too."_ I was listening to him while listening to the wet sound I made by stroking my cock in the small space under the blanket. _"You want my cock inside you, don't you? You have to stretch yourself first."_

I grabbed my ass cheek from behind. My body perfectly mastered how Blaine would touch me, and I knew what he would do now: he loved my ass, so he would bite it sweetly, or knead it dirtily. Since I couldn't reproduce something using his mouth, I copied the way of his lewd touching, and I threw my head back with a cry.

" _Finger yourself."_

As he directed, I inserted my finger in after knocking the entrance a few times. The inside was narrow but squeezed tightly, swallowing my finger fast.

"Wow… It goes inside more and more… Ah…"

" _I know… It feels so good and… I feel like I lose my shit quickly…"_ Blaine's breathing was becoming rough and shallow.

"I… I'm feeling dizzy…"

" _You're getting lack of oxygen. Put your head out of the blanket."_

When I did that, my lungs were filled with the fresh air right away. But I kept moving my finger in and out. "B-Blaine… I can't stop my voice…"

" _Bite the blanket,"_ his cold voice sent me a shiver straight to my cock. _"Do you think you can cum?"_

"Yeah… If I keep stroking. But with the hole, I need you, Blaine…"

Blaine shut up for a moment. I could provoke you too, you know.

" _Alright. Let's get off together."_

"Are… are you stroking with the same tightness as my inside?"

" _Of course. It's a little tight at the entrance and I could cum only by the tip of my cock inside. I'm stroking, remembering that…"_

I moaned.

" _I wonder what kind of taste your cum is today. Is it sweet, bitter or a bit salty?"_

"I… I don't know."

" _You… sometimes taste bitter."_

"Stop…" I was feeling hot and sweating a little. Kicking the blanket, I pumped my cock, which was pointing towards my belly button, hard from many angles, making my hips jerk upwards.

" _How do I taste…?"_ With a sexy sigh, Blaine whispered. It was like my ear was being raped by his voice, I could cum just from it.

"Bitter, I guess."

He laughed through his nose. _"I wanna know how you look right now, touching yourself. I bet it's so dirty. Hey, you just licked your lips, didn't you?"_

"Fuck…" I couldn't stop myself from making noises.

I turned over, pressed my face against the sheets and moaned there.

" _Are you okay?"_

"I… I wanna scream…" I complained, half crying, and he laughed again at the other end. My cock became even harder. "Blaine… I'm gonna… cum."

" _Shit, me too…"_

After a little strong strokes, I soon shot my load.

The cum was spattered from between my fingers, wetting the sheets.

" _Kurt… I'm coming home tomorrow,"_ I was listening to Blaine while I was gasping for breath. _"Seriously… I wanna see you fucking already."_

"I'm waiting."

" _We'll see each other tomorrow night. You better try hard to convince your dad and wait in my bed."_

"Yeah…" I smirked naturally at his words.

" _I love you, Kurt."_

"I love you too, Blaine."

" _I love you…"_

This was the last word from him who loved me.

* * *

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Yes, I'm still here! I know I apologize every time I post a new chapter, but I am so sorry it took this long to post this one. :(**

 **Thank you so much our beta, Ella to check this chapter!**

 **This is the last chapter of PEACOCK Season 1, and that means there's Season 2 coming up next. But I won't create a "new story" for the Season 2 and I will just add new chapters after this one. So from chapter 14, it's PEACOCK Season 2. :)**

 **If there are still people out there who read this story, we really appreciate each one of you! Thank you so much! xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Zero**

***Blaine's POV***

Tuesday

Cooper and I drove his car to the town where my grandma lived.

She lived so far that we had to drive for more than five hours and the journey was not easy.

Thinking about how everyone would be in class at school right now, I watched the view outside of the window distractedly.

"Are you enjoying the night life like always?" Cooper asked, glancing at me as I took out a cigarette and put it between my lips. "Still smoking, huh? Why don't you quit?"

"It's not gonna happen anytime soon, 'cause it tastes good, especially these days."

"Why is that?"

"It tastes even better after food and sex."

Cooper sighed. "Everyone feels that way if you're a smoker. What's the difference?"

"I have a boyfriend now. We eat his food in the evening and spend time together until his curfew. So I quit going out at night." After saying it, I looked at my brother.

He looked at me with a shocked-as-hell face and turned back to the road. "I can't believe this…"

"Hahaha, but it's true. I met him and I changed."

"Since when?"

"I met him last month, but it's been only about two weeks since we became serious."

Cooper started laughing out loud. I huffed and glared at him.

"I bet you two break up," Cooper said.

"What? No, we won't !"

"I know how playboy you were. A boyfriend? I'm not convinced. Are you satisfied with him only?"

"He was a guy who I finally got after I was honest."

"You love sex more than food. You can't narrow down to one guy."

Fuck… Kurt said something similar when we first met. Now I know everyone saw me like this.

It felt like I had been slapped, how 'past me' gave people a poor impression and suddenly I felt depressed.

"Anyway! I'm not the same person anymore. I really like him. I love him," I told Cooper.

"Right."

"I feel like I wanna marry him, I mean, I'm preparing for marrying him… by myself."

Cooper burst out laughing. It was like he was making fun of me and I clicked my tongue. I wanted to punch him.

"My stomach hurts from laughing. It's been a while since I laughed this much. You're only 17. And you wanna marry!? Hahahaha!"

"Shut up! I don't wanna let him go whatever people say. And what's wrong with being possessive?"

"You're possessive, huh? Don't do that, or your boy will run away."

"He's head over heels for me too, so he'll never do that."

"And? How old is he?"

"He's the same age as me. He goes to McKinley. His name is Kurt Hummel… Hey! Don't laugh!"

While I was serious, my brother was literally muffling his laughter. It was getting on my nerves.

"It sounds like a fantasy. Not realistic," Cooper said.

"Is it the marriage? Or me dating someone?"

"Both. Don't rush so much. You're still young."

"I'll marry Kurt."

"Are you a child!?" Cooper said, then rubbed my head.

"Don't treat me like a child," I swept his hand off my head, annoyed.

"It's much healthier and better than going out every night for sex. I still can't believe that you have a boyfriend, but when we go back, introduce Kurt to me, will ya? I'd love to hear you guys' story at dinner or something."

"Ha! You'll be surprised, 'cause he's super cute."

"Oh yeah? 'Super cute,' huh? You're really into him."

I moved my eyes to the view outside of the car, thinking about Kurt. "I miss him…"

"Are you really my brother? Not a double or something?"

"What? Is it… Really?" The more I said the word 'love,' the more irritating Cooper's reaction got. Was it that unfitting for me?

During the long drive, we took a break here and there. Every time we stopped for a break, I took a selfie and send it to my boyfriend.

\- Lunch at a diner!

After about 10 minutes, Kurt texted me during his break.

– Lunch with Mel and Rachel.

The picture of him with his friends was so cute.

I showed the picture to my brother.

"Oh, is this your type? I thought it was more like a playboy-type. He looks soft and kind," he commented.

"I love that about him so much."

When I looked up, Cooper looked amazed. "I didn't expect to see you like this. You look like you really like him."

"If I don't like him, I wouldn't be dating him!"

"Don't be so arrogant! Wasn't it you begging him to be his boyfriend? If so, it would be so much fun. Do you have any other pictures of him?"

"What do you mean by fun," I mumbled, searching for other pictures. Well… I didn't have pictures of him that I could show people: Kurt's whole body was covered with cum, Kurt was looking at me with a leering face and Kurt's face when he came during the cat play sex from yesterday. Oh, and the one where Kurt was sucking my cock. Whoa… This was something… Inside of his mouth was filled with white cum…. What did we do after this? Oh, yeah, I took the cum out of his mouth and used it as a lube. It felt so good…

"Blaine, I assume you have pictures only for personal enjoyment, don't you?" Cooper said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm glad that I have a brother who can read my mind."

"…I feel sorry for Kurt."

After that, every time my cell phone made a noise for a text from Kurt, Cooper looked even more amazed. "You're really dating him. Whenever you receive a text from him, your face becomes softer. Now I feel like I wanna see Lindsey."

Lindsey was my brother's fiancée.

"I wanna call him, listen to his voice…" I sighed.

"He must be in class now."

We finally got to my grandma's house around 2 PM. It had been a while since I saw my parents since last time. At the funeral home, I wanted to show Kurt me in the dark suit, so I asked Cooper to take a picture. As I was about to send it to Kurt, I received a text from Sebastian. It looked like the Warblers got to McKinley for the interaction meeting. He attached a picture of him and Kurt who looked a bit annoyed, with Sebastian wrapping his arms around him.

"I'll kill him. He deserves to get killed. He's too close to Kurt." I sent the picture of me in the suit to Kurt. I would ignore fucking Sebastian.

His reply was: 'Very very dreamy! Talk to you later.'

I was smirked at it, and I was satisfied.

He must've fallen in love with me again. Good, good.

Wednesday

The funeral was over. Because I still had to help for the preparation for the burial and stuff, I couldn't call Kurt on Tuesday night. So I got up before 4 AM and called him, knowing that it was inconvenient for him.

Even though it was such an early morning, my boyfriend answered the phone without fail. How amazing he was. His a bit hoarse voice from just waking up made me feel affectionate and I missed him not being here. Maybe because we'd had sex almost every day since we started dating, I wanted to make him feel good and asked him to have some fun on the phone.

I absolutely loved him doing my favour when I begged, even though he wasn't feeling like it.

When we did it, the noise he was stroking his cock was hardly heard. Instead, his moans and breathing were so sensual that I came, remembering our sex.

I wanted to hold him in my arms.

By tomorrow night, I could see Kurt waiting in my apartment. Thinking about it, I felt rushed going home right away.

Tomorrow… From tomorrow, I could spend every day by his side again.

When I came home, Kurt would greet me and then cry.

He would say 'I missed you' and run into my arms, sniffing with his wet, red eyes. When he did so, I wouldn't care about sex, probably hold him and fall asleep.

We would fall asleep,

Reassuring the importance of being together and each other's love.

… … …

After the burial, the family gathered at grandma's house, with a relieved expression on their faces. I had a little time to have a chat with my parents in the evening. I called them and Cooper in the kitchen, while everyone else was chatting in the living room.

Mom gave us some drinks, then dad opened his mouth first. As I had a good look at him, who I hadn't seen for a while, I could tell he was tired from all of this. "It's been a while since we got together last time."

"We can't leave things with someone else yet because we're struggling to get our business over there on track," mom explained. "So we're not sure when we can come back here."

"It's okay, mom. I sometimes go check on Blaine. Besides, it looks like he has a boyfriend now, so we might be able to feel relieved," Cooper suddenly brought up the subject, holding my shoulder. I thought I would tell them when the opportunity came, but I didn't expect my brother to start the conversation.

I already came out to my parents that I was gay when I was a junior high school student. Since they understood, they wouldn't look offended or anything when they heard that I had a boyfriend.

"I guess you feel lonely living alone," dad offered.

"Not really. My boyfriend comes every day and he cooks. I'm actually having a healthy life."

Once mom heard my answer, she ranted with her eyes wide. "Hey, you should miss us a little! We really wanted to take you with us, but you whined like a baby that you wanted to stay, so we let you stay! Also we didn't expect your grandmother to give you an apartment, either."

"I lived in a dorm for a year, it was not much different, was it?"

"But living alone means you have to do everything in your life all by yourself. It's not easy. Cooper says he would go check on you, but we still worry about you, especially when you're sick or something."

"Mom, he's fine," Cooper cut off. "He's got his boyfriend. They'll get married in the future, isn't that right, Blaine?"

"Cooper!? What the fuck!?" Again, I wanted to explain to them about it first but of course Cooper had to speak out.

"Wow, marriage, Blaine? That sounds hasty."

"But he's serious, mom."

"I hope they'll still be together until mom and I come back next time. Is it possible, Blaine?"

Fuck, everyone was saying things without reserve.

However, it seemed like they felt relieved at the fact that I was with someone.

Mom then told me that I should get my act together. With that, I kind of guessed how much Cooper was telling mom about me.

"Is there a jewellery shop around here?" I asked them.

"A jewellery shop? A present for your boyfriend? I think there is a mall up north. I think it has one there. As grandma didn't live here for long, we're not familiar around here," mom said.

"Whoa, you don't look like it, but you're a dedicated person," Cooper said, with a surprised look on his face.

"You wanna get something for someone special too, don't you?" I asked my brother.

"In your case, because you're possessive, you'll probably get a chain or something."

"Cooper," dad chided him.

"Hahaha, I was kidding, dad."

"You didn't sound like it," I glared at him.

"I'll come with you. I really don't want you to buy a chain anyway. Also, I need to watch you for Kurt," Cooper smirked and I sighed.

"What's he like? Show me some pictures," mom said with sparkling eyes, holding my hands.

"You should show her only the pictures she can see, okay?" Cooper said.

"Just shut up!"

Cooper looked like a gentleman, but he enjoyed teasing me, bothering me like this. I appreciated that he adored me, who was much younger than him, but it was getting annoying.

I showed mom Kurt's picture on the phone.

"Wow, he's cute. Looks kind too," mom commented.

"Does he go to the same school?" Dad asked.

"No, he goes to McKinley."

My parents looked each other, probably not knowing about the school. I understood that. I didn't know at first, neither.

"Where did you guys meet?" Mom asked.

Here came the question, which people would ask first when they heard someone was dating with someone.

"Blaine?" Mom asked again, while I couldn't answer for a moment.

"Well… My friend introduced me…" I answered awkwardly.

"Really? You were playing around but there was someone who would do that for you?"

When I responded to mom with a fake smile, Cooper was smirking again. "I'm glad you were introduced such a good guy."

Stop that face!

After I went back to my room, I thought I was gonna call Kurt, but since I woke up before 4 AM this morning, I was too tired.

I crawled into my bed and held my phone, thinking whether I should call him, and I fell asleep.

Thursday

When I woke up, it was already the time Kurt would leave home for school.

Everyone including my parents looked like they slept in too, and we had late breakfast with relatives. Cooper then came downstairs with a refreshed face.

"Slept much?" He asked me.

"I was tired. I didn't like the pillow either. Why do you look so refreshed?"

"I went for a run. I was gonna ask you too, but you were fast asleep, so I went alone."

"I run 5 km every morning, thank you very much."

"Let's have breakfast and go shopping. It's a nice day out."

I received a text from Kurt.

\- Thought you would call me this morning. Did you sleep in?

\- Sorry. Just woke up.

I took a first selfie this morning and sent it to him.

\- You look tired and I can see bags under your eyes. Are you OK?

He sent me a picture of him with a small smile. It looked like he was in a class.

\- I wanna go home now. Did you ask your dad about tonight?

\- I'll be waiting in your apartment.

As I read his last text, I suddenly felt exaltation. "Cooper, let's go home quickly once everything is done!"

"Squirt, we're here for a funeral. Behave yourself," Cooper looked a little stunned.

When we went outside, it really was a nice day as my brother said. Since we had got here, it had been a nice weather and I felt good. This was for a funeral, so it might be inappropriate to say 'feeling good' though.

Cooper stared me before asking. "Have you changed your taste in clothes?"

"Kurt picked up the clothes for me from my closet and packed them. This is his taste."

"Skull shirt?"

"Oh, this is his."

"You look very stylish."

Actually, if you looked at today's clothes, they were the ones Kurt would chose.

We checked on GPS in the car and mom was right: there was indeed a mall in the north. So we drove there.

"Don't tell me you're going to buy a proposal ring," Cooper said.

"I'm not buying that here. I just wanna take a look."

After about one hour driving, we could see a building as the same size as the one in Lima. Since it was just open and it was also a weekday, there were not many people there yet, making us easier to look around.

"When I went to the mall in Lima with Kurt the other day, we bought new dishes, beddings and stuff," I told Cooper.

"It sounds like you guys are preparing for living together."

"I know right? Kurt chose matching cups, looking like he was having fun. I had fun looking at him like that."

"Funny. I'm the one who has an official fiancée and is supposed to brag about her, but I'm right here, almost being annoyed by your affection for your boyfriend."

"I wanna graduate and be independent soon," I ignored my brother's remark.

"Don't hurry growing up. I feel sad, Squirt," Cooper put his arm around my shoulders, looking at me fondly. He was a lot older brother who loved teasing his little brother, giving him a skewed affection. He was a pain-in-the-ass adult.

Going up the elevator, we found a jewellery shop.

Cooper came to an abrupt halt in front of the shop. "It's weird, two men going to a jewellery shop together. Because we don't look like each other, I don't want people to think we're a couple."

"Sit on the bench over there and wait then."

"No. I wanna be right next to you and see what you choose for your boyfriend with your sense."

"What the fuck? Do you wanna be with me or apart from me? Make up your mind!"

Cooper saw my reaction and just laughed like he always did. "Look Blaine. Don't buy too many expensive things, okay?"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

I wasn't going to buy things by the price or brand anyway.

 _Instinct_. But I kind of felt like Cooper would tease me depending on what this instinct would lead me…

I didn't care about the shop's recommendations displayed on the counter or in the middle of the shop, but looked every ring there one by one. Cooper was already not next to me and looking at a show case, talking to a staff about the jewels. When I focused back on the show case in front of me, it was a matching-rings section. Several pairs of rings with different sizes were on display.

As I was checking carefully, I noticed a pair of rings were stuck together, showing the image of a snow flake.

"Snow…" I mumbled.

I usually didn't chose something like this, but 'snow' held lots of memories of us.

So I decided on these rings without a hesitation.

They measured my finger right there and I told them Kurt's size for an order. I asked them to engrave our names and send them to my apartment.

After I paid, Cooper came closer with a smirk. "I saw it briefly, but why did you choose the snow flake design?"

"Long story."

"How much were they?" As Cooper asked me, the sales clerk came back with a receipt.

"1,025 dollars? Wow, that's expensive."

"I haven't given him anything properly yet, so it's okay."

"I didn't expect you would buy matching rings. I knew you would buy something for Kurt, but matching rings?" He teased me again with a dramatic facial expression. "Eager much? Squirt, you're still a high school student. Maybe you should choose cheaper ones."

"It's okay. It's not the price."

I knew Kurt usually wouldn't wear jewellery but maybe he would when he was in my apartment.

By the time we were out of the jewellery shop, the mall looked more crowded. Lots of people were in front of the elevators and on the escalators. I stepped on the descending escalator, while Cooper was taking a phone call in front of the shop and then followed me far behind.

Suddenly, I heard some lady scream from above the escalator. I turned around, surprised and saw a swarm of people were trying to come down the escalator, pushing people hard in front of them. Most of the people on the escalator then fell like dominoes.

I tried to avoid them, but the weight of falling people pressed hard on me and I fell down.

People kept falling on me, trapping me under them.

The back of my head hit the floor and my sight was shut off for a moment. I heard people screaming and crying all over the place, causing a commotion around the escalator.

I couldn't move.

"Oh my God… Blaine!"

I saw my brother rushing towards me lying on the floor.

"Hey! Say something, Blaine!"

"C…Coo…per…"

The blood started pooling in my sight.

Cooper held my hand tightly and kept calling me.

"Blaine! Fuck! Someone please help my brother!"

Was this blood…mine…?

"Blaine, I'll help you now. Hang in there!"

My brother, who always teased me with a smirk, was shouting, his face twisted with tears.

"W-Why…"

"Blaine! Don't close your eyes!"

\- _I'll be waiting in your apartment_.

"Ku…Kurt…"

"That's right, you're gonna go home, aren't you? Hey, look at me!"

My eyes were so heavy.

"…laine… Blai…"

What…?

What was he saying…?

 _I can't hear…_

 _I can't…hear you, Cooper…_

 _Cooper… Where are you…?_

I couldn't hear anything.

Kurt…

 _Am I going to die…?_

* * *

PEACOCK Season1 END

To be continued to PEACOCK Season2


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Thank you everyone SO much for waiting for this update! Remember, as I said, Season 2 of PEACOCK starts from this chapter!**

 **Unfortunately, we don't have any beta again. So please forgive me about mistakes.**

 **And today, I have a message from the author of this story!:**

 **"To the readers who always look forward to reading PEACOCK, despite how long it took to update next chapters, your words 'I've been waiting for the update!' saved us. Here the Season 2 will start. The story suddenly took an unexpected turn and shocking things might happen from here. We hope you guys enjoy nonetheless. Thank you!"**

 **Warnings: self-rejection, self-denial and self-harm**

 **But please don't worry! I can assure you that everything will get better!**

* * *

 **Season 2 Chapter 1**

 **Broken**

***Kurt's POV***

It was dark in my room. I kept the curtains shut because I was afraid of the sunlight.

I saw my hands in front of my eyes. The fingers were thinner than before.

There were no phone calls, nor texts.

There was a cut on my wrist, covered with a wrist band.

I rubbed my sunken, gaunt cheek with my fingers.

I felt my rough skin and stubble.

My hair was so disheveled and looked awful.

I couldn't sit up.

I couldn't feel anything.

I had been broken for some time, refusing the outside world and shutting down my mind.

Blaine was hovering between life and death for a week. When I could finally see him was two weeks later after the accident happened. I waited until he recovered enough to transfer to the local hospital from the one he was carried to.

Since I wanted to be the first person who would see him, I left school early and went to the hospital.

I couldn't wait to see him who came back to Ohio, came back to _me_.

I went to his room, filled with expectation.

Opening the door and seeing him for the first time in a while, tears started rolling down on my cheeks.

As I went to him and tried to hold his hand, I felt something wrong.

And I was right.

"Who are you?" Blaine said.

I left speechless and he added: "Did I meet you somewhere?" "Did we sleep together before the accident?" "Seriously… Who are you?" "I get scared someone I don't know _at all_ come to me… Can you leave?"

He was the guy...

He was the guy whom I was only in love with.

All of my memory was vanished from him.

Nick later visited Blaine and called me.

" _He had those hideous bandages, but everything else was a normal Blaine. It's good. You must be relieved, aren't you, Kurt?"_

 _Normal Blaine._

He remembered everything _but me_. He deleted _only me_.

It was the _BEST_ rejection.

I felt like being slapped the fact that he actually didn't love me, feeling more dead than alive.

I wasn't even recognized as someone from his past and left forgotten.

I started to reject myself, and wished I could be gone, so then I would feel better.

There was no guard dog anymore, Cerberus, who protected me.

Since then I had been secluded myself in my house, I didn't leave my room for a week.

There was no phone calls from someone I wanted to hear the voice of.

There was no texts from someone I wanted to receive them from.

Someone, who was rejected, was only falling.

My room was broke open and I was dragged out.

Dad saw my eyes seeing nothing, and he got scared.

 _It's okay. I'm alive. I'm breathing._

However, in my most important person, _I was disappeared and completely gone_.

What was love?

What was being loved?

How did I kiss before?

How warm was someone's body?

What did sex mean?

I was afraid of connecting with people.

I was scared to talk to people with eye contact.

Your mouth spoke rejection and fear.

Whom were those fingers and hands touching?

Was it gone? Everything was all gone?

Why did only me not exist?

Were the scratches I left on your back gone?

 _Don't you need me anymore?_

"Kurt!"

 _I wanna feel better._

"Finn! Call 911! Carol, get some cloths!"

 _Were you watching your blood flooding like this?_

 _I wish a memory of you in my mind would be washed away too._

When I came around, there was a ceiling I had never seen and I could smell disinfectant.

My left wrist was firmly wrapped up in bandages and an IV needle was in my right arm.

"Finn…" I murmured.

"God, Kurt… I'll tell Burt."

I watched Finn's back, he pressed the nurse call and left the room.

I then noticed something… I remembered the structure of the room.

It was the same hospital where Blaine was…

A black female nurse who looked strong came in along with my dad. "How're you feeling?"

"Not so good…" I answered.

"I figured. But I'm glad you're awake."

Worried-looking dad grabbed my hand and pressed his lips against it. "Kurt…"

"I'm sorry… I won't do it again. I'm sorry…" I told him.

"I shouldn't have left you alone."

After my dad dragged me out of my room, he left me to call Finn for a help. I went back to the room and cut my wrist with a razor.

"It's not your fault, Dad."

"What made you like this? Is it Blaine?"

"Blaine has been in a hospital for weeks, what _could_ he have done? He's still fighting against major injuries himself now."

The cause of the accident Blaine was involved was that a big guy around at the top of the elevator had a heart attack and fell forward.

People on the elevator were standing closely together, which made them impossible to support the ones who fell down from behind one after another. The guy who had a heart attack and some people who became trapped under falling people died.

Luckily, Blaine fell down off from the large amount of people, and that saved his life.

He hit his head hard and bled massively, resulting in hovering between life and death, but he came back to life.

Only without memories about me…

The tears started to shed.

"You're still sitting on a pin. Rest up. I'll come back tomorrow," my dad said.

"Dad, I wanna talk to Finn. Can you call him inside?"

"Sure."

Finn came into the room as the nurse and my dad went out.

After making sure to see through the window Dad went somewhere, I asked him, knowing he knew Blaine was here too. "You didn't put me in this hospital on purpose, did you?"

"No way, Kurt!" Finn said in disbelief.

"Don't tell Dad Blaine is here, or tell Blaine I'm here…" As soon as I mentioned Blaine's name, I snorted. "If you told Blaine, he doesn't know me… Haha." I tried to pretend to be strong, but it only brought me more tears. "Finn, why do you think he forgot only about me…?"

"You can start over again," Finn said.

"He didn't love me…?"

"Why don't you see each other again?"

"There's no guarantees that he would love me again…"

Finn fell silent. But spoke again after a while. "He looked fine. He said they removed stitches from his head."

"Right…"

"Does he really not remember about you?"

"He completely deleted me, so I suggest you should not to bring up anything about me. He thinks I'm creepy."

"Kurt..."

"Do you have any idea how long it will take for me to be discharged?" I asked Finn.

"I don't know… The injury on your wrist is quite deep, so… You should get some rest. I'll stop by again tomorrow."

"Can you tell everyone that I'm fine so that they don't need to visit me?"

Finn didn't reply to it, but held my hand tight with a smile and left.

Then I was alone in the room.

Blaine was here somewhere in this building.

I wanted to see him.

Even if it was from the outside of his room.

I wanted to see Blaine.

I climbed out of the bed. I wasn't dizzy, I was fine.

I had to carry the IV stand with me, but I left the room. 'Bathroom' would be an excuse if someone would ask me where I was going.

Once I was outside of the room, I noticed my room number.

It was 607.

And Blaine's was 610.

I walked down the hall and soon his room appeared in my sight.

As the blind wasn't down, I could see the inside.

There he was.

He had no visitors and was alone.

His body and arms were bandaged up and looked painful, but he had less bandages since I had last saw him. And there was no tubes attached to him.

He looked like he didn't know what to do with his time. He had a magazine open, flipping the pages and then threw it on the side table.

I knew he wanted to smoke.

I could see his frustration quite clearly and a smile was appearing on my face.

And a warm liquid ran down on my cheek.

I still loved him so much.

That fact was so hard for me that I couldn't watch him any longer.

I turned around to go back to my room, wiping the tears, and I realized a man was looking at me.

"Kurt… Aren't you?"

The stranger talked to me and I didn't know how to reply.

"I'm Cooper Anderson, Blaine's brother," the man said.

Oh. This was his brother…

"He showed me your picture, but you must have lost some weight since then."

"Well… Not really…" I lied. Actually I lost about seven kilograms.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"…Yes."

We went to a common room and Cooper gave me a bottle of water.

"Thank you," I said.

He sat in a chair with a deep sigh, and opened his mouth. "I'm sorry…"

That stopped me from opening the bottle.

"Blaine doesn't remember about…"

"It's okay. It's not his fault." I opened the bottle and took a sip.

It seemed like he didn't know where to look but he was peeking at my bandaged left wrist.

I moved my hands, which were on the table, on my knees.

"Why are you staying in the hospital? Did you hurt your wrist?" He asked me, glancing at the IV stand standing next to me and the hospital gown I was wearing.

As I kept quiet, Cooper's face had instantly changed. "No…"

"Please don't tell him! Well… Even if you tell him, it's nothing to do with him and he won't be interested in…"

"It's not that he's not interested in," Cooper revealed.

"What…?"

"Sure, my brother lost memories about you, but… it looked like he was feeling something."

"He's just feeling creepy. Someone whom he didn't know at all came into his room as if he owned the place."

I felt selfish to say that, but I was scared, and didn't want to raise my hopes only to be crushed.

"How is he anyway?" I asked Cooper.

"He's good. He got the stitches removed today, so I guess it'll take only a few days before going home to rest and see a doctor for check-ups."

I was relieved to hear that. "Is he going back to his apartment?"

"Eventually, yes. I'll take care of him about for a week, but once he's able to move around, I'll send him to his home."

I fell silent.

"You must want to take care of him," Cooper guessed correctly and my face was flushed.

In front of Blaine's brother!

I took a deep drink of water, trying to lower my body temperature and failed. "But… I can't anymore. So, please check up on him sometimes…"

"Don't," Cooper cut me off.

"Excuse me?"

"Please don't give up on him. This is sort of my hope, but I think he would hope the same."

I tightened my fists, my voice was trembling. "I… I don't think he'll like me…"

I didn't see the light beyond his rejection when I saw him last time.

"Don't you love him?"

"I do. He's everything to me."

 _This is not good._

"If I didn't love him, I wouldn't have gotten lost and hurt myself just because he forgot about me…"

My voice was becoming even more quavering.

"Kurt?"

"He forgot about me! Only about me… He was my… everything!"

Cooper was taken aback by my sudden outburst and looked at me surprised, being not to be able to hide it.

A few nurses rushed into the room, probably hearing my yelling. "Mr. Hummel, calm down!"

"Blaine doesn't need me anymore! That's why he forgot about me that easily! Why only me!?"

"Mr. Hummel! You guys, hold him!"

The nurses held my body.

"Tell me! Why did he forget only about me!? We loved each other!"

I was about to pounce on Cooper but suddenly everything was shut down and I blacked out.

As I collapsed, the nurses supported my body and took me to my room.

A nurse who came into the room first noticed Cooper's eyes and turned around. "Mr. Anderson, I have no idea what you said to him but…"

"He's… my brother's boyfriend," Cooper blurted out.

"Okay…"

"He's…"

"You should worry only about your brother," the nurse said, leaving him standing behind with dismay.

 _Blaine._

 _Blaine._

 _Call my name._

 _Kiss me like you always do._

 _Stroke my head, with a face which shows your affection for me._

 _Touch me with your hand._

 _Then I'll be wet right away._

 _Come inside me. Now._

 _Go deeper._

 _Rub the inside and thrust me up._

 _I wanna have mind-blowing sex with you._

 _I'm excited in mind but my body doesn't react._

 _My mind,_

 _And body,_

 _Everything went crazy because of you._

 _The price you forget only about me is huge._

 _I will haunt you forever._

* * *

To Be Continued.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, our lovely readers! Here we are with the new chapter!**

 **So from now on, I don't have a beta. :( All mistakes are mine. I'm sorry in advance for my imperfect English!**

 **In this chapter, there is a sex toy called "Tenga" is mentioned. It's a suction cup for male masturbation. You put your dick in and masturbate using it. Lol**

 **We really hope you like this chapter! And yes, the situation is still hard for our two boys, but we promise you that things will get better. So please keep reading and review to let us know what you think! We appreciate each one of your review! 3**

* * *

 **Season 2 Chapter 2**

 **Loss**

***Blaine's POV***

I knew there were some memories I lost.

I couldn't remember what they were.

When I tried to remember, nausea, headaches and shiver would strike me.

People who visited me plastered a smile on their faces, but it might be from their fear of my lost memories, their eyes weren't smiling.

Although they didn't directly accuse me, I felt like being threatened quietly to remember.

My body was getting healed.

But not the pieces of my memory.

I couldn't see only those parts, as if it was staticy and wasn't clear.

 _Remember what they were._

 _Remember what they were._

 _It's important more than anything for you._

 _It's a part of you and where did you leave it?_

I sometimes heard this voice in my head.

 _If you can't retrieve it, you can die next time._

 _You can't…him…_

\- _Him_?

It seemed like I fell asleep a little. When I woke up, Cooper was clutching his head, placing his elbows on the edge of the bed.

I thought he was sleeping, but I heard a deep sigh, so I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong? If you're tired, you can go home." As I said it, my brother lifted his head slowly. He looked so pale. "Are you okay? You look like a patient more than I do…"

He said nothing.

"Cooper?"

"How much do you remember?"

Here we go again… It was getting jaded. "I remember who is who… I guess."

"Right… Do you remember why we went to the mall then?"

"I don't know… I always can't remember the parts which seem to be related with a specific thing... It's like staticy and not clear."

Again, there was a headache.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Cooper said.

Everyone apologized like that, but I knew.

They were accusing me.

Until the memory was clear, everyone I met would keep accusing me.

A silent demand.

That was the hardest thing.

"Blaine, do you remember the boy who stopped by the other day?" Cooper asked again.

"…The questions which are searching for my memory are difficult, to be honest."

"But…"

"By the boy, you meant the only one whom I didn't recognize at all?"

"No, it's okay."

"What about him?"

"Are you interested in him?"

I didn't know how to answer.

I was interested only because Cooper looked like he was obsessed with him.

"Cooper, do you know anything about him?"

He didn't say anything again but looked at me as if he was searching for something in me.

 _Stop. I don't know anything._

 _Why do you say nothing important and wait for my reaction?_

\- A week ago.

About an hour after I moved to this hospital, he showed up.

I remembered that he was walking briskly, echoing the sound of the heels of his long boots in the hallway.

The door was open and he entered the room. He put the flowers and probably a letter he was holding on the table just by the door.

And he slowly closed the distance between us, smiling with wet eyes, as if he was longing to see me.

But I suddenly became scared.

Because his eyes weren't looking at me.

He was looking at someone else.

And that 'someone' didn't link with me and I got scared.

So I took advantage of his silence, said anything horrible I could think of to make him leave.

He twitched his face, stumbling and crying silently.

The sound of his boots echoed in the hallway was sad and it went farther and father.

It was slipping through.

Was it me who released the holding hands?

 _Who are you looking at in me?_

 _It's scary that my whole body felt like being carried away by the heat, by you whom I don' know._

"Are you okay, Blaine?"

My brother's words brought me back to reality.

"…I'm fine. But please give me a break now."

"…I'm sorry."

Cooper stayed with me for my parents who were so busy and I started feeling bad for him.

He had a job but left early to stay with me. He sometimes brought Lindsey, but wouldn't leave me.

He was walking behind me and didn't catch in the accident but I did, and he might've felt responsible for it or something.

It wasn't his fault… I didn't want to see him like this.

"Cooper, go home. Have sex with Linsey," I told him.

"What!?"

"You've stayed with me all the time. I know even when you see her, you can't relax. You don't have to come here for a while, so please have a quality time with her."

"I'm worried about you…"

"It's too much for me… The accident wasn't your fault, and I'm alive. You can't have any other complaints."

 _So, I know._

 _I have something missing._

 _But I just can't remember what it is._

"Lindsey must want to be with you. Go home. If you're here, I can't jerk myself off."

"Do it in the bathroom!"

"Just please go home… I wanna be alone." I said.

Cooper stood up, tapping my shoulder. "Alright then… I'll take up your offer. I have things to do for a few days. Let me know if you need anything." He pulled out a cell phone from his jacket's chest pocket and handed it to me.

"Is my phone missing in the accident?"

"It was in your jeans pocket and the screen was broken and useless. So I got you a new one. I know putting the numbers in again is a lot of work, but my number is already in."

"It's a pain in the ass…"

"If you complain, I won't give it to you!"

"I'm kidding! I finally can move and I'm bored. I'll gladly take it."

It was a brand-new phone, the screen had no single scratch.

I saw my reflection there. Nothing had changed… I think…

"Bye, squirt."

"Yeah! Go give Lindsey some pleasure."

"Is it the only thing in your head!?"

"I wanna get out of here quickly and have lots of sex."

"Stay here forever!" Cooper said with a laugh and closed the door behind him.

 _I'm sorry, Cooper._

 _It was my fault that you couldn't do anything, because I didn't let you._

 _Please take a good rest. Thanks._

That night, I woke up, wanting to smoke as usual.

I knew I couldn't smoke, but lying down for a long time was hurting my body.

I stretched my body, which had no IV anymore and less bandages. I felt light.

"I have amazing resilience. Being young is awesome," I muttered.

Then my eyes unconsciously traveled to the table by the door.

I remembered the letter the boy left that day…

I opened the drawer to see an envelope. Maybe Cooper put it there.

When I took it in my hand, a sweet smell tickled my nostrils.

Closing eyes, I inhaled the scent.

It was gentle.

I felt like I knew the meaning of this scent better.

It was just a feeling, no absolute proof.

But as I keep smelling, I…

As I opened the envelope and took out the card, the scent got stronger.

"Ouch…"

I didn't know why, but I got a boner just from inhaling this scent.

I opened the card and read the message inside.

 _Welcome back, Blaine. I missed you._

… _..We'll be together again from now, forever._

I didn't feel anything about the message, so I put it back in the envelope, and in the drawer.

I didn't know what to do with my boner.

"…I guess I gotta go to the bathroom," I said to myself, opening the door.

The hallway was so quiet. The nurses' station was the only bright place.

As I walked towards the bathroom, a light was leaking through a blind of a room.

It was room 607.

Wasn't it vacant until yesterday?

When I looked up at the name, it said Kurt Hummel.

I had a pain in my head.

I shook my head and tried to keep walking, but my eyes were widened after seeing _him_ lying on the bed through the blind.

After I looked around to see no one was around, I opened the door and entered the room.

I shut the blind to prevent the light was escaping through it.

The light next to the bed was shining his sleeping face, casting a deep shadow.

I quietly walked closer to him and sat down in a chair by the bed.

His cheeks were hollow.

Not only the cheeks, but I got a strong impression his whole body became all thin. His collarbone was standing out and his arms were thin too.

Didn't he look healthier when he came to see me the other day…?

He looked a different person now. His lying body told me that he went through a complicated life.

And his hair. It was a mess.

It was styled well and looked clean when I met him.

I rubbed his cheek a little bit and felt stubble under my fingertips.

He had a pale skin and it seemed like if I touched it, it would feel like marshmallow…

His stubble didn't match with his cute face. Everything about him now was totally opposite from him I saw the other day.

Even his appearance had changed this much, I could instantly recognize it was him.

Why?

I didn't know.

"Why are you here…?" I asked him before I knew it.

His eyes were slowly opened and the blue eyes behind them caught me.

Even if I was there, he didn't say anything by surprise but smiled with corner of his mouth lifted.

His right arm out of the blanket was slightly raised and the fingertips were curled up.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" I asked him.

He blinked instead of nodding.

His long eyelashes casted a shadow, his watery eyes which had a mixture of unsure and happy were looking at me.

I hesitated to hold hands a little, but eventually did so and tightened the grip.

His skin was soft as a man, and it sent a shiver down my spine.

As he tightened his fingertips to hold back, I wrapped his hand with my other hand too.

He reciprocated the action, turning his body towards me and put his left hand on my hand.

My eyes caught the bandage on his wrist, and it made me upset a little.

"Your wrist… What's wrong with it?" When I asked him, he slowly shook his head. "You're not here if there's nothing."

My words might sound harsh to him, tears started forming and wetting the pillow.

"H-hey, don't cry. I didn't say anything wrong."

He blinked again and a big tear dropped.

"Don't cry."

"Blaine…"

The moment I heard his voice, I thought all of my blood would boil.

When he came to see me, I made him leave without hearing his voice.

But now I heard it for the first time…

"Blaine…"

His shaking voice made me feel…

 _Love._

Involuntarily, I let his hand go, standing up.

He was surprised at my action, lifted his torso a little and looked at me. "Blaine?"

 _Stop calling my name_.

"I… I hope you get better soon," my voice showed my agitation.

"Wait."

His weak voice made me want to stop, but I turned my back and grabbed the door knob instead.

"Don't go…"

I turned around.

"Don't go… Stay by me…"

I got out of the room, leaving him who whispered as he begged.

As I was walking down the hall, his small voice echoed in my head.

The voice was desperately clinging to me, managed to let out.

I was feeling a fear that as if he was holding onto someone behind me for dear life.

It wasn't me.

It wasn't me.

 _You let him go._

 _I can't believe you leave him._

I was hearing the voice again.

 _Remember._

 _Remember everything._

 _Your action is pushing him into a corner._

As soon as I got to a bathroom, I emptied my stomach.

What was it with the voice I sometimes heard in my head…? But I clearly knew who's voice it was.

 _It was my own voice._

I woke up next morning, feeling the worst and sick.

I gagged but couldn't throw up. It was hard and I ended up having a fever.

Although I couldn't eat, I forced myself to eat soup, took some tablets for nausea and lied down.

Cooper wouldn't come here for a while, I had to spend a day by myself.

Maybe I should go out for a change…

But I was feeling too sick to do that right now.

After I slept a bit, it was before noon.

I could hear the commotion from the hall way. People were preparing for lunch. Then the door was open.

"Hey, Blaine! Surprise!"

"It's not a surprise. Go home."

It was Sebastian in plain clothes, hyper as usual.

He must've been alone today, he was carrying bunch of paper bags with his both hands.

Putting those bags on my legs on purpose, he pulled a chair with a loud noise and sat down near me. "So, how's life in here? You must be horny. Look at this. The newest gay porn DVDs. Don't worry, I brought you a player too."

"If I jerk off here, everyone can see it!"

"And this," Sebastian pulled out a black cylindrical thing. "This is for a repeated use. It's also strong stimulus."

"What's this?"

"Tenga."

"Take it back, idiot!"

Sebastian was laughing out loud. He didn't bring good gifts!

"It's Saturday, and you're here to see your dude friend. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Because the person who I want to date is at the hospital."

His careless words made me freeze.

 _What did he just say?_

I gave him a death glare, frowning.

He cocked his head and looked at me. "Don't hit on him, okay?"

"What?"

"He's in room 607. Kurt Hummel. He's my boyfriend."

"What are you taking about…"

"You don't remember that we're dating, so I understand. But he's mine."

I couldn't say anything or couldn't focus my eyes.

 _He is mine!_

I didn't know…

 _What the fuck!?_

Stop…

 _Please…_

I didn't know…

 _Don't let go of his hand…_

"ENOUGH!"

"Blaine!"

Someone shook my shoulder and I woke up.

My breathing was rough, tears making my vision blurry.

As I felt someone sweetly wiping a tear away with a thumb, I blinked before tracing it to the person.

"You were groaning in your sleep. It's okay."

"Oh. Kate."

"Don't 'Oh, Kate' me!" She slapped my shoulder. She was my nurse who was white, curvy and experienced one. "You're weeping like a child. You're a cute boy, Blaine, you know that?"

"Leave me alone." I wiped off the rest of the tears with my back of my hand.

Kate pulled a table for me and put a plate of food there. "You have to eat lunch. After that, take some more tablets for nausea and sleep again!"

"It was a dream…" I mumbled.

"I saw your lunch untouched and it bugged me, so I came here to check on you. It was a good idea, because you were groaning a lot."

"Is it some sort of a side effect of the tablets?"

"You might be possessed by someone's spirit or something."

As Kate meant to joke, she was laughing, but I couldn't at all.

There was a time when I felt I had two personalities.

It was when I heard the voice in my head.

It would never take over me, but it was trying to control me.

Unless I braced myself up not to be controlled, not to be disappeared, I felt like it would take over me easily.

If I disappeared, what would happen to me?

I was scared.

I was scared that I would disappear and be gone.

I didn't have to remember the missing memories.

Why did people try to force me to remember them?

After I retrieved the missing part to complete me, I might've not been _me_ anymore.

' _The me with something missing_ ' and ' _the complete me_ '.

These two had individual personality.

But only one of us could exist.

If so, the options I got were black or white.

To leave, or to disappear.

I wanted to be _me_ like this.

So then I must have the right to love someone and be happy from now.

Don't connect me with someone from past.

I wanted to start a brand-new life.

Why would everyone force to open my memories and try to start again from before I lost some memories?

I didn't exist then.

They recognized me as the one from past and not now.

Weren't they satisfied with me who lost some memories?

Weren't they happy only for the fact that I was alive?

When I came back with some of my pieces missing, they wordlessly accused me.

So should I feel regret for coming back from now?

 _You should die._

 _I gotta retrieve the pieces I lost._

 _I'll kill you._

 _You should pay for your crime with death._

After I lost some pieces of memories, the voice of myself had been poisoning inside of my head.

 _I don't wanna remember._

 _I'm scared of disappearing and being gone._

* * *

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Thank you all SO much for patiently waiting for the update! Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! And Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays! See you next time. :) xxx**

 **No beta. I'm sorry in advance for mistakes. I own nothing, not even this story!**

* * *

 **Season 2 Chapter 3**

 **Touch**

***Kurt's POV***

It was a sunny morning. The doctor's round was over.

I already had the stitches removed, and my mental condition was getting stable.

The scar on my left wrist would stay forever as a lesson for the future.

And I was going home the day after tomorrow.

The other night, Blaine was in my room.

I woke up by his voice, lifting my eye lids.

He was looking at me.

I wasn't surprised to see him in front of me.

I was happy.

I was just happy.

I was really glad that he gently talked to me.

The way he talked was blunt as usual, making me happy and cry.

He held my hand, too.

It was as if his memory loss of me wasn't real.

He took my hand sweetly and my love towards him was escalated.

I called his name.

The name of a person I loved.

But then, his hand moved away.

The distance between our hearts seemed to get closer, but it actually wasn't.

Even if I wanted him, desperately wanted him, my voice which lost strength wouldn't reach him.

 _Please don't go._

 _Don't leave me._

 _I don't wanna be alone._

 _Stay here._

 _I love you._

 _You're the only one I wanna touch._

I went to the courtyard of the hospital to get some fresh air.

It was a warm day and staying here until lunch time wouldn't be a bad idea.

My body was thin and my skin looked unhealthy.

I hadn't even gain back the half of the weight I lost, my fingers were bony.

I should've had to exposed to the sun a little to photosynthesize.

I sat down on the bench, leaning my body against its back.

There were the sounds of leaves moving and the noise of the cars afar.

I closed my eyes, just listening to those sounds.

Then I smelled something sweet.

I knew what it was.

It was the chocolate flavor of Black Devil, Blaine's favorite cigarettes and it smelled like chocolate from the filter to the smoke.

I turned around to see someone sitting with his back to me.

He was wearing a black cap, and I could see the smoke rising.

 _Where did you get the cigarettes?_

 _You shouldn't smoke!_

I wanted to nag like that, sit next to him and hold his hands, putting my head on his shoulder.

But I couldn't anymore.

I didn't want to be rejected, didn't want to get hurt again.

All I could do now was watching him quietly not to be hated, rather than making an effort to be liked by him.

Since I was able to see his back for a little, I was satisfied and turned back.

My sight was getting blurry with tears.

 _I love you._

 _I love you, Blaine._

 _Even if you don't love me._

 _If you allow me to watch you a little, I'm fine._

 _But,_

 _I will never leave you._

I heard a creaky sound the bench made and felt he stood up.

His foot steps were getting closer and his shadow appeared on the ground in front of me.

"Hey."

I didn't expect him to talk to me.

I should've left here.

Holding my hands which were almost shaking, I smiled.

He then sat down next to me.

My heartbeat was loud and the right half of my body, the side he was sitting, froze.

"You look quite better, don't you?" Blaine said, putting the ashes of the cigarette into the pocket ashtray before putting the cigarette back between his lips.

I used to love watching the sequence of his action.

 _No, I still love it._

 _I love the profile of you smoking._

"Kiss me…"

I didn't realize that I said it out loud until I saw Blaine's face.

He looked downlight surprised and just stared at me.

I felt the blood drain from my face. I racked my brain frantically to cover it up. "I… I didn't say anything! Why do you look like that? Hahaha…" I slapped his back a bit and stood up from the bench to leave.

"When do you…"

Blaine's words stopped me.

But I couldn't turn to him. Because… my face was so red and I almost cried…

"How long are you staying here?" He asked.

"…I'll go home the day after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow…"

"Why do you ask?"

"…Nothing."

"Right… Okay. Bye."

"Don't hurt yourself anymore!" He shouted at my back.

 _Then, remember me._

If I could say it, it would be easier.

As I didn't want to hurt him, or myself, I would keep it to myself.

 _Kiss me._

 _When I say it, you come close to me with a slightly opened mouth._

 _I gladly take his tongue._

 _The sweet tip of his tongue along with a whisper melts me._

 _I love that kind of kiss._

 _I love kissing you._

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

 _It's the hardest thing that I can't tell you that._

Carol came in that afternoon and brought my favorite food in a container.

After some innocent chatting, she brought it up. "Are you talking to Blaine?"

I startled.

I made sure to tell Finn not to tell her and Dad! "I… It was not his fault that I hurt myself…"

"Kurt," Carol took my hands and smiled sadly. "Nobody is blaming you, nor Blaine. We're just worried. You made a wrong decision once, but you still have tons of time to get him back. If you still love him, you can struggle a lot, and if you want to see him, see him. But please…"

"Yes, I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"I… I don't want to lose my family anymore."

"Yeah… yeah…"

Carol's hands wrapping mine, I became painfully aware that how much my action made people around me sad.

Dad, Carol and Finn… They were all smiling in front of me, but I made them cry a lot.

Since Carol had to work in the afternoon, she left with a smile after giving me lots of kisses and hugs.

I reached my phone by the pillow and pulled Blaine's pictures on the screen.

The one in a dark suit at his grandma's funeral.

The one lit up by the morning sun before he went out.

The one smoking.

There was also the one in bed…

His birthmark of the back of his neck.

His long fingers.

I sometimes painted his nails with colorful colors.

In all these pictures, Blaine's eyes were looking at me sweetly and gently.

Here was the one where Blaine was holding me tight, but unfortunately, Blaine's face wasn't there but his chin.

We were a silly couple.

I didn't feel reality from these pictures.

"Hey."

Blaine suddenly poked his head out from the door, making me startle and I dropped the phone on the bed. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I got some cupcakes. Do you want some?"

"Y-yes. Thank you! Come in."

Blaine entered the room and sat down on the bed, not in a chair by it.

He was so close…

"Which one do you like?"

He opened the box he was holding and there were lots of colorful and cute cupcakes.

"They're cute. A gift from someone?"

"My brother's fiancée brought these."

"Oh, okay. They look delicious."

While I was impressively looking at the cupcakes, Blaine's eyes were on the screen of my phone which was on the bed carelessly.

And the picture there was the one where we were holding each other.

Oh, but only his chin was in the picture, so he wouldn't know who it was.

"You and… who is it?"

"…My boyfriend."

"So you're gay?"

 _What the hell? You don't even remember that!?_

"I am. So what? Disgusting?" He didn't remember me, so I decided to play along with him.

"I… No… Just, I am gay too…"

I was relieved by hearing it.

I wouldn't know what to do if he lost his memory and his sexuality was changed too.

Good. Now I could see a chance in a million.

' _Good'?_

 _I don't even know if it's good or bad._

 _He might not choose me._

 _Or I might be even out of his choices._

"You have a broad smile here," Blaine commented about the picture.

"Yeah…"

"What's your… boyfriend like?"

"Well…"

Blaine's long fingers picked a cupcake with chocolate cream, and he held it out to me. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, I love it."

 _I love you._

"My boyfriend is… He has a sharp tongue, he has a bad mouth."

"You said it twice. I guess he really talks rough," Blaine laughed as if it was about someone else…

 _You, in front of me, are my boyfriend, but you don't have that memory._

 _You're my boyfriend._

 _But maybe I shouldn't call you that anymore._

 _You used to be my boyfriend._

 _This is the reality and truth._

"He's very very sweet. Sometimes he's mean, but…" I continued.

"Yeah?"

Blaine was eating a cupcake with pink cream.

"He always says I'm cute. Hey… Don't make a face like you don't think so. This is a matter of personal preference…"

"I won't."

He immediately answered, causing me blush.

My hand holding a cupcake was shaking and I couldn't swallow well.

"How long have you been dating with him?" Blaine asked.

"We've spent time together about for two weeks and then… we haven't seen for weeks…"

We're seeing but we really aren't. It's a strange description.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him? You're in the hospital and he doesn't come to see you?"

 _I'm with him right now._

 _Even though you don't notice, but I'm really happy._

"It's okay… I'm fine." When I smiled a bit, Blaine's thumb almost touched my lips. "Wh-what are you doing!?"

"You have some cream there."

"I'll wipe it off with a tissue, it's fine."

"Don't be so alarmed. I won't attack you or anything. It's not that I hit on anybody."

As I was embarrassed by my overreaction, I rubbed my mouth with a tissue rather strongly.

"You're gonna rip your skin," he pointed out.

"I know!"

"Why are you mad?"

If his fingers had touched my lips, I wouldn't have kept my sane.

 _Please don't be kind to me so much._

The door of my room was flung open.

"There you are, little baby boy, fooling around! Doctors will make their rounds soon. Go back to your bed!" A big nurse came into the room as soon as her eyes caught Blaine.

I thought it was funny that Blaine was being treated as a 'little boy,' and I asked him. "Are you a little boy?"

"Shut up. I had a bad dream…"

The nurse was giving Blaine a tight hug, ruffling his curly hair. "He was crying. Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah, it is. You were crying, huh?" I said to Blaine in a teasing tone.

"Stop, Kate! I'll go back to my room. Let me go! And you! Don't say 'cute' with that face!" Blaine told me.

What kind of face I was putting on!?

I involuntarily put both of my hands on my face.

Blaine was bickering with the nurse as she was dragging him out of the room.

The whole thing looked like a comedy and I was chuckling the whole time.

As he left, Blaine waved at me from the angle where only I could see.

 _You can't do such things. It's unfair._

Next day, I got an official permission for discharge from my doctor.

I would spend a day at the hospital today and after the breakfast tomorrow, Dad and Carol would come pick me up.

Despite I had to continue the counseling, going home made me happy.

I just couldn't see Blaine anymore.

Our current relationship was not even friends.

When I leave the hospital, there was no connection.

I was feeling frustration.

I sometimes thought my dark feelings would hold Blaine and not let him go.

But would it be okay to keep thinking like that?

I felt sick at myself for completely having full of egos.

Even if I could force him to remember me, I didn't think I was back to my normal self yet and I didn't want to cause someone problem ever again.

Had I better leave him?

 _I don't want to._

 _I want to._

 _I wish I could hate him._

 _I love him forever._

 _I'm so confused…_

Next day, it was again a nice weather.

I just had to kill the time until I went home, so I went out to the courtyard.

There were only a few people there in the afternoon. I sat down on the bench in a warm lay of sunlight, doing nothing.

"Kurt!"

I turned around towards the direction of the voice came from. It was Sebastian wearing the school uniform.

"Long time no see!" He said.

I wonder if he was running, because he was sweating a little on his forehead.

"It's been a long time. Did you come visit Blaine?"

"Yeah. But when I was walking the lobby, I saw someone like you in here, so I ran." As he hugged me, I smelled sweet scent from him.

"Thank you for coming see me. I'm impressed that you could see me from over there. It's quite far."

He closed his eyes and leaned closer.

"Don't do stupid things!" I pressed my hand against his face. He was laughing.

I couldn't wrap my head around what he was really thinking.

We sat down on the bench together and chatted, feeling the afternoon wind on our cheeks.

"When will you be out of here?" Sebastian asked.

"The first thing tomorrow morning. I have to come back for a checkup for a few days, but then I'll go back to school and my normal life."

"Right. That's good, Kurt."

"I think Blaine will be able to go home soon too. He's really full of beans." As I was talking with a smile, Sebastian was giving a complex look. "What's wrong?"

"After you go home… What will you do with Blaine?"

"I don't know… He doesn't remember me, so I can't be with him like I used to. That's the saddest thing. I wanna stay close to him, but if I do, he might hate me. I'd rather be friends with him than that. We had cupcakes together yesterday."

"So you guys are hanging out anyway."

As Sebastian looked like a child, I chuckled. "Are you pouting because you can't join us?"

"I'm jealous."

"Why?"

"Kurt, can you think of going out anyone else but Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"No."

"An immediate answer, huh? Right."

"I can't. Not right now."

"Not right now? That means…"

Before Sebastian's face lit up, I knew it. I felt bad, but I couldn't return his feelings. "For me, it's only Blaine."

" _Blaine, Blaine_ … You think of him night and day?"

"I do."

"Ha. Why do you like him that much?"

"Do I need a reason to like someone?"

Sebastian bit his lip and went quiet.

"I didn't wanna say about this much, but…"

When he opened his mouth again, I waited for his next words.

"The silent phone calls, eggs and the scratch of your car. The people who did those was the ones we met at the gay bar, as I expected."

"Why are you talking about this now?" I froze.

"Blaine's accident distracted this, but I pulled a few strings for you. They'll never able to come back to Ohio."

"What!? Who asked you to do that?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"No one. But if I didn't invite you in the first place, you wouldn't have to experience such scary things. I wanted to protect you."

"I told you that it wasn't your fault!"

"But Blaine wasn't there then and you looked worried. I desperately wanted to protect you somehow!"

"I don't want you to threaten people to protect me! What you did is the same as what they did!" I shouted.

"I know… I know, but… I couldn't bear to see you hurt more than that."

"And…? I was glad that there was nothing after that. Will you be satisfied if I thank you for protecting me?"

"I… No. I just… I just want some time we can spend together."

I got confused.

"I like you," Sebastian said.

"Wha… You're an idiot."

"I'm serious!"

Sebastian had a tight face expression.

"You and Blaine's bond was too strong for me to take a chance, so I gave up."

I was listening to him silently.

"But I heard Blaine didn't remember you and I thought it would work for me the best."

Sebastian's innocent words cut my scar deeply.

"I feel bad about the accident though," Sebastian added.

"Your friend had a horrible accident, and you just 'feel bad'?" I couldn't help but asked.

"Please, Kurt. If you talk about Blaine now, no one can win. I just want a return for protecting you."

I couldn't say anything.

"Please…" Sebastian tried again. "Maybe going to see a movie or… going to a theme park… Those are good enough. I simply wanna spend time with you."

I was baffled seeing him dropping his head in front of me.

Sebastian's confession didn't make me uncomfortable.

It was a different way to love from Blaine's, but he protected me.

As I only knew Sebastian who was fooling around, I couldn't help but got confused.

But, I felt some kind of sympathy for him, so I forgave him for what he did.

"Alright. Let's go out somewhere. But that's it. Please don't expect anything," I told him.

"…I know. Thank you, Kurt."

After that, I went back to my room.

Shutting the curtain and blind, I wrapped myself in a blanket, feeling depressed.

The nurse, Miranda came to check on me a few times, but I only told her that I was fine.

Night fell and after dinner, it was time for lights-out and most of the lights in the hospital were turned off.

Tomorrow morning, I would go home.

I wouldn't be able to see Blaine, we wouldn't pass each other and our little conversation wouldn't happen.

After I went home, I promised Sebastian to go out.

Blaine probably heard it from him.

But Blaine wasn't interested in me.

 _He has no interest in me._

 _Still. That's okay._

 _I just wanna see him one last time._

 _I wanna see Blaine._

As I thought of that, my body was already moving.

I proceeded the deadly silent hallway. My destination was Room 601.

The room was dark with the blind closed.

Blaine might have already been sleeping.

I stood still in front of the door, curled my fingers around the doorknob, and then released it…

I repeatedly thought if I should go back to my room.

The moment I decided to leave, the door was opened quietly.

Blaine was staring at me with no emotion on his face through the crack between the door and the wall.

I couldn't say anything but stared back at him.

"Come in."

My heart skipped a beat at his low voice.

I thanked him for accepting my sudden visit.

I went inside and closed the door.

Under the light by the bed, Blaine sat with his legs crossed on the bed and I sat near him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked me who had been quiet since I sat down. "You go home tomorrow, right? Go to sleep."

"Yeah…"

His gentle tone made me more emotional.

I couldn't see him so that looked at my knees.

"You look down," he poked my arm. "You wanted to see me, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

Silence.

"Hey," Blaine pulled my cardigan a little.

"…Yes?"

"Isn't this the same as the one that I'm wearing?"

"…What?" When I turned to look, our cardigans were the same ones. Because we went shopping and bought these together.

Blaine probably didn't remember, but they are the same ones in different colors; mine was ivory and Blaine's was black.

When we went to a mall, I chose these soft Angora cardigans and Blaine bought them for us.

I didn't think he would have this here too though.

There was a silence again.

"What are you really doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I go home tomorrow and… I feel sad a little."

"Sad? Are you a child?"

I didn't respond.

My sadness didn't mean much to him.

Even if he wouldn't see me from tomorrow, he would continue his life.

"I…" I opened my mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Would you…"

He was listening.

 _Would you be my friend?_

"What?" Blaine encouraged me to speak.

"…Nothing."

"'Would you' what? Finish the sentence."

"Nothing. I… I'll go back to my room."

 _What would I do if we become friends?_

 _I couldn't see us as friends from the beginning._

"Why are you crying?"

"Goodnight," I stood up.

"Kurt!"

 _Kurt._

 _My name._

 _It's been a while you called it last time._

 _My name._

"Did you come here just to see me?" Blaine questioned.

"Mhmm."

"Are you sure that's all?"

 _I want you to be with me._

 _I want you to hold me._

 _I want you to touch me._

 _I want you to kiss me._

 _I want you to make love to me._

I couldn't say none of these now. They were forbidden.

"Could you shake hands one last time?" I said instead.

 _I wanna at least touch you._

Blaine extended his hand and my hand moved towards it, fingers shaking.

I felt a little pain as he gripped my hand strongly.

I had a pang in my heart.

"Thank you…" I mumbled.

"Shaking hands is enough?"

I didn't respond but smiled a bit. "I hope you can get out of here soon."

"Yeah…"

"Well, goodnight."

I let go of his hand and turned my back on him.

"Kurt."

Blaine grabbed my arm and pulled my jaw from behind.

Blaine's lips touched mine for a moment.

It might have a brush rather than a touch.

"Go to bed now," he said to me who was surprised with eyes wide open, and he pushed my back to be out of the room. My legs couldn't move and Blaine gave me a bitter smile. "I didn't do anything. …Go back to your room."

"Bla…"

"Go back."

Because I knew it from his strong tone that I wasn't allowed to stay, I headed back to my room with painful reluctance.

When I looked back a few times, he was looking at me, leaning against the door.

I felt deep love.

 _I love you._

 _Blaine._

 _I love you forever._

I still could see him even though the hallway was dark.

I went inside of my room and closed the door. I heard a soft sound of a door closing from the direction of Blaine's room.

In the dark room, my breathing wasn't even.

While I was remembering Blaine's lips which barely touched mine, I repeatedly licked my lips.

I couldn't hold back anymore.

I started touching myself.

My body didn't feel anything because of the skewed, dark reality.

But.

It remembered the heat just from his slight touch.

Moans slipped out from my mouth.

It still wasn't enough.

"…Blaine… I'm…"

 _Hurry._

 _I wanna be delirious from your heat._

* * *

To Be Continued.


	17. Chapter 17

**GUESS WHAT!? I'm here with a new chapter! Woo Hoo me!**

 **Thank you SO much for everyone who is waiting patiently for the update of this story. I will continue to translate this FOR YOU! Hopefully, see you guys soon again!**

 **I own nothing, not even this story.**

* * *

 **Season 2 Chapter 4**

 **Move**

***Blaine's POV***

Sebastian visited me.

He had a brooding look on his face.

I'd rarely seen him like this, I felt a little uncomfortable.

As I offered him a drink from the small fridge in my hospital room, he mumbled. "It's not fair."

I had no idea what he was talking about at first. "What is?"

"Before coming here, I saw Kurt in the courtyard and talked to him a bit."

"He looked good, didn't he?"

Sebastian frowned at my words. "Kurt said the same thing about you. He said you were full of beans."

Imagining he said it, I couldn't help but chuckle.

Sebastian was showing no emotion.

"Hey, what's that face?"

"What kind of magic did you use to make someone's mind move towards you like that?" Sebastian asked.

"What? What are you saying?"

"If you forgot about him… Give him to me. Seriously…"

I was listening to him.

"Are you actually pretending to have forgotten about him?"

"If I was faking this, I wouldn't have been calm like this."

"It's impressive that Kurt still loves only you even though you don't remember him. I feel like there's no chance for me to win this game."

I was speechless.

"I thought I had a chance because you don't remember him, but you sweep his heart away even more. You're nasty," he told me.

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm gonna date with him. I protected him, so this is a thank-you-date."

"What the fuck is that?"

As I looked at him with a frown, he looked at me with a skew smile.

"Can I tell you a story that is before your accident?" He asked.

I felt another 'me' at the back in my mind guarded.

"Kurt was harassed by people we met at the gay bar we went together."

The story didn't sound familiar to me, so I just quietly listened to him impassively.

"He received several private calls and a raw egg in the head. Oh, he was fine, but he got all shook up and his body was shivering. Because you were away for your grandma's funeral, he had no one to talk about it and pretended to be brave. I think those private calls happened while you were still in Ohio, but he didn't tell you probably because he didn't want you to worry. You didn't know, did you? Well, you don't have memories about him, so I know it's in vain to say anything.

"I was the one who made you guys go to the bar… I wanted to take the responsibility too. So I hired people in the background to kick them out and not to be able to come back to Ohio ever again.

"When someone threw an egg at Kurt, there was also a scratch on his car. Anyone who saw it could tell it was vicious harassment.

"I couldn't forgive myself. I took you guys to my old place where I used to enjoy a lot only to impress people in a bad way. If I didn't invite you guys, Kurt wouldn't have been a target. So I… While you were away, I wanted to…"

"You protected him, whom you like. Good for you." I finally said.

"Wow, you're collected. I'm actually blaming you. If you watched Kurt more, the first incident would've not happen."

"Blaming me, huh? Maybe that's why I got punished over there, maybe because I couldn't protect him. Even if I lost all the memories about someone who I had to protect, I still need to pay the cost? Then… I should've died."

Sebastian was lost for words.

"If I died, that would've been more convenient for you too, right?" I said.

"I… I'm not saying that!" Sebastian argued.

"But you've thought about it, haven't you!?"

"No one is happy about their friend's death!"

"I'm sorry for being stubborn to be alive."

"Blaine, no… I didn't mean…"

"I'm a defective item anyway. I can't love someone enough anymore. I also forgot how to love."

Sebastian went quiet at those of my words.

"Maybe he'd be better off being with you," I offered.

"What?"

"I don't have the right to say no to you for going out with him or to say anything. You care about him more than I do."

After Sebastian left, I got bad vibes.

'Me' at the back of my head was shouting at me.

He was expressing outrage at my attitude which was as if I was gonna leave Kurt alone.

When Kurt was near me, 'me' at the back of my mind looked at us sadly.

That 'me' got jealous of me for existing in front.

I knew he sometimes felt sad, almost crying.

 _I wanna touch him._

 _I wanna hold him._

 _I wanna kiss him._

 _I wanna make love to him._

He had various feelings.

With a passion and affection which I couldn't carry, he kept loving him.

Every now and then, the back 'me' and me were synced, and I got confused whose feelings I was having.

I might've did something terrible.

I did something like I gave Sebastian a permission about Kurt.

But I wasn't confident.

For me, who couldn't love him like the back 'me' used to do, Kurt was too much.

Kurt came to my room the other night.

Only by the sight of him, my body was almost taken over by the surging waves of heat.

But he didn't ask for anything.

He didn't even talk.

He didn't make eye contact with me but was only watching his knees.

The room light illuminated his eyelashes, making shadows on his cheeks.

His blue eyes were wet and looked like he was bottling up something.

 _I wanna touch him._

 _I wanna hold him close for a comfort._

Those feelings were filling up inside of me.

I tried not to be control by the back 'me,' I touched him only by my fingertips.

When I asked him something for a conversation, he simply said "Yeah."

I wanted to hear his voice more.

I wanted to hear his sweet, soft voice.

Because he couldn't say what he wanted to say, I asked him again.

He didn't say it but said he would go back to his room.

Looking at his fragile back and the paleness of the back of his neck with a blank stare, I desperately felt an urge to stop him.

" _Kurt!"_

I called his name.

It had been my first time to call it since I came to this hospital.

As if it was a key to open the closed door, as soon as his name was slipped out of my mouth, a possessive feeling towards him was slowly flooding.

After you leave here, don't forget me.

 _I'll come get you soon._

 _Don't forget about me until then._

 _I'm not confident about myself just yet, but one day, I surely will._

 _I will definitely come get you._

Touching lips was a spell to remember about me.

Next morning, Kate came to check my temperature and blood pressure and told me that Kurt was released from the hospital.

"Are you missing him, aren't you?" She asked.

"…Not really."

"Playing tough, huh? I bet he'll visit you while you're here."

After treating me like a kid once again and kissed my forehead, she left.

On the way to see a doctor, I peeked in the empty room 607.

It was all cleaned and ready for the next patient.

 _He's not here._

 _He's not anywhere._

The sadness suddenly rushed through me.

Three days had passed since.

But still Kurt hadn't come see me.

Since I didn't have his contact number, I couldn't even ask him how he was doing.

I was missing him more than I thought and thinking about him more and more every day.

'Me' at the back of my head might be feeling down too, I felt he was calm.

When visiting hours were almost over, Cooper came after for a while. "Hi, Blaine!"

"Hey. You look good."

"I asked your doctor when you could go home."

"Really? When?"

"It looks like it'll happen by this weekend."

"Yes!" I clenched my fist in triumph. The weekend was only three days away.

Cooper laughed. "It's been long. I bet you wanna go home now."

"Of course. You didn't touch anything in my apartment, did you?"

"No. But why don't you stay at my place for like a week?" Cooper suggested.

"Are you kidding? I can manage to do anything around myself."

"You've been in the hospital for weeks! You can't do everything alone again so soon!"

"I guess you're right. But I refuse your place. I feel bad for Linsey. I wouldn't like it if you guys have sex in the next room, trying to be quiet."

Cooper and Linsey lived together.

I felt uncomfortable going there. I'd rather going back to my own place alone.

"You're silly… Okay, then. Do you want someone to come over to help you?" Cooper gave up.

"What? No. It's a hassle. I don't want anyone I don't know to come to my apartment."

"So, if it's someone you know, it's okay?"

"No," I didn't miss Cooper's eyes shone. "You're not going to ask someone, are you?" I asked.

"Do you think… Kurt would come?" Cooper said.

"No way."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"You guys… broke up?"

"I lost his memory. I think that's out of the question."

"I can't believe this," Cooper put his elbows on my bed and rested his head in his hands.

I saw him like this recently too.

"I don't remember him anyway. I don't remember how we met, how we were together… I don't remember anything," I said.

"When we were on the way to grandma's funeral, you were talking about him. You looked really happy."

"Right…"

"You said you wanted to marry him."

"What!? Hahahahaha, you're kidding, right? We're still in high school."

"I laughed like you too. But you looked not impressed. It was like you were frustrated that no one believed you, while you were dead serious."

"Seriously…?" I didn't remember it, but it made me nothing but stunned.

How impatient was I? Seriously, marrying?

 _Marrying him?_

"I hope you guys get back together, if you ask me," Cooper suddenly said.

"Why? Have you met him?"

"Yeah… When he was at the hospital, I saw him watching you from over there," he pointed the window of my room. "You showed me his picture before, I thought it was him. But he looked much skinnier."

"He was all skin and bone. He looked different from one time when he came to see me before."

"I talked to him," Cooper gave me a sour face. "He said he didn't think you would like him after you lost his memory. When I asked him if he didn't love him, he said he loved you, you were everything to him, If he didn't love him, he wouldn't have gotten lost and hurt himself just because you forgot about him. And then he said 'Blaine doesn't need me anymore. That's why he forgot about me that easily. Why only me? We loved each other.'"

"You remembered all of this? It's creepy."

"I was surprised someone like him who looked calm exploded like that. It shocked me in a way and I remembered every single word he said. My careless words triggered his rage, on top of that, they made him faint… I cussed my carelessness. He was pushed into a situation where he ended up at the hospital, but I thought he was fine because he looked like he was acting normal, which was my misjudgment."

That was why my brother was feeling responsibility and distressed.

I tapped his shoulder to lift his head. "Hey. It's not necessary for you to think this too much."

"I shouldn't have said 'Don't give up on Blaine,' to him at the time."

"All the blame for his situation was on me. It was my fault," I reassured Cooper.

"How do you feel about Kurt now…?" Cooper asked.

I averted my eyes from his. "…I'm getting curious about him."

"Okay…"

Cooper didn't talk further before he left.

Since then, Kurt still didn't show me his face, but there was some good news.

It was a day before my official release day, the doctor told me I could go home that day.

We didn't expect that, and Cooper couldn't come get me, so I went home by taxi.

When I left the hospital, Kate came to hug me, telling me to come back as a joke with wet eyes.

After stepping out of the taxi in front of my apartment building, it finally hit me that I came home.

Since I was in the hospital almost for a month, I miss my bed.

On the way here, I made a few stops at some shops to grab some stuff in order to relax this weekend. But I guessed I needed to let fresh air in and clean the apartment first after no one lived here for a month.

I had the taxi driver help carry the heavy bags, and I reached to the front door of my apartment.

I put the key in the key hole and turned. As soon as I opened the door, a sweet scent covered the foyer.

 _What? What is it?_

As I went further inside of the apartment, wondering, the room was all clean, even the kitchen too.

I put down the bags and opened the fridge to see prepared food in containers, along with lots of diet coke.

I didn't drink diet coke.

"Where's my Minute Maid?" I muttered.

I finally found it, it was behind those fucking diet coke.

As I was drinking it, I noticed the kettle on the induction heater was getting boiled.

There also was a mug, probably just washed.

"Seriously, what the fuck? It's freaky."

Cooper was busy, but there were signs that someone was here until now. I felt a little worried and walked around the apartment to see if anyone was around. But there was no one.

While it was nice that the room was clean, someone sure was here. And that made me uncomfortable.

I gave up thinking and took a shower.

It was clean everywhere, but everything felt different from the ones I used to use before.

The towels in a basket were fluffy too and had the sweet smell of fabric softener.

"Is there a kind fairy or something here…?" Thinking such silly things, I sat down on the couch. I didn't know if it was because I felt comfortable with the familiar atmosphere in the apartment or because I was still recovering and weak, but I was already feeling tired.

I spotted a small package on the computer desk. What was it?

Although this was my apartment, there were many things I didn't know.

I then fell asleep.

 _I had a dream._

 _Kurt was in my apartment, spending time together, nothing special._

 _We sometimes kissed and touched, being inseparable._

 _Even though it looked like I was hard on him, I loved him so much._

 _He was straddling me._

 _Wrapping his arms around my neck, he asked me for a kiss._

 _As I licked and sucked him, he was trembling all over with ecstasy._

 _We let our breathes out, our body heat raised._

 _He then asked more._

 _As I thrusted, his month slightly opened, showing the tip of his tongue._

 _I was holding back, furrowing my brows, and he pleaded impatiently._

 _We made love to each other so many times._

 _But he always slowly opened up his body with a blush, and I loved being inside of him._

 _His finger nails were digging into my back, driving my desire._

I woke up to comfortable warmth.

A blanket was on me.

I couldn't sit complacent anymore, saying there was a fairy. I sat up and saw Kurt was sleeping on an armchair on the other side, folding his body small.

"It wasn't a fairy but you…"

Watching him sleeping in a chair, folding his long legs, I couldn't help but smile.

I put the blanket, which was on me, on him. He was sleeping peacefully, and I cupped my hand around his cheek to rub.

I sat on the floor to continue to watch him carefully.

I wasn't surprised that he was here, like him who wasn't surprised to see me in his hospital room that day.

It was as if it was natural that we were close together.

When I was close to him, I felt safe.

He was making a loose fist with his hand near his mouth, it was adorable.

I wasn't surprised but didn't expect him sleeping in front of me when I woke up.

How did he enter the apartment anyway?

There were many questions that I didn't have answers. I was thinking, looking at nowhere.

Oh well.

Besides, I was happy to see him after a while, I touched him with my fingers.

I gently kissed him.

The feeling of his soft lips made my heartbeat fast.

I then instantly, painfully, realized something.

* * *

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, everyone! Yes, yes, I know it took me ages to update this chapter. I am so sorry. I hope there are still people who read this story, because I'm not planning on quitting this until the end of this story!**

 **Thank you so much for everyone who is still here to read! Happy Easter! :)**

* * *

 **PEACOCK2 – Chapter 5**

 **Engraving**

***Kurt's POV***

"The aftercare today is the most important thing. Do it properly. If there's anything, please come again."

"Okay, bye," I waved at the tattoo artist and left the shop.

The newly gotten tattoos on near my hip bone hurt and I screwed up my face in pain.

The tattoos were the three-headed hellhound, Cerberus and some snowflakes.

It was our symbols, which would never disappear.

It was my loyalty to Blaine, committing to be only his.

For me, he was the only one. There was no one better than him.

"You might get mad if you see this," I mumbled.

This was what I did right after I was discharged the hospital.

Also, while I was staying home for a recovery, I went out with Sebastian.

It was a weekday and I stopped him from skipping school, but he didn't listen at all and showed up at home to pick me up in the morning.

"Good morning, Kurt."

When I opened the door, Sebastian happily greeted. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You really came… You're not wearing the school uniform. Don't your parents say anything?" I asked him.

"We don't stick our nose where it doesn't belong, that's my family's policy."

"Yeah, right."

"Go change quickly, even though your room clothes are so cute," he was very slick as usual, smiling at me.

As we were talking at the foyer, Dad came out of the living room and joined us. "Is he your friend?"

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel. My name is Sebastian Smythe. Nice to meet you," Sebastian took Dad's hand in his. Dad's face was twitched. "Kurt and I are going out today."

"Oh… Right. Okay."

It looked like Dad fell into Sebastian's pace. He should've asked about school.

I pushed Sebastian's shoulder to let him go outside. "Since you're here, I'll go change. Wait in the car."

"Okay."

Despite of my glare, his eyes were kind and calm.

I shouldn't fall into his pace.

I went to my room and looked at my hip in the mirror while I was changing.

I got this tattoo without telling anyone, even Dad. He would find out about it eventually, and when he did, he would get so pissed.

For a perfect care, I protected it to avoid contacting with the jeans.

"Ouch…"

 _Protect me, Cerberus._

Because it was not a date with Blaine, I didn't have to look good. But I wouldn't miss a chance to wear the boots I had never worn.

After dressing up and coming downstairs, Dad was getting ready for work, beckoning me.

When I stood in front of him, I noticed his untidy collar and fixed it, while we were talking.

"How about Blaine? You did what you did, but you're done with him now?" Dad asked.

"Don't say like that! No! I'm just going out with Sebastian a little bit."

"So you guys aren't separated?"

"No. We'll never separate."

Dad looked into my eyes to make sure. He eventually understood and let me go, tapping my shoulder. "…Be careful."

"Bye, Dad."

As I approached Sebastian's car, he got out of it. "I love your boots. I like lace-up shoes."

I didn't expect him to compliment on my boots, so I stared at him with wide eyes.

"They're custom made, aren't they? I know you can have the parts tailored. I've ordered mid-length boots before."

"Me too. I've ordered mid-length engineer boots besides these ones. I put some studs right here…" I got excited but came to my senses after automatically talking about the boots. "Uh… Never mind about the boots."

"Why? I've made them too. I'm interested."

"Yeah, well…" Since I didn't expect to have something in common with him, I felt awkward.

Blaine wasn't interested in fashion at all. Specialty Boutiques sent clothes to him every season, he followed the fashion, though.

When I tried to get in the car, Sebastian opened the door for me. "Here you are."

"I'm not a girl. You don't have to do that," I told him, but he just smiled at me.

Sebastian drove the car without telling me the destination.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"It's a nice day. Let's go to a park first."

I turned my face toward Sebastian and gave him a surprised face. "A park!?"

"A food truck selling delicious pretzels is always there. Let's go eat some."

"I thought we would be going to see a movie or something."

"I wanna talk to you, looking at you rather than watching a screen in silence. It's a nice weather, so it's great, don't you think?"

Wow, your smile was too shiny, Mr. Smythe. It was too good for someone who was just fully recovered.

We got to the park.

The sky was blue, the sun was shining my eyes and it was almost painful. It was sure to feel better being outside than inside.

The park was quite huge, and according to the information, there were lots of facilities and playgrounds.

"Let's walk to this square," Sebastian suggested, pointing at the destination on the park map.

There was a trail alongside of the big lake, and the square was half way up.

"Isn't it a little far? I don't wanna walk that much. I've just recovered, what if I fall, huh?" I asked him dramatically.

"I'll carry you like prince carrying a princess. I might take you somewhere no one could see us though."

"I'll walk! I love walking!" As I panicked at what he said, he laughed innocently.

I got annoyed and tried to walk ahead of him, Sebastian extended his hand.

"What?"

"Let's hold hands," he suggested.

I was speechless.

"It's a date. Holding hands is nothing, right?"

"It's not a date! You just pushed me…"

Sebastian's face was slightly clouded. I felt like I was a total bad guy, it was unfair.

"…Only pinkies. We can hold our pinkies!" I told him.

"That's fine." Sebastian raised his pinky and I took it by mine.

Sebastian was just smiling.

He walked a little ahead of me, and I was walking, being pulled by his little finger.

It was time for morning rounds at the hospital. I wonder what Blaine was doing…

I tried to text him once before.

But it was unable to send it.

Maybe because of the accident, his phone was broken or something, I didn't know.

I felt sad, like being discouraged from contacting him.

I wanted to ask when he was gonna be out of the hospital or what he was doing every day, but I couldn't.

We walked slowly in silence, just holding our pinkies, looking at the scenery.

The water surface of the lake was bright, glittering in the sunlight.

It was early in the morning, the trail was almost empty except for us.

Hearing the leaves rustling in the wind now and then made me feel comforted.

"What are you thinking now?" Sebastian questioned.

I was too focusing on the views and sounds around us to be oblivious to a conversation. "Nothing special. I just think being surrounded by the nature makes me feel at ease."

"Besides, I'm here too."

"That's nothing to do with it." As I said it in a firm way, Sebastian smiled wryly.

He started swinging our tangled pinkies amusingly. "Hooking the pinkies is kinda cute."

"Cute?"

"It's like you're too shy to hold hands, so you hold only pinky."

"You're ridiculous."

I did it because I wanted the contact to be at a minimum.

How positive was he?

Looking at Sebastian who was being happy like a child, I thought he was cute.

But next second, his face became serious and he looked at me. "After I talked to you in the courtyard at the hospital, I went to see Blaine and talked about you."

My heart jumped a bit at his name.

"He said he forgot about you and didn't remember how to love."

Sebastian's careless words easily ripped my heart.

But I had to hide it because he might use it later otherwise.

"He said since he forgot how to love, he couldn't love someone like he used to, so he said I might be able to make you happy if I was by your side. Because I think about you more."

Sebastian was looking at me for my reaction.

"I think you're misunderstanding something," I said to Sebastian, who looked puzzled. "He's right. Maybe you think about me more than Blaine does at this moment. But, it's not you guys' decision whom I want to be with. Also, it's not that I want to be happy. I just want to be next to Blaine. That's all." I faced Sebastian and spoke out with determined eyes and strong will. "I don't care if it's the different love. If he doesn't mind me being beside him, that's enough for me. Just Blaine being close to me made me happy and I almost cry. I don't know what to do. I'm in love with him all over again. It's like… that my feeling is growing slowly again." I watched Sebastien's eyebrow was raised. "If… If he likes me again, I'd love to grow our feelings together." I felt my face was heating up. That was what talking about Blaine did to me. "I sometimes wonder how much Blaine knows about our past."

"It seems like he knows he was your boyfriend," Sebastien cut off quietly.

"R-Right. Otherwise he wouldn't say I would be happier with you..."

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked me, looking at my shy face.

"Knowing even if he still doesn't remember, he knows about our relationship… makes me happy."

Sebastian didn't say anything.

"I did the worst thing, but it was a good opportunity for me to spend a little time together with him, letting him get to know me."

"You're positive."

"If I wasn't admitted at the hospital, I would've still shut myself away at home. Or I would've spent every day without having a gut to see him." I looked at my scar on my left wrist and blinked slowly. "This was a spark for me to see him. A spark for him… not to keep forgetting about me."

"…I'm out with you, but you talk about Blaine after all."

"You brought it up first."

"Is your mind always full of him?"

"That's correct. You got the wrong person. Why don't you find someone else?" I gave him a smug look and saw his hurt expression on his face.

"Because Blaine said he wouldn't fuss about this, I thought I could date with you without a problem," he mumbled.

"That completely ignores my feelings."

"When it comes to you, I feel like even having a crush wouldn't be allowed."

"It's not that. I'm not interested in you at all."

"Wow, that's harsh," he laughed.

I preferred to be with Sebastien as a friend, rather than more than that.

Even if I accepted him and be together, I wouldn't be able to forget about Blaine.

I was sure I had my eyes only for Blaine.

I was his prisoner.

Self-harming, a tattoo, crooked love.

All of my vectors directed only at Blaine.

 _I'm sorry, Sebastian._

As the way I love was fucked up, I wouldn't be matched with you, who loved someone directly.

… … …

After we walked for a while, there was the food truck Sebastian was talking about.

The pretzels were really good.

I ordered the recommended double cheese pretzel, enjoyed the richness of the cooked crispy cheese along with the light dough, and ate it all in no time.

A latte I ordered together was also warm and tasty.

Looking at me smiling, Sebastian looked happy too. "Where do you wanna go next? Do you have anything in your mind, Kurt?"

"The hospital…" I was half joking but half serious at the same time. I wanted to see Blaine.

But Sebastian's face fell to the point where I felt sorry, so I swatted his back. "Kidding."

"But it's not, is it? You looked serious."

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize. It makes me more miserable."

The sun, a little higher than when we arrived here, was shining on us.

"Shall we go back?" Sebastian asked.

I made a face at the thought of walking the same distance back again, he said my face said a lot. I gave him a shove.

That made me realize that he brought me here only for the pretzels.

I secretly thought that I wanted to come here again once Blaine was recovered.

"Okay, I won't ask you anything else, but can we hold hands now, instead of pinkies?" Sebastian begged.

"Fine. But we won't intertwine our fingers, like a couple."

"You're so thorough! Like, you're almost pure," Sebastian looked like he was stunned at me remaining faithful to Blaine.

"Yes, so please give up on me already."

"Shit. It's impossible when you say it with such a pretty face."

"Aren't we holding hands? There." When I offered my hand, he took it with force.

And then, he started rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Blaine always do that, too," I commented.

"Fuck, and your fingers intertwined, right? So jealous."

I couldn't tell if he was serious or joking. It was kind of funny.

 _I wish this hand and the finger which is caressing my hand was Blaine's._

 _I wish the guy who is next to me, looking at me sweetly was him._

 _I see him and love him through Sebastian._

While we were having a silly talk, we returned to the parking faster than we went to the other side of the lake.

"What do you wanna eat for lunch? There's a diner over there," Sebastian suggested.

"Sure. Let's go."

When we went to the diner, my phone started ringing. "Sorry, it's my dad."

Sebastian gestured 'go ahead' and I answered the phone. "Hi, Dad."

" _Where are you now?"_

"We're having lunch at a diner. What's up?"

" _Blaine's brother will come here at 2."_

"What?" I raised my voice a little, making Sebastian look at me.

" _He wants to talk to you, too. Can you come back?"_

"Yes, I can. I'll be back after lunch." I finished the phone and put it on the table. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. Something came up and I have to go home by 2."

"Right… I had a bad feeling. I'll drive you home after this."

"Thank you."

If Cooper came, that meant it would be about Blaine for sure…

Sebastian tapped his glass with a spoon to get my attention.

"S-Sorry, what was it?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything. Because your face was red, I thought you must've been thinking about Blaine again, so I just distracted you."

As I was thinking about him, it looked like I was blushing again.

"I wanna take you somewhere instead of taking you home," Sebastian blurted.

"Wha-"

"I'm kidding, of course."

"If you do that, I will not talk to you ever again!"

"That would be a problem. I hate it if I can't hear your cute voice," he reached out to my hand and grabbed it.

"Stop it," I softly pushed his hand back.

"I… I don't know what to do… I know you only have eyes for Blaine, but I only have eyes for you."

"I told you that I'm sorry about it. I only want him."

"…Fuck."

"Don't say that."

Sebastian wouldn't give up on me.

I wouldn't give up on Blaine.

Then, who would Blaine think about?

After we finished lunch, Sebastian drove me back home.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"It's okay. I'm just sad that our date time became shorter. I reserved a room…"

"What?"

"No, nothing."

I unbuckled the seatbelt and leaned over to kiss him.

I pulled back, our lips making a small noise and saw Sebastian's surprising face with wide eyes. "This is our first and last kiss. I can't do anything else because I don't wanna betray Blaine."

"Now I like you more…"

I gave him a small smile. "I'm painfully aware of your feelings towards me, but I can't return them."

"Even if Blaine wouldn't love you?" He asked.

"…No. Before his feelings, I'd like to be honest to myself."

Sebastian didn't say anything.

"I love him."

When I said it, looking straight at his eyes, he looked almost crying.

But he gently pushed my shoulder. "Get off the car, or I would drive away with you."

"You can't do that," I got off his car and saw off its taillights disappeared.

"Even though it was said to Blaine, he looked into my eyes when he said it… So irresistible…"

Little did I know that Sebastian mumbled in the car, looking at me in the back mirror.

… … …

After Sebastian's car was out of my sight, I went into the house. The chatting voices were coming from the living room.

"Hi, Kurt. Blaine's brother is already here. Come over here." Carol greeted me.

When I entered the living room, there was Cooper, talking with Dad, smiling.

Once he noticed me, he came over to give me a hug. "I came here early because I wanted to tell you this earlier. Kurt, Blaine's going home."

"When!?" I raised my voice automatically at his words.

"The day after tomorrow. Because his recovery was so fast that this decision was made earlier than we thought."

It was a big accident and his life was once under threat. But he could finally go home. I was so happy and couldn't stop crying.

"Kurt…" Cooper said softly.

"I… I'm sorry…"

I kept wiping the tears but they kept coming out. I just continued to cry with my shoulders trembling.

Dad rubbed my back. The warmth of his hand made me cry even more.

"The accident made you suffer too. I'm sorry," Cooper said.

"Why do you apologize to me? The ones who suffered were Blaine and his family. I…"

"You're Blaine's boyfriend. I know how much that made you worried. And he forgot about you and…"

I shook my head hard as a protest against hearing the rest of the sentence. "I… We now know each other. During my short stay at the hospital, we spent some time together. He might not have his past memory about me, but we're not strangers anymore."

Cooper gave me a small smile with a nod.

"Here, come sit down and talk," Dad said and I sat down next to him. Cooper sat on the couch across the coffee table.

Carol quietly passed a tissue box to me, who were still crying, and kissed my hair.

"So… He can leave the hospital, but that doesn't mean he can go back to his normal life right away," Cooper explained. "Still, he stubbornly says he will go back to his apartment."

"He's not going to your place?" I asked.

"I suggested so, but he refused. I think it's because I live with my fiancée, he feels bad for us."

"It's too soon to live alone right after being released from the hospital. Why doesn't he come here?" Carol offered.

Cooper gave her a complicated expression. "Thank you, but I can't cause you trouble…"

"Don't worry about it," Dad backed up. "If he's okay with Finn's loud snoring, he can use a guest room next his room."

"I… I have an idea!" I raised my voice, cutting off the adults' conversation. Everyone's eyes were on me. "I will take care of him. I will go to his apartment and take care of him."

Dad got flustered at my sudden declare. "You just got out of the hospital, too. That's impossible. What if you drop?"

"Kurt, let him come here, shall we?" Carol spoke in a soothing tone.

I shook my head. "Cooper, is it okay for me to take care of him?"

 _I couldn't contact with Blaine and I was devastated._

 _But still, a chance arrives._

 _I wanna stay close to him._

 _This is my lead._

Cooper opened his mouth, but the words seemed not to come out.

"Are there any problems…?" As he didn't answer for a while, I lowered my gaze. I started thinking that this was Blaine's answer.

"N-No… I'm sorry, Kurt. I think… Personally, I want you to do that," Cooper finally said.

"…But Blaine doesn't want me to?"

"It's not that," Cooper looked around before his eyes met mine. "I asked him if he thought you would come. He said 'no way,'" he stared into my eyes. "He thinks you wouldn't come for him. Doesn't this mean he actually want it…?"

Blaine wanted me to…?

"He's twisted. After the accident, he sometimes gives a lot of attention to everything around him and we even feel sorry for him."

' _He's twisted.'_ I voluntarily smiled at that.

He had a sharp tongue, but he was really kind. Blaine was that kind of person.

"And I'm sorry, Kurt. I want to apologize that I made you upset when we had a conversation for the first time. I pushed you too much without knowing. That's why I can't ask you this because I'm scared it might cause you trouble again."

His words made me realize that I distressed him also.

Losing myself cost beyond my imagination. But I wasn't the same person. "I also didn't know anything. I didn't know I troubled you. I'm the one who owes you an appology. I'm sorry… But I'm different now… If I can connect with Blaine, I want to stay by his side for a long time."

"Kurt…"

"If he needs me, I want to be with him… It's natural to think like this, isn't it, Cooper?" I continued. "Besides, it's a problem between Blaine and me from now on, you don't need to worry about it anymore." I turned to Dad who was sitting next to me and begged, "Dad, please. If Blaine rejects me, that's fine. But if not, I want to be with him. I believe our future depends on this."

"But you're just out of the…"

"Okay, then! Go!" Carol cut Dad off. "Burt, listen. If he drops, we'll think about it when the time comes. If he thinks he's dropping, he can rest with Blaine. Kurt knows the risks too. But Kurt, you shouldn't push yourself too much!"

Her enthusiasm startled Cooper, making his jaw drop.

"I've met him only one time, but I know all his kindness, cuteness and naughty mouth," she went on. "I'm sure once he eats my sandwiches, he'll remember Kurt right away!"

"Thank you, Carol," I appreciated her.

"Is it okay, Mr. Anderson?" Carol asked.

"Y-Yes. Please call me Cooper. Whoa… I feel encouraged having you two who understand Blaine."

Carol was smiling, while Dad had a glum look on his face.

"I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry so much," I assured him.

"You sometimes push yourself too much, that's why I'm worried."

I understood where he came from. I placed my hand on his and asked. "You agree with inviting Blaine over, but you can't accept me going to his apartment?"

"Because you'll be the only one who takes care of him."

"Oh? I'm not going to let Kurt do this alone. I will, too. I want him to eat my sandwiches, besides, I wanna know the place he lives… He thinks his own place is the best. I can understand that if he comes here, he will hold back to do anything. If he's overly concerned about things, it might take longer to recover."

Dad was getting not be able to take Carol's smiles, they're attacking him like a body blow.

I was impressed her silent pressure.

"Listen to your body and don't push yourself…" Dad finally said.

"Thank you, Dad," I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I saw Carol flashing the thumbs-up over his shoulder. Nice job, Carol!

"I… Mr. Hummel, are you really sure?" Cooper hesitantly asked.

"Yeah… I will tell my son not to cause any troubles for Blaine."

Right after Cooper left, I started packing.

Blaine would go home in two days. There was no time.

Dad came upstairs and then to my room. "What are you doing?"

"I'll go to Blaine's now. I want to clean the apartment," I explained.

"I'll come with you," Carol peeked from behind Dad.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes. Let's clean his apartment before he comes home and make him feel comfortable!"

Carol and I left Dad open-mouthed and wen to Blaine's apartment.

As soon as we entered, Carol's jaw dropped. "What in the world is this apartment…?"

"Isn't it neat? It's one big open floor. Behind that frosted glass partition is a bedroom space," I pulled excited Carol's hand to lead. "And there's…"

"So you and Blaine would…" Carol smirked, looking at the bed.

"W-What are you talking about!? Just come over here!" I passed the bedroom space and opened a glass door. "Here's a shower booth and toilet… Carol!"

"Why are most of the partitions here made of glass? You can see everything in the bathroom." Carol wasn't listening to me and looked around by herself. "It's a dirty room layout…"

She was right. I was so bewildered at first too.

Especially the toilet. If you were in the bedroom, you could see a little from there.

"Can I ask you to clean here? I'll do the living room and the kitchen," I asked her.

"I thought Blaine lived in a small apartment, but this is gorgeous. If two Kurts and Blaine lived here, there would still be some space left."

"Blaine's family is wealthy. He said his grandma gave him this place to celebrate his admission to high school."

Carol was at a loss for words.

I agreed. I was the same.

Carol was content after looking at everywhere in the apartment, and it didn't take time for us to clean the apartment.

"Now Blaine will be comfortable here," she said.

"Yeah… I will see him the day after tomorrow…" That thought made me excited.

"Alright. Let's go home. We can come back again tomorrow."

"You don't have to come tomorrow. I'll stay the night and wait for Blaine." I broke into a smile for a joy.

Carol pulled me into her arms and kissed my forehead. "I'm happy to see you happy…"

"Thank you. Your understanding helps me a lot."

I really appreciated her for always treating me like a friend even though we were family and giving me a supportive push.

… … …

Next morning, I got up early to head to Blaine's apartment.

Doing some grocery shopping at a supermarket on my way there, I carried heavy shopping bags in both hands.

I opened the windows to let the fresh air in and cleaned again a little more.

"Oh, I forgot to wash the towels."

I rushed to start the washing machine and sat on the stool to get lost in thought while I was waiting it was done.

 _I will see him tomorrow._

 _Wonder if Cooper told him I would be waiting here._

 _When he comes home, will he eat something first?_

 _Oops, I forgot to ask Cooper what time he would come home._

 _Maybe I'll call him later._

Even though Blaine wouldn't be home until tomorrow, I felt restless.

After the laundry, I started the dryer and then walked to Blaine's computer desk, which I didn't pay much attention yesterday.

On the desk, there were both a laptop and a desktop computer and it was a mess; magazines, reference books and books were scattered around. So I rearranged them a little bit.

Beside the desk, there was an electric piano and a guitar. There was a rack, full of CDs from various genres. Because I was always with Blaine when I was here, I didn't look around this spot…

Standing up, I looked at the desk again.

I was actually curious about a small package sitting there. The sender was a jewelry shop. The address showed it was from a mall in the town where Blaine's grandma had lived.

I picked up the package and shook it. "What's the inside?"

Blaine wasn't all interested in fashion, and he rarely wore jewelries.

As for jewelries, I had only seen him wearing a watch or a leather bracelet.

"I'm curious, but… I should wait for Blaine. If they're a luxury watch or accessories, I'll ask him if he would share them with me. They must be brand-name items! Geez, he's rich!"

But it felt lighter than a watch… They might've been accessories then? Maybe a bracelet?

After I gently put it back on the desk, I started to preparing food for Blaine, filling the fridge with containers.

"What should I eat tonight? I'm alone here tonight."

I sat on the counter for a coffee to take a break. I was enjoying this time.

"Oh, I should go get some fresh coffee beans."

I washed the cup, and then I left the apartment.

I bought some coffee beans at a coffee shop and stopped by a book store. When I got back to Blaine's apartment, it was later than I planned. I was elated by getting some fashion magazines after a long time.

When I entered the apartment, I saw a lot of bags by the couch.

I slowly walked into further, there was someone on the couch for three.

There was Blaine, who had usual curly hair and looked a little tired, sleeping, sitting deeply back in the couch.

"This… must be a dream."

Blaine was sleeping peacefully, his long eyelashes casted deep shadows on his cheeks.

I quietly put the shopping bags on the floor and kneeled, looking up at him.

 _Isn't he supposed to come home tomorrow?_

I took his hand which was sitting next to his thigh and rubbed my cheek against it.

His hand felt dry, smelling some body soap.

 _You took a shower._

As I was looking at his profile, I felt a tightening in my chest.

Just looking was getting not enough, so I gently kissed him.

The kiss from the other day was just a touch.

Even so, I was so happy that I wanted to cry.

Since I was pressing my lips a little firmly this time, allowing myself to feel enough of his soft lips, the tears started to run.

It was a full of love, just by the feeling of his lips.

I stared at his sleeping face some more, and I kissed him again.

I pulled myself slightly away and put my lips against his one more time, sucking a little.

It had been a while to see him this close.

 _I love you. I love you._

I couldn't help but kiss him sweetly again.

My repeated action made Blaine shifted his body.

The sigh he released then was so sexy that my heart leaped.

"Fuck… You're killing me here, Blaine."

I didn't think I could control myself anymore, so I quietly stood up.

To try to calm down, I brought a blanket from the bedroom and put it on him.

Blaine was still deeply asleep. I kissed his forehead, feeling my heart tightened again.

I sat in the chair across from him and looked at him sleeping, placing my elbow on the arm rest, cupping the chin in my hand.

There were just two of us in this quiet space.

 _I've come back here._

 _Hope you will say "I love you" again one day._

 _You don't have to rush._

… _..So, can I stay by you?_

 _Blink at me doing little things while you're asleep._

 _Because I want you that much._

 _I love you._

 _I love you, Blaine._

 _When you're awake, I'll say,_

" _Welcome back."_

* * *

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, everyone! It's taking time, I know. But I will not stop translating until the end!**

 **Thank you SO much for being patient and waiting for the update for this story! It means HUGE to us, you have no idea!**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Please review. :)**

* * *

 **PEACOCK2 – Chapter 6**

 **Overlap**

***Blaine's POV***

I kissed sleeping Kurt a few times.

Even though I wanted to touch him more, I was afraid of waking him up. After I caressed his cheek, I pressed my lips against his forehead and left him.

My heart beat like crazy. My face and body were on fire.

This was completely dangerous.

I sat at the counter and put a cigarette between my lips.

It was the right decision to come back home, because I could smoke anytime I wanted.

Plus, there was a bonus.

I took my phone from the counter, looking at Kurt from the corners of my eyes.

I called my brother to tell him I was home safe and sound.

Maybe because he was at work and busy, it took him 10 calls to finally answer. _"Blaine?"_

"Hey. I'm out of the hospital."

" _What? Wasn't it tomorrow? Don't tell me you just go home without doctor's permission!"_

"No… He gave me the permission one day early, so I took a taxi home."

" _Oh, right. They didn't call me, I didn't know."_

"I told them that I would tell you. Anyway, I'm at my apartment. Don't worry."

" _Um… I gotta tell Kurt."_

"Oh. Well… He's already here, so it's okay."

" _What?"_

"He might be tired from cleaning or something. He's sleeping on the couch now."

" _He's already there!?"_

"Did you tell him that I was coming home?"

" _I apologize I did it without asking you, but… I wanted to let him know."_

"…Thanks."

" _What did you just say?"_

"You heard it!" I could see him smirking. I raised my voice but Cooper was laughing on the other side of the phone.

" _Was I a butt-in?"_

"…No," I tapped a long ash in the ashtray. "I appreciate it."

" _Say 'I love you, big bro.'"_

"No way!"

" _Well, it was a half joke."_

That meant he was half serious…

" _It was a Kurt's wish that he wanted to be there with you, not my favor."_

I went quiet.

" _Please be nice to him."_

"I wasn't planning on being mean anyway."

" _I'll come see you with Linsey maybe tomorrow. Rest up and let Kurt spoil you."_

Be spoiled? I wasn't a child!

" _Okay, see you tomorrow then! Congrats on coming home, Blaine!"_

"Yeah. Sorry to interrupt you at work."

Blowing smoke out, I squashed out a now short cigarette in the ash tray.

I glanced over the couch and my eyes met Kurt's who was awake.

"You're awake," I felt shy talking to him for some reason. I sat in the couch across from him and looked at him who was looking at me. "It was you who cleaned the apartment, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes. Cooper told me about your discharge from the hospital, and I got this idea. I wanted to welcome you in a clean apartment… Since I'm just recovered too, Carol was worried and came with me to help cleaning. We did it last night."

"Carol… Oh, Finn's mom. Have you guys been cleaning since last night?"

"Yeah. But it wasn't too bad. Because of the unique layout of the apartment here, she looked around and said it was dirty."

Yes, the layout of this apartment wasn't ordinary.

"Cooper said… you would be discharged tomorrow," Kurt said.

"Haha, the doctor gave me a permission one day early. So here I am."

"Oh, okay… When I came back from a grocery shopping, you were sleeping here and I was so surprised…"

"Well I didn't expect you would be here cleaning and stuff, I thought someone broke in or there was a kind fairy or something."

"A kind fairy!?" Kurt exclaimed.

Kurt might've thought it was unusual for me to think of something fantasy, I didn't know. But his face looked mocking me a little.

"What!?" When I glared at him, he stifled his laughter, shaking his shoulders. How rude.

"Ahaha, you said a fairy… How did you come up with that idea? You're cute, Blaine," he laughed with watery eyes, his legs swinging. He really was rude.

But I'd never seen him laughing like this before, my heart skipped a beat nonetheless. "Fuck, I shouldn't have said that!"

"So, I'm a fairy now, instead of a cat," Kurt said, wiping his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he gave me a small smile and stood up to come over the couch I was sitting.

He sat down, giving some space between him and me. I could smell his sweet, gentle scent.

We sat face to face, looking at him closely after a while.

His eyes capturing mine were filled with tears. I thought he was gonna cry again.

"You're still not 100% either… Thanks," I told him.

He shook his head and smiled a little. The top of his nose was red.

"Kurt." When I called his name, a big tear dropped on his hand. The tears trailed down his cheeks one after another.

I wiped the tears with my thumb.

"Kurt." He was shaking his shoulders and looked uneasy. I pulled him in my arms without thinking. "Don't cry. I've come back."

Kurt nodded. As I tightened my arms, his arms wrapped around my back and we held each other.

He was pressing his face against my shoulder, making there wet and warm. I gently caressed his back and hair, like soothing a crying child.

I buried my face into his neck, I could smell his skin and sweet scent, my feelings for him getting swollen at once.

 _He is precious. When I'm with him, I feel happy and I want to keep touching him._

 _I don't want anyone to have him._

 _But I wonder if these feelings are really only mine._

 _Where is other "me" who was watching Kurt in the back of my mind?_

 _I don't hear his voice nor feel a sign of his presence._

It seemed like Kurt calmed down a little. He lifted his head to stare into my eyes.

It was so close that our noses were almost touching.

"…back," he breathed out.

"Sorry?"

"Welcome back, Blaine."

His smile and still wet eyes made my heart tightened, making me feel like I wanna cry.

 _I like him so much._

 _I'm crazy about him._

 _I wish I could kiss him and take him to my bed right away._

 _But because of these badly growing feelings, I don't know if I could stop myself._

 _I don't want to scare him._

 _If he leaves me, I won't be able to stand._

As I wanted to touch him at least a little and I kissed his cheek and around the edge of his lips, my stomach suddenly growled.

Kurt smiled and kissed my cheek. "Blaine, you're hungry. Carol had me brought some sandwiches. But it's not enough for two, I'll make some soup, too." Kurt headed to the kitchen. His ears and neck were red.

He was irresistibly cute and my heart ached from my affection for him.

What was this? I'd had never felt this way…

Was it just because I lost my memory and forgot about these feelings?

It was troublesome.

… … …

I was looking at Kurt in the kitchen, whose face was still red, from the couch.

After a while, he came over with a tray to carry a steaming clam chowder and sandwiches.

"The soup is Campbell's, so I didn't actually make it, but I'll cook tonight," Kurt declared.

"You can cook…" I blurted out, but after I saw his clouded face, I regretted it. "Sorry… I was probably eating your food, but I don't remember. I'm just honestly surprised."

"Yeah, I know."

His eyes lowered. Seeing his profile, I felt like I should've remained quiet.

I didn't want to see him being hurt, but I became acutely aware of the cruelty of the blunt words.

"You should eat, too. You are also just out of the hospital. And put some more weight," I told him.

"I eat. I'm fine. Here, have some sandwiches."

Kurt gave me some and I put them into my mouth. The taste got me nostalgic. "Yup, this is Carol's."

"…You remember these things," Kurt pouted and looked down again.

I rubbed his back. "I'm sorry… I won't speak again."

"You really lost your memories only about me. How annoying."

"What?!"

I realized that it was the first time for us to talk about my memories face to face.

He had communicated with me without accusing.

At one time, he talked about his boyfriend to me as if it was someone else but me. I didn't know that time, but I felt a small jealousy of this guy.

I got jealous of myself. That was miserable.

"Hey, give me your phone," I put my hand out.

"W-Why?!"

"Show me the picture again. The one you showed me at the hospital."

"What?! But you already know that was…"

"Just show me."

Kurt was right. I already knew that was me in the picture. But I wanted to double-check the fact on record.

I was his boyfriend…

Kurt fished his phone out from the bag, pulled the picture on the screen and handed his phone over to me.

He submissively obeyed my possessive, unreasonable request. He was so adorable.

The picture showed Kurt with a broad smile and a guy next to him.

"Is this me?" I asked him, pointing the guy's chin which was the only part of him in the picture.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but he only nodded.

"Really?"

"…Yes."

"I can't tell it's me."

He then started scrolling the other pictures on the phone to show me. Some pictures I caught sight had lots of skin, making my heart thump.

"I like this one. You look handsome."

The picture he showed me was… It was me in the dark suit which I wore probably for my grandma's funeral.

Actually the memories around this time were not clear and I didn't remember much.

"And this one."

In the next picture, my face glowed, receiving the morning sunshine.

"I don't have much pictures of both of us in them. If I have, I'll show you. Oh, I like this one too."

It was my profile when I was smoking. As I was standing with my back to the light, it looked like a portrait.

"I love your profile when you're smoking…"

Kurt was looking at the picture of me affectionately.

 _I'm right here with you._

 _But you're not looking at me._

 _Yeah, that's me in the picture._

 _But not the one who's here._

 _You're mesmerizingly looking at "him," who I don't know, with lots of love._

 _Look at me._

 _If you love me with a cigarette that much, I'll smoke right now for you._

 _So, look at only me._

 _It's not fun._

 _I could double-check that I was really next to you in the past._

 _Even if you say you love me, I hear it as if you love someone else._

 _It's not me._

 _Wake up._

 _Look at me and say you love me._

I couldn't watch him like that anymore, I averted my eyes from him. "That's enough."

"Blaine…?"

After I finished eating my sandwiches and soup, I went to sit at the computer desk to keep a distance from Kurt.

Regretting having a sudden offhand attitude, I put a cigarette in my mouth and light it.

 _It's frustrating._

" _That" in the picture is not me._

 _It's not that Kurt loves me._

 _Seeing his face like that, I don't think I can beat "me" in the back of my head._

Watching Kurt finish his lunch and carry the empty plates to the kitchen from the corners of my eyes, I turned on my laptop.

The email inbox must've been full of emails I received while I was at the hospital.

My computer desk located almost right next to the kitchen and right across from the living room. This layout forced me to see Kurt wherever he moved.

I could also see him glancing over me too.

 _I'm confused myself too._

 _But when someone you care about tells you that he loves someone else, I don't think nobody would keep calm._

 _Someone Kurt loves is probably me though._

 _But it's not me, but "him."_

I turned my back on him, being childish.

I could hear him putting things in the dishwasher.

When I turned my attention to the screen of the laptop, a thumbnail image caught my eye.

It was a video and the thumbnail showed it obviously included lots of skin.

I thought I downloaded from somewhere in the past. I put headphones on just in case, I clicked the play button.

It was a sex video; someone was being fucked from behind.

Since the quality wasn't the best, I guess it was taken by a phone.

The volume was too small to hear.

I turned it up and was shocked by the voice responding to the action.

A guy repeatedly thrusted his cock into the wet, glistening hole, eliciting sweet moans from the other guy.

The sound of skin contact was arousing, echoing.

The top went fast and slow, deep and shallow, keep his dick buried inside.

The length of the video wasn't long. The moans of the bottom were getting more and more erotic, and he finally screamed the other guy's name.

" _I… I'm cumming… Blaine!"_

That moment, I roughly shut the laptop.

I took off the headphones, slammed them on the desk, and then pressed the cigarette into the ashtray.

Kurt, who was holding a cushion against his chest on the couch in the living room, was looking at me, surprised.

"What's wrong…?" He walked towards me.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"…Just leave me alone."

"But…"

"Shut up! Leave me fucking alone!"

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm so sorry, Kurt._

 _It's stupid. I feel jealous of "me" in this video._

 _I feel like "he" is showing off a part of you I don't know._

 _I don't know what to do._

 _But my body can't lie._

 _I resent the fact that my body is reacting only by your voices and body._

When I was clutching my head in my hands, Kurt held me from behind.

"What…"

"Maybe you shouldn't use the computer just yet. It wears you out… Why don't you lie on the bed, okay?" He held me gently, and I knew he was rubbing his face against my hair. "Let's just relax. The Internet has so much information that you get tired. Let's go to bed now."

Because I gave him the cold shoulder earlier, I felt his warmth deeply.

However, I had a reason why I couldn't stand up right away. "No thanks. I don't wanna rest in bed now."

"If you stay here, you'll smoke and stuff and you can't rest."

"…I won't smoke."

"Blaine, no!"

 _I have a boner… 'Cause I watched that video._

I couldn't say that. "Wait for five minutes… My legs! My legs are numb!"

"Why are your legs numb when you're sitting in a chair? That's a lame excuse. You can't use the Internet for a while anyway."

I couldn't say back.

"Wait… Is it the aftereffect from the injury?"

"No! Just leave me alone, please!" Since I was laughing, Kurt didn't take it seriously. But I finally started to calm down.

"Blaine, let's go to bed!"

He pulled me from behind. Where the hell was this strength coming out of his slim body?

"You were in the hospital for a while and you got small," he commented.

"Don't say small! Can't you just say I lost some muscles?!"

"Whatever. Just come over here!" He made me stand up and seized me by my neck to drag me to the bedroom.

He pulled me up to the bed and collapsed with me. "Geez! You should cooperate more to move!"

"I didn't say I wanted to rest!"

"Just sleep!" He pushed my head on the pillow, forcing me to lie down. He then put his head on a cushion, lying down next to me. "So tired…"

"Because you used unnecessary power to drag me here!"

"You get sleepy after you eat, don't you?"

"What? Weren't you sleeping earlier?"

Kurt gave me a cute small chuckle.

 _This_ face got me… _Fuck._

"My parents told me to take a rest with you when I'm tired," Kurt said.

"I slept earlier, I can't sleep anymore."

"But… Sleeping alone feels lonely."

"Are you a child?!"

"I want to sleep with you…"

I stared at him.

"Just keep me company… Let's sleep together."

His eyelids were already getting closed.

"I will try my best to cook dinner… So, can I take a rest for a while?" He mumbled.

"Do what you can. Don't push yourself. We can go out to the diner if you want."

"No! I prepared food in the morning because I want you to eat my food…"

Pouting Kurt looked so adorable that I pressed my lips against his forehead. "Thanks…"

"No problem."

We stared at each other and felt shy a little.

Kurt curled his lips into a smile and closed his eyes.

Within a few minutes, he fell asleep, breathing quietly, his hand by his face sometimes twitching.

It looked like he wasn't scared me at all, that was surprising.

He probably didn't even imagine I would sexually touch him or something.

While I was thinking a lot of things, I also fell asleep.

… … …

When I woke up, I smelled something good from the kitchen.

Kurt wasn't sleeping next to me, but as I was out of the bed, I saw him in the kitchen instead, looking busy.

"Hey, Blaine. You're awake."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I… Something made me feel better."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but Kurt was smiling happily with his cheek flushed.

A Le Creuset was on the cooking heater on the kitchen island. He was cooking something there.

"Is this a main dish?" I asked him.

"I'm sure you'll like it. It'll be ready soon, so you can sit on the couch and wait."

"I'll help you."

"Really? Okay, can you tear the lettuce?"

I had nothing to do anyway, I'd rather help him than just watching.

Thinking that Kurt wasn't 100% either and doing these things for me, I wanted to do something too.

As I instructed, I started to tear the lettuce into a bowl. Kurt was smiling again, watching me.

"You have beautiful fingers, Blaine. They're long and slim. I love them."

When Kurt said "love," my heart jumped.

Although I was internally whining about him saying he loved me in the pictures, he now said directly to me that word and I was so happy that I could die. Even id it was about my fingers, I didn't care.

The dinner was ready and we sat at the dining table, tasting homemade meal for the first time in a long time.

After not the best meal at the hospital for so long, Kurt's tasty dinner tasted even much better.

The dinner was really good and like he said, it became my favorite. I ate almost everything in the pot by myself. Kurt could clean and cook. He kept impressing me.

After we did the dishes, all I wanted was to smoke.

Kurt took one cigarette out of a box and put it between my lips. "Just one."

"You're mean."

He then lit the cigarette with an oil lighter.

As I inhaled the smoke, Kurt was staring at me in fascination. "To be honest, I want you to quit smoking, but I love the way you smoke too much to say to stop."

Again. He said that word to me. I didn't know what to do but exhaled the smoke.

 _Fuck_. My face was definitely red.

"You're flushing, Blaine. Are you being shy?" Kurt asked.

"Shut up."

"I love your profile when you puffed smoke, too."

"Should I sew up your lips?"

"That's fine. Go ahead," he said, making a duck mouth with his lips.

That looked like… he was begging for a kiss.

As I was thinking of kissing him, he went back to a normal face, smirking. "It's not a bargain."

"What does it even mean? I won't do anything."

"Damn."

Please don't make me get horny…

Seriously, I was just out of the hospital and I already felt like I wanted to push him down on the bed.

… … …

It was 9 PM.

Kurt unpacked my bags and sorted clothes out for laundry.

He didn't look like he was going home anytime soon.

I encouraged him, who was spreading my stuff near the couch, to go home.

"I'm not going home," Kurt just stated.

"Go home. You're still not 100% either. You should go home and rest."

"I already told my parents that I was going to stay here tonight."

"What?"

"I didn't know you would be home a day early. I was thinking that I would stay here tonight and greet you tomorrow."

I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "You can come again tomorrow. So, go home tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Just go home."

"No, I can't. If I go home, that will make my parents worry if something happened."

"Tell them you're home because you're tired."

"Then I should be sleeping in bed here, rather than going home. What if something happens while I'm driving?"

This would run in circles if we kept arguing. I gave up. "Fine. You can sleep on the couch."

"Okay!" Kurt smiled broadly, I swore I could see flowers behind him.

Kurt then did the laundry, while I read some magazines on the couch. It was already before 11 PM.

I was feeling sleepy because I had to go to bed early at the hospital for a long time.

As Kurt finished the laundry and saw my state, he talked to me from the behind of the couch. "You look tired. You should go to bed."

"I had two naps though…"

"Your body still needs some adjustments. Come on."

He helped me move and I collapsed on the bed. He pulled the blanket on up to my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Blaine. If there's anything, I'll be on the couch."

"Why don't you sleep here? I can tap you to wake up if something happens."

"…Are you sure?"

"Even if two men sleep here, there's still some room left. Come here," I lifted the blanket for him to come in. Kurt took off his hoody and slipped under the blanket with the under shirt and sweat pants.

He settled next to me, putting his head on a pillow. I pulled the blanket to his shoulders.

We stared at each other with no words.

Tears appeared in Kurt's cyan colored eyes, and they rolled down his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"You came home… I'm happy that I'm being next to you."

Another tear trailed his nose bridge and dropped.

I wiped the line of tears on his face with my thumb and kissed his eyelid. He accepted as if he was waiting for it.

I felt his body temperature through my lips.

It was slightly higher than mine.

"I'm gonna lower the light now. Let's sleep," I told him.

"…Okay."

I lowered the light on the nightstand. Even in the dim light, I still could see Kurt's eyes were wet.

"Blaine, can I get closer?"

"Yeah."

He moved, making the bed creak.

I could feel his warmth and breathing so close, and his arms wrapped my waist.

"Can I hold you?"

"You're already doing it."

His sweet scent comforting me, I asked him a question which was bothering me. "What happened with Sebastian? You guys went out, right?"

"We did. We went to a park for pretzels, had lunch and went home."

"What…? That's it?"

Kurt gave me a small laugh. His breathing ticked my neck, giving me a shiver.

"Dad called to tell me that Cooper was coming, so we cut it short."

 _Nice job, Coop!_

I raised a clenched fist so high in my mind.

"But…" Kurt continued.

"Huh?"

"We kissed."

"WHAT?"

After one brief happy moment, I was pushed off.

"I felt sympathy for Sebastian. Because he likes someone who won't return the feelings, too," he said.

"You're sounding like you have someone like that too."

Kurt was in unrequited love with "me" in the back of my head.

I couldn't help but think like that. I was helpless.

"Mine is… depending on you," he answered.

His hand moved from my waist to the back, and he kissed me.

He kept talking, his lips still attaching mine. "Is it okay for me… to do this?" He sucked my lips a little.

"Yeah… I mean, you're seducing me now."

Licking my upper lip, he moaned and sucked more. "Because… you're here, next to me…" After sucking my lips some more, he slid the tip of his tongue into between them. "I'm happy… even though I'm doing this, you don't refuse me."

He continued to kiss me.

I didn't understand why he thought I would refuse him.

The kiss with him felt so good that I wasn't sleepy anymore.

As we kept kissing, I put my hand under his shirt on his side, rolling him on his back to pin down.

I devoured his lips, changing the angle over and over. When he turned his face to breathe at some point, I chased and covered his mouth again.

I fucked the inside of his mouth with my tongue, putting my knee between his legs to open them.

A sexual impulse was rising fiercely in me. Kurt tried to escape, but I demanded his body, like a predator.

"W-Wait…" His body reacted to the kisses, sometimes tightened his legs, my knee still between them.

His arms holding my back hard, he tried to dig his nails there every once in a while, turning me on.

"You're the one who seduced me," I whispered into his ear with a harsh breathing.

Kurt tried to say something with tears in his eyes, but words didn't come out of his mouth because I covered it with mine relentlessly and deeply.

As my tongue was stirring inside of his mouth, Kurt cried out with a small voice. "I… I might be cumming…!"

We were only kissing. But his body trembled, legs moving.

My hands weren't touching his body but his hair, shoving through it, just demanding kisses.

"B-Blaine… I really…"

I didn't let him speak.

If he needed to cum, he should.

As I thrusted my tongue deeply into his mouth, his body bent backwards.

While his mouth being fucked, his body kept spasming on and off.

I slightly lifted my body and found that I could smell the erotic scent of him. "Huh. You can cum just from kissing."

With his eyes wet, the around his mouth shinny with saliva, too, he was moaning sweetly.

"You can't talk because it felt too good?" I asked.

Kurt licked his slightly open lips with the tip of his tongue, making me horny hard again.

I lifted his shirt up and roughly took it off. He let out a sigh in return with an expectation.

His sweatpants were wet and changed the color. As I pulled them down, his cock covered with his cum faced upward.

"You cum fast, but you recover fast too." My eyes caught his tattoos on his hipbone. Scabs were formed, indicating these tattoos were new. "The design is wild."

"These are… symbols of us," Kurt explained.

The one of a monster-like design said 'Cerberus. B.'

The one of a snowflake design said 'Snow. K.'

"Why are these us?" I asked, taking off his sweatpants and dropped them on the floor.

Since I wanted to see his whole naked body, I turned up the light.

His beautiful body and the tattoos on his hipbone were on display.

The scent of his cum was so masculine that I was turned on, feeling like I was going to go crazy.

"This Cerberus is you, and Snow is me… This is something only we can understand," he said, and his face turned into a sad expression. "But you don't remember this…" He looked like he was about to cry again and covered his face with his hands.

I stroked his hair and kissed his hands, hoping he would lower them from his face. "Will you tell me later? I wanna hear about it… Obviously it must be important because you put it on your body."

Kurt nodded a little and said.

"I love you…"

It was a shattered voice and barely heard.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you…" He was covering his eyes but tears ran down. "I've been struggling for a long time… I couldn't say what I wanted to say because I was too scared that you would reject me."

He was now fully crying. I soothed him by keeping rubbing his hair.

"But one night before I was released the hospital, you kissed me. It was light, but… I was so happy and I didn't know what to do. I love you, Blaine." His hands quietly dropped and Kurt looked into my eyes. "I love you. I will keep loving only you."

Who wouldn't love him, who confessed his love, staring into your eyes.

For him, it didn't matter if it was 'me in the back of my head' or ' _me_.'

He said he loved 'me' who was in front of him.

His love was so strong that he even engraved it on his body to proof that he would continue this love.

"Kurt," I leaned my body weight on his body to hug him and tightened the grip.

As if he returned my hold, he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me even closer.

I cupped his cheeks with both hands, putting our foreheads together and he looked at me with anxious eyes.

Wiping his tears, I kissed his eyelid and then gently kissed on his lips.

After my lips lingered on his and finally left, another tear dropped on his cheek.

"I… I care about you, too," I told him. "There's nothing I remember about you to be honest… But we're making new memories again one by one, like now. I won't forget again… So… stay here with me."

I couldn't finish the last part because Kurt covered my mouth. But I believed he understood how I felt.

He put his hands in my shirt to take it off. I stripped my sweat pants off and dropped them on the floor.

Feeling our body heat and smelled the scent of skin directly, I was aroused the desire so much and it was difficult to control.

While we held tight each other and kissed feverishly, I easily noticed our cocks were rock hard.

When I held Kurt's head to maneuver my tongue in his mouth, he responded by tangled his tongue with my own.

Sometimes he released his mouth for air, but soon pulled back in again.

Our lips were eliciting wet sounds and the springs of the bed was creaking.

Kurt moaned a few times, making my hips move unconsciously.

Finally I released his mouth and sucked his neck next. As I sucked hard many times, he let out obscene sighs.

The collarbones were showing on his skinny body. I bit them and at the same time, I thrusted my hips up on purpose.

His nails were digging into my shoulders, making me wince. "It hurts."

"S-Sorry…"

I bit his collarbone hard and his body bent backward.

I could feel the spasm from the pleasure he was experiencing through his body along with the cum he was producing.

I propped my body a little and looked down to see our lower bodies were wet and there were white strings between them.

"You… cum so fast," I was amazed.

"I…"

I watched his cum coming out of the slit and wetting his tattoo. I couldn't help but smirk at that, making him blush.

I kissed him again, letting my tongue swim in his mouth, and then I moved it to his chest, which rose and fell every time he moaned sweetly in the way I liked.

While I sucked his pale skin without a single freckle, Kurt's hands flew to my hair and disheveled it.

He was trying not to be taken over by the wave of pleasure, pointing his chin up.

I put his small pink nipple into my mouth, he curled himself in a ball, holding my head.

As I played with it by sucking and rolling with my tongue, they were getting hard and the color was becoming a bit darker.

I lightly nipped it with the teeth, making him moan seductively. "D-Don't bite any more… Ahh!"

His body was so sensitive wherever touched.

Wherever I licked, it was so sweet that I was feeling like I was drowning, instead of him drowning.

"Blaine…"

Every time Kurt squirmed under me, our bodies were fractioned, making wet sound, followed by the dirty smell. I was almost exploded.

After being satisfied by scattering lots of hickeys on his chest, I went lower.

It was already wet and other than the smell of his skin, the strong scent of his cum made me want to fuck him already.

I licked his cum off clean.

A bitter and rich taste spread into my mouth, I moved my mouth like a dog wanting milk.

Kurt kept moaning and held my head down.

His hips sometimes moved, as if he wanted me to lick lower.

He was so sexy and adorable at the same time that I couldn't hold my smiles.

I sucked his skin with a noise, creating more love bites.

While I was licking his lower hips, Kurt's cock sometimes touched my face and the pre-cum poured out from the bobbing tip.

Some of the pre-cum got my chin. When I touched it, it threaded.

I licked my finger and then, I finally put my tongue against his dick, which he had been expecting quite some time now. Kurt cried out with a sweet, high voice.

When I slid my mouth against his shaft up and down, his dick was getting harder.

I wrapped my mouth around his head and licked it, I felt his precum oozing out.

"It… It feels good…"

As I pushed my tongue against the slit and licked it deliberately, Kurt's body jumped.

Next, I put his dick in my mouth with enough saliva, the wet noise echoing, making Kurt almost scream.

Kurt cummed again, heaving his chest and shoulders, basking in afterglow.

He stared at me swallowing his cum audibly with ecstatic eyes.

He looked so erotic and I loved it.

When I released his penis, it was red, wet and soft.

I felt out of breath and dizzy, so I put my arms on the bed to hold myself and steady my breathing.

Kurt sat up and held me in his arms. "I'm sorry… You're tired… I'm sorry that only I felt good…"

I was touched by his attitude and I placed my head on his shoulder. "I think… I can fuck you only one time. The second round won't happen tonight…"

My words seemed to have surprised him.

He pushed my shoulders and looked straight at me. "Isn't it finished yet?"

I frowned, raising my eyebrow. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"I… I'm not. You look exhausted, you can't continue anymore."

"What?"

"I, I'm thinking about your condition…" His eyes found my rock-hard cock looking up.

"I'm fine. Just give me some lube or something. I really want to lick you all over, but I can't."

Kurt pecked on my lips and took out a tube of lube from the nightstand drawer.

Opening the tube which looked like almost never used, I gestured him to lie down.

"Hold your legs," I ordered him.

"What?"

"Don't make me use any more energy. I can't enjoy."

"Like this?" He held his legs by the back of the knees and spread them.

The look itself was dangerously erotic. I breathed deeply to hide my excitement.

"Lift them higher." As I grabbed his ass to lift it, the softness of his skin got me goose bumps.

I almost came at that, but held off. I put a cushion under his hips.

"Does it have to be this high…?"

I raised his ass more than he thought it would be enough, making him brush.

I pushed the tip of the tube of the lube into his ass and squeezed it.

The excess lube ran down his ass and dropped on the bed sheets.

"Why did you directly put it into my ass?!"

"Shut up!" When I put my finger inside of him and swirled it with noise, Kurt frowned and started moaning.

Every time I moved my finger in and out, the lube came out from the inside.

I turned my palm upward and kept moving my finger in and out or rotating it, and Kurt cried out for pleasure.

"You touch here when you jerk off, don't you?" My finger stirred the lube inside, making it bubble. "It softens fast."

Kurt's cock regained the firmness again, pointing at his belly button. It was already producing the pre-cum, which connected between its head and his belly.

"Where's a condom? Can you grab one for me? I'm busy here," I asked him. But it looked like he was busy moaning. "C'mon, Kurt. Get me a condom."

As I pushed my finger deeper inside, more pre-cum was coming out.

He managed to twist his body, almost out of breath, to open the drawer and tore off a package of a condom.

He was feeling too good to move. After he handed me the package, he put his head on a cushion and started moaning.

The way he did it was so seductive that my heart skipped a beat.

I ripped the package with my teeth and took a condom out. Kurt licked his lips, staring at it.

As if it was a cue, I raised the corner of my mouth and moved my hips forward with one push.

Screaming silently, he grabbed my hips, nails digging the skin.

The pain melted into the happiness of us becoming one.

I went half way, pulled away and then thrusted up deep. I repeated the action until I reached at the bottom, forcing the lots of lube out from the inside and wetting the sheet.

"Whoa… Nice view," I said, but Kurt's inside contracted, already pushing me to the edge.

Because not only me, but probably Kurt too hadn't had sex for a while, the sensation was so strong that I couldn't hold back moans for even a little friction.

"I… Fuck… I can't…" Although I wanted to move fast until I cummed, I didn't want to have a selfish sex.

As I was trying to calm down, Kurt's arms were extended to hold me close.

Once our eyes were met, he looked at me lovingly and started to peck my lips. "Stop trying to hold back… We can cum together…"

"Seriously, I… Shit!" In the end, I held Kurt and thrusted my hips vigorously until I cummed.

A few seconds later, Kurt followed, we affectionately rubbed our nose tips together and kissed.

I released his lips with a little noise, and we looked at each other. I just thought Kurt was so adorable that I kissed him again and again.

When I bit his neck, he stopped me with a sweet voice. "Let's call it a night, shall we?"

I clicked my tongue, but he rubbed my back, which was still heaving from my heavy breathing, and brushed my cheek with his.

"If we do it again, you will collapse," he continued.

"Fuck…"

"We can do this little by little, okay?"

I held him tight because I didn't want to release him, making him giggle

"Blaine. Okay? Please listen to me."

If he asked things with this up-from-under look, I couldn't say no.

I lied down next to Kurt and breathed deeply. The inside of me was filling up with happiness, a smile naturally appeared on my face.

I closed my eyes to enjoy the afterglow, but it might be the sex right after getting out of the hospital was striking, I started to doze off.

Kurt gently whispered, rubbing my hair. "Yeah… Close your eyes. I'm right here. Goodnight, Blaine."

Since the warmth of his hand on my chest felt comfortable, it didn't take time for me to fall asleep.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, lovely readers (if you're still there)! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! If you read, please leave a review, or just say hi! We're happy to hear from you! :)**

* * *

 **PEACOCK 2 – Chapter 7**

 **Bonding**

***Kurt's POV***

I felt the warmth on my back.

Trying to get it, I rolled over, and in front of me, there was Blaine's back with a few nail marks and a birthmark on his neck.

The nail marks reminded me of last night, making me blush.

I stuck my beak to his back to smell my favorite, comforting scent of his.

I pecked on his shoulder and hugged him from behind, leaning my head against his shoulder.

Blaine gently rubbed my hair. Apparently he was awake.

"Good morning, Blaine. How are you…?"

Somehow feeling shy, I asked him with a small voice.

He turned to face me and rubbed my cheek sweetly.

My heart skipped a beat, and I closed my eyes.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Good…"

"How 'bout you?"

"Me? I'm fi…"

His hand, which was rubbing my cheek, pulled me close, and his mouth touched mine.

He kissed me, changing its angle a few times before leaving with a small sound.

When our eyes were met, he looked at me, smiling a little.

His affectionate eyes made me almost cry.

 _I love you._

 _I feel happy to wake up to someone I love._

 _As soon as I opened my eyes, I could feel his love._

 _I love you._

As I hugged him, Blaine turned me on my back and started to kiss.

The movement of his mouth and the way he looked at me were clearly different from the ones from earlier.

He was also unbuttoning my pajamas!

"H-Hey, Blaine!"

"…Let's do it."

As I didn't see his hand was inside of my pajamas to pinch my nipple, I jumped in surprise.

He played with it, pinching strongly and gently or just placing a finger on it, making it hard and my breathing short.

"S-Stop…"

I resisted, but I didn't really mean it. Blaine knew that too and gave lots of kisses on my body, which reacted to its wet sound.

 _Oh, fuck… It feels so good…!_

As he opened my pajamas and gradually went down, my hips swayed more.

I didn't expect we would do this in the morning, but since my body hadn't been touched until last night, I was so happy to receive his love.

Hoping Blaine was feeling the same, I was getting into the sex full of love with him, even though it was not so hard.

All of his fingers were all over my body to touch me, making me moan.

He put his tongue and thumb in my slightly parted lips to fuck the inside of my mouth at once.

He made me turn over, keeping fondling me.

When he sucked the back of my neck, my body bent backwards, raising my ass high in the air, and it accidentally rubbed Blaine's cock behind me and I cried out.

He growled too and bit my shoulder. Even the pain was a treat to me.

Blaine continued to feel up my back, which was the most sensitive part of my body, and I couldn't help but moan loudly.

As I was pressing my face against the sheets and shaking my head, his hand entered inside of the pajama bottoms to undo them together with my underwear.

His hands stopped around my knees, and one of them reached the front now.

Once Blaine's long fingers touched my dick, a wet sound echoed in the room.

Feeling his gentle touch frustrating, I couldn't help but sway my hips, my eyes became watery.

While his finger slowly circled the tip of my desire, I knew how much I was wetting it.

The particular smell of jizz started to occupy the room and the saliva I couldn't swallow escaped from the edge of my mouth.

He sucked the back of my ear, making my body bounce again.

His rough breathing aroused me and I couldn't wait for being fucked already.

"You're so wet…"

I rocked my hips to rub against Blaine's cock.

I wanted to spread my legs more and stick my hips out, but the pajama bottoms got in my way.

I couldn't wait any longer, so I turned my face to see Blaine behind me.

He noticed quickly and kissed the edge of my lips. "What is it?"

"…I want you," I said, glancing up at him sweetly, which was his weakness.

He looked serious for a moment, bobbing his Adam's apple.

His hand made me look behind and I was kissed.

We both opened our mouths to tangle the tongues. I started to feel good just from it and pushed my ass against his cock again, making him grunted.

I could feel the shape of his penis and couldn't resist to rock my hips even more.

"Hey, stop making me hard," Blaine frowned and I thought he was cute.

As I was acting like I was calm, it was natural that he would strike back at me.

Blaine was hugging me tightly from behind but he lifted his torso and spread my ass cheeks wide.

He then began to suck and licked my hole.

It had been a long time for us to have sex last night, but so had been this stimulation.

The sensation of the soft tongue repeatedly licking was indescribable.

The sound of him licking elevated my expectation.

To be honest, I felt like I was cuming just by being licked, so I pressed my head against the sheets and held back.

Still, I couldn't stop the pre-cum, and it dripped, wetting the bed.

Blaine must've been amazed by my state, he sometimes snorted. His breath felt good.

He licked my hole until I could feel it was wet enough before he took out a condom from the nightstand, squeaking the bed.

Blaine noticed me watching him from behind, turned around and put his thumb on my lips.

I knew this sign because I had done it many times.

Wordlessly, I licked the tip of his thumb and buried my head between his legs.

Blaine bent backwards with a moan, messing my hair. "Your mouth… feels fucking good…"

It had been a while to taste him. I avidly moved my tongue against his hard dick, moaning.

As I put it in my mouth and bobbed, the bitter taste was spread.

He placed his hands behind him and moved his hips for a while to enjoy inside of my mouth before releasing me, sweat on his forehead.

Wearing the condom, he said "Sit on me."

I lowered my hips on him, who was sitting on the bed.

I slowly swallowed him while the sensation of being penetrated made me squirm.

I bottomed out with shallow breathing, and our eyes were met.

"Does it hurt?" Blaine asked.

"No…"

I loved the way of him saying that he cared about me.

His hands wrapped around my waist, I felt like I would melt by the heat of his hands.

We started rocking our hips, searching for the spot we felt good.

Soon enough, I felt too good, being thrusted from the bottom, threw myself at him and moaned.

He laughed a little. "Did you already quit moving?"

The only thing I could was moaning.

Blaine kissed my cheek. As I glanced at him, he opened his mouth and put his tongue out.

I dived into it to kiss him.

"Kurt…"

He called me with a sexy sigh, again and again.

As he repeated my name, the inside of me squeezed him.

Blaine then lied down and thrusted me from the bottom to finish while I was about to climax, scratching his chest.

The violent sound the bed was making and the chorus of our moans filled the air.

 _I want to be one with him._

 _I want to be connected._

"…Blaine… Blaine…"

As our hips were met, the bed squeaked loudly.

"I… I'm coming…!"

He stroked my cock and its obscene, wet sound stimulated me, making me cum right away.

When I was creaming myself, I tightened the inside. Blaine then came too, lifting his torso a little, our bodies spasmed.

His stomach was getting wet from my cum.

He squeezed my still coming cock for fun.

"Stop, nothing will come out now…" I stopped his hand.

"But you're still coming," the last drop of my cum wetted his hand.

As I looked down at him, heaving my shoulders to control my breath, Blaine was also breathing heavily.

I wanted to collapse on him, but I figured it would be not good for him and I climbed down from his body.

I took some tissue and started to wipe my body, and Blaine pulled me close to him.

"That's not hot. You should enjoy the afterglow," he said.

"Ain't I heavy?"

"Who was thrusting you up from the bottom so hard, huh?" He squeezed me tight and bit me.

"Are you okay?"

"This is a part of a rehab."

What? What rehab?

… … …

"Why don't you take a shower?" I suggested to Blaine.

"I wanna have some water first…"

Shortly after he climbed down the bed and headed to the kitchen, he raised his voice, surprised. "Jesus!"

Being curious, I came out of the bed room space and looked at the direction where Blaine was standing still.

"Hi, Kurt… The tattoo on your hip looks sexy…"

It was Cooper who greeted awkwardly and… probably Linsey.

Who imagined that those two were standing behind a partition between the bedroom space and the living room?

I turned fucking pale.

"Ohhhh my God! Why are you here, Cooper?!" I screamed, going back to the bedroom space to hide from them. My voice was higher than usual and I couldn't help it.

"Well… I told Blaine that Linsey and I would come visit today…" Cooper said hesitantly.

 _They saw me naked! They saw me naked!_

 _No, that's not the point!_

 _Since when they've been here?!_

 _They might've not seen anything but maybe heard something?!_

 _Since when have they been hearing?!_

 _Can't be everything, right?!_

 _This is not happening! Please say no!_

While I was in a panic mess, wrapping myself with the bed sheet, I heard Blaine going to the kitchen to take out a bottle of water from the fridge without caring about anything.

 _You are naked now, Blaine!_

Imagining him in front of his brother and his fiancée behind the glass partition, I got more confused.

"Sorry, the phone battery died. That was why the alarm didn't go off and I didn't care about the time," Blaine explained.

"Kurt is here too, so we weren't worried. But I couldn't reach your phone, so I used the spare key just in case and then…" Cooper trailed off.

"We heard super obscene moans and the bed creaking. It aroused me a little," Linsey remembered and said.

I heard her cute voice for the first time and her first words embarrassed me to death.

"And Blaine, you probably should take a shower ASAP. Well, uh… your front is… wet and white," Cooper added.

"Hahaha, you're right," Blaine just laugh it off.

 _I'm sorry!_

 _I'm sorry!_

 _I wanna disappear…_

I felt the bed sinking.

I poked my face out of the sheet, and Blaine's eyes and mine were met. He stuck his tongue out.

"Fuck, I'm so embarrassed. I wanna die…" As I complained to him with a small voice, he kissed me. "…I'm mad."

"It can't be helped. We were into it and didn't notice they were there."

"It was your fault! …You fucked me differently…"

Blaine looked shocked by my words. "What do you mean by differently…? Was it bad? You didn't like it? Or… you preferred the ones before?"

He was so distressed that I kissed his cheek to calm him down.

"No. It wasn't like that. You were… so gentle, taking time… that I felt I was loved and happy."

Blaine showed a relieved expression on his face and cupped my cheeks to kiss me on my lips.

 _It's impossible for me to feel negative about body contact with him._

 _And for Blaine, It's unusual that he is negative about something._

 _He's always so confident of himself._

As we kissed again and again, Blaine pressed my shoulders a little harder to push me down on the bed.

My body fell backward, half way to the sheet.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't do it again!" Cooper's voice made me come back to reality.

"We're so sorry that you had to listen to the offensive to the ear." After getting ready in a flash, I appeared in front of Cooper and Linsey.

As we sat on the couch, I served drinks to everyone.

"No, it's okay. We kind of missed the timing to say something," Cooper said apologetically.

"I think we heard everything from 'Sit on me.'" Linsey teased.

I fiercely blushed, feeling like I was losing my soul.

Blaine, on the other hand, was laughing without showing the least agitation.

"Kurt and Linsey are meeting for the first time. Let me introduce her," Cooper said, holding her shoulder. Linsey had beautiful brunet hair. "This is my fiancée, Linsey Peterson."

"Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you," she smiled, which was so beautiful!

I love beautiful people…

As I was dazedly shaking hands with her, Cooper urged Blaine to introduce me.

He looked at me, seeming like he didn't know how to explain. "Linsey, he's my…"

Wondering what he was gonna say next, especially Cooper and I watched him, holding our breaths.

He glanced at me. "You're okay with me, right?"

Although I told him about my feelings that much last night, he was still afraid?

I kissed him on the cheek, as if I said it was okay.

He held my hand tight and said firmly in front of his brother and his fiancée.

"He's my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel."

I repeated what he just said in my head many times.

 _He's my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel._

 _He's my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel._

 _He's my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson…_

"I love you, Blaine," I whispered.

"…Kurt," Blaine answered.

As we were staring at each other, Cooper stopped us, clapping his hands.

"I've never met you, but I know about you, Kurt," Linsey giggled.

"But they had gone through a lot. Seeing them together like this makes me really happy," Cooper said with deep feeling, looking at us with a soft smile.

"I think that's all Kurt," Blaine spoke.

"Me? Really?"

"I believe that because you gave me undivided attention."

"My eyes are only for you from the beginning."

As we were staring at each other, Cooper clapped his hands again. "Okay, okay."

Linsey looked at it, just smiling.

When my eyes were met with the beautiful woman's, I smiled spontaneously.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. I can feel this is going to be a long-term relationship," Linsey told me.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry again that our first meeting was like that…"

"Because of my job, I often see little ones' weenies, but I didn't expect to see two of adult's ones at once other than Cooper's."

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay, don't apologize so much. Wow, you're blushing. You're so cute, Kurt."

Even though she said so, I was feeling like I wanted to crawl under a rock.

… … …

Cooper and Linsey left in about 30 minutes, saying they didn't want to bother us.

Before leaving, Cooper suggested us to open a small package on the PC desk together.

I was curious about the package.

 _Does opening it together mean it's special?_

We put the package on the coffee table and looked at it, sitting on the couch.

I encouraged Blaine, who hadn't try to touch it, to open it.

As Blaine ripped the wrapping paper with a little nervous hands, it was a shop bag.

He looked inside of the bag and took out a prettily wrapped small box.

By the size of the box, I felt in my bone.

 _They're rings!_

When Blaine unwrapped and opened the box, there was a case, looking like the one for rings as I expected.

I was waiting for him to open the case, holding back my exciting feeling.

But…

Blaine put the case in his hand and just stared at it…

"I don't know if I can open this…" Blaine confessed.

"What? Cooper told us to open it together…"

He went quiet and put it back on the table.

"What's wrong? Let's open it. I really wanna see what's inside."

He didn't say anything, but he put it in my hand. "Sure. You have the right to see it."

"What do you mean? You're not gonna see it?"

"…I will. But you open it."

"Blaine?"

I just wanted to see the inside of the case, so I opened the case to find two rings.

The two shiny platinum rings with different width quietly sat in the case.

When I looked at the rings carefully, I saw the half image of a snowflake each ring, and when they were stuck together, the rings showed one snowflake.

This image made me understand why Blaine was avoiding to see the rings.

He opened this box for the first time, but he must've felt something.

He didn't remember the meaning of the snowflake.

The postmark on the package was shortly after the accident. That meant he chose these before the accident.

"Look, Blaine. There's a snowflake," I told him.

"…Right…"

Blaine glanced at the image and averted his eyes.

 _This was the first and last present which Blaine gave us before the accident._

 _But he didn't remember that, so I understand a little why he had mixed feelings._

I felt sad about him not knowing the meaning of the snowflake.

I put the case on the table and grabbed his hands.

 _His eyes were worried._

 _I know, but it's okay._

 _I'm gonna tell you about it now._

"Blaine, guess how we met," I asked.

"…At a gay bar."

For someone who used to be a playboy, I thought it was natural to come up with that one first.

I whispered into his ear, "It was an escort service," and that made him so surprised. It was funny.

"Were you selling your body?!" Blaine was livid.

"I was, but wait! Please listen to my story until the end! I registered an expensive escort service to pay my dad off my debt."

I told him that he was my first customer, yet I didn't take anyone else beside him, that Snow was my professional name, that he made me quit the job, paying me to release from the service, and told him that how we met was a secret only between us as long as he didn't tell anyone before the accident.

"I worked there only for two days, even most of the other escorts didn't know about me. I was a non-existent escort!" I felt weird saying that by myself, but Blaine was laughing, so it was okay.

"You didn't take anyone else, that means you did it only with me, right?"

"That's right," I kissed him. "You were my first on everything. My first kiss, my first sex… You are the first person I love… Only you."

As I looked at him sweetly, he looked back at me with a gentle smile, my heart jumped.

"Is that right?" He asked.

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah…"

The way Blaine nodded looked adorable, making me want to push him back on the bed.

He took the case and stared at the two rings.

He picked up the thin one and looked at it, holding it to the light.

"You Complete Me, Kurt," he said.

"What…"

"It engraved so the inside of the ring."

He handed it over to me to check. It really said so.

 _You Complete Me._

"Hahaha, what a romantic…" My tear dropped straight to the floor.

Once I saw it, I couldn't stop crying.

It was as if we were puzzle pieces to fill the missing parts for each other.

When we were together, we became one.

"Why don't you put it on?" Blaine suggested.

I wanted to, but I wanted him to do it for me. I looked up at him.

"…Me?" He asked hesitantly.

I gave him a bitter smile. "Who else there is?"

"That's true, but… I don't know what to say."

 _When Blaine chose these rings before the accident, he probably wanted to wear the same rings with me._

 _But maybe, now that he doesn't have that memory, he doesn't have the same feeling as before?_

 _That might be why he wasn't willing to see the rings._

 _Maybe these rings are too heavy for you?_

 _Even if I wear the ring, it doesn't mean anything if he doesn't wear his._

 _It seemed like it was only me who got excited to see the rings._

 _I felt a perception gap between us._

I grabbed the ring from Blaine's fingers and put it back in the case.

"Aren't you wearing it?" He confused.

"It doesn't mean anything if I wear it alone."

Blaine went quiet.

"See…? You weren't going to wear it."

"It's not that."

"It's okay. Keep it somewhere."

"Kurt."

"No! It's just me who's excited about the rings. I don't like that!"

"Kurt, calm down."

"I am… I know what you think. You don't have the memory when you chose these rings, so you don't feel anything about them. Ain't I right?"

"…For me, it sure looks like you're happy for things some stranger chose," Blaine admitted.

"It's not some stranger! It was you, Blaine!"

"It wasn't me!"

"…If it wasn't you, then who chose these rings…?"

"That's…"

As I couldn't see Blaine's contorted face, I stood up and grabbed my jacket and the car key.

"Where are you going?!" Blaine asked.

"I'm gonna go to the Lima Bean. Sort yourself out for lunch."

"Don't get mad! I'm confused here!"

"Me too. That's why I wanna cool down."

"Kurt!"

"I'll come home for sure… Sorry."

I kissed on his cheek and left the apartment.

 _Stupid._

 _I'm so stupid._

 _I asked too much._

 _I confessed my love._

 _Blaine accepted me._

 _We kissed and had sex._

 _When he was lost a bit, I couldn't put his feelings first before my feelings._

 _Although I thought I wanted to grow the feelings together with him if he liked me again, I wasn't looking at him properly._

 _Even if we're together, it won't be the same as it used to be. What was I thinking?_

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm so sorry._

 _Please don't hate me._

… … …

Thinking such things, I wet my eyes at the corner table at the Lima Bean.

"Kurt?"

Someone called me, and I turned around to see Sebastian who was in plain clothes.

 _Shit. He saw me crying._

When I quickly wiped my eyes, he put a soft scarf around my neck. "You're showing off hickeys, especially the back of your ear. Didn't you notice?"

I didn't!

He sat in the empty seat in front of me.

I could smell a sweet scent, which Sebastian always wore, from his scarf on my neck.

"Are you here alone?" He asked.

"Yeah… How about you?"

"I came here to look for a cute boy. And I found one! What a coincidence."

"You don't changed," I felt a little lighter by his joke.

While he was sipping his coffee, he tapped the table with his finger. "If you wanna talk, I'll listen," he looked at me humorously.

"I'll talk only about Blaine. Is that okay?"

"It's not to be honest, but if that means I can listen to your adorable voice, I can shut my eyes a little."

He gestured with his fingers for me to talk.

"Blaine came home from hospital yesterday," I started.

"I know. Nick told me. I'm happy for you."

I could tell that Sebastian forced to smile. Even though he was smiling, I knew he didn't think it was good.

"Also, I know you two are back together," he pointed at his own neck and added, "You have hickeys."

I blushed at it.

"You're loved so much. I mean… I feel like I was played by Blaine. He encouraged me about you a lot, but he stole you in the end," he went in the bad mood with a pout.

I burst into a laugh. "Hahahahaha, you're like a child!"

"Don't you think so though? Besides, you having hickeys is quite a shock to me. I don't even know if I can go to school tomorrow, I wanna cry."

I reacted to the word 'school.' "Shoot, I'm supposed to go back to school tomorrow… Totally forgot about it!"

As I clutched my head in my hands, Sebastian laughed this time. "If you wear a scarf and a hat, you'll be fine. Otherwise they're noticeable. Is it like that all over your body?"

His words reminded me of the incident this morning that Cooper and Linsey saw me naked and I got panicked. "Maybe I should stay home a little longer…"

"Really? You have hickeys all over your body?"

"Yeah…" I nodded, hiding my heated face with my hand.

He gaped, flushed. "Do you have sex with people that easily?"

"I… Are you crazy?! It's because it's Blaine! …And I was the one who seduced him…"

"I want you to seduce me…"

"…If you were Blaine, I would."

"Oh… I really wanna be him to death now."

"If you were him, I would do lots of stuff."

"Like… Like what?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Well… I like to lick like this," as I slightly opened my mouth and was gonna stick my tongue out, he turned crimson.

"Wait! This is bad! This conversation is bad!"

"I'm only playing, Sebastian. You look like a boiled octopus."

"…Fuck, I almost have a boner."

"Whoa, you're sloppy. You suck. I mean, if you play a lot, you must get used to these things, don't you?"

"That's true… But when you do it, it's different. Anyway, your face was burnt into my memory. Thank you."

"I don't know why you appreciate it."

"If I'm licked with that face, I wouldn't be able to hold back and cum on your face."

"I don't like minute men," I said, ignoring my own faults.

"I'm not! But… I imagined it would be like that if I do it with someone I like…"

"You imagined? You've never done it with someone you like?"

"You're my first love."

When I gave him a disgusting look on my face, he laughed out loud.

But then he looked serious and stared at me. "I'm not joking."

"That's nothing to do with me."

Sebastian hung his head dramatically and grinned wryly.

I laughed at it and sipped my latte. After getting a grip, I stood up.

"I wanna see Blaine. I'm going home."

When I returned the scarf to Sebastian, he smelled it. "It smells like you."

"Perv," I gave him a dirty look.

"I didn't listen to your story properly. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Telling jokes is more like you."

"I'm not always like that," he helplessly said with an eyebrow raised.

"That's exactly why I want you to be like that. If I open myself up, I'm afraid you might take advantage of it."

"Wow, you know me so well."

"You seem to be smart. You're like a snake in the glass."

"The kiss from the other day, it was so good."

"But that's nothing compared with the one with Blaine."

"…Not Blaine again. And is it that good with Blaine?"

"Bye, Sebastian."

He sighed before waving with a bitter smile. "If you wanna hear my jokes, call me anytime."

I waved at him once again at the door and left the coffee shop.

… … …

When I went back to the apartment, Blaine was studying on the couch, smoking.

Textbooks and reference books occupying the coffee table, Blaine was wearing glasses, taking notes.

He saw me coming, took off the glasses and gestured with his finger to come closer, a relief expression on his face.

I took off my jacket and wrapped him in my arms to kiss.

"I was worried that you wouldn't come back," Blaine confessed.

"I told you that I wanted to cool down. I even told you where I was going," I pressed my forehead against his.

"But you left so suddenly…"

"Please forgive me."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, I was ignoring your feelings. But please understand this. I was really happy about those rings."

Blaine nodded without saying anything and kissed me.

After we enjoyed some chaste kisses, he took out the ring case from underneath the coffee table and picked up my ring. "I don't know which finger _he_ was thinking of for… Well, _he_ hasn't showed up lately anyway…" Blaine mumbled.

I didn't know who he was talking about.

He eventually chose my ring finger.

With a little nervous look, he tried to put the ring on me. He looked cute.

The ring slid on my finger easily. Or it looked like a wrong size.

If I shook my hand, the ring probably would fly away. It was too big.

"It may be because you lost your weight," Blaine guessed.

"…It could be. Oh, it's fine on my index finger."

"Is mine also the wrong size…?" He said, putting his on by himself.

"Ohhhh my God! That was my job!" I panicked.

"What? Oh, sorry. Well, Mine is fine."

"If it was okay, I wanted to do it even more!" As I complained with a pout, Blaine held me gently, apologizing and kissing me again and again.

Him desperately trying to calm me down was so adorable, I just let him do it.

Then he suddenly asked in my ear. "Did you cheat on me at the Lima Bean?"

"What?!"

He smelled my neck and said, "You smell like someone else a little." Was he a dog or something?

I told him that I met Sebastian there.

"I was worried if you would come back… And you enjoyed talking with other guy?" He was getting in a bad mood.

"I was just talking with my friend."

"But he doesn't think you're his friend."

"I know."

Blaine stared at me.

"But I clearly told him no. No offense to him, but when I see him, I really wanna see you."

"…You're such a heartbreaker…"

"You know how much I'm into you the most. If you doubt, I can get a tattoo of your name on my back."

"I don't doubt. Stop."

I giggled, placing my ring hand on his. "These rings are… gorgeous."

As I was looking at the rings dreamily, he smiled wryly. "I'm a bit jealous."

"Then you can give me things _you_ choose next. Like a watch, shoes, clothes, or a whole shop."

The last word made him laugh.

"I can buy you a shop," Blaine said.

" _Meow!_ Are you kidding me?!"

"You sound like a cat," Blaine smiled and petted me. "Oh! Right. I finally understand your words that you were a fairy instead of a cat."

Well, it wasn't exactly right… But it was natural for me to say 'meow…'

"You're cute, Kurt."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Even if Sebastian says the same thing, please don't go for him. His family is filthy rich, nothing compared with mine."

I made a protest. "I'm not dating with you just because you're rich!"

We had later lunch before going to bed for a nap.

"Don't you think it's bad to sleep right after a meal?" Blaine asked.

"We take a break between meals. It's fine."

"…You're going home tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm going back to school tomorrow… Oh! What did you do with these hickeys?!"

"…I apologize."

"Sebastian told me that and let me use his scarf at the coffee shop. Because it was noticeable."

"His kindness like that is snobby."

"What are you talking about?! It was you who sucked and put hickeys on me in a blind way!"

"When I'm desperately having sex, I don't think of the consequences."

"Looking at these hickeys, Sebastian was imagining me having hickeys all over my body." I said it because Blaine wasn't taking it seriously and I wanted him to get jealous a bit.

"…Don't see him again," he mumbled.

"When I told him that I seduced you to have sex, he said he wanted to be you to death."

"Huh? I don't get what he's saying. Do you talk these things with him?"

"Yes."

"…Seriously, please don't see him again. You better be aware that you're making him want you."

"Are you jealous?"

"Yeah, yeah. I am. I don't fucking like it. Give me a break," he looked up the ceiling and covered his face with his hand.

Looking at him like this, I felt affectionate for him and I kissed him softly.

"That's not enough," Blaine pouted.

"I know… But please understand that that banter with Sebastian is easy for me. I talk about you with him anyways."

"…If you talk about me, just talk to me."

"It's not fun talking to you 'cause it's about you. I wanna enjoy a sense of superiority when I brag about you to someone else."

"You're a bad guy…"

"When I talk about you especially to Sebastian, I love you more. He's a good spice for me."

"I don't need that spice. You mean if there's no spice, you don't love me more?"

"No. it's not that. But even when we fight or something and I can't come home, I talk to Sebastian and then I can quickly come back to you."

"You're twisted…" Blaine looked at me, amazed.

I smiled, resting my head against his shoulder. "Didn't you know? I'm twisted. Sebastian is a victim whom I brag about you to."

"I kind of feel sorry for him actually."

"My love to you is twisted so much."

We looked at each other as if saying 'that's right,' pecked on the lips and closed our eyes.

His hand caressing my hair felt comfortable.

The platinum ring was shining on my hand which was placed on Blaine's chest.

The other platinum ring was also shining on his hand which was placed on my shoulder.

Unfortunately, mine wasn't on the proper finger.

But, someday it will…

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
